


Forsaken

by skca54



Series: Forsaken Universe [1]
Category: Kick-Ass (2010)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-03-29 14:05:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 70
Words: 134,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3899101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skca54/pseuds/skca54
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mindy is on the run. Running further than ever before. She was safe, she had freedom; now all that has been taken away. A tangential variation on 'Solitude'. This story is now a universe unto itself and has spawned other stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Forsaken

I was running.

I was scared.

I was alone.

I had nothing, but the clothes on my back... And the blood on my hands.

My safety, my freedom, it had all been forsaken.


	2. Found

_Day 41_

**New York City**

My cell was ringing.

I checked the name on the phone; it was Marty!

"Hi, Marty, been a while," I said cheerfully.

"Hi, Dave. I think I might have bad news," Marty said. "I'm in Chicago, you know, getting away from all that shit a few weeks back. Well, I was in a cab on the South Side of Chicago and I saw the cops were doing something near an apartment block. Something caught my eye and I told the cab to stop. Dave, I don't know how to say this, but... The cops were loading a motorcycle onto a flat bed. It was a purple Ducati with..."

"...the initials ‘HG’ on the side," I finished. Oh, God. Mindy.

"See – see what you can find out, Marty, but just keep it quiet. No names, okay," I said. "I need to go, I'll call you later... And Marty – thanks."

I couldn't hold it any longer; I sank to the floor and I cried – I lost control completely.

I had lost Mindy. She'd been in Chicago, that phone call... It was her, it had to be. Where was she now? Arrested?

The Police had her Ducati! How could she travel? Oh, God. Oh, God.

* * *

 

**_Marcus' House_ **

I knocked on the door.

"Who's there?" Marcus' voice called, after a minute.

"It’s me, Dave," I said.

The door was unlocked and thrown open. Marcus quickly pulled me in and closed the door.

"What is it, Dave? Its trouble, I can see it in your face. Please, not Mindy?" Marcus asked with some trepidation.

"Her motorcycle was just impounded by the Police in Chicago," Dave said quietly. "I don't know what to do... I need help. I have a friend in Chicago, he saw the cops take the Ducati. He looked about and... Well, there was a murder... A man..."

"Oh, God! No!" Marcus fell back onto the couch. "I... Give me a minute..."

Marcus got out his cell phone and started making a call. I noticed some papers on the table, there were pictures of vehicles. I recognised the car on the top page. It was red and black, a custom Mustang; the fucking 'Mist Mobile'.

Marcus came back.

"I called in a favour. There  _was_  a murder on the South Side of Chicago and they  _did_  seize a purple Ducati. The Police think it may have been gang related, as the victim was stabbed in a  _very professional manner_  - their words, not mine. The Ducati was found abandoned, near the body. This happened very early this morning, I believe."

"So, they haven't linked anything to Mindy, yet? Or Hit Girl?" I asked and felt relieved.

"Not, yet!" Marcus said. "It must have been Mindy; she must have been surprised and just reacted. Oh, God."

"Marcus, that car, why is it there?" I asked pointing at the papers.

"What? Oh, that. It's going for scrap, in the next few days; its been at the pound for almost five years. Belonged to one of those Hero idiots," Marcus said.

"I know. But do you know who the last person to drive it was? Mindy," I stated.

"What?" Marcus looked incredulous.

"Can the car be bought?" I asked.

I now had a car.

Mindy, I am sure, will be mad; if I ever get her back.

I had just spent $68,000 of her 'retirement fund'. But I'd worry about Mindy's anger, if I ever get her back. At least I now had transport; I had a garage to change the fluids, plugs and filters, as it had been sitting still for quite a while. I packed my gear and grabbed some 'special items' from the Safehouse. That evil bastard, Red Mist, had shown me some convenient hiding places in the Mustang. Not exactly low key, but it would do. The garage also disabled some of the weird lighting, to at least make it a  _little_  less conspicuous. My  _gear_  also included the full Kick-Ass suit and armour, as well as some other items that may be needed down the line.

My first job – find Marty. My second job – find Mindy's apartment. My third job - find Mindy.

I was never going to stop.

I would find her.

No matter what.


	3. First Step

_Day 45_

**Chicago, Illinois**

I had finally met up with Marty in Chicago.

After he had stopped drooling over the Mist Mobile (I really needed to change that fucking name), he showed me where he had seen the Ducati being recovered by the Police. I was standing, almost exactly, where the Ducati had been found on East 78th Street, in Chicago's South Side. There were quite a few apartment blocks. Could Mindy have had an apartment in one of these? Possibly, but we had nowhere else to start.

I gave Marty a photo of Mindy and he started checking out apartments while I drove around the area, in the slim hope that I might see Mindy. I really was grasping at any straw I could get my hands on. Four days had passed since the Ducati had been seized; was Mindy even still in Chicago? Would I even recognise her? Marcus would let me know if she was picked up by the Police. Every time I saw a petite girl with blond hair, I slowed to check. None of them was Mindy; I needed to be careful, though, or I'd get pulled for kerb-crawling! Chicago was a fascinating city, but also being a city, it was very large. Mindy could be anywhere, if she was still in Chicago at all.

I took Marty back to his folks, around six in the evening and went back to my motel. I would pick Marty up in the morning and we would continue working through the apartment blocks on East 78th Street.

I spent the evening thinking about Mindy. I also considered how much I missed her. I was determined to find her. The drive to Chicago had seemed to take forever, but I had had to keep to the speed limits as much as possible to avoid attracting any Police attention to the Mustang. I contacted Marcus to say I had arrived and that so far, I had nothing. Marcus said that in this case, no news was also good news.

I went to bed feeling very down that night.

I was really miserable.

The room I was using stank and I mean,  _it really stank_. I'd not even seen any cockroaches, but that might have only been because cockroaches had better taste! It was however cheap and slightly off the grid and at this point, I needed anonymity.

Thanks to the room,  _I stank_. I needed to get some different clothes; I'd worn these for over  _four_  days. I had one hundred and sixty-three dollars in my pocket. Big come down from three million dollars in a suitcase! I had even managed to lose my fucking purse! It must have fallen out during the attack or soon after; I had never thought to check at the time. Now, though, I thought about calling Dave again, but decided against it; it would only drag him into this shit.

I had really fucked up this time – no question about it. As I look back, I wasn’t really sure  _why_  I even went out on the Ducati. I had just wanted to get out for a bit maybe; it was early on, on that morning and I would not easily have been noticed. I definitely didn't expect some fucking cunt to try and take the fucking Ducati off of me. He made a mistake, a big mistake; he pulled a knife and I made an even bigger mistake – my training just took over. Within seconds, the guy was dead, on the floor, with his own fucking knife embedded under his sternum. My hands were covered in blood; the knife must have ruptured his heart and then I must have panicked. Why the fuck did I panic? I was better than that!

I ran. I didn't stop to think. I didn't stop to grab my gear. I just ran. Stupid, I was so  _fucking_  stupid. I had a Balisong in my pocket that was it – no other weapons. I'd had less, though; Daddy taught me well. I was going to need every skill that I possessed to survive. I didn't know if the Police were hunting for me, yet.

Should I leave the city, or should I use the city to hide?

I went to bed feeling very down that night.


	4. Second Step

_Day 47_

**Chicago**

It was ten in the morning. Marty and I were checking out the last two apartment blocks.

The next block of apartments had four floors and a flat roof. Marty started work on the first floor and asked if anybody had seen Mindy. I drove around the block, having a last look before I parked the car by the kerb. As I got out of the Mustang, something caught my eye. I looked down at the base of a bush, tucked almost out of sight was something purple...

I felt my heart skip a beat. Purple equalled Hit Girl, which equalled Mindy – at least I hoped so! I grabbed the item, it was Mindy's purse; I recognised it instantly. It wasn't large or very feminine – apart from being purple – but it was very Mindy. My hands shook as I opened the purse. Inside were some assorted dollar notes and loose change, two keys and a driver's licence with Mindy's photo, but a different name - Megan Williams, and she lived... The address on the licence was in New York City. I found a letting agent card in the purse with an address written on the back. East 78th Street and the apartment building directly in front of me; which Marty had just entered!

Holy fuck!

Jackpot; one of the keys fitted the main door to the building. So the other key...

I grabbed a blustering Marty and hauled him up to the third floor. I stopped outside apartment 309 and I inserted the key, paused and then tried turning it. The key turned easily in the well-oiled lock. I pushed the door open.

..._...

The apartment was empty, but there was a familiar scent in the air. There was a beeping from beside the door, an alarm panel. Oh, shit! I pulled Marty into the apartment and closed the door quietly. There was only one thing I could try; I punched in the code from the Safehouse in New York. The panel beeped once and the green 'disarmed' light illuminated. That had been close!

I looked in the fridge and that told us that nobody had been here for a number of days. Mindy would never leave a mess; she was too tidy. She was gone and gone for good. I searched the apartment, easily, as it was so small, plus I knew some of Mindy's habits. I grabbed her pack and started packing all of her clothes and other things into it. I found her Hit Girl costume and I stared at it for a few minutes before carefully folding it and placing it into the pack. During the search, I had also found a number of weapons and a large amount of cash, which I also stuffed into the pack. I hoped that I had found everything that Mindy had in the apartment, as I did not want to leave any trace, in case the Police found the apartment. Once I was happy that nothing was left, I locked up the apartment and placed the pack in the Mustang's capacious trunk; Marty and I then drove off.

I drove around Chicago for an hour, thinking hard and trying to find where to go next to track down Mindy. Suddenly I remembered something Mindy had told me during my many training sessions: Mindy had said that drug dealers were the vigilantes ATM. Mindy would need cash and I knew that Mindy could fight; even without her weapons.

I called Marcus and told him that we had found her apartment and that we had cleaned it out. I also asked him to let us know if he had heard of any drug dealers being turned over or killed anywhere near Chicago over the past week...

* * *

 

Today had been a bit of a blur.

I went out and got some hair dye. I went from a petite blond, to a petite brunette! It was a start at least and I managed to pick up some cheap looking, but clean clothes; I binned my old ones. I had managed to increase my available cash thanks to a generous drug dealer that happened to fall unconscious in front of me a couple of days ago!

I had one weird moment, when I could have sworn I saw a red and black car, that looked extremely familiar; but I just could not remember where from. Anyway, that car would be of no use to me whatsoever.

I had been running the streets, after dark, each night to keep myself in trim. I flipped the Balisong around most evenings to relieve the boredom, actually managed to nick myself the other night; first time that had happened since I was eleven! Other times I just sat there and cried; I just could not stop it! I felt complete despair; I needed to kill someone, go back to my predatory ways; it would help alleviate the despair; channel the rage and anger elsewhere.

..._...

It was dark.

I went out wearing black combat style trousers, a black shirt, boots and a dark purple hooded top. I had fashioned a mask, very similar to what I wore when I was eleven. I left via the window and headed towards what, for me would be Chicago's more pleasurable areas! It did not take long to find a target; he was raping a woman in an alley. He never knew what hit him, as I drew the Balisong across his throat, from behind and soaked the woman, below, in blood.

"Go!" I snarled at the woman.

She screamed and ran. I searched the body and found a nice Glock 26 automatic pistol. It was a small and compact, nine-millimetre. The magazine currently held six rounds, instead of the usual ten. Not the newest model and not in the greatest condition, but I would give it a good clean and it should be fine. I would need to find some more rounds though, but it was a very common calibre, so that should not be a problem. I wiped the Balisong on the man's clothes and folded it, before returning it to my pocket. I also found a decent size roll of cash on him, which now resided in my pocket. I briefly looked for any obvious blood on my clothes, but could not see any. I left the alley quickly after that.

I made my way back to my room, quickly, and had a shower. I checked my clothes, again, and myself for blood; I seemed OK. I counted the cash – over twelve hundred dollars and that was not bad for a night out!

I lay in bed and thought about my life to this point and I tried not to think about New York and Dave.

Dave. I could not believe that he was eight hundred miles away – might as well have been a million.


	5. Searching

_Day 55_

**Chicago**

The searching continued.

It had been almost two weeks now, since Marty had first seen the Ducati being seized.

Marty had gone back to New York and I was currently alone again. Marcus had been in contact and had advised me that somebody was taking out or attacking drug dealers and rapists. There were no witnesses to the attacks; any survivors never saw anything. Marcus emphasised, that  _no innocents_  were attacked; it had to be Mindy.

Marcus was worried, very worried. He felt that the forced exile and loneliness could be affecting Mindy mentally and bringing out her more psychotic behaviour as a defence and resorting to a more predatory behaviour to survive. Marcus was concerned that if this went on unchecked, Mindy may be lost forever or the Police would catch her and probably shoot first, ask questions later.

I had to find her.

She was obviously going out at night, so I would need to do the same. Over the past week or so, I had been walking all over Chicago, learning the streets and routes.

Kick-Ass was about to visit Chicago's seedier locations.

* * *

 

I was wearing the full Kick-Ass costume with body armour.

I kept to the shadows, as I moved about the City. What would Mindy be dressed like? I had to be careful whom I approached, as it might be Mindy and she might attack first, out of instinct. This was my third night out and so far, I had seen nothing more than a few lowlifes who crept through alleyways carrying out their nefarious activities. One man told me, reluctantly, of a part of town that had gained a reputation over the past week, as a bad place for criminals to be. There was a black and purple menace, killing and maiming.

At last, information!

Mindy was wearing black and purple, not overly surprising, I thought. Purple would make her feel comfortable, something she could feel in touch with, and something that she could relate with and keep some of her sanity. Purple had been a part of her life since she was six. That was good news, keeping in touch with her past life should be mentally stabilising. I headed for that part of town.

I moved from alley to alley, it was getting late and I was not having much success.

I was resting between two dumpsters when I heard a scuffling sound; somebody was moving up the alley. I looked out. A man with a hood pulled up over his head was shuffling through the alley and then without warning, something appeared out of nowhere and kicked him to the ground. Before the man could utter a word, a Balisong knife was driven into his throat and twisted. I could hear the man's gurgling, as his life ebbed away. I moved to stand up and I opened my mouth to call out, but the attacker instantly turned to look in my direction and then fled.

..._...

A thought suddenly occurred to me, as I ran after the attacker: what should I call out? Should I yell ‘Hit Girl’ or should I yell ‘Mindy’? Using her real name could get her into shit and she would not forgive me for doing that. However, did she want her Hit Girl identity shouted around Chicago? I could be completely wrong and it might be somebody else. Although the chances of another teenaged vigilante running around Chicago were very slim! Finally, I chose just to yell something generic.

“Hey!” I called loudly and I saw the ‘attacker’Hit hesitate for just a few seconds, before she continued running.

I felt joy inside me.

It had been Mindy; I could tell from the body language. The attacker was petite, with a feminine figure, despite the clothing. She moved like Hit Girl and I knew that Mindy's favourite small blades were her Balisongs and she always kept them razor sharp. She was alive. Even better, she was not taking risks. She did not stop to fight me; she fled the scene. Clever girl.

I was _so_ close; I had her in my sights.

I shot out of the alleyway and across the, thankfully, deserted street. I followed her into another alley, and then she dodged down a side passageway. She obviously knew where she was going, whereas I did not. I went down the same passageway. She was fast, but I was faster with my longer legs. However, Mindy was more compact and therefore more manoeuvrable. I also wore body armour, which was heavy. Nevertheless, I gave it my all, but I was losing ground on Mindy.

 I was just in time to see Mindy, as she jumped upwards and grasped a fire escape, and then scrambled nimbly upwards.

I ran hard to the same fire escape and easily jumped upwards, but the climb was sapping my energy reserves. I hauled myself upwards and saw Mindy’s shoes vanishing over the parapet on the roof of the apartment block.

I rushed up the remaining levels of the fire escape and leapt over the parapet to find a very empty roof top. I looked in every direction and down into the alleys that I could see.

She had vanished.

I still felt joy inside me. I had seen my Mindy. Now, I just needed to find her again and I hoped, talk to her.

I slept well that night.

* * *

 

I missed my score that night.

Somebody had been watching me. He watched me kill that dealing bastard. I had decided, days ago, that I would pick my fights and only fight where I had the upper hand and could guarantee success; an unknown assailant was not a fight to pick, right now.

Strangely, though, the interloper had seemed vaguely familiar in the darkness and that voice – no, that was impossible. I would try again tomorrow night. The killing was keeping my anger and despair in check, but as Daddy had taught me, I had not hurt a single innocent, only the fucking scum that deserved to die!

I did  _not_  sleep well.


	6. Contact

_Day 57_

**Chicago**

It was not until two nights later that I was finally able to find Mindy again. Unfortunately, it did not go well, it was  _not_  the meeting up that I had had in mind!

* * *

 

"You fucking cock-suckers! Get the fuck off of me! I'll fucking..."

I had heard the shouting from the other end of the darkened alley. It had been Mindy's 'Hit Girl' voice.

She was in trouble! I ran towards her voice.

I could see three dark shapes rolling about the alley floor and I figured that the smallest of the three was Mindy; unfortunately, she was at the bottom of the pile. I ran in and kicked the top man in the kidney, with my boot, before throwing him against the alley wall where he collapsed, unconscious. I grabbed the next man and pounded his face against the concrete floor of the alley, until the concrete started to turn red, before I finally let him go.

Mindy glared up at me, ready to pounce at this new assailant. The moonlight glinted across her face. I  _knew_  it was her; despite the mask and clothing, I would recognise those, adorable, green eyes, anywhere. There was a brief flash of recognition and then she scrambled to her feet.

"What the fuck do  _you_  want? I don't need  _your_  fucking help,  _cunt_! I was managing those fuckers!" She growled at me. Every word stung me. What the hell, had gotten into her?

"Mindy, are you okay?" I asked, feeling a surge of happiness that I had found Mindy and was able to talk with her.

"Yeah, Dave, everything's  _fucking_  peachy!" Mindy retorted angrily and the happiness started to fade.

"Can we go someplace to talk?" I asked, tentatively.

"What the fuck do  _we_  have to talk about?" Mindy retorted and walked off, down the alley while I just stood there; I was stunned at her behaviour. "Well are you fucking coming, or are you just gonna stand there looking like a dick?"

Not even a smirk, no emotion.

I followed her; this was  _not_   _my_  Mindy! This was an older version of the vicious little girl that I had met years ago, just after her Daddy had died.

I followed Mindy through various alleyways, until we came to a shitty looking building where she climbed two floors up a fire escape and then levered open a window, before jumping through. I followed her up and through the window.

Finally, I closed the window and the blinds.

* * *

 

Mindy flipped the main light on.

She looked a fucking mess. Her clothes were covered in grime and dried blood. She pulled off the hooded top and her mask. Her face looked just the same, but she was now a brunette, instead of her beautiful blonde colour.

"Had a good fucking look?" Mindy said. Again no emotion.

I pulled off my mask and smiled at her. She  _did not_  smile back.

"I missed you, Mindy," I said and moved towards her; Mindy stepped back, away from me.

"I missed you, too, Dave. But that's in the  _fucking_  past!" Mindy said and this time I heard a slight crack in her voice. My Mindy was in there, somewhere. There was still hope.

"What the  _fuck_  are you doing here, anyway? How did you  _fucking_  find me; if you found me, then  _fucking_  anybody can?" Mindy growled. That fucking hurt!

"Mindy, I came to Chicago looking for  _you_! I found out you were here; I was told about your Ducati being seized and I found your apartment. I've been searching Chicago for two weeks, looking for you!" I explained.

"Why the  _fuck_  would you want to come after  _me_? I'm a fucking  _fugitive_ , Dave!" Mindy retorted.

"Cut the crap, Mindy! You fucking  _know_  why I came after you! I fucking  _care_  about what happens to you!" I said. She was really starting to piss me off now!

"Nobody  _fucking cares_  about  _me_! It was  _your_  fucking fault. _You_ were the reason that I had to leave New York! It was  _your_  fucking fault my Daddy died! Just  _fucking_  stay away from me!" Mindy yelled.

I snapped.

"Okay, I can take it! Throw all the shit at Dave! Just like you always  _fucking_  do! Why the  _fuck_  did I put up with you and your crap! I let you beat the crap outta me for fucking weeks! I am beginning to wish that I had never  _fucking_  met you, Mindy Macready! I have wasted too much of my fucking life on you! Maybe I should have left you, cowering, in that fucking kitchen cupboard and let you be blown up! You want to be a psychotic, bad-ass bitch, then good luck to you; have a nice  _fucking_  life!" I yelled back.

* * *

 

I tried to reply, but I couldn't.

My throat had gone dry. I watched as he pulled back the blinds, threw open the window and was gone. I started shaking and I mean shaking, I’d never felt like this before; I was scared! Why the fuck did I shout at Dave? Dave was the only person that I had left; But now he was gone.

Well done, Mindy that was your best fucking decision yet! You stupid, fucking bitch! I lay on the bed and cried and cried. I couldn't stop shaking  _or_  crying. Fuck the bastard; if he was gonna abandon me too, then I didn't fucking need him.

I'd survived so far, on my own.


	7. Wounded

_Day 58_

**Chicago**

I woke up still raging about the previous night.

I had found her. I had found Mindy. But  _not_   _my_  Mindy. I had meant every word I yelled at her. I felt like packing up and going back to New York and giving up on her; I'd lost her, for good. But... I decided to give her one more chance.

Just the one.

I started to gather my thoughts and work out how I could get through to Mindy. I called Marcus and told him that I had found Mindy. He was overjoyed, but he could tell by my tone that there was a catch. I explained the catch to Marcus and he wasn't exactly surprised. It was as we had discussed, Mindy had withdrawn into herself mentally. She was on autopilot.

I advised Marcus that I was going to have another go at getting through to her and he wished me luck.

* * *

 

That night, I sat watching Mindy's window.

Her room was empty, I'd already checked earlier.

At about ten that evening, I saw a movement in the alley beside the fire escape. It might have been Mindy, the build was right. Something looked off, though; the person was staggering. Suddenly, the person collapsed.

Oh, shit! Please, not Mindy.

I ran down the alley and found a black and purple clad Mindy; she was breathing, but not moving and her eyes were closed. I scooped her up, as I had done all those years before and carried her up to her room, via the fire escape and window. I placed her, gently, on the bed before I closed the window and the blinds. Finally, I pulled off my mask and dumped my pack on the floor. I then turned on the light. It did not look good.

I pulled off my gloves and touched her top, my hand came away red; the purple top was soaked in blood.

I pulled the top off, over her head. Underneath she wore a black shirt and it too, was sodden with blood. I felt a surge of panic as I ripped open the shirt and my heart sank; her pale skin was covered in blood. I searched her pockets, found the Balisong in her trousers and used it to cut the shirt off her.

I looked for the wound. I worked my way down her left side and then across her stomach to her right side. I found the wound; it was under her right arm, just below the level of her breasts and it looked like a bullet wound. I checked the shirt. Yes, two holes, one in and one out. Thank God, there was no bullet stuck in her.

Mindy, what the fuck did you get yourself involved with, tonight? I searched her room and found some antiseptic liquid, sterile gauze and a bandage.

I cleaned the wound as much as possible; the bleeding seemed to have eased, which was good. I then covered the open wound with the gauze and wrapped the bandage, tightly, around her chest; thankfully, the bullet just seemed to have grazed her.

I pulled off her boots and trousers then checked the rest of her body for wounds. She had some vicious bruises on her left thigh and a small bruise on her forehead; but no more bullet wounds and no other visible, major injuries. Quite a few smaller bruises and cuts, but otherwise nothing else.

I pulled the sheets and blankets over Mindy and then I sat down in a chair and watched her for the next hour or two before I finally fell into a relieved asleep.


	8. Final Step

_Day 59_

**Chicago**

I woke up with a start.

I could feel cold metal against my temple. I opened my eyes to find a wild eyed and half-naked Mindy staring down at me; she held a pistol to my head.

"What the  _fuck_  are you doing in my  _fucking_  room, asshole!" She growled, dangerously.

"You were shot, so I carried you up here," I explained, calmly.

"Are you  _fucking_  deaf, or just an idiot? Did you not hear me, the other  _fucking_  night? I don't need  _your_  fucking help,  _cunt_!" Mindy growled, more dangerously.

Now Mindy had gone  _too fucking far_! I pushed the gun away from my head and stared at her.

"Get that gun away from my  _fucking_  head, girl! You want to  _fucking_  shoot me, then go ahead  _if_  you've got the guts, otherwise  _fucking shut up and listen_!" I snarled, viciously, at Mindy.

She took a step back and looked like I had just slapped her. She did not say anything, but she did lower the gun.

"Mindy you are a fifteen year-old girl, but you're fucking behaving like a fucking twelve year-old! It is time to  _grow the fuck up_! I am fucking sorry I caused you to leave New York! I am fucking sorry that I had a hand in your Daddy dying! I'm fucking sorry for caring about a fucking little bitch, like you!" I yelled at her.

Mindy dropped the gun to the floor and backed away from me; she was shaking. I stood up and took a step towards her, but Mindy flinched away from me.

"But I am  _not_  fucking sorry for coming back here, last night to give you another chance to come to your  _fucking_  senses! I am fucking  _overjoyed_  that I was here last night, because a  _stupid_  little girl got herself fucking shot! Didn't you,  _Mindy_?" I yelled, almost directly into her face.

I turned around and grabbed something from my pack.

" _You_ , Mindy are making mistake after fucking mistake. Mistakes  _this girl_  would  _never_  have fucking made!" I yelled and threw the top of Mindy's Hit Girl costume at her. She flinched again; as if I had just thrown a knife at her.

"I'm also  _overjoyed_  that I was able to clean up your wound and make sure that you were safe! However... I don't know you anymore. You  _are not_  the Hit Girl or even the Mindy Macready that I knew and loved,  _yes loved_. I'm sorry for getting in your fucking way; you can go back to being a heartless, psychotic, bitch!" I said, without any emotion in my voice.

I turned, picked up my pack and started to pull back the blinds.

I was outta here.

It was over.

* * *

 

"Dave – please – don't go! I..." I said, before I broke down and started to sob.

I couldn't stop shaking; every word that Dave had uttered had hit me like a knife, I had felt every word and I fucking  _deserved_  every word.

My chest hurt; I was starting to feel light headed and I felt something running down my right side. I touched my side with my left hand and pulled it away and looked at it; my hand had come away red. Dave grabbed me and laid me down on the bed, none too gently!

"You stupid bitch, you've opened the damn wound back up!" Dave snarled and ripped the bandage off.

I screamed, as he wiped the wound roughly, with anti-septic, then he covered the wound with gauze and wrapped the bandage back around me. I still had my Hit Girl costume in my left hand and I brought it up to my face, so I could look at it. Dave was right; Hit Girl  _would not_  have made all these fucking mistakes and it  _was_  time for me to fucking grow up; I was going to be sixteen in two weeks, for God's sake. Yes, I fucked up last night  _and_  got myself shot. If Dave had not been there for me, last night then I would have bled out and would probably be dead right now.

I owed Dave,  _again;_  he saved my life.

I fucking hated being a teenager, it sucked big time.

I had never seen Dave get this mad before and he scared me; I could hardly believe that I was scared of him, but I was fucking scared of him right now!

* * *

 

"Well, Mindy! What the  _fuck_  is it going to be?" I snarled, nastily, looking down at her.

I was really wound up now; I was raging. Mindy was trying to force her way  _down_  through the bed,  _away_  from me. What was that in her eyes?

Fear? What the fuck?

I thought that I might have finally got through to the  _real_  Mindy Macready, not Hit Girl or that fucking freak from the other night. This was the real, fifteen year-old girl underneath; the girl who had climbed through my window the night of the 'date-ditch'.

My rage started to die; I sat down on the bed, grabbed her hand and held it tightly.

"Look, Mindy. I didn't come all this way to hurt you or to yell at you. I just wanted you back, I need you and I've really missed you," I said, quietly.

Mindy stopped crying and sat up, grimacing with pain.

"I'm sorry, Dave. I've been a complete bitch to you and I don't know how I can make it up to you. I know that I've made some  _whopping_  mistakes since I left New York and thanks, thanks for saving my life,  _again_. I'm really, really glad you've been in my life, Dave. I could never have got by my Daddy dying or my  _other problems_  since, without  _your_  help. Please forgive me. Please forgive me for everything I said to you the other night – I was being childish and stupid," Mindy said looking very ashamed.

I hugged her, tightly. She dropped the Hit Girl costume, wrapped her left arm around me, and held on tight. I could feel her jerk as she started to sob again, into my shoulder.

I had my Mindy back, now.

I had found her, finally.

I thought that there would still be an uphill struggle, but I would be there with her, all the way.


	9. A Fresh Start

_Day 64_

**Chicago  
Thursday**

My head was pounding.

However, the pain in my side was even worse. I was alone; Dave had left yesterday, to head back to New York. He was going to see what the current position was, concerning ‘Mindy Macready’. Dave had promised to return by the weekend.

Until then he had made me promise to stay in the room and rest, to let the wound heal and I fully intended to do exactly as I was told!

* * *

 

**_New York City_ **

It had taken a day or two to perform a thorough-ish reconnaissance of Marcus, to ensure that he was not being followed or watched.

I thought it best that I visit as Kick-Ass, so if I were seen nobody would know that 'Dave' had visited. This was to protect both me, as well as Marcus.

It was late at night. Marcus had returned home at around ten o'clock that evening, as I watched from a convenient, but cold, hiding place. Marcus was alone. I had crept to the side door and silently opened it using a key that Mindy had given me. The Kitchen was empty. As I moved through the kitchen, I could see Marcus sitting in an easy chair, in the living room.

I placed a hand on Marcus' right shoulder; he jumped.

“Don't move Marcus. Just listen.” I spoke with a slight growl. Not quite as good as Hit Girl's growl though - I needed more practice.

I took my hand away from his shoulder and he turned to look at me.

"Kick-Ass! Err... Dave! What are you doing here?" He was astonished, but seemed relieved that it was me.

"I am here as Kick-Ass for our protection. Now, don't ask any questions. I need to know what the current situation is, concerning Mindy," I said.

Marcus paused to gather his thoughts.

"Simple! She is a wanted felon. She appears on the streets of Manhattan and she will be arrested. There is nothing, I can do to prevent it! I'm not being investigated, not anymore; it was my gun, but I had been injured in the explosion. Although, most importantly, nobody links Mindy to being Hit Girl." Marcus explained. "I won't turn her in, if that's what you might be thinking!"

"Okay. Therefore, Mindy is still wanted, but nobody knows her connection to Hit Girl. She can't come back to New York," I stated simply.

"Have you seen her? Do you know where she is?" Marcus asked, with genuine concern.

"Yes. She is okay; I managed to get through her mental state. I got through to the girl beneath. Marcus, she was shot. But she's okay. I treated the wound; it was only a scratch. I need her, I'm going back, to be with her." Marcus did not look happy at that last sentence. "I love her, you know and I  _will_  protect her. I will bring her back, but  _only_  when I know that she will be safe in New York City. Till then we stay in Chicago, at least for now."

Marcus turned away, took a deep breath and just said, "Please, just keep her safe. You know... She will be sixteen in two weeks. On the 3rd."

I hadn't known her birthday was coming up, Mindy had always refused to tell me the date.

"I will always keep her safe, Marcus, always!" I promised.

..._...

I made a detour via Safehouse C. I collected a large amount of cash and some weapons, including Hit Girl's bō-staff. Marcus had also given me a case of Mindy's clothes. I had already arranged to put my Dad's house up for sale and this would be taken care of while I was in Chicago. I had started driving back to Chicago, that night. I would stay in a motel, when I was too tired and hoped to get to Mindy by Friday evening.

I had booked us both, a few nights in a decent hotel in Chicago. Mindy could not stay in that shit-hole, where she was now. We would need to look for an apartment to buy or rent. I intended to stay with Mindy and support her, as she healed, both mentally and physically.

I did not care how long it took; I would stay with her.

* * *

 

**_Chicago_ **

I was really starting to miss Dave.

My mind was still reeling from the things he said to me. I really did not know what caused me to go so mentally bad. The solitude was getting to me again, but I knew that Dave would be back with me soon. I trusted him. Until then I had my Hit Girl costume, to help keep me sane. Every time I touched it, I remembered what Dave had said: ' _...Mistakes this girl would never have fucking made!_ ' and that helped me, inside.

I needed to get some more hair dye, as blonde roots were starting to appear. I was happy to stay as a brunette for now.

What would I do, if I could not go back to New York? I would be alone again; maybe Dave would visit.

I suppose I could be Hit Girl in Chicago; I would need to learn the City, though.

I knew New York really well, as I had grown up there.


	10. Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Please be aware that this chapter includes some smut!

_Day 66_

**Chicago  
Saturday**

I opened my eyes and saw Dave smiling down at me with those luscious blue eyes.

It took a moment to register.

"You're back," I squealed and surprised both Dave and myself.

I sat up and hugged Dave, I was still very sore on my right side, although it was no longer bleeding.

"Hi, gorgeous," Dave said back, giving me a kiss; a deep kiss.

Wow! I felt emotions that I had never felt before; they coursed through me. I started to feel a bit like that day I called Dave; I was trembling!

All that shit the other night was worth it for this.

My love for Dave was reaching out; I pulled Dave down onto the bed and ignored the pain in my side. Dave looked a little stunned that I was reciprocating.

I just assumed that was how it was done, but he did not seem to be complaining!

* * *

 

Mindy had squealed; never heard that before! However, her smile; she must have been glad to see me!

Damn! I had only intended to give her a kiss, to say I was back and I had not expected Mindy to respond in kind! I had actually expected a slap for kissing her! Now, she was pulling me down onto the bed, beside her!

I had just arrived from New York and it was almost one in the morning. Not exactly, the time for this sort of thing, but hey; she seemed happy to see me, which had to be good!

"Hi, gorgeous," I said, gazing into her green eyes. God, I loved those eyes!

We kept kissing each other, until we both fell asleep.

* * *

 

I woke up around eleven, later that morning.

I must have really been tired! Mindy was still asleep, beside me; so I prodded her awake.

"What!" Mindy grumbled, as she came awake.

"Time to get out of this dump, gorgeous," I said and smiled into her green eyes.

"What?" Mindy, repeated.

"I have booked us into a hotel. Then you can heal somewhere clean and a little more hygienic!" I replied and looked around the room with disgust.

"A hotel?" Mindy asked.

"Yes, a hotel. Then we can start looking for a proper place to live," I suggested.

"We?" Mindy responded.

"Am I going to get more than one or two words out of you? Yes 'we'. You and me, Dave and Mindy, Kick-Ass and Hit Girl!" I said and laughed.

"Let's go!" Mindy said, jumped out of bed and grabbed her clothes in excitement!

* * *

 

We cleared out Mindy's dingy room and threw her bag into the back of the car.

"Please tell me that car isn't the 'Mist Mobile'," Mindy exclaimed, when she saw the car.

"It  _is_  the 'Mist Mobile', but now it's yours! I needed transport and this thing was available, so I bought it! We need to get it resprayed  _and_  renamed, though!" I explained.

"Okay! Been a while since I was last in it, but then I suppose I  _was_  the last person in it!" Mindy said, offhandedly.

..._...

We checked in at the hotel and went up to our room.

It was enormous and _much_ cleaner than the previous place!

"Is my suitcase a bit lighter now?" Mindy asked, as she looked around the room.

"Only a little," I said, apprehensively.

"It’s okay, Dave. I'm just fuckin' with ya!" Mindy giggled.

Mindy giggled; that was new, too!

"Let's get that bandage changed. Go get a shower and I'll put a fresh one on," I said and threw a towel at Mindy.

..._...

Twenty minutes later, I heard the bathroom door open, behind me.

"I'm ready, Dave!" I heard Mindy say, in a rather seductive voice, which was a surprise in itself.

"Okay..." I replied, got up from the couch, turned around, and got the shock of my life.

Holy fuck! That was the most beautiful sight, I had ever seen!

Mindy stood in the bathroom doorway and leant against the doorframe. She was smirking. She also looked more than a little bit shy. Above all, she was completely naked!

"Mindy, what the hell has gotten into you?” I exclaimed. “I'm not complaining, but wow!"

My brain was not the only thing that was saying 'wow', right now!

"Like what you see, Kick-Ass!" Mindy growled, somewhat seductively and she stared at the growing bulge in my trousers!

I swept her up and dumped her on the bed, and then I rapidly applied a fresh dressing to her wound, which had healed reasonably well and did not need a bandage anymore.

I could think of only one other thing to do!

I stared into those stunning green eyes, as I pulled off my shirt and trousers, before I lay down next to Mindy and pulled her towards me for a kiss.

* * *

 

I had absolutely no idea what made me pose naked for Dave!

I'd never,  _ever_ , done anything like it, before! However, what a fucking turn on! Not just for me, but apparently I turned Dave on, too!

He kissed me and I squirmed, the feelings that coursed through me were like electric shocks. They seemed to originate from between my legs and then moved up my body to my breasts, before heading for my brain. This was totally new to me – I had not felt so alive, as I did at that moment.

Dave's kissing; his tongue! Wow! Then his hands started to explore! I was starting to feel a little nervous. How far was I going to let Dave go? How far did Dave  _want_  to go? Oh, well, I supposed that I was committed!

I squealed! Dave had just touched a nipple.

I squealed, again, as Dave touched the other nipple. Damn, they were  _very_  sensitive!

I hoped that I could satisfy Dave; I knew my tits were not very big, especially when compared to his previous conquests! Mind you, he seemed to be enjoying himself at the...

Fuck! Oh, Fuck! Those damn electric shocks! They were out of fucking control!

I could feel one of Dave's hands, as it moved down across my stomach and the nervousness was back! I felt his fingers as they moved through my pubic hair and searched, before they found... Wow! Oh, Wow! I felt very damp, between my legs! Was that normal? Dave didn't seem to mind!

I couldn't help but wonder if a certain  _something else_  could give me more enjoyment than Dave's fingers, but that needed more thought – before I went  _that_  far. I could feel my muscles start to contract and I felt myself starting to shake; I was losing control of my limbs. Damn! The electric shocks were completely immobilising me!

Dave suddenly lay back, away from me, as I pulled my legs up to my chest to ride out the shocks that coursed through my body! I could not breathe, for what seemed like hours! Then I screamed; I couldn't stop myself, as I took in a huge lung full of air!

"Fuuuuck!" I exclaimed, once I could breathe again.  _My first fucking orgasm_!

"You enjoyed, that, didn't you?" Dave asked and grinned.

"What the fuck did you do to me?" I asked and giggled. "That was... Unbelievable!"

"Glad you liked it! First orgasm?" Dave asked.

"Fuck, yes!" I replied, with another giggle.

Dave pulled me to him and started to kiss me; I could feel a part of him prodding my stomach. I reached down and pushed my hand into his shorts... Wow! It was both soft, but very hard and felt almost hot to the touch. I could hear the catches in Dave's breath, each time I caressed him. I felt pleased, that I could pleasure him as much as he pleasured me. I kept rubbing and touching; I pulled everything out and ran my hands around, causing Dave to start moaning.

A thought suddenly came to me.

I'd done a lot of things, way out of character over the past few days; so why not something else! Without further thought, I dived down the bed and grabbed Dave in my mouth, sucking and licking him.

Dave just muttered, "Oh fuck!"

I continued with my ministrations, and then suddenly I heard Dave shout out.

"Oh shit, I..."

Then, seconds later, I felt a hot substance hit the back of my throat and I leapt back, but not before I received another dose, directly in my face and then onto my chest. I swallowed some and spat the rest. I felt something dribbling, slowly down my face. It felt... I don't know... Icky! My hand, which hadn't let go of Dave, was covered in a sticky, gooey, mess.

Dave just lay there, breathing heavily, unable to say anything. I started to giggle and then laughed and all the time I stared at the stuff on my hand! I always thought that this was something completely gross. Now, though, it felt... I don't know... Erotic? Was that the word? Whatever, I really fucking enjoyed it! The taste was a bit weird, though... But I'd do it again!

I grabbed some tissues from beside the bed and had a go at cleaning myself off. Dave looked up and the fucker laughed!

"You look a little sticky, Mindy!" Dave said, with a smirk.

"You could have fucking hinted about... This stuff..." I said, indicating the sticky stuff, currently dribbling down my body.

"Sorry!” Dave laughed. “You caused it!"

"I suppose I did!" I agreed.

"Thanks, Mindy! I really do love you," Dave said, giving me a kiss,  _after_  I'd wiped my face.

"I love you, Dave," I replied. "But right now, I need another fucking shower!"


	11. First Night Out

_Day 72_

**Chicago  
Friday**

We finally had an apartment.

It was small, but it had two bedrooms and was on the third floor of the apartment complex. There was also a secure parking space for the 'car', we both refused to call it the  _other_  name!

I was now really happy, not to mention that I had Dave! The events of almost two weeks ago were now a distant memory, thank God! I was to be sixteen in two days; shame Dave didn't know, but I thought that I would tell him on the day.

I thought Dave was a little concerned with the 'new' me! I had shocked the hell out of him the other day, by posing naked and then making out with him. To tell you the truth I had shocked the hell out of myself, for having done that! Only a few days before, I had held a pistol to his temple; I still couldn't believe that Dave had stayed with me, despite everything that I had done and the way that I had treated him. Nevertheless, I suppose that is the kind of guy Dave is; gentle and caring!

Unless, of course, he was in a wetsuit and wore a jetpack equipped with Gatling guns!

* * *

 

I was very pleased with the new apartment.

It should suit us well, until we get a more permanent place, of course and Mindy liked it.

Talking of Mindy, or rather the  _new_  Mindy. She had dyed her hair brunette again; to cover up the blonde roots, but had left a single blonde streak on her left side. I supposed it would remind me that this Mindy is  _different_. I'm not saying that I didn’t like the new Mindy, but I thought that she would take some getting used to! She seemed to enjoy spending time with me, naked! No sex yet, but lots of other very enjoyable activities. She was definitely not the shy girl, who had kissed me, a couple of months back!

I had just come up from the 'car', with a surprise for her. I placed it on the kitchen table and called to her, in the bedroom. Mindy appeared, wearing only panties and a bra; nothing surprised me about that girl, anymore!

"Present for you, on the table," I said and stepped back.

Mindy approached the table, then her eyes bugged out and she squealed and squealed.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Mindy squealed, as she picked up her bō-staff and broke it in two, before she weaved the blades in circles, around her.

"You happy, now?" I asked and laughed hard, at the smile on her face. Mindy was as giddy as a kid, on Christmas morning!

* * *

 

I was complete!

I had my swords! I loved Dave! He knew not, just what I needed, but what I wanted and liked. I really couldn't have picked a better guy, all those years ago. I knew he had potential and I was right!

After twenty minutes of holding my swords, I thought it best to put them away, so I reconnected them and placed the bō-staff in a cupboard, behind some jackets. Dave was already smirking at the time I had spent with the swords!

"Well done!” Dave teased. “Didn't think you'd ever put them down!"

"You know me too well, Dave. Anyway, what makes you think I love them so much?" Mindy asked, with a playful look in her eyes.

"Oh, come on, Mindy. The first time I saw the miniature version of you, you were bouncing around Rasul's apartment like a demented Angry Bird, slicing and dicing with those damn swords. I could tell you enjoyed every fucking second of it and you had that ridiculously insane grin on your face, the whole, damn time. I know, because I couldn't do anything else, at the time, but watch you!"

"I did not... Okay... I admit it, yes, I suppose... I was enjoying myself," Mindy paused before continuing. "I was also showing off to you," She admitted in a reluctant tone and looked down at the floor. "I saw you as a potential friend. I had never had one before and you were the first super-hero we had found, other than ourselves. That kiss, I blew you, it wasn't a joke," Mindy added and she blushed, furiously.

The memory of Mindy, blowing me that kiss from my bedroom window, reminded me of something.

"When mini Hit Girl and Big Daddy visited my bedroom that night, Big Daddy called me 'Ass-Kick'. Did your Dad call me that a lot?"

"All the time!" Mindy admitted, looking a little ashamed. "I think Daddy was worried that I might get involved with you. He kept trying to stop me showing off to you, but he did like you though and he thought you had potential, too."

"We'll he was right; you did get involved with me," I teased.

"I wonder what Daddy would think of  _us_ , now?" Mindy said, with a faraway look in her gorgeous, green eyes.

* * *

 

That night we kitted up and went exploring.

We drove the 'car' towards Englewood and parked up around nine in the evening. It was only a couple of days from being a New Moon, so the night was reasonably dark. Dave had his full armour on and seemed a bit nervous, but then so was I. It was the first time out, together, for months.

We found ourselves in a freight yard, full of containers, with limited lighting and many dark shadows. We were also beside the main train line and passing trains created a large amount of noise. As expected, we found our first score of the night.

Between a pair of large containers, we found two men. They were so busy beating another man, they never saw or heard our approach.

* * *

 

"Hey, Cunts!” Hit Girl growled, loudly. “Got a minute to die!"

The two men spun around and dropped the other man to the ground.

"What the fuck are you?" One yelled, as he pulled out a large knife.

"Whatya want kid?" The other man called and pulled out an equally large knife.

"So you wanna play!" Hit Girl growled, menacingly.

I could see the two men start to reconsider their bravery. I stood behind Hit Girl and drew my batons, as Hit Girl broke her bō-staff and twirled the vicious looking blades.

The two men started to move backward, and then Hit Girl swept forward, re-joined her swords and severed the hand of one man, letting the hand and knife fall to the ground together. Then she gracefully span and drove a blade into the same man's chest, before flipping backwards and driving the opposite blade into the other man's back at chest height. Both men sank to the ground, dead. It was over in seconds.

I could see Hit Girl was smiling, she could not have been happier! Reminded me a bit of Rasul's apartment.

I stowed my batons and ran towards the fallen man. He was dead! That pissed me off; I kicked the dead body of one of the men, hard!

"Hey! At least these two won't be hurting anybody else!” Hit Girl commented. “Let's go!"

"Okay!" I said, but still felt unhappy about the situation.

..._...

After we left the immediate area, we kept to the shadows and it was not long before we heard a scream. We ran towards the noise where we heard scuffling behind some thick bushes.

A man was raping a woman.

"The bastard's mine," I said. I drew my batons and advanced, while Hit Girl stood back, looking a bit uncertain.

I came up from behind the man and grabbed his hair, then hauled him off the woman.

"What the fuck!" The man yelled and tried to reach me with his hands. Hit Girl ran forward, pulled the woman away, and helped her to cover herself.

I threw the man against a tree.

"Rape a defenceless woman, will you?" I snarled and drove a baton into the man's groin and felt joy, when I saw blood and the man screamed.

I swung my other baton, hard against the man's head, killing him. The corpse fell to the ground and I felt no emotion, nothing.

"All done!" I snarled, as I re-joined Hit Girl.

"I've called an ambulance for the lady," Hit Girl said and she looked a bit concerned.

"Thank you, both of you. That man has raped two of my friends, the cops couldn't hold him. He deserved to die, the bastard!" The woman said, trying to control her tears of relief.

We could see and hear the ambulance now and there was a Police car behind the ambulance.

We blended into the shadows and headed back to the 'car'.

* * *

 

When we were safely back at the apartment, I turned to Dave.

"What the fuck was that about?" I asked.

"He deserved to die!" Dave replied.

"You scared me, tonight. I've never seen you like that. Where did that rage come from?" I asked.

"That first man died. I wasn't going to let this guy get away, to rape again. The woman was right; he'd have probably have got off again!" Dave replied.

"I'm the psychotic killer, remember!" I said. "Not you, Dave!"

Dave looked at me, with tired eyes. I hugged him tightly.

"I suppose I've had a lot of pent up rage, over the past few months," Dave admitted. "I actually feel better after tonight."

I hoped that Dave was okay. I thought it was _me_ with the mental issues. Mind you, Dave had never killed until he met me! Kick-Ass just helped people, defended people. Dave was pure, unlike me! I'd been killing for ten years now and considering I was only sixteen, that was something _really_  disturbing, to most people!

"Come on, Mindy! Let's get to bed!" Dave said, with a smile, but his eyes were dark.


	12. Sixteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Please be aware that this chapter includes some smut!

_Day 74_

**Chicago  
Sunday**

I felt myself being shaken, violently and it hurt.

A high-pitched squeal reached my ears. It fucking hurt, too.

"You knew!" Mindy squealed loudly, and then she kissed me.

I looked at the clock.

"For  _fucks sake,_  Mindy. Just because you are sixteen,  _does not_  mean you can wake me up at six o'clock in the fucking morning!" I growled.

Mindy jumped off me and ran into the living room. I decided I wasn't going to get anymore sleep, so got up and walked to the kitchen for a coffee. On the way, I noticed a destroyed, purple present, on the couch. Mindy had obviously found my present - three, titanium, six and a half inch, throwing knives.

"Hello, birthday girl!" I called. Mindy turned and I swore that she could have been a fucking eleven year old. She had this enormous grin and looked so fucking happy.

Mindy ran towards me, jumped up with her legs wrapped around me and kissed me.

Finally, she said, "Thank you for the knives. I love them. I really do. And thank you for knowing about my birthday."

"You know I want nothing more than to make you happy," I mumbled back.

* * *

 

Around nine, we went out and had a 'birthday' breakfast. Mindy was still feeling giddy!

We walked around Chicago, getting to know the neighbourhoods and streets. We were learning what and who, were associated with the seedier side of Chicago.

After lunch we returned to the apartment and I turned to Mindy and checked my watch.

"Oh, by the way, I have a surprise for you," I said.

"Tell me or I rip your throat out!" Mindy shot back, excited.

My cell rang. I tossed it at Mindy and she caught it, looking confused.

"Answer it, dumbass!" I said.

"Hello," Mindy asked, hesitantly. "Marcus!"

The smile on Mindy's face was enormous.

I left Mindy as she chatted to Marcus.

* * *

 

Almost an hour later, Mindy handed back my phone. There were tears in her eyes, tears of joy.

"Thank you, Dave!" Mindy said, giving me a kiss.

"Everything okay?" I asked.

"Yeah. It was great to talk to Marcus; I did kinda run out on him!" Mindy said. "He still has that damn swear jar, though!"

"You had a swear jar?" I asked, incredulously. "What was it? A fifty-gallon drum?"

"You saying I have a  _small_  problem with profanity?" Mindy said, trying to keep a straight face, but she still chuckled.

"S _mall_!" I exclaimed.

"You bastard," Mindy said and laughed. "Thank you for today."

"Anything, for the girl I love," Dave said.

* * *

 

"I want you... Dave... I want you to be... To be my first..." I felt myself get hot, as I blushed furiously and could not continue.

Luckily, Dave understood what I was getting at.

"That's a  _big_  decision to make, Mindy. Are you  _absolutely_  sure? I definitely wouldn't say no; I love you, but that is why I'm asking, because I  _do_  love you," Dave cautioned.

I blushed again and I felt all warm and tingly inside. That confirmed it for me – Dave _was_  the right guy; he  _cared_. He  _really_  cared and he really cared about  _me_! Dave was the only person alive, who didn't care if I was Hit Girl or Mindy Macready. He cared for me whoever I was.

"I want it now, Dave," I said as I looked into his hypnotic, blue eyes.

It was there, I could see the happiness, the love, the desire. The desire for  _me_!

I squealed!

"Are you sure? I know you're sixteen – still not legal – but I suppose, how many of the things we have done together were legal?" Dave asked.

"Yes. It feels right," I replied and smiled up at Dave, with a very suggestive expression.

* * *

 

We started on the couch, where we kissed passionately.

Dave pulled off my shirt, then my bra and gently teased my nipples with his fingers.

Oh, God, the electric shocks again, running down me. My breathing started to hitch. It felt _so_ good, damn him! His lips caressed my neck, tickling me, as they moved over my skin, towards what passed as my cleavage. The lips moved down and stopped at my breast, before pouncing on my right nipple. The electric shocks were almost unbearable. I could feel his hand on my stomach and I shuddered at his touch.

I squealed!

I couldn't help it. Dave kept pressing buttons and things happened, for fucks sake. The electric shocks were getting worse, but they felt  _so_  good!

"More! More!" I shouted, without realising it. I bit my lip and felt a bit embarrassed.

"You want more!" Dave responded, enthusiastically.

Dave picked me up and carried me through to the bedroom. Somewhere along the way, my trousers vanished, before Dave dropped me on the bed.

"Do you want Mindy or Hit Girl, tonight?" I asked.

"They are both the same to me," Dave replied.

I love this man!

He sees me for what I am.

He sees me as both Mindy  _and_  Hit Girl; he doesn't distinguish between the two.

Dave kicked off his shoes, then pulled off his shirt and trousers, before jumping on top of me and he started to kiss me from my forehead, past my chest and stomach, down to my...

I yelped; a rather strange noise to make, I thought!

I felt my panties slide down my legs.

Dave was kissing me and his tongue was doing something wonderful. The electric shocks got faster and much closer together. I started to thrash about on the bed. My fists were clenched and I couldn't keep my hips still. I couldn't fucking breathe. Suddenly my legs came up to my chest and I hugged them. I felt like I was having a fucking seizure, every part of my pelvic region burned. I screamed and took in a breath of air. Damn these orgasms!

“Bloody Hell!” I shouted. “Again!”

Was I fucking  _serious_! Those orgasms felt like they could kill!

Dave had found my only weakness!

"Again?" Dave asked with a smirk.

"Fuck me, Dave! I want you, in me!" I begged. "Please!"

"You're absolutely sure?" Dave asked, seriously.

"Fucking stick it in me, Ass-Kick!" I growled and laughed.

Dave reached over and opened the drawer, beside the bed. He brought out a condom; it was green!

"Sorry, I couldn't find purple," Dave said, apologetically.

"Close enough; looks like Kick-Ass!" I said and giggled uncontrollably.

..._...

I pulled Dave's shorts off and helped roll the condom onto him.

I was feeling apprehensive now. What was this going to feel like? That was quite a big thing to stick inside me! Would it fit? Would it hurt? I didn't believe I still had a hymen left, due to all the gymnastics and martial arts over the past decade.

Dave lay down on top of me and gently inserted himself. It felt, I don't know, it felt like nothing I had ever experienced and it felt good. I felt no pain, as he eased fully in. Good, cherry already popped! One less worry. It started to feel good, the more he moved and the faster he moved. My breathing started to hitch again. The electric shocks began again, originating at my crotch and rushing up to my breasts, as Dave massaged them with his fingers.

I squealed, out of control and then I started to squeal non-stop.

God, I must have sounded ridiculous. Nevertheless, damn it was worth it! The shocks started coming closer together. Dave was groaning and his eyes were tight shut. My fists were clenched and pounding his back, hard. Dave went faster and harder, the shocks became faster and sharper. I started to get short of breath and could not focus on anything, but surviving the shear enjoyment of what was happening.

Suddenly Dave froze.

I felt him pulsing inside me, then the orgasm hit. It hit full fucking strength and way stronger, than any that I had experienced to this point!

"Fuck! Fuck! I can't..." I screamed.

Dave collapsed on top of me and rolled to one side. I felt a tremor inside me, as he pulled out. The electric shocks were still strong. I didn't know if I was going to be able to survive this, but it felt so good, so fucking good. Dave, what the fuck have you done to me! I couldn't fucking move, my legs were numb and my crotch was on fire. My heart was pounding, pounding for Dave. I clenched my eyes shut, tight, to ride out the shocks that still coursed through me.

"You bastard!" It was all I could say, once I was capable of speech.

"Huh?" Dave muttered as he breathed heavily.

"You fucking almost killed me! Fuck it was good! I never fucking knew!" I stammered.

Dave leaned over and kissed me, and then he pulled the duvet up over us. I turned and smiled at him. I could look straight at him in bed, unlike when he was standing up. I kissed him back.

Disjointed sentences started spilling from my mouth.

"Thank you for everything, Dave. I owe you my life. I don't deserve a man like you. You are too good to me. I'm sorry for treating you like shit, for so long," I said with an apologetic tone.

"Are you talking like a bitch? Because, I remember someone a few months back telling me what happens, if you talk like a bitch!" Dave said with an evil smirk.

"I can't believe you'd use that against  _me_!" I said and laughed hard.

* * *

 

We just lay in the bed and rested.

I thought Mindy had enjoyed herself!

Mindy turned to me.

"I want you to be my partner, Dave; you are more than capable and those abs are to die for!" She said.

I blushed a little, but nowhere near, as much as Mindy blushed! She was really hot when she blushed and I loved it when she went all shy, not to mention when she talked about my body.

“We  _have_  to make this work,” I responded. “Yes, I want to be your partner.”

"I want you to be an  _equal_  partner, Dave – none of this  _Robin_  crap. I may be NFL, but I think you aren't too far behind. I want a partner to respect me, as I respect them. If I fuck up, I want you to tell me I fucked up. If you fuck up, I will tell you the same."

"Nothing new there," I quipped.

Mindy glared at me and scowled.

"I love you, when you scowl," I needled. "So, if I tell you that you fucked up, you won't hit me?"

"I promise, I will  _try_  not to hit you," Mindy, growled in reply.

"Growling does not work with me. You should know that by now," Dave continued.

"Okay, Ass-Kick!" Mindy smirked, back at me.


	13. Upgrades

**_The following day_**  
**_Monday_**

It finally felt like I was back with Dave!

No more counting the days of separation. We were together, in the same city, a couple. Dave and Mindy. Two Badass super-heroes, fighting crime as a team!

Dave made me feel like a woman, yesterday. I was still feeling light headed and I felt like I wasn't touching the bed, Dave had made me melt at his touch.

Mind you, my crotch was sore, to say the least!

We went out again.

It did not go well, not well at all! We had walked straight into a fucking shit storm!

It was dark, very dark.

As we came around a corner, we came across eight young men. They were obviously part of a gang and obviously out to cause trouble. The moment we saw them, they had had also seen us and we all reacted together. Kick-Ass and I flew at them, as escape was not an option. In this instance, though, we did not really want to kill any of them.

It was complete chaos.

I didn't really know what had happened, but I managed to knock out three guys and Kick-Ass got two, before guns were drawn by two of the men, and I was shot twice in the chest while Kick-Ass was shot about six times. The rounds that hit me, forced me to the ground, where I was pounced upon. The rounds that hit Kick-Ass' armour, just ricocheted off and pushed him back a bit. Kick-Ass waded in to rescue me and at some point, I was hit on the head, which made me see stars.

The remaining men, after having seen bullets bouncing off Kick-Ass' armour, grabbed their unconscious pals and ran off. Twenty minutes later we were back in the 'car' and we headed back to the apartment.

We changed in the 'car', as we had before, returning to the apartment in normal clothes.

* * *

 

**_Back at the apartment_ **

"Fuck! That was a complete pile of shit!" I exclaimed and pulled off my shirt to inspect the bruises.

"You're not kidding!" Dave replied and checked out my chest, where vivid bruises were appearing.

We could have both been killed; Chicago was a dangerous place!

"You thinking the same thing as me!" I asked.

"We need some proper suits," Dave stated and nodded as he looked at the impact marks on his armour.

"Damn straight!" I replied, as Dave checked out my head, to make sure it was only a small bump and that there was no blood.

We went straight to bed, feeling a bit depressed.

* * *

 

**_The next day_**  
**_Tuesday_**

I got up mid-morning, to find Dave on the couch and I looked over his shoulder as he scribbled away furiously on a pad.

I was curious.

"Whatya doing?" I asked.

Without saying a word, he turned the pad towards me:

_1\. Lightweight and flexible enough to allow full range of movements._  
_2\. Stab, slash and bullet resistant to as high a level as possible but still satisfying 1._  
_3\. Head protection without affecting movement or hearing/vision._  
_4\. Ability to be worn under normal clothing (not essential, but useful)._  
_5\. Ability to store/carry weapons and other accessories._  
_6\. Scare the shit outta them looks._

"New costume ideas?" I asked.

"Yeah. Just a short list of key requirements that have come to mind," Dave replied.

"Expensive!" I commented.

"We could always borrow Marcus's swear jar," Dave teased. "We'd have thousands within a month!"

"I don't need a fucking swear jar!" I paused, and then blushed. "OK, maybe I fucking do. But we aren't getting one, cunt!"

We needed time to recover from that bad night out, so I gave some serious thought to new costumes.

Money was not a major issue; Dave had brought a substantial amount with him. The rest of my funds were hidden at the Safehouse, in New York. If we were going to be digging into that cash, we would need to be able to top it back up, afterwards. However, that would be easy, as we would be able to use drug dealers like an ATM!

..._...

A few years ago, I had needed to upgrade my suit, as I was growing! Not growing in places I would have liked, but growing just the same. After some substantial digging through Daddy's files, I eventually found a reference to a guy that had made my Daddy's suit.

The guy was called 'The Armourer'.

Apparently, he could supply almost anything, off the books, for a price!

I had contacted the guy and arranged for my new costume. All he needed were specifications and sizes. He asked no, unnecessary questions. He was very discrete and treated me with respect. The goods had arrived as requested. Expensive, but the quality of his work was very good. I contacted the guy again, advised him of what we were after and gave him Dave's requirements.

He said he had something that might do the job and he would get back to us in a few days.

* * *

 

**_Three days later  
Thursday_ **

The Armourer called back.

He asked to meet.

I thought this was a bit irregular, but he explained that the suits we were after needed accurate measurements. I agreed to meet, but with  _my_  choice of location, which I would be able to scout out ahead of time. I thought quickly and gave him a time, a location - and a challenge, so we could identify him.

Dave was a bit concerned about meeting with a total stranger. However, The Armourer had a reputation to uphold.

He would go out of business, if it got out that he could not be trusted.

* * *

 

**_Four days later_ **

On the day of the meet, Dave and I scouted out the location.

In this case, it was an abandoned warehouse, just outside of Chicago. Dave and I had scouted it and seen no activity and no immediate problems, apart from a little damp and a lot of dust and dirt.

..._...

We were in our full costumes, with weapons, just in case and we waited until the designated time.

A few minutes early, we heard a van pull up outside the warehouse.

It was a plain, black, panel van without markings and it did not show any lights, either. Only one man was visible in the cab and the driver's window was open. I silently crept up and as the driver turned to look to his right, towards the building, I shoved my silenced pistol into his left ear.

"Ow! For fuck’s sake!" He turned slowly. "Oh, it's you." He gave me the challenge that we had agreed on the phone.

I opened the van door and checked him for weapons. He had none. I told him to open the van's back doors and he did this, while I stood back. The van was empty except for a few items on the floor of the van's load area.

"Okay, what have you got?" Kick-Ass and I asked.

"I thought this might involve both of you!" The Armourer said, with a disgusting smirk and I took an immediate dislike to the man.

He removed some pictures and samples of material from the van to show us. The pictures showed two matte-black suits. One was obviously for a male and the other for a female. The suits were quite different.

..._...

The male suit was, we were informed, made up of a stab and slash-proof composite material, with additional ballistic protection up to Type II, which provided protection against anything up to and including nine-millimetre and .357 Magnum rounds. The back and chest plates would provide additional ballistic protection, up to Type IIIA, which provided protection against rounds up to a .44 Magnum. The suit provided reinforced carbon-fibre, padded joints for elbows, knees, ankles and shoulders, as well as groin protection. There were also carbon-fibre composite grieves for the lower legs.

Carbon-fibre, composite material was also used for the sides of the body, above the hips and across the chest at the level of the chest bone; it was used in the area of the collar bones, too, as additional protection. A flexible padded neck shield protected the nape of the neck, without restricting movement. The suit included armoured and padded gauntlets that could grab a double-edged blade, without damage or injury. The gauntlets incorporated Carbon-Fibre composite armour along the outside of the lower arm and full circle below the elbow. A slash-proof full-face mask, with padding around the top, back and side of the head finished off the suit, along with custom lightweight, armoured boots. The suit was fire retardant and was designed to let the wearer's body breath.

..._...

The female suit was made of the same composite material, except that it did not have the large chest and back plates. The suit conformed much more to the wearer; it was ultra-flexible. The shoulder, elbow and knee joints were reinforced and padded. The chest and back plates were made up of multiple sections that flexed together like reptile scales; this allowed the suit to move with the wearer, without any movement restrictions. The composite protection continued up the neck. A partial facemask went from the crown of the nose, then over and around the head to the nape of the neck. The mask was padded and slash-proof.

The overall protection was less than that which the male suit provided, but still more than my current costume. The ballistic protection was up to Type II. The suit was finished off with conformal gauntlets and boots. The gauntlets could grab blades, without damage or injury and had Carbon-Fibre composite plates, to protect the lower arm. Carbon-fibre composite grieves encased the lower legs and Carbon-fibre composite panels protected the outer thighs and the upper arms.

..._...

The male suit had obvious locations for weapons and equipment carriers, which were inter-changeable. The female suit was more subtle with the weapon locations; it used small slots between the scales and on the Carbon-fibre plates for holsters and equipment carriers.

"I can customise both suits to include the relevant purple or green/yellow highlights," The Armourer explained. "I can also incorporate a weapons carrier, high in the middle of the back for your batons," He added and looked at Kick-Ass.

The Armourer then proceeded to take measurements of Kick-Ass and myself. Some measurements were, to say the least, very personal and made me squirm.

"When and how much?" I finally asked.

It would take about two weeks. The cost was high, but I thought it would be worth it. Our current costumes were of absolutely no use, as the other night had demonstrated rather painfully. There was also a good chance that we could raise hell in Chicago, before people worked out it was Kick-Ass and Hit Girl.

The new suits would allow us to hit harder, much harder, without fear of injury.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I have given Kick-Ass and Hit Girl Combat suits in my other story: 'Solitude'. I am using a similar design here. I have tried to describe suits that I believe are realistically possible with current technology. I may have taken some artistic liberties, but hey this is fiction and we are dealing with a universe that has an eleven-year-old assassin! While the ballistic protection described is real, there is more to ballistic protection than just being able to stop certain calibres, but I did not want to go into major, boring, technical detail. I hope you like my ideas for the new suits and I apologise to any writers, if my ideas are similar to their own.


	14. Ready for Combat

**_Two weeks later_**  
**_Monday evening_**

We received the call and we met up with The Armourer at the same place and using the same procedure as before.

The Armourer threw open the back doors of his van; two packs were visible. He pulled out and opened the first, green-tinted, pack.

"Okay, Kick-Ass; try this on for size!"

Dave pulled out his new combat suit.

It was matte black. The carbon-fibre sections were mainly green-tinted, with yellow highlights.

The combat suit was in two basic sections: The under-suit, which consisted of the composite material parts and the over-suit, which was made up of the major carbon-fibre elements; finally, the mask, boots and gauntlets were added.

Keeping his Kick-Ass mask in place, Dave stripped and put the new under-suit on. It fit like a glove; a padded glove.

The elbow, shoulder, knee, thigh and groin carbon-fibre composite elements were all part of the under-suit. The carob-fibre grieves slid into place and locked to the knee sections. The boots then locked onto the grieve sections. The outer-suit of carbon-fibre composite armour was put on over the head and locked together between the collarbones and below the sternum.

Dave then went behind the van to change masks.

The mask, like the under-suit, fit like a glove and the padding was light and comfortable. The mask had a green-tinted carbon-fibre composite surround that would protect the forehead and temples and had a wide strip that ran round behind the head. There were cutouts to allow him to hear without any problems. The carbon-fibre, this time yellow-tinted, also ran down behind the eyes like side burns and protected the cheekbones.

An adjustable baton carrier was attached to the upper back. Dave clipped a holster to his left hip so he could grab the pistol with his right hand. He also clipped four other equipment carriers to his lower back.

Dave came out from behind the van.

"Wow!" I said. "You really Kick-Ass!"

"Good to know!" Dave replied, with a smile. "Your turn."

* * *

 

"Okay, Hit Girl," The Armourer said, as he pulled out and opened the second, purple-tinted, pack. "Try this!"

I pulled out  _my_  new combat suit.

It was matte black, but the carbon-fibre sections were purple-tinted. As with Kick-Ass' combat suit, the colour was quite vivid. The combat suit was, like Kick-Ass', in two sections. However, this time, top and bottom sections.

Keeping my mask and wig in place, I stripped and pulled on the bottom section which came up to a point, just below my chest. They were tight, but very comfortable. I pulled on the top section, which overlapped the bottoms. The whole suit felt weird, it seemed to 'flow', as I bent and twisted; I thought it was cool. I pulled on the boots and they felt like a second skin. The gauntlets, again, were like a second skin for my wrists and hands.

I went behind the van, as Dave had done, and swapped my mask and wig. It felt great, my hair fitted underneath without a problem, as the mask flexed easily and the padding was very comfortable. The combat suit scales were actually made up of carbon-fibre and a flexible composite material.

I clipped two holsters to my waist, in front of my hips and a pair of knife carriers, to my left and right thighs. Four slim equipment carriers, fitted around the back of my waist. My existing cape would attach around the neck, to finish the suit off.

I walked out from behind the van and Dave said, "Wow! That's hot, Hit Girl!"

The Armourer smiled in a creepy way; I really did not like this guy!

Both suits allowed silent movements and we could both move, without any restrictions.

"You do good work," I said, reluctantly and I paid the man, so he could leave.

"Okay, Kick-Ass! Happy?" I asked.

"Fuckin' A!" Dave responded.

We stuffed our old costumes into the packs and left.

* * *

 

**_The apartment_ **

After taking a devious route back to the apartment, we dumped the packs and checked out each other's new combat suit.

"You look  _so_  mean, Dave! Wow! Can I get my .44 Magnum out, again?" I asked.

"You can fuck right off, Mindy. I don't know  _why_  I allowed you to shoot me in the chest, let alone in the fucking back, bitch!" Dave grumbled.

"Okay, hit me!" I ordered and expected Dave to hesitate, as he did before.

This time, though, Dave did not hesitate. I  _had not_  expected  _that_.

He span round, hard, and his right grieve hit me, on my left thigh. The two pieces of carbon-fibre armour came together hard and I was pushed back, but it did not hurt as much as I thought it should. I spun around and Dave blocked my leg with his protected lower arm. The weird scales and the underlying material absorbed the blow.

We checked the carbon-fibre and scales, closely. No marks, no scratches, nothing!

We looked at each other.

"These combat suits are fucking cool!" We both said together, and started laughing.

* * *

 

Mindy started to run around like a kid on Christmas morning.

She grabbed two, purple gripped pistols and shoved them into her holsters and started practicing drawing, dry firing and returning them back to the holsters. Mindy then inserted loaded magazines into the equipment carriers, behind her back, along with the other equipment that she usually carried on her utility belt. Six throwing knives were inserted into the relevant carriers, three per side.

Mindy could really move in the new combat suit and she looked very hot, doing it. The suit highlighted the curves on her petite frame.

I had decided, reluctantly, that I needed to be armed if we were going after the serious criminals. I hated guns, but I would be stupid not to, at least, carry one. I examined the weapons that I had brought with me, which were now hidden in a cupboard. I selected an automatic pistol at random and tested the weight and feel. I liked it.

"Glock 17, Gen4. Nice choice. Nine-millimetre Parabellum. Seventeen-round magazine capacity. The rail beneath the barrel can accept tactical lights and tactical laser illuminators. I have both, at the Safehouse, in New York. I also have a suppressor for it, too," Mindy elaborated, as she came across the room.

"Little Miss Weapons Specialist!" I quipped. "I like the weight and feel."

Mindy grabbed three, seventeen-round, Glock magazines and showed me how to clear the weapon and make it safe and then strip the weapon, clean it and then reassemble it. Mindy grabbed a box of nine-millimetre Parabellum and showed me how to load the magazines. One magazine was inserted into the pistol and the other two into carriers behind my back. Mindy also insisted that I carry a suppressor.

Mindy then showed me how to draw and hold the weapon correctly, including the correct stance. She was a great teacher – patient and calm.

Mindy carried her usual pair of SIG SAUER P232 .380 pistols. Mindy explained that my pistol had better stopping power then her SIGs did. She went on to explain that she needed the more compact pistol to suit her smaller hands and because it was easier to control and in most cases the pistol was only used to put a bullet into a man's head,  _after_  they were on the ground.

"We'll need to arrange some target practice for you," Mindy commented. "At least your foot is armoured so you won't hurt yourself!"

"Cocky, bitch!" I muttered.

It was getting late, so we reluctantly removed our new combat suits and went to bed; I still felt excited.

Mindy was a damn sight more excited!

I tried to help her calm down once in bed, although I might have just wound her up a bit more!


	15. A Good Night Out

**_Two days later_**  
**_Wednesday_**

Dave had come up with a new name for the old Mist Mobile.

He wanted to call it 'Mindy', because he enjoyed riding in her! I didn't think that was very funny, but he said he was joking and instead suggested, 'Speedy'. It was a little lame but would do for now!

Over the past few days, we had been looking for a proper place to live. Somewhere that we could have privacy and a secure place for weapons, as well as an exercise area. Dave had also been informed that his Dad's house had been sold. This gave us some more operating capital to buy a place and preferably a house, with a basement.

Marty had been back in touch and said that he would come to visit, when we had a place sorted out. It would be good to see Marty; if it wasn't for him, Dave would never have found me and I would probably be dead right now!

In the meantime Dave had also got himself a job, he was working at a gun store! Now that was good thinking on Dave's part, I had to admit I would never have thought of that!

Yesterday, we picked up Speedy. She, yes Speedy is a girl, had been resprayed a pleasant navy blue, which made it almost invisible at night.

We also needed to try out our new suits.

* * *

 

**_That night_ **

We crept down the darkened street.

About twenty yards ahead of us was the car and inside the car, was the dealer. Across the street was the runner. Kick-Ass was on the other side of the street, heading towards the runner. Several streetlights were out, presumably on purpose.

I crept towards the car, the dealer was in the driver's seat and the window was down. I nodded towards Kick-Ass, who attacked the runner. At the same time, I separated my swords and just as the dealer started to react to his runner being clubbed to the ground, I swung my sword against the dealer's throat. He froze; I could see a bag on the floor, on the other side of the car.

"Where is your boss?" I growled.

"Fuck you, bitch!" The dealer snarled.

I increased the pressure on the sword, the man braced up and I watched as a trickle of blood, ran along the blade.

"Where is your boss?" I growled, again.

"Fuck you..." The dealer started, before I slit his throat.

I went around to the other side of the car and checked the bag. It was full of cash and drugs. I took the cash.

Kick-Ass joined me and we moved on.

"It was a bust, he wouldn't talk!" I complained.

"Brave bastard!" Kick-Ass responded, without emotion.

..._...

Two streets over, we came across something bad, really bad.

Two Police Officers were being threatened; they both looked very young, rookies. The two Officers had been forced out of their car at gunpoint. There were five cunts, all with pistols. The cunts had masks. Both Officers had their backs to their car, while the five cunts formed a semi-circle around them.

I conferred with Dave, to work out a strategy. The best solution was for me to go in hard and drop as many cunts as possible, in as short a time as possible. Kick-Ass would get the Police Officers to safety.

..._...

"What the hell do you want?" Officer Mason shouted and he sounded scared.

None of the cunts replied. Neither Officer had his personal weapon; they had been thrown onto the sidewalk.

As Officer Mason watched, a large blade projected through the chest of the second cunt from the left, before being withdrawn, which allowed the cunt to drop to his knees and then the pavement. In his place was... What? An apparition? The apparition was black, but had some very nice curves, and parts of the suit were a vivid purple, especially around the mask. The apparition had an evil smirk and seemed to be enjoying itself!

The other four cunts spun around to face the purple apparition.

"Okay, you cunts, let's see what you can do now!" The purple apparition growled and grinned insanely.

The cunt on the apparition’s right started to move, but received a blade in his chest for his trouble and he dropped to the pavement, with barely a whimper.

The two Officers felt themselves hauled from beside the car and pushed  _behind_  the car, undercover. They looked up to see a, very large, black apparition, with green and yellow features on his armour.

"I believe these belong to you!" The apparition snarled and held out two pistols, one in each hand.

The Officers took the pistols, with looks of intense confusion.

"Stay here, I'll be right back!"

..._...

As I came around the car, Hit Girl was fighting the last two cunts; there were three bodies on the pavement and one was moving. I kicked him in the head, before bringing a baton down onto the head of one of the cunts fighting Hit Girl; he crumpled to the pavement. Hit Girl then drove a blade of her bō-staff into the chest of the final cunt.

"What the fuck?"

We turned and saw the two Officers who had glanced, astonished, over the bonnet of their car.

"You guys okay?" Hit Girl growled, as she walked over.

"Yeah – thanks! Who are you?" Both Officers asked.

"For now, we're not ready to reveal who we are, but we're on the same team as you guys!" Hit Girl growled.

"Stay safe, guys!" Kick-Ass snarled, as we left the area.

* * *

 

We headed back towards Speedy and felt very happy about saving the two Police Officers.

As we came around a corner, we came across three gang members, very similar to the other night. This time, as soon as they saw us, they drew pistols and started shooting. I braced myself and felt several rounds hit my chest and bounce off, the impacts pushed me back, but I didn't lose my balance. Kick-Ass also received several rounds, which again bounced off his armour. The men looked shocked. I drew both my pistols and shot each man, in the legs.

"Who the fuck are you?" One man screamed, in pain.

"Your worst fucking nightmare!" Kick-Ass snarled back.

Another man appeared round another corner; he raised a MAC-10 and pointed it directly at me.

Kick-Ass sprang into action, wrapped his arms around me and turned his back to the MAC-10. He shielded me with his, heavier, back armour. I braced him, as thirty rounds pounded his armour, starting low, but rising up his back. The rounds sounded like nine-millimetre, not .45-calibre, which lessened the impact. Seconds later, once the shooting stopped, I raised a pistol and shot the man in the head.

"You okay?" Kick-Ass asked, as he grimaced in pain.

"Yeah! You?" I asked.

"I think I might have a few bruises, but I'm still in one piece!" Kick-Ass replied.

"You're one lucky cunt; not many people survive having a full MAC-10 magazine emptied into them!" I advised. "Let's get outta here!"

"Damn straight!" Kick-Ass said and smirked at me.

* * *

 

Once back at Speedy, we changed and headed back to the apartment.

Tonight had gone well and I think we had done some good. At least it was better than the last time we had gone out!

Tomorrow was Thanksgiving and we had a lot to be thankful for that day!


	16. Watchdogs

**_One week later_**  
**_Wednesday_**

We had found a house!

It was a foreclosure in northern Chicago, so it shouldn't take too long, for the sale to go through.

It was a three storey, four bedroom house, with a large attic and equally large basement. The house had a main level, just above the ground and a lower level. There was also a two car garage round the back. I was working on plans to convert the lower level to an overt training area, with mats and the basement into a covert training area, with a secure armoury and a place to store other, ‘less legal’ equipment!

Marty, apparently, was a tech geek and said he would help with the security, once we got the house.

* * *

 

Mindy was starting to get giddy!

We were in the first week of December and Mindy, apparently, loved Christmas!

Our biggest problem at the moment was training, as we did not have a proper training area and we couldn't pound on the floor, in the apartment, without upsetting the tenant below. We did what exercise we could at the apartment, including limited weapons training. When I wasn't working, we went out running. Mindy would be really happy, when we could train, in private and properly in the new house. For now, though, the best workout was when we went out at night.

We had been out almost every night, not always in our combat suits. Some nights we cruised around in Speedy and checked out the districts of Chicago. Right now we were also checking out the area around the house that we were buying. The area seemed pretty nice and safe and it was also close to the Chicago River and Channel Runne Park.

* * *

 

I had spoken with Marcus a few times over the past weeks.

It felt comforting to me, to hear his voice and I think he enjoyed hearing my voice, too. I knew that he was living alone – just him, and that damn swear jar!

Dave had also raised another subject. Not a very appealing subject, either!

Dave wanted to start a College course and he suggested that I complete my High School education. I definitely wasn't going back to school, but I agreed to finish my education from home. At least I would have something to do while Dave was at work and we could do our ‘homework’ together.

* * *

 

 ** _One week later_**  
**_Tuesday_**

The weather was really shitty.

It had been snowing for three days and the temperature was very low. One good thing, though, was that we found our combat suits provided very good insulation and protection from the elements.

Tonight, we were intending to shut down a key drug dealer and his immediate boss. Despite the weather, the drug dealers were still plying their trade, as we watched from half way up an apartment block. The snow was swirling, quite heavily and we were almost invisible in the darkness. We had counted six men, four of whom were the expected watchdogs, and all armed with pistols that looked to be SIG SAUER P226 automatics. These watchdogs looked  _very_  professional and weren't engaged in unnecessary chatter or distraction. Approaching them would be difficult, but not impossible.

The weather was our ally tonight and we used it as we approached to within ten yards of the first watchdog and I stopped to study him. He was large, very large. I had to put him down hard and I wasn't going to take any risks, so I drew a pistol and fitted a suppressor to the barrel.

I aimed and fired. The watchdog dropped instantly and silently, to the snow, leaving a bright red patch of snow, which was being rapidly covered in fresh flakes of snow. We moved forward, to where the next two men stood; then it all went to shit!

The next watchdog was better than I had given him credit for! He must have seen a movement, because he drew his pistol and fired twice; no challenge, nothing. Both rounds hit me, dead centre in the chest and knocked me down! Kick-Ass drew his Glock and double-tapped the watchdog in the head, before he changed target and double-tapped the next watchdog in the chest, just as the fourth watchdog fired three rounds directly into Kick-Ass's chest.

I recovered quickly and drew my other pistol as I had dropped the first one, and shot the fourth watchdog in the face. When the first shot was fired, the other two men had started to run. Kick-Ass stopped just long enough to check that I was okay, before he gave chase. The boots on our combat suits proved to be well suited to the snow and provided superior grip.

I checked the dead men. They didn't have anything special on them, but the other two men had left two large bags behind. I opened the first, drugs. I moved onto the second bag and my eyes lit up. The bag was full of the green stuff, lots of neatly bundled $100 bills; there must have been tens of thousands of dollars, there!

A few minutes later, Kick-Ass returned; he dragged one man behind him.

"Missing one?" I asked, looking beyond Kick-Ass.

"He didn't survive!" Kick-Ass replied coldly and dumped the man on the ground; he was still breathing, but unconscious. "The Boss-man!"

"Oh, good,” I replied triumphantly. “I have his bag of cash."

I searched the Boss-man and didn't find much, but I did find a business card, with a name and a Chicago address. We left him on the ground and headed out of the area, going via Speedy to deposit the bag of cash.

* * *

 

The streets were very empty; as you would expect at this time of night and in weather like this.

Just drug dealers and vigilantes! As far as possible, we kept to the shadows, the flurries of snow helped conceal our presence, too. After a short walk Kick-Ass nudged me and pointed across and further up the street.

I looked and could see two groups of two men, each. They loitered either side of a small convenience store that was just closing up for the night. It was obvious what was about to happen! I motioned Kick-Ass to go across the street, behind the closer group and I would deal with the far group.

Ten minutes later, the lights in the shop went out and an elderly gentleman came out. He closed the door behind him and proceeded to lock the door; he had a small cloth cash bag under his arm.

The two groups moved forward, towards the shop owner.

..._...

"You cocksuckers have just one chance to make a career change!" I snarled. "What's it gonna be, cunts?"

The two cunts closest to me spun around; they both had knives. The other two cunts looked over towards me; they too had knives. The shop owner just stood there and looked scared.

"Who the fuck are you, sweet chops?" One cunt demanded, who seemed to be the boss.

"I am your worst fucking nightmare!" I growled and menacingly swung my swords.

"We're not scared of some jumped up bitch!" The cunt replied and turned back to the shop owner.

"You had your chance!" I responded and re-joined my swords, then embedded one blade into a snow drift.

* * *

 

A cunt flew backwards, with a Hit Girl sized boot print on his chest.

He hit the side of the shop hard which knocked him out. The boss cunt spun around and received a boot to the side of his face which flipped him backwards into the snow on the sidewalk.

While this was happening, my pair each received a baton to the head and they both crumpled to the sidewalk. I smiled at Hit Girl and she smiled back as she grabbed her bō-staff.

"You okay, sir," I growled gently.

"Yes! Thanks to you two," the shop owner replied.

"You going far?" Hit Girl growled.

"Just to the bank on the corner," the shop owner said, motioning down the block.

"We'll watch your back till you get there," Hit Girl, growled.

"Thank you, young lady and good night," the shop owner responded, with a smile, as he walked off down the street.

"I'll call the Police, for these idiots!" I said and pulled out my cell.

We headed down the street a short distance behind the shop owner and we watched him deposit his takings at the bank ATM.

He then caught a cab and, presumably, headed home.

"Tonight has been fun!" I said to Kick-Ass.

"Yes, it has!" Kick-Ass replied.


	17. Settling Down

**_Just over a week later_**  
**_Thursday_**

We had the house!

I was over the fucking moon – Dave said I was giddy with excitement, maybe I was!

The builders started work directly. They would stop over Christmas, but they hoped to be completed towards the end of the first or second week in January.

We had asked for half of the basement to be walled off and kitted out like a panic room, with a secure, and hidden, access door. The ceiling and walls of the room, would also be reinforced. We already had discreet internal and external CCTV throughout the property, from the previous owners. The builders would install similar exercise mats to those that we had at Safehouse C, to the main area of the lower level of the house. The 'panic room' and the lower level training area would also get the same wall storage, as the Safehouse too. We intended to use the 'panic room' as an armoury and as somewhere to secure our combat suits and any other illegal, vigilante related, items. The front, side and back external doors to the property would also be upgraded and reinforced.

The lower level would be really cool! Not only had it got space for a large training mat and other training equipment, there was also a shower, a small kitchen, a steam room and a sauna, not to mention the main laundry room! Speedy now had a space in the garage and we had plenty of room on the main level. We had a living room and dining room, as well as a family room and an office. The kitchen had a large counter for eating. Dave and I had never lived in a house like this before; it was huge and very luxurious. Luckily the previous owners had left plenty of furniture, which was a big help!

Once the builders had finished, Dave would move all his gear from New York, along with  _selected items_  from Safehouse C.

* * *

 

I walked around the new house with Mindy, that morning.

I had to admit, the house would do us really well. We now had a _permanent_ base in Chicago. We had bought the house for a lot less than it was worth and this had allowed the budget to go a _lot_ further. I particularly loved the enormous master bedroom; it had an enormous hot tub. Mindy said that she wanted to start doing some real cooking, once we moved in and this worried me a bit, as I knew that Mindy couldn't cook... At all! Up until now, we had been eating takeaways and whatever fitted into the microwave. I had cooked a few things, but not very much. We would just see what happened, I supposed. This had mostly stemmed from a few weeks ago, when I  _did_  cook and we had pizza. Only it wasn't what Mindy had expected.

"What the  _fuck_  is that?" Mindy had exclaimed, as she looked down at her plate. "You said we were having pizza!"

"It's a  _Chicago_  pizza, Mindy!" I replied with a smirk, expecting trouble.

Mindy was not a big one for change!

"It is  _not_  a fucking pizza, it's deeper than most swimming pools, and it looks like a fucking casserole!" Mindy ranted. "I'm from fucking New York – I want a proper pizza, cunt!"

"You finished!" I asked and just laughed.

Mindy hadn’t finished – she was just getting warmed up!

"The fucking sauce is  _on top_ , for God's sake!" Mindy continued. "My God, I've gone to the dark side! You should be ashamed of yourself, too, Dave! You're a New Yorker for fuck's sake!"

"You sound like Jon Stewart!" I quipped.

It was safer just to let her rant, so I ate my pizza and listened to Mindy!

I was looking forward to Christmas morning, as I had a  _big_  surprise, or two, for Mindy, both with the help of Marcus. We were intending to spend Christmas Eve in the new house.

The builders would finish on the twenty-third and start again on the twenty-seventh, which gave us some time... Together!

* * *

 

 ** _Five days later  
Christmas Eve_**  
****_Tuesday_

We moved into the new house on Christmas Eve, as planned.

Mindy was all giddy!

It was actually a great feeling. We had left Speedy in the garage and came into a lovely warm, cosy house. The builders were well advanced with the basement and had almost completed the lower level, in fact the mat was actually ready to be used and we looked forward to testing it out! For now, though, we had the place to ourselves. Mindy went around every room, checking into every corner and every cupboard!

That afternoon we changed and went to try out the mat.

* * *

 

Dave and I faced each other, at each end of the mat.

Neither of us moved, we just looked at each other.

"Well, who's going first?" Dave asked.

"I'll let the pussy, go first!" I smirked.

"Off you go then!" Dave said and grinned smugly.

That fucking cunt! He's winding me up,  _on purpose_. I'll teach him to wind me up and remind him who the fucking boss is!

I started to move towards Dave and he started coming towards me.

I waited until Dave got most of the way to the centre of the mat. Then I flew at him and raised my leg towards his shoulder, then reached out for his arm; I had intended to execute a flying arm bar and bring him down  _hard_. Except Dave obviously had other ideas!

Suddenly, the world turned upside down as Dave kept his elbows in and grabbed my hips, then twisted me and put _me_ down, hard! The air was knocked out of my lungs and the next thing I knew, Dave had me, pinned to the mat. He had executed an almost perfect defeat of my flying arm bar attack!

I was shocked, stunned even!

Nobody had  _ever_  beaten me, when I used that attack – that bitch Mother fucking Russia did not fucking count!

I was furious, more with myself for having let myself be put down, than Dave for beating me. How the  _fuck_  could he have known  _what_  I was going to attack him  _with_? He was getting good,  _too_  fucking good! I'd spent months feeling sorry for myself in a dingy shithole in Chicago, while Dave had obviously spent months bettering himself.

Fuck me, I'm the fucking loser now. I've just had my ass handed to _me_ , like I always did with Dave. I didn't like being on the receiving end! Talk about a dented ego! Then it occurred to me... I'd noticed something in Dave's eye, just before I had attacked. The bastard wound me up and he had known that I'd try a flying arm bar attack, to get my own back on him! The cunt knew me too fucking well!

"Let me the  _fuck up_!" I growled at Dave; I tried to be angry, but just giggled instead.

Dave released me and stood back, so I could get back onto my feet. He still smiled, smugly.

" _How_  the  _fuck_  did you know  _how_  to do that?" I asked Dave.

"I've been practicing that manoeuvre for a while; months ago, but I've had nobody to try it out on. Besides, I knew you wouldn't break!" Dave said, meekly.

"Congratulations, Dave – you beat Hit Girl! Not many people manage that. However, being reminded that I am  _not_  invincible, from time to time, is a good thing I suppose," I replied.

I smiled and felt very impressed, but tried not to show it, so I just punched Dave, reasonably hard, in the upper arm.

"Do that again and I rip your fucking throat out!" I growled at Dave, but I couldn't stop smiling.

"Ego healing, bitch?" Dave asked, with a smile.

"Yeah, cunt!" I replied, then gave Dave a big kiss.

"I love you, too," Dave said, as he swept my feet out from under me and dumped me on my backside, none too gently!

"Fucking cunt!" I yelled, then leapt up and flew at Dave.

I started small. I let Dave defeat my attacks, then I started to move faster and harder. Dave was actually holding his own, very well, but I was determined  _not_  to be put down again! I put Dave down several times, but he managed to put me down, too; at least three fucking times!

We continued to spar for another twenty minutes, but then  _I_  called it a day and rubbed my chest, where Dave had kicked me, earlier on. Dave's stamina impressed me, just as much as his strength. Dave was capable of pushing on, despite feeling tired, plus he was able to put considerable strength and weight behind his attacks! This had resulted in that rather vicious kick to my chest, which put me down and winded me for a few minutes. Dave was  _very_  apologetic, but I told him to stop being such a pussy and that I'd had worse fucking bruises!

I had to admit that Dave had finally made it to the NFL!

* * *

 

Dave suggested that we try out the new sauna and steam room, both of which he had turned on earlier in the day.

I thought that that would be a great idea and I rather shocked Dave, again, too! I stripped off all my clothes and dove into the, very steamy, steam room! Dave dumped his clothes and followed me. We cuddled up on the wooden bench; thankfully Dave had thought to put towels down, as the wood was very warm!

Dave's hands started to wander, which was somewhat enjoyable! My hands wandered too and I started to rub things. One thing ultimately led to another and we started to kiss and stimulate each other. Eventually it got  _too_  fucking warm so we left the steam room and rolled around on towels that we had spread out on the mat.

Dave then produced one of his green condoms, from his seemingly inexhaustible supply; well, we had to thoroughly test the mat somehow! Twenty minutes later, I felt satisfied both inside and out, as I tried to get some sort of feeling back into my lower regions. My hands shook and I was still breathing heavily from the major orgasm, that I had just endured. Dave was also breathing like a fish out of water and was flat on his back. I really did love Dave; he really knew which buttons to press, again and again!

Unfortunately, the shower down here was only big enough for one person, which was very annoying; so we went upstairs to use the much larger shower in our bedroom. Forty minutes later, we felt much cleaner and even more satisfied! Twice in one afternoon was definitely a record for me! I didn't think I'd be able to walk straight for several days, though!

We had proper pizza, that evening, not that Chicago crap that  _thinks_  it's a pizza and went to bed early.

For some reason we were both very tired!


	18. Festive Hit Girl

**_The following morning  
Christmas Day_**  
****_Wednesday_

It was cold and snowy outside, but toasty warm inside.

I felt really happy; I loved Christmas. I turned from the window and looked at Dave; he was sleeping soundly.

I couldn't have that!

* * *

 

For fucks sake, Mindy!

I opened my eyes and found that I had a slim, blonde girl jumping up and down on the bed shouting, “It's Christmas! Move it asshole!”

I looked at the clock. Fuck!

“It may be Christmas Day, Hit Girl, but it is also  _fucking_  six in the  _fucking_  morning and Kick-Ass is fucking tired!” I growled.

“Come on, Dave; I've got a present for you,” Mindy begged.

She's sixteen and can kill a grown man, any one of a hundred ways and without a moment’s hesitation. But when it comes to Christmas, she's like a normal fucking ten year-old. I suppose that's why I love her so much!

_God, Mindy_.

I threw back the duvet and sat up. Mindy was wearing nothing, but an oversize t-shirt and she looked  _very_  appealing. I grabbed her around the waist and pulled her down onto the bed. She screamed and then giggled.

"Happy Christmas, Mindy," I said, then kissed her, deeply.

* * *

 

I love Dave.

He put up with me being a big kid and yes he moaned, but I knew that he loved me.

That kiss was... Well, it sent shocks right through me, all the way down to my toes. I was really excited; Dave must have thought that I was a fucking ten year-old, the way I was behaving, but I couldn't help it and I didn't give a shit, either! It's only one day a year, what the hell could it hurt?

I placed a large box in front of him; it was wrapped in green paper with yellow ribbon. Dave laughed when he saw it.

"Come on, Kick-Ass, open it already!" I growled and bounced on the bed; I couldn't keep still. I hope he liked them – I couldn't think of anything else to get him.

"Wow, that's heavy," Dave said as he hefted the box.

* * *

 

Mindy was bouncing on the bed; talk about a hyperactive child!

I pulled off the ribbon and attacked the paper; Mindy was very good at wrapping things! Under the paper was a plain, but solid, white box. I opened the box carefully; knowing Mindy, it could be anything. Inside the box were two, hard, black cases. I pulled the top one out and placed it on the table. Mindy looked like she had ants up her fucking backside!

I opened the case.

"Wow!" I couldn't say anything else, but my weapons specialist couldn't keep still, or silent, a moment longer.

"It's a custom Glock 17 Gen 4, nine-millimetre Parabellum. In the case are three seventeen-round magazines, a speed loader, a cleaning kit and a manual," Mindy spat out, like a machine gun.

The pistol had a subdued green frame, matte black slide and a subdued yellow backstrap.

I checked the other case; it held an identical pistol and accessories. Mindy then passed over another, smaller box; wrapped the same way. I opened it. It looked like a small torch, but it had a rail which allowed it to fit beneath the barrel of the Glock 17 pistol. Again, my weapons specialist, chipped in.

"It's a Glock GTL-52, combination Tactical Light and Laser Illuminator. It has both a visible laser and an infra-red laser, which can only be seen when you wear NVGs. The IR laser and light are dimmable," Mindy finished and calmed down, slightly.

I was a bit shocked, but very pleased, with the pistols.

"Thanks, Mindy, they're cool," I said, then got up and gave her a big hug and a long, long kiss.

She started to blush, furiously.

"I have my own custom pistols; now you have yours. I know you only carry one, but it gives you a spare and you never know when you might need to take two pistols out into the field," Mindy said.

..._...

"Your turn, gorgeous," I said.

"What?!" Mindy exclaimed, excitedly.

"You might want to put some clothes on," I suggested.

Mindy scrambled to pull on some underwear, shorts and a smaller t-shirt.

"Ready!" Mindy said, just as excitedly.

"Come on," I said and dragged Mindy downstairs.

* * *

 

"Okay, big present, or little present, first?" I teased.

"Big!" Mindy exclaimed, jumping up and down.

"Okay," I said, then pulled Mindy into the garage. "You missed this last night, didn't you?"

I pushed Mindy towards a large object, which was covered in a black tarpaulin. I pulled the tarpaulin off quickly and in one go.

"Oh, my God! It's... Oh! Fuck!  _How_?" Mindy stammered, incoherently, as she stared at the object in front of her.

"The Police were getting rid of it; it was no longer required for the investigation. Marcus pulled some strings and here we are," I explained.

The 'object' was a very purple Ducati Panigale, with the initials  _'HG'_  on the side. It took Mindy several minutes to get her mind into gear and finally reach out to touch the motorcycle.

"I  _can't_  believe it. I never thought I'd  _ever_  see it again!" Mindy said quietly, as she ran her hands over the purple paintwork.

I couldn't help laughing. I could see tears welling up in Mindy's eyes and they started to spill down her cheeks. Mindy turned around, jumped up and wrapped her arms around me in a big and rather painful hug. She hugged me for a quite a while, until her tears of joy were under control.

"Thank you Dave. You don't know what this means to me," Mindy said, as she looked into my eyes.

"Yes, I  _do_  know what it means to you, gorgeous," I replied and felt  _very_  happy inside.

Mindy suddenly dropped down and stared up at me.

"You said there was  _another_  present!" Mindy said, pointedly.

"I did?" I teased.

"Yes, asshole, you fucking did!" Mindy growled, impatiently.

"Dining room," I said, before being almost bowled over as Mindy shot out of the garage.

..._...

I followed the Mindy tornado and found her in the dining room.

A long box was on the table, wrapped in purple paper. Mindy looked like she might explode with excitement.

"You get any more excited, you'll blow a gasket, girl!" I quipped.

Mindy just glared at me and then she attacked the wrapping on the box, which did  _not_  take long. Inside the paper was a long, glossy, black box. I think Mindy knew what was in it, as I could see that her hands were shaking. She eased the lid open and started to squeal.

..._...

Inside the box was a long, thin, purple bag, made of silk. Mindy, very carefully, opened the top of the bag and eased out the contents. Her eyes went wide and I could see tears forming again. Her mouth started opening and closing like a goldfish.

Mindy pulled the Katana from the bag and held it out in front of her with two hands. She moved the Katana very slowly, as she checked out every inch and then removed the sword from the Saya and watched the lights reflect off of the highly polished blade. The sharp, mono steel blade was made from high carbon (T10) steel, with a 2.80 Shaku, double Hi and 1.7-centimetre Sori. The blade was finished with a straight Hamon and had been stone polished by hand. The point was a long O-Kissaski. The Habaki and Seppa were Red Copper. The blade was attached to a twenty-six-centimetre Tsuka which was wrapped in a, purple cotton Tsuka-ito with black ray-skin. The Katana was finished off with black Fuchi, Kashira and Tsuba. The Katana was housed in a matte black Saya, with purple highlights. The Koikuchi and Kirigata were wood and the Sageo was purple silk.

Mindy gently weaved the sword, through the air and watched the light, as it glinted off the blade. After a few minutes, I asked Mindy if she and her new sword needed some time together, in private! Mindy blushed and replaced the sword in its Saya, and left it on the desk.

"Who?" She asked.

"Both of us; Marcus and I," I replied. We thought it would be the right present for her; two-thousand dollars! Mindy ran and hugged me. When she finally let go, there were tears in her eyes again.

"I don't know what to say, but thanks," Mindy stammered.

"Just seeing you with that sword is enough for me," I replied.

* * *

 

Mindy immediately got on the phone to Marcus.

I checked my watch, it was not even seven in the morning, yet. That meant it was before eight in New York. Not quite as bad as six in the morning! I went to get a coffee, while Mindy rattled on about the Ducati and the Katana. She was still very excited.

Some forty minutes later, Mindy handed me the phone without a word and skipped, yes skipped, off to the dining room.

"Merry Christmas, Marcus," I said.

"Got you up at six, did she?" Marcus asked.

"You could have warned me," I complained.

"Where's the fun in that!" Marcus countered.

"She loved the bike and the sword; she was in tears," I said.

"She sounded happy, earlier! Glad that worked out. I hope you are both keeping safe, up there!" Marcus said.

"We're fine, Marcus," I replied. "Don't worry,"

"I will always worry about you two!" Marcus replied.

"We'll call you in the New Year. Have a good day," I said and cancelled the call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I hope I have described Mindy's new Katana Sword accurately. Describing the sword features in English didn't do them justice, so I used the Japanese terms, for what I see as a very powerful weapon, which deserves respect. For those who don't know about Katana Swords, I will explain some of the terms described:
> 
> The Shaku is a traditional measurement - 2.80 = 84.80-centimetres.  
> The Hi is a groove at the top of the blade.  
> The Sori is the curvature of the blade.  
> The Hamon is a pattern created by heat-treating the blade.  
> The Kissaski is the type of tip at the end of the sword. O being the biggest.  
> The Habaki keeps the sword from falling out of the scabbard (Saya).  
> The Seppa are installed top and bottom of the hand guard (Tsuba).  
> The Tsuka is the hilt or handle.  
> The Tsuka-ito us a material used to wrap the handle or hilt.  
> The Fuchi is a hilt collar between the Tsuka and the Tsuba.  
> The Tsuba is a hand guard.  
> The Kashira is a butt cap or pommel on the end of the Tsuka.  
> The Saya is the wooden scabbard for the blade.  
> The Koikuchi is the mouth of the Saya.  
> The Kirigata is a knob on the side of the Saya for attaching the Sageo.  
> The Sageo is the cord used to tie the Saya to a belt.
> 
> If any of the above is incorrect, please let me know and I will correct the mistakes.


	19. New Year, New Hit Girl

**_One week later  
New Year’s Eve_**  
****_Tuesday_

Christmas was over.

Not a bad thing, really, as Mindy had actually calmed down, quite a bit! Tonight was New Year's Eve. We had considered going out, but had decided to stay in and enjoy ourselves instead, in every possible way! The builders had been back in and they had finished most of their work. They would be back on the second of January and expected to be finished by the Friday.

I had arranged for both of us to hire a U-Haul truck, at the weekend and go get what was needed from the New York Safehouses.

* * *

 

The day was fun.

Now the lower level was finished, we were able to use _all_ the exercise equipment, which included the punch bag and two treadmills. Dave managed to sabotage my treadmill, which kept accelerating, slowly, but surely! I was completely exhausted after we had spent time on the mat, pounding the bag and used the treadmills.

Dave though, was  _not_  exhausted and wanted to play. Honestly, I  _did not_  have the energy to stop him, so he practically stripped me naked and started doing the most wonderful things to me! I'm not complaining, or anything, but I was getting even more exhausted, what with the orgasms. Yes _orgasms_ , plural; Dave was  _very_  good to me! It was a shame that I couldn't easily return the favour, but I needed to at least get feeling back into my arms, before I could do that!

Anyway, by ten minutes to midnight, we were lying in bed, having had a very passionate hour, or so. I really was incapable of moving and Dave's supply of green condoms, was reduced by one. Dave himself was flagging a bit now too, as I had remembered that my mouth could help, where my hands could not!

* * *

 

We sat on the end of the bed and watched the countdown on the TV.

Once the countdown got to 'One', a naked Mindy dived on top of me and yelled 'Happy New Year', followed by a very deep and passionate kiss.

When we separated, I responded with a 'Happy New Year', before I flipped her over and returned the kiss, plus something else, wrapped in green, which caused Mindy's eyes to bulge out!

* * *

 

**_New Year’s Day  
Wednesday_ **

Now that was a damn good way to start the New Year!

It had just occurred to me, that at that time last year, I was still very much a virgin and had never even kissed a boy! I hadn't even  _wanted_  to kiss a boy; not till I saw that stupid ‘Union J’ thing, with those evil bitches.

My life had  _really_  changed over the past twelve months. I went through a  _lot_  of shit, including that fight at the warehouse, alongside Justice Forever. My escape from New York to Chicago, my weeks of sinking into a feral lifestyle, before yet again, I was saved.

I owed my life to one person and one person only, at this point.

I owed my life to Dave Lizewski.

The one person in my life, who got me! The guy who fucked me, both sides of midnight! The guy who pressed all my buttons, a few hours ago, last year! The guy who was lying beside me, snoring!

“Ass-Kick!” I yelled and prodded Dave awake.

Dave awoke and wrapped his arms around me, in a bear hug and held me tight. I couldn't fucking move! Then I felt a finger, moving slowly up my side, it tickled. I started to giggle, the giggle gave way to laughter and I couldn't stop. I tried to swear at him, but couldn't talk. It didn't help that Dave was whispering wonderful things into my ear, that made things happen down below and those feelings then clashed with the other feelings that were moving throughout my body, from the tickling and whispering.

I couldn't take anymore, I forced my way out of Dave's arms and just lay there panting. Dave just stared down at me, with an insane grin! He was staring into my eyes and I was sinking into his fathomless, blue eyes. I could see his desire and his deep love for me. I could never be separated from Dave, not ever. I really could not believe that I was ever able to live without Dave, both around me, as well as in me. My God, what is going on with my mind!

I know I have a not-so-clean vocabulary, but my mind was generally, well... Out of the gutter! I never used to have thoughts like those, never. Again, I supposed, it had all started that night of the sleep-over. I'm was not complaining, far from it, as I did enjoy those thoughts.

..._...

Oh, crap!

Dave's hands were wandering again! This  _had_  to stop, my body  _could not_  take any more of this. I was so wound up; I thought that my next fucking orgasm could go off like a nuclear bomb and fucking rip me apart! I rolled over onto my front and Dave looked a bit unhappy, with that.

“I can't take anymore! Hit Girl is completely wiped the fuck out!” I groaned.

“Is it a happy Hit Girl?” Dave asked, grinning.

“Fuck yeah!” I exclaimed with another giggle. I reached over and pulled him into a deep kiss.

We lay there for another hour and exchanged strange, disjointed sentences that didn't really make any sense!

..._...

“I'm hungry!” I said finally, and sat up.

"Oh, yes! Ready to go again!" Dave responded and also sat up.

"For food... Food!" I exclaimed.

"Okay! I could do with some, too," Dave acknowledged.

I could barely move; my joints were still sore and as for my crotch, well... I made it downstairs after getting dressed, with Dave's help. It was almost noon, so while Dave put the coffee on, I called Marcus.

..._...

"Happy New Year, Marcus!" I yelled down the phone.

"Happy New Year, to you, Mindy!" Marcus replied. "Did you and Dave have a good evening?"

"Oh, yes! We...," I started, then felt a bit embarrassed. "You don't wanna know!"

"Oh, a bit of that! I see! No, I  _don't_  want to know!" Marcus said, sternly.

He sounded a little embarrassed, too!

* * *

 

I watched Mindy on the phone to Marcus.

I saw her blush, badly.

I think Marcus must have asked her what we had done that night!

Oh, that was so good, last night... And this morning! I thought that I got Mindy really, really, wound up. I had a lot fun and I think Mindy did, too!

I shoved a cup of coffee in front of her and started to cook a  _very_  late breakfast.

The rest of the day was spent resting and recuperating, as we needed to be fit for moving kit out of New York, at the weekend.

Plus we needed to start the year off, kicking some real criminal butt.


	20. Road Trip

**_Three days later_**  
**_Saturday_**

The builders were finally finished.

We now had a secure armoury, in the basement. Officially it was a 'Panic Room', but the security was basically the same. Both rooms were designed to keep whatever was inside, safe and secure! When you came down the stairs from the lower level and if you didn't know about the new room, you'd never have known it was there; which  _was_  the idea! The door to the new room had been blended into the brick work at the end of the, now smaller, basement. Access was controlled via a discrete keypad, which opened the door. I had already moved all of our Kick-Ass and Hit Girl combat suits, weapons and other equipment into the armoury. The walls had the same layout, as in the New York Safehouses and I intended to fill the walls with weapons. So far there wasn't much on display!

I was feeling good about this year. I intended to not repeat a lot of last year’s mistakes. This year I had Dave, to guide me. I may be more skilled at being a vigilante, but Dave is much more experienced at life in general.

..._...

We had picked up a medium U-Haul truck, on Friday evening.

It was cold and it was wet; pretty miserable really. It was going to be an interesting trip and the fog and snow would  _not_  exactly help! We had a very long drive ahead of us, eight hundred miles each way!

It was nearly nine in the morning when we stopped outside of Toledo, Ohio for gas. Dave had driven and he desperately needed a rest; he was completely exhausted. Dave gassed the truck, while I grabbed some food and coffee to help keep us going. I then took over the driving, while Dave slept, after he had eaten and he had some coffee.

This damn truck was  _not_  comfortable, but that's what you got renting on a budget! We still had five hundred and sixty fucking miles to go, too!

* * *

 

**_The truck_ **

I awoke with a start, as the truck stopped suddenly.

Mindy's driving could be a bit erratic at times! My back was sore from the position that I'd slept in. Cheap shitty truck!

"Where are we?" I asked and noticed that we had stopped at a gas station.

"Dubois, Pennsylvania," Mindy stated, simply. She looked tired!

"Only another two hundred and eighty miles to go!" I said and opened the door to go gas the truck.

Mindy vanished, very speedily, to the bathroom. She came back with food and coffee. I took over the driving again and we finally arrived in New York at around ten that evening. We were tired, but decided to make use of the darkness and started to load the truck with our, not so legal, cargo!

Mindy had smeared the unmarked truck's registration plates with ice and snow, to conceal where we had come from. Marty had met us at the Safehouse, to help us load the truck. All of Dave's stuff, from his Dad's house was here, too and all went in the truck.

Mindy seized all of the weapons she needed and quite a few that she didn't! There were many new boxes of weapons and boxes of ammunition stacked in a store room, which we also threw into the truck. The Safehouse walls were almost empty by the time we had finished. Some weapons remained, in case we came back to New York and needed them. By the time the truck was loaded, it was nearly four in the morning. We desperately needed sleep!

The truck was locked in the secure parking area, beneath the Safehouse and we went to bed, very tired.

* * *

 

**_Sunday_ **

We awoke the following morning, slightly refreshed.

It was almost noon!

We immediately headed out, hailed a cab and headed to Central Park. We found a late breakfast and started to feel a bit more human. Marcus had arranged to meet us this afternoon, before we headed back to Chicago.

It was mainly for Mindy; she had really wanted to see Marcus.

* * *

 

**_Marcus' House_ **

"Marcus!" Mindy almost screamed.

"Mindy!" Marcus, said happily as they both hugged.

"Good drive, Dave?" Marcus asked.

"Crap!" I replied. "Too damn long!"

"Well, I'm glad you made it, safely and I don't envy you the trip back!" Marcus responded.

We chatted for another hour, before it was time to go.

Mindy gave Marcus another, big hug and she was crying when we went our separate ways.

* * *

 

**_The truck_ **

The trip back felt even longer, as the truck was quite heavily loaded and therefore slower, if that were actually possible!

We stopped twice, on the way back, for gas and at Toledo, we stopped for sleep, too. I woke up first and stretched, to bring my body back to life. I tried to look out the window, but I had to wipe it first, as the glass was all misted up. I wiped one hand across the, very cold, glass and then froze.

Were my eyes deceiving me? Was I still asleep? I saw... No...  _Not fucking possible_... He was fucking dead! Eaten by his own fucking shark! What sort of a fucking idiot, keeps a shark at his hideout, anyway?

Chris  _fucking_  D'Amico!

I punched Dave, a bit too hard obviously, because he jumped up and bumped his head.

"What the fuck, Mindy? Fucking bitch!" Dave almost yelled, before I clamped my hand over his mouth.

"I just saw Chris  _fucking_  D'Amico! The Motherfucker!" I spat out, excitedly and I pointed through the cleared section of window.

Dave looked out, dubiously.

" _Fuck_! He's supposed to be fucking dead! That fucking shark ate him!" Dave stammered.

"Obviously not!" I responded, angrily.

We both watched, as Chris D'Amico was helped out of his wheel chair and into the back of a limousine. He seemed to be missing his lower legs and some other parts, but we couldn't see much detail. The limousine pulled away and we looked at each other.

"The fucking bastard is still alive! He needs to fucking die!" Mindy snarled.

* * *

 

"Hey, Mindy. Calm the fuck down," Dave said, as he pulled me into a hug. "We  _both_  want his fuckin' legless ass. We  _will_  get him. He obviously isn't going far like that."

"Sorry. It was a hell of a shock, that's all," I said, smiling up at Dave. Then I recalled earlier, "Hey! Did you call me a fucking bitch, cunt?"

The  _cunt_  just laughed at me and started the engine to demist the glass. We still had two hundred and forty fucking miles to go and the truck was still  _not_ comfortable. My fucking ass hurt. God, it was quicker and a lot more fun on the Ducati.

"Did you notice the limo's registration plates?" Dave asked.

"No. Why?" I replied.

"They were from Chicago," Dave said, simply.

* * *

 

**_The truck_ **

Mindy drove the last hundred miles or so.

I decided to sit back and read a New York paper that I had picked up.

"Fuck, Miranda!" I yelled and almost caused Mindy to swerve off of the road!

"What?" Mindy asked, angrily.

My hands were shaking and I could feel tears welling up.

"Miranda Swedlow. You knew her as Night Bitch. She was murdered on New Year's Eve, her body was found in an alley, badly beaten," I said.

"God, I'm sorry Dave. I know you were close," Mindy said.

"I'm sorry, Mindy,” Dave said. “I know what you thought of her."

"No, Dave, you  _don't_  know what I thought of her. I don't give a shit that you were fucking her last summer. I know that you love  _me_ ," I responded. "Miranda helped us out at the warehouse and I respect her for that, she fought really well."

The rest of the trip back was a bit subdued and it was dark when we pulled up, outside the garage at home.

We quickly unloaded everything into the garage, beside Speedy, before Dave parked the truck and went to bed.

* * *

 

I felt sorry for Dave.

I knew that Miranda had been the woman that Dave had been 'plugging', last summer.  _Night Whore_! I admit, I had felt a little jealousy build inside me when he had said her name, but then I had remembered something else; Dave had told me it was just sex and there had been nothing else in it, no love. I had instantly felt better and also Miranda had been another Hero, she had fought with us against The Motherfucker and I did owe her for that.

Well we were finally back home. Nearly everything, 'vigilante', was now here in Chicago, our new home. New York only had a limited use now, as a bolt hole. Tomorrow we would need to get all the weapons into the armoury.

I fell asleep thinking about Dave, Miranda and my weapons.


	21. Ninja Attack

**_A week later_**  
**_Friday_**

We suited up, soon after seven that evening.

Mindy had checked out my combat suit and equipment and I had then checked hers, before we left the armoury. We then headed out in Speedy.

We had to be careful that the neighbours did not see anything. We had discussed finding a Chicago Safehouse, where we could suit up and go in and out secretly. That would take time, which for now, we did not have. Anyway, we needed to raise some funds, if we were going to buy and equip a Safehouse!

We left Speedy and ventured into the dark alleyways of Chicago.

* * *

 

It was not long before we found some business.

But not the business that we had expected to find!

We came up behind what could only be described as 'ninjas'. We were in the shadows and so far, undetected. Arrayed in front of us, but facing away, were six, black clad, ninjas! They even had Katana swords in their belts! They seemed to be staring down four Chicago Police Officers; all four Officers had their pistols out and aimed towards the ninjas.

Suddenly, the six ninjas took a single pace forward and drew their Katana swords. The Police Officers issued a challenge that ordered them to put the swords down. Not one ninja reacted, but I could see the Police Officers exchange worried glances and two conferred. Then a pair of shots rang out and two ninjas stumbled backwards, before returning to their places in line. The ninjas wore body armour! One ninja drew a knife and threw it at the Police Officers. The knife embedded itself in the shoulder of one Officer, who fell down and screamed out in pain. The other Officers started to retreat, but the ninjas advanced.

I drew my Katana and Kick-Ass drew his batons. I told Kick-Ass to stand back and watch for any backup that the ninjas might have. I ran forward and sliced my blade horizontally through the necks of two ninjas; their heads flew across the alley like bowling balls, hot, red blood, erupted from the severed necks, as the two bodies sank to the ground. The other ninjas were slow to react to my attack from behind them, but all four ninjas turned around, towards us. This gave the Police Officers time to drag their wounded colleague to safety.

Four to one. I had faced worse, much worse.

..._...

Two ninjas came at me together. I back-flipped out of their way and drove my blade into the chest of the first ninja, as I flew past. I pulled the blade out and the ninja sank to the floor of the alley.

The second pair of ninjas charged. I fended off one strike, with my Katana blade and took another strike on the armoured gauntlet of my left arm. There was a lot of force, behind those strikes.

The air was full of a very strong, metallic, smell.

Blood!

The smell and sight of the blood, gave me an adrenalin burst. The smell was intoxicating and I loved it! I had always liked the smell, the sight, and the feel of warm blood. Although I drew the line at drinking the stuff, I was not a fucking vampire!

I span around, swinging my blade at calf height and caused two ninjas to jump up and thus avoid losing their feet. While they were in the air, I kicked out, sending a ninja flying. He recovered quickly, before he re-joined his colleagues.

The remaining three ninjas circled me. Their faces showed no emotion and they appeared to be of Asian ethnicity. One ninja came too close, up behind me and received my Katana blade in his stomach, which left him rolling on the ground in agony. I faced the remaining pair for a second, before charging forward, fending off the sword blows, with my blade and my armour.

One ninja fell back, lost his balance, and crashed to the alley floor, where I severed both his legs above the knee, sending more blood, to join the literal river of blood that flowed down the alley drains. The man screamed and screamed.

I whirled around and fought off the last ninja's attacks. He was good and I was tiring. The ninja got inside my sword radius and we came together, neither of us could wield our blades, I stared directly into the man's face. I saw several emotions flicker across his face, before one emotion remained.

Fear!

..._...

I stared into the man's eyes, as I plunged a throwing knife deep into his stomach, which cut his internal organs and caused massive haemorrhaging. The man stared back into my eyes, as he died. I saw respect, amongst the fear. I allowed the man to slide to the floor of the alley, blood and intestines spilling from his wound.

The two other ninjas that were still alive were screaming in agony. I took the same throwing knife and cut their throats. Both men died, quickly; I could show mercy, when it was required and those ninjas had fought well.

I looked down, as I replaced the knife. I was covered in blood, but I felt good. I had overcome; I had won!

Kick-Ass ran up.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Hell, yeah!" I replied. I had never felt so alive; the adrenalin that was still pounding through my veins and the smell of the blood was keeping me going. I turned towards the Police Officers, who were watching in abject horror as I cleaned off my Katana and replaced it in its Saya, on my back.

"Are you all okay?" I growled, as I approached them. I studied the four men; one had a knife still embedded in his shoulder.

"Christ! I've never seen so much blood!" One blurted out.

"Better their blood, than yours!" I growled, in reply.

"She's right!" The wounded Officer agreed, grimacing with the pain. "Thanks!"

"We need to go!" I growled, before I turned and walked away from the scene; but not until I had picked up the six Katana swords and their scabbards.

* * *

 

I had to admit, I had not seen so much blood, since Rasul's apartment!

Mindy really did enjoy herself, when the blood flew! Psychotic... That was the only word for it! Nevertheless, I loved her, just the same!

I managed to find a functioning hosepipe, to wash the blood from Mindy's suit, on the way back to Speedy. The six, extra, Katana swords went into the cavernous trunk. I persuaded Mindy that we should call it a night, as she was exhausted. We drove back home and I helped Mindy get out of her combat suit and clean it; I was okay, I hadn't got any blood on me.

Mindy still buzzed, from the adrenalin, and I knew that she loved the sight and smell of blood.

She was quite the mini vampire!

* * *

 

 ** _The following night_**  
**_Saturday_**

We went back out.

It was a Saturday, so we had hoped for some more business and we were not to be disappointed! It seemed that we might have poked a hornet's nest! We had no sooner appeared on the street, than we heard screaming. A man ran around a corner, he had a large wound in his upper arm and blood ran down his arm.

"That wound was caused by a sword!" I said.

We ran towards the screams.

As we rounded the corner, we could see ordinary people, running and screaming. Several had blood on them; one man was sitting on the sidewalk, cradling a severed arm.

I had a bad feeling, about this!

This time there were eight ninjas and they were terrorising the street; they attacked anybody that came near.

"This stops now, cunts!" I growled loudly and drew my Katana.

Four of the ninjas broke away and moved towards me. Kick-Ass circled around to prevent any of the other ninjas from interfering, brandished his batons and tried to look menacing.

As the ninjas closed, I checked out each one. They were all dressed the same way as those from last night. This time I had an ace up my sleeve, or rather on my back.

..._...

I had spent a few hours, that afternoon, practicing with  _two_  Katana blades. I had selected the best of those recovered the previous night. Each of the ninjas appeared to have the same blades, with an easily recognisable colour scheme and type of manufacture.

I drew the second Katana, which also drew a response from the ninjas. They recognised the blade, as one of their own. I expected anger, but instead, I saw respect in their faces. Obviously, they now knew that I was the vigilante that had killed six of their colleagues the previous night.

They kept their distance, at least at first. They all knew what I might be capable of and that was with only  _one_  blade! I just hoped that I could manage two blades, together. Only time would tell. I closed with the first ninja.

He brought his sword up high and then down, fast, towards my head, but I was able to move sideways and blocked the descending blade, before I was cut in half, lengthways. I was then able to drive my second blade into the man's stomach, drawing it from left to right and spilling intestines, across the sidewalk.

Almost immediately, a second ninja came close and narrowly missed my shoulder with his blade. I struck with both blades, parallel to each other, forcing him back, before bringing both blades across, right to left and cutting the ninja, cleanly in half.

Surprisingly, I could hear cheering!

I took a chance and looked around me. Members of the public cheered and shouted. Some jeered at the ninjas, while others shouted support for me and I could just about hear, what they were shouting.

"Go, Hit Girl!" and "Gut the bastards!" There were other comments, too, but I could not make them out. Although I did hear Kick-Ass' name being shouted.

I briefly wondered how he was doing with the other ninjas.

* * *

 

These fuckers were good.

I was fighting the ninjas, hand to hand. So far, I had been able to pull the Katana out of the hands of one ninja, before flipping the blade and stabbing the same ninja in the chest.

The other three ninjas kept their distance and weighed me up. My heavy armour should protect me from the Katana blades; at least I hoped so.

One ninja ran forward and I dodged him and cracked him around the face with a baton. He fell to the ground, his face covered in blood; I drew the Glock and shot the ninja in the head, to cheers from the growing crowd!

The next ninja ran in, while the other ninja went to attack Hit Girl. I had no time for this, so I simply shot the oncoming ninja twice in the head, again to rousing cheers!

I ran after the other ninja, with a Katana in hand.

* * *

 

I heard more cheers, then a much more urgent shout.

"Look out, behind you, Hit Girl!"

It was Kick-Ass' voice.

I spun around, and saw another ninja; he was running towards me, Katana in hand. I just had time to slide across the sidewalk, on my knees, before I was caught between all three ninjas. As I went past, I severed the lower legs of one ninja, but the other ninja was out of reach. I sprang back up, blocked the blade of a ninja, before I drove my other blade upwards, through the man's crotch, and then pulled the blade out, just before it reached the rib cage.

Blood and intestines were spilt out, across the sidewalk. I was galvanised by the metallic smell of the fresh, warm blood, as I pushed my attack on the last ninja. I could feel myself tiring, despite the adrenaline that pumped through me. Handling two blades, at the same time, was exhausting. Not to mention, that this was the second night of this shit, in a row!

I struck out with the hilt of the Katana, into the face of the ninja and broke his nose. Unfortunately, this did not provide the distraction that I had hoped. I managed to kick the ninja in the side of his knee that caused him to go down onto one knee. I span around keeping both blades close together and severed the ninja's head; the inertia sent it rolling down the street, spewing blood. His body dropped to the pavement, adding another river of blood to that which already flowed to the drains.

I felt immense relief; relief that it was all over!

I checked on Kick-Ass, he was uninjured, but seemed worried about something. I proceeded to collect Katana blades and scabbards, before I re-joined Kick-Ass and prepared to leave the scene.

The whole event had lasted only fifteen minutes; we could hear sirens, so we left, while the crowds cheered us, as we vanished down an alley!

* * *

 

"You enjoyed that, didn't you?" I said and smiled at Hit Girl, as she cradled her stack of Katana blades.

"That makes fourteen blades!" Hit Girl replied, happily.

"Keeping score?" I asked.

"Seemed like a good idea!" Hit Girl growled.

We placed the haul of Katana blades into Speedy's cavernous trunk, before we headed out again.

..._...

Thankfully, we came across some normal cunts, for a change.

These were just the usual, run of the mill, low-life scum.

The three men raised automatic pistols, as soon as they saw us approach, so Hit Girl drew her Katana and advanced on the men. They opened fire, the rounds had no obvious effect on Hit Girl, as her armour absorbed the impacts and she pushed through. Then she struck the first man, with the hilt of her sword, which knocked him out. The next man tried to pistol whip her, but I caught his arm in one hand and punched his lights out, with the other. These cunts did not deserve to die; they just needed to be encouraged to change their career! The third man fell to the ground, tripped up by Hit Girl's Katana. He looked up to find Hit Girl's face, two inches from his own and almost shit himself.

"Time for a career change, maggot!" Hit Girl snarled, before she pulled herself away from the man, walked away, up the alley, and stowed her Katana.

"Life is good!" Hit Girl, growled.

* * *

 

Life almost changed, as we rounded a corner, into another alley.

A man had just finished beating up a woman; he held her purse in his hand and the woman sobbed, uncontrollably. We moved towards the man. Maybe we were high, with the successes of the night. Whatever the reason, we did not check the area around us; the man had backup! I heard gunshots and Hit Girl was pushed forward, but caught herself as she went to one knee and I heard her cry out, with pain!

I pulled Hit Girl back to her feet and into cover while at the same time I drew my Glock. The man we had seen had also moved into cover and the woman was running away, down the alley. Behind us, four men entered the alley; they were armed with Heckler & Koch MP5KA4 sub-machine guns, thankfully nine-millimetre, which would not penetrate our combat suits!

Hit Girl drew both her SIG pistols.

"Ready?" She asked.

"I was born ready!" I responded, with a smile.

The four men were closing. We stood up and opened fire. The bastards had body armour, so we adjusted our aim. We felt rounds hitting our suits, the impacts pushed us back, but we were braced for that. Two men dropped with head shots, the other two men dived behind a dumpster. Hit Girl dumped her magazines and inserted fresh ones. I did the same.

"Time to die, cocksuckers!" A young voice, snarled, followed by an exclamation from the men. We then heard the sound of wood, striking a skull, twice.

"All clear!" The same, young voice, called.

We stood up and standing in front of us was a, very short, ninja, and she stood proudly and examined her work! Just as we were about to reply, a shot rang out and the little ninja flew backwards and landed heavily on the alley floor!

Hit Girl and I span around and we fired together. The other man fell, with half a dozen bullet wounds in the chest. He was not wearing body armour!

We turned back, towards the fallen, mini ninja.


	22. When Worlds Collide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: 'West Ridge' refers to the home of Dave and Mindy, as that is the part of Chicago where they live.

**_That same evening_ ** **_  
**Saturday**  
**West Ridge**_ **

"Okay, what do we do with her?" I asked.

"I don't fucking know, but she did take out those cunts!" Hit Girl replied, suggestively.

"She's too young!" I said, as I understood what Mindy meant.

"She's older than when you first met  _me_!" Hit Girl said, indignantly.

"You're just...  _Different_!" I responded.

"Different? Okay!" Hit Girl said and sounded a little confused.

"She does have some great skills!" I admitted. "What was that stick, she used?"

"It's not a fucking 'stick', dumbass! It's called a Jō, its part of Aikido, specifically Aiki-Jō," Hit Girl lectured, with an exasperated tone.

"She was able to defeat _two_ cunts at a time!" I commented, with a little awe.

"So can I, dumbass! It's not all that fucking special, you know!" Hit Girl growled and sounded hurt.

" _'She'_  can  _fucking_  hear you, assholes!" A voice called from the couch and we both span around.

* * *

 

" _'She'_ , is called 'Shadow' and  _'she'_  is getting a bit pissed off!" The girl on the couch stated.

"Okay... Shadow... How's your head and chest?" I asked.

"My head is fine; it just hurts a bit! Ow, so does my chest! What the fuck happened?" Shadow exclaimed, as she reached up with a black gloved hand and held the side of her head.

"You fought, really well, kid!" Hit Girl said.

"I am not a damn kid,  _Pretty_  Girl!" Shadow growled.

Kick-Ass laughed.

"Bitchy!" Hit Girl commented, approvingly.

Shadow stood up, somewhat shakily. She was wearing a black Aikido Gi, with lightweight, black boots. A lightweight stab vest could be seen under the Gi. She wore a simple, black, ninja facemask that showed only her eyes. Her hands were covered in padded, black gloves.

"Take it easy, Shadow. You took quite a knock to your head... After you were shot!" I cautioned.

"Shot? I'm fine! I need to go home..." Shadow said, before she swayed and fainted.

Kick-Ass quickly grabbed her, before she hit the floor and laid her back down on the couch.

* * *

 

I let Hit Girl check out 'Shadow', seeing as she was a girl!

"She has a big bump on her head, right side, lower down," Hit Girl said, after she had examined Shadow. "She'll have a large bruise on her chest, too! Luckily her vest stopped the bullet!"

Hit Girl held up a squashed bullet, between two fingers.

We had agreed to leave her mask in place, to protect her identity, at least initially. However, now that she had fainted, we might need to find out who she was and where she belonged. Neither of us wanted to violate her identity, but we might not have any choice.

Hit Girl assumed Shadow was about twelve or thirteen, so she must have a parent somewhere, who was expecting her home!

"We can't stay in these combat suits, all night!" I said, reasonably.

"We'll take it in shifts. I will take the first shift. You go get some sleep and I'll wake you at six," Hit Girl suggested.

* * *

 

**_Early the next morning_ ** **_  
**Sunday, West Ridge**_ **

That was weird.

Everything was dark.

I reached up and touched my face; I didn't feel skin. I was still wearing my mask and gloves, as well as my full costume. It felt like I was lying on a soft couch. But, where and why? My chest hurt every time that I breathed and it felt bruised.

My head hurt, as I lifted it, to look around. I really could not make out much of anything. I thought I could hear breathing, from across the room, though.

"Hello," I called, apprehensively.

A light clicked on, followed by a voice – a female voice.

"Hi, Shadow, how are you feeling?" The voice asked, kindly.

"How do you know my name?" I asked, tentatively.

"You told us," the voice replied. "Before you fainted."

"Who are you?" I asked and felt a little scared now.

"Me? I'm Hit Girl!" The voice responded.

I froze.

Hit Girl! Could it be? She was my heroine and my reason for being!

"What happened to me?" I asked.

"You were hurt, when you came to help us. Thanks, by the way!" Hit Girl said, as she came over and knelt beside me, she smiled.

"You left my mask on?" I asked, confused.

"Your identity is your own, it's not up to me to violate it," Hit Girl said. "However, you  _are_  very young and I'm sure your parents will be missing you."

"Okay! My Mom thinks I'm at a sleepover; my best friend covers for me. Can... Can... I trust you?" I asked, as I came to a decision.

"Of course!" Hit Girl replied.

..._...

I reached up and pulled off my mask.

"I'm Chloe, Chloe Bennett," I said and smiled shyly. "And I'm thirteen."

"You did really well, for your age!" Hit Girl, replied.

"Thanks, Hit Girl," I said and felt myself blush.

Hit Girl helped me up; it felt good to get that mask off, I also pulled off my gloves. We went upstairs and sat down in a kitchen. Hit Girl started making coffee.

"Coffee?" Hit Girl asked.

"Okay!" I replied. This was very surreal; Hit Girl, the teenaged assassin, was making me coffee!

Once the coffee was made, Hit Girl placed two cups down on the counter, before she sat down herself. I really could not believe that I was sitting down, a few feet from _Hit Girl_ and having coffee with her! Oh, dear, fan-girl time!

"So, why did you become a Hero?" Hit Girl asked.

"My best friend... He was murdered, in New York... A couple months back. My parents left New York and moved to Chicago, soon after,” I said, quietly. “His death hit me really hard."

"I'm sorry," Hit Girl said.

"I felt I had to do something, to stop these things happening. Josh... That was his name... He once told me about a young girl, who killed those who deserved it, by the dozen. That girl became my heroine and I wanted to be as good as her, as good as  _you_ , Hit Girl!" I explained.

* * *

 

That was new!

I did not know that many people knew _that much_ about me. However, by the look on Chloe's face, this boy had meant an awful lot to her.

"I miss New York, but Chicago is now my home – I just want to be out there, in the real world, making it a better place," Chloe said.

Dave had once said, almost the same thing to me!

"Shadow's right, you know," Kick-Ass said, as he grabbed a coffee and leant against the counter.

"Kick-Ass, meet Chloe Bennett," I said and Kick-Ass nodded. "Chloe is a very young, thirteen."

"I once said very similar words to Hit Girl, not that long ago," Kick-Ass said with a smirk.

I ignored his attempt to goad me!

"Do you feel well enough, to go home?" I asked.

"I don't know," Chloe responded. "I still feel a bit light headed and my chest hurts."

"Will your friend cover for you?" I asked.

"Yes! Can I call her?" Chloe asked, pulling out a cell phone.

"Do it!" I said and got up from the kitchen counter and pulled Kick-Ass into the dining room.

..._...

"I trust her," I said, as I pulled off my mask.

"You sure?" Dave asked and pulled off his own mask.

"She spills, I kill her!" I said with a smile.

"Not funny, bitch!" Dave replied. "You know, you two look very much alike! Did you notice?"

"I did!" I replied. "Weird, huh!"

..._...

Just as we went back through to the kitchen, Chloe finished her call.

"... Thanks Abby. Let me know if there are any problems. Bye!"

"Abby?" I asked, curiously.

"Abby is my best friend. She knows that I am Shadow and covers for me," Chloe said, and then frowned as realisation dawned. "Where are your masks?"

"You trusted us, so we'll trust you. I'm Mindy and that over there, is Dave," I said with a sweet smile.

"Hi, Mindy. Hi, Dave," Chloe said and smiled back just as sweetly.

 

Those two girls were going to be trouble; I could feel it!

They could almost pass for twins! Chloe was about the same height as Mindy, maybe two or three inches shorter and of the same build as Mindy, but with very short, blonde hair and she had a purple streak in her hair, on the left side.

She seemed to have a fire inside her, for fighting against criminal scum. A little, like the younger Mindy. Mindy took Chloe upstairs and showed her to a bedroom, then left her to get a shower and then some sleep.

It was still only five in the morning, so we both got out of our combat suits and went to bed.

* * *

 

 ** _Later that same morning_**  
**_Sunday, West Ridge_**

I woke up at about eleven; Mindy was still asleep beside me.

I got up and knocked on Chloe's bedroom door; there was no answer, so I pushed the door open. Chloe was still fast asleep. The kid must have been tired, I thought. I headed downstairs for a late breakfast and some coffee.

..._...

About half an hour later, a girl came down the stairs and into the kitchen. At first glance, it could have been Mindy, but it was Chloe. She wore a t-shirt and shorts.

"Morning, Chloe!" I said, cheerfully. "Hungry?"

"Yeah!" Chloe said and eyed the cereal and toast that I had almost finished.

"Sit down; I'll get you some toast and cereal. Coffee?" I asked.

"Please," Chloe replied.

A very polite young lady; very different to her behaviour last night! Last night, she was behaving very much like Mindy!

"How are you feeling, now?" I asked and pushed a bowl, milk and cereal, towards her.

"Much, better, thanks. My head doesn't hurt now." Chloe replied, with a smile. "But my chest is very sore and I have a massive bruise!"

"I suggest you ask Mindy to check you out,” I said. “You seem a very polite, young lady."

"I try to be polite; I don't like swearing," Chloe said and blushed slightly.

"Well, last night, Shadow didn't mind a few bad words!" I commented.

"Sorry, I sometimes embellish Shadow a bit; make her sound more of a bad-ass!" Chloe said and really blushed now.

"Not a problem!" I said and laughed. "Mindy's mouth isn't exactly the cleanest, either!"

"Got a problem with my mouth, Dave!" Mindy asked, as she came into the kitchen and sat down beside Chloe.

God, they looked so much alike.

"I was just commenting on Shadow's vocabulary, last night!" I elaborated.

"Oh. Shadow does have a bit of a foul-mouth," Mindy said and nudged Chloe, who blushed a bit more!

"You can talk!" I said. "Chloe needs you to check out her bruised chest."

"First time getting shot?" Mindy asked.

"Yeah and it hurt!" Chloe admitted, then rubbed her chest and grimaced with pain.

"It does hurt, doesn't it? I will check you over, later, but the bruise  _will_  heal, in time! We've both experienced being shot!" Mindy said with a smile and looked at me.

"Our combat suits protect us better than vests," I said.

"Yeah! I've only got a few small marks from last night," Mindy said and pulled her t-shirt up, to show several red welts.

"Better than  _my_  bruise!" Chloe commented.

"What about those?" I asked and pointed at the other red welts, on Mindy's lower arms and below her collarbone.

"That's where I was struck by a Katana," Mindy admitted.

"Your combat suits protect you from Katana blades?" Chloe asked, amazed.

"Our combat suits are top of the line!" I said.

"Can I get one?" Chloe asked and smiled sweetly.

"They're expensive!" Mindy said. "We'll see. Once you're back to full health, we need to see what you can do."

"Till then, no more going out as Shadow and  _definitely_  not out on your own!" Dave cautioned.

I saw a flash of defiance in Chloe's eyes, but it faded, before she nodded.

"Okay, I'll put Shadow on hold, till I heal," Chloe agreed, somewhat reluctantly.

"Sensible girl," Mindy said and smiled at Chloe.

..._...

We let Chloe stay another hour or two, while Mindy checked out her bruise, which was nothing to worry about and would heal, in time. Mindy suggested that Chloe not let her parents see the bruise!

Mindy also had a quiet chat with Chloe, concerning secrecy and the consequences, if she let anything about Mindy and I, slip! We told her that she could not reveal anything about us and in return, we would keep her secrets.

"How do I contact you?" Chloe had asked.

Mindy smirked and started to say something. I interrupted, as I had a feeling that what she was about to say, most probably would have involved shining a signal in the sky, shaped like a certain body part! The scowl on Mindy's face told me I was right!

"You can call us on this number," I said with a laugh and gave Chloe the number of a cheap cell phone.

We dropped Chloe off, near her friend's house and headed back home.

* * *

 

"Chloe!" Abby exclaimed, as I came in.

"Hi, Abby!" I replied.

"Where were you?" Abby asked.

"I can't say, but I helped Hit Girl last night and then she saved  _me_! She actually made me coffee and Kick-Ass made me breakfast!" I explained.

"Wow!" Abby exclaimed. "You met the real Kick-Ass and Hit Girl?"

"I did!" I replied and smiled broadly.


	23. Marcus

**_Three weeks later_**  
**_Saturday_**  
**_West Ridge_**

February dawned, typically cold and wet.

Mindy was happy for two reasons. Firstly, Chloe's new combat suit had arrived. Secondly and most importantly, Marcus was coming to stay!

Admittedly, we had seen Marcus, only last month, but this time Mindy was desperate to show him the new house, top to bottom. In addition, Marcus would stay for the week, not just an hour in Central Park!

Chloe had been over several times, in the preceding three weeks. Mindy had assessed her capabilities and seemed impressed.

The first time Chloe had come over, was actually a lot of fun!

* * *

 

 ** _Almost three weeks previously_**  
**_West Ridge_**

I sat on the couch, on the lower level and watched Mindy join Chloe on the mat.

Both were bare foot and wearing an aikidogi. Mindy's was black, while Chloe's was white. I was amazed at how similar the two were! Chloe was about three, or so, inches shorter, than Mindy, which showed, while they were both bare foot and face to face.

"Now girls, keep it clean! No bitch slapping!" I teased and received a glare from  _both_  girls!

Mindy started the sparring.

"Hit me!" Mindy said, calmly.

Chloe hesitated for a second and I thought I knew what was about to happen.

"I can't..." Chloe started.

Mindy reached out to bitch slap Chloe, just as Mindy did to me, last year!

Only this time, unlike me, Chloe deflected the blow. Mindy tried again, with the other hand and Chloe again, deflected the blow.

Mindy tried several front snap kicks and side thrusting kicks. Chloe defeated one in three successfully and interfered with most of the rest. Chloe in return, managed to place some good, solid kicks on Mindy, one of which resulted in Mindy landing on her back, which knocked the breath out of her! Chloe was good, very good.

Chloe I noticed could handle pain quite well. I would have expected her to be in tears, by now, but she controlled her emotions. I was glad that they both wore different colour aikidogi, as it was getting difficult to see who was who, as they span, very fast, around the mat.

Yet again, both girls successfully threw each other. There was fire in Chloe's eyes, as she attacked Mindy. Mindy also had fire in her eyes, and she was enjoying the sparring, although I could tell that Mindy was going easy on Chloe, which was good.

..._...

After a half hour, I called a halt and I had to physically separate both girls and dump them on the mat.

"Enough!” I said and smirked at both of them. “You both did well!"

"Well done!" Mindy said as she got up and reached down to help Chloe stand up.

"I enjoyed that!" Chloe said. "Shame you weren't actually trying!"

Mindy scowled at Chloe. I had to laugh; Chloe had the same temperament as Mindy. It was actually going to be fun, having Chloe around.

At least I thought so!

..._...

Mindy had eventually agreed that Chloe could join us, but only on the less-dangerous nights out, at least for now. Mindy and Chloe had then started to talk about a combat suit. Chloe was happy with what Mindy wore, but she wanted some changes.

* * *

 

 ** _Back to the present_**  
**_Saturday,_** ** _West Ridge_**

The new Shadow stood before me.

On the outside, she looked like a mini ninja.

She wore a dark blue aikidogi, with a dark blue hakama. Her face was covered, except for her eyes, with a black ninja scarf. Underneath the aikidogi, Shadow wore a standard Fusion, female combat suit, with blue highlights. She carried a fifty-inch, composite wood, aluminium and carbon-fibre reinforced Jō.

I had to admit, she looked very dangerous and in darkness, she  _was_  just a shadow! The girl loved the new suit; she had spent the morning practising her movements. Mindy said that she would train Chloe to use a pistol, most probably the FN Five-SeveN Mk 2 pistol, which was small enough for Chloe's hands, but also provided much reduced recoil, when fired.

While Chloe and Mindy sparred together in their combat suits, I went upstairs to start lunch. I had just reached the kitchen, when there was a knock on the front door.

..._...

"Marcus!" I exclaimed. "You're early!"

"Yeah, traffic wasn't as bad as I thought!" Marcus replied. "Nice place!"

Marcus had flown in this morning and caught a cab to the house, but he was not expected for another hour.

"Mindy's downstairs sparring with... Err... A new friend!" I said and I showed Marcus downstairs to the lower level.

"Wow! This house is awesome... Who are the two crazy midgets on the mat?" Marcus asked.

"I think you  _might_  know the purple one! Mindy!" I shouted and Hit Girl span around, before squealing with joy and she ran to hug Marcus.

"Err... Hi... Err... Hit Girl?" Marcus queried.

"Oh, sorry – new suit!" Mindy replied, pulling off her mask and she hugged Marcus again.

"Marcus, meet Shadow!" Mindy said and waved Shadow over.

"You can take off your mask. This is Marcus, my guardian and he knows all about Dave and me," Mindy said to Chloe.

Chloe slowly removed her ninja scarf and mask.

"Hi, I'm Chloe Bennett," Chloe said and held out her hand to Marcus.

"Marcus Williams," Marcus replied and shook Chloe's hand.

"Chloe's joining us," Mindy said slowly.

"Oh dear. I was right; your father  _was_  starting a  _'fucked up super hero club'_!" Marcus said, dubiously.

I took Marcus back upstairs, while the two girls got themselves changed.

* * *

 

After Chloe and I had showered and changed, we headed upstairs.

We found Dave and Marcus, deep in conversation. They both had their backs to us and seemed to be examining something on the kitchen counter.

"Is that what I think it is?" Dave asked.

"Damn straight!" Marcus replied. "Oh and she'll be using it, in about five minutes!"

"It'll be full in a day!" Dave said.

"Her record was fifteen minutes!" Marcus replied and laughed.

"You must have made millions!" Dave commented.

"It  _was_  quite lucrative!" Marcus acknowledged.

"Well, she does have a slight profanity problem!" Dave said, sarcastically.

" _Slight_ , are you kidding me!" Marcus replied and laughed again.

"When you two assholes have  _quite_  finished!" I growled, angrily and both Marcus and Dave turned around to face me.

"Hi Mindy! Marcus brought us a little present, all the way from New York!" Dave said, with his dorky grin several times larger than normal.

As the two of them moved apart, I could see that a certain glass jar sat on the counter. I started to feel rage build, inside me. The jar had a label.

" _'Swear Jar'_! Cool!" Chloe exclaimed with a laugh. "Bet that didn't take you long to fill!"

"I can't believe you brought  _that_ , all the way from New York!" Mindy growled and glared at Marcus.

"Thought you'd like it!" Marcus teased.

Mindy emitted a sound, somewhere between a growl and a scream, before she stormed off into the living room and dropped onto the couch, all the while she muttered obscenities under her breath!

* * *

 

"Sorry Chloe, we just really enjoy winding Mindy up!" I explained.

"Don't worry, that was fun!" Chloe replied with a chuckle.

"How old are you, young lady?" Marcus asked.

"Thirteen," Chloe replied.

"Bit young Dave!" Marcus commented.

"Chloe's a bit like Mindy,” I replied. “She doesn't like taking  _no_  for an answer!"

"Another one!" Marcus said, dryly.

..._...

Chloe went through to join Mindy and they started to chat together.

"Chloe looks very like Mindy; I was a bit surprised, at first!" Marcus said.

"I know. They have very similar temperaments, too. It's hard enough dealing with one Mindy, let alone another!" I replied.

"I agree; Mindy can be a handful!" Marcus acknowledged.

* * *

 

 ** _Later that afternoon_**  
**_West Ridge_**

Once Chloe had gone home, Mindy had insisted on taking Marcus on a full tour, of the house.

Marcus was very wide-eyed. If he was impressed by the sauna and stream room, he was completely bowled over by the armoury!

"Just like Damon! You're a complete nutcase, Mindy!" Marcus said, and laughed at the sight of all the weapons that were arrayed around the walls.

Mindy just beamed with pride, so much, I actually thought she might explode!

"What's with the fourteen swords?" Marcus asked, as he eyed the identical and highly polished Katana blades, neatly lined up at the end of the armoury.

"Accounting!" Mindy said and blushed!

"Those are from Hit Girl's recent victories!" I explained. "We seem to be having a minor ninja epidemic!"

"Impressive!" Marcus said, and then cast his eyes over the Kick-Ass combat suit. "Good heavy armour!"

"It has come in handy once or twice!" I said, with a smirk at Mindy.

"Yeah! A full MAC 10 magazine!" Mindy agreed.

"A MAC 10! I'm glad to see you are both taking things seriously and looking after yourselves!" Marcus said, approvingly.

..._...

We sat down for dinner, that evening and we had pizza.

"Proper pizza!" Mindy exclaimed, happily.

"What?" Marcus asked.

"You don't want to go there!" I warned.

"Dave tried to feed me a fucking casserole! He said it was a pizza and it so fucking  _wasn't_  a pizza!" Mindy ranted.

"Oops!" Marcus apologised, as Mindy continued to rant.

Mindy finally calmed down and we enjoyed a good meal together. The first ever for the three of us! Halfway through the meal, Marcus stood up.

"I would like to say something... It is wonderful to be sitting down with my daughter. I've really missed her and I know that sitting down is  _not_  her strongest suit." Mindy blushed. "But above all I am so  _very_  happy, that Dave found Mindy and while she could not come home, to New York, at least Dave ensured that she was safe. Without Dave in Mindy's life, I just can't contemplate what may have happened... Now, I don't know all the things that you have both been getting up to, since Mindy was eleven  _and I don't want to know_ , but I am certain that without each other, you both would not be here today!” Marcus said and raised his glass to me. “Dave, thank you!"

I stood up, as Marcus sat down.

"Thanks Marcus. She is violent, she is hormonal, she has the foulest mouth this side of the US and she is Hit Girl! But to me, she's the most wonderful girl in the world and without her, I wouldn't be alive today! Therefore, I have to thank both Mindy and you, Marcus! You helped create a strong, independent and caring, young woman. Thanks!" I said.

Mindy blushed deeper and sank down in her chair.

"Thank you, Dave," Marcus acknowledged, with a laugh at Mindy.

..._...

Mindy had put Marcus into the bedroom, at the front of the house.

Marcus noticed that this put him, as far away from our bedroom, as was physically possible! He mentioned this, but then thought better and just said that he did not want to know!

"Mindy you are evil!" I said, once we were in bed.

"Why?" Mindy asked.

"You wound up Marcus, by putting him in the front bedroom!" I said. "He'll think we're fucking!"

"Not right now, but that can always change!" Mindy said, seductively and dropped her bra and panties to the floor.

"Crafty, little bitch!" I said and cuddled into the naked Mindy.

* * *

 

 ** _The following day_**  
**_Sunday_**

It seemed Marcus had been busy.

He had surprises for _both_ of us! Apparently, he had heard that Hit Girl and Kick-Ass were now public knowledge in Chicago. Marcus evidently had friends in the Chicago Police Department and he had convinced some that Hit Girl and Kick-Ass were only after the nastiest of criminals. This had been backed up by our current activities in Chicago. Saving the lives of several Chicago Police Officers did not exactly hurt, either!

Marcus had also identified a possible Safehouse for us. Marcus did not like helping us, normally, at least not directly, but helping protect us was different and anyway it was not even in his city; therefore not his problem!

We all drove over in Marcus' car to check it out. It was in the south of Chicago and in an area that should give us some anonymity, if not class. The building was single storey and had a fenced yard around it. Internally it was open plan, with a small office area. It would be perfect for storing vehicles and changing before and after nights out. The building was full of machines and crap, but that could all be moved out.

We agreed a price with the realtor and Marcus set things in motion. It would take a lot of work to re-equip the building with security and everything else that it would need to be a secure Safehouse. We hoped that Marty could help with the security and the other electronic stuff that would also be required.

..._...

Next Marcus had a surprise for Dave.

"Can you ride a motorcycle, Dave?" Marcus asked.

"Not a chance!" Mindy said, laughing.

"I've ridden, once or twice... Before I met psycho, over there!" I replied and indicated Mindy, who glared back, in return.

"Good, well I suggest you take an MSF course, or two, as you're gonna need it!" Marcus said, cryptically.

"Mindy has her Ducati; you need something that suits Kick-Ass. Now, I thought about a Harley, how about a Fat Boy. You can always give it a Kick-Ass make over, eventually!" Marcus said and explained further.

"Cool bike!" Mindy said, approvingly.

"I'll be able to practice on Mindy's Ducati!" I said.

"Just 'cause I let you ride me, doesn't mean I'll let you ride my bike!" Mindy exclaimed, before she clamped her hand over her mouth and went very red!

Marcus put his hands over his ears and closed his eyes.

"I did  _not_  just hear that!" Marcus said, grimacing.

"She has such a way with words!" I said and laughed at Mindy's discomfort.

"You'll need to learn to ride a motorcycle first and get the Safehouse set up. You probably don't want your neighbours to see a motorcycle that could be tracked back to Kick-Ass!" Marcus said. "Once you are ready, I'll get it shipped up to you. Mindy can also store her Ducati at the Safehouse; it isn't safe keeping it the house."

* * *

 

 ** _Three days later_**  
**_Wednesday_**  
**_West Ridge_**

Overall, it had been a good couple of days.

Mindy had, apparently been shopping online, again. A large, long package was delivered on the Wednesday morning, during breakfast. Mindy opened the packaging very carefully. Inside were several long wooden cases. The longest contained an almost identical twin, to Mindy's own Katana.

"I needed a second blade," Mindy said simply.

Next, Mindy selected a shorter, wooden case.

"It's called a Tanto. A mini version of my Katana, if you like," Mindy explained, as she opened the case and removed a silk sword bag.

She pulled the Tanto from the bag and moved the Tanto slowly as she checked out every inch and then removed the blade from the Saya and watched the lights reflect off the, highly polished, blade. The sharp, mono steel, blade was made from high carbon (T10) steel, with a 1.01 Shaku, no Hi and 0.5-centimetre Sori. The blade was finished with a straight Hamon and had been stone polished by hand. The point was a long O-Kissaski. The Habaki and Seppa were Red Copper. The blade was attached to a 16-centimetre Tsuka, which was wrapped in a purple cotton Tsuka-ito with black ray-skin. The Tanto was finished off with black Fuchi, Kashira and Tsuba. The blade was housed in a matte black Saya, with purple highlights. The Koikuchi and Kirigata were wood and the Sageo was purple silk. Apart from the size, it looked identical to Mindy's Katana.

Next Mindy pulled out a large flat, wooden case and passed it to me.

"Me?" I asked, surprised.

"Yes, dumbass!" Mindy said and laughed.

I opened the case.

"Fuck!" I exclaimed and Mindy laughed.

I was speechless.

Inside the box were two, green sword bags, made of silk.

"They are  _Ko-Wakizashi_ , a shorter version of my Katana, but  _just_  as lethal!" Mindy explained.

I pulled the first Ko-Wakizashi from its bag and held it up in front of me and moved the Ko-Wakizashi slowly, from side to side, as I removed the sword from the Saya and watched the lights reflect, off the highly polished blade. The sharp, mono steel blade was made from high carbon (T10) steel, with a 1.52 Shaku, no Hi and 1-centimetre Sori. The blade was finished with a straight Hamon and had been stone polished by hand. The point was a long O-Kissaski. The Habaki and Seppa were Red Copper. The blade was attached to a 16.5-centimetre, Battle Wrapped, Tsuka which was wrapped in a green cotton Tsuka-ito with black ray-skin. The Ko-Wakizashi was finished off with black Fuchi, Kashira and Tsuba. The blade was housed in a matte black Saya with green and subdued yellow highlights. The Koikuchi and Kirigata were wood and the Sageo was of green silk.

There was an identical Ko-Wakizashi, in the other sword bag. I turned to stare at Mindy, who was starting to look a little uncomfortable.

"We are facing some  _very_  nasty cunts, including ninjas. I decided a little while ago, that you needed something a lot more lethal, than a pair of batons," Mindy, said quietly.

"Wow! I don't know what to say," I said.

"I will need to train you, to use them and I have ordered additional combat suit attachments, so you can carry them, along  _with_  your batons," Mindy said.

"On the subject of batons," Marcus said. "Mindy asked me to source some new batons for you. Back in a moment."

Marcus went upstairs and came back down a minute later with a long cardboard box. He placed it beside me. I put the Ko-Wakizashi back into their case and moved the case to one side, and then I opened the cardboard box.

The batons were black, with subdued green and yellow highlights and appeared to be made from a carbon-fibre based compound and a light steel. They were a bit heavier than my current batons, but the balance was very good!

"They should be almost unbreakable. Mindy said your current batons are getting a bit worn!" Marcus said. "Look at the Harley and the batons as a sort of house-warming gift!"

"Thanks Marcus, you are a lot cooler than Mindy gives you credit for!" I said.

I grinned at Mindy, who scowled back.

* * *

 

 ** _Two days later_**  
**_Saturday_**

The last couple of days had been spent touring Chicago with Marcus.

Mindy, especially, enjoyed the time out. She really had missed Marcus and I was pleased to see her so happy. Marcus insisted on having a Chicago pizza, which Mindy was  _not_  amused about, but she went along with it anyway. This time it was in public, so Mindy could not rant, as she normally would have done!

Marcus was due to leave the following morning, so we had a good dinner out, to enjoy ourselves that last evening.

..._...

The dinner was good and by the time we left the restaurant, it was well after nine and we headed back towards, Speedy. That was when Marcus, got a weird feeling.

"We're being followed!" Marcus whispered.

I had to admit, I was a bit surprised that Marcus got the feeling before Mindy and her 'spidey senses'.

"You sure?" Mindy asked and casually looked around.

"I've been a cop, a lot longer than you've been a vigilante!" Marcus replied.

I could hear the footfalls of more than two people, behind me, closing.

"We turn on three!" Marcus said. "One... Two...  _Three_!"

We all span around.

In front of us were five men; three pulled knives, as we turned. The street was empty and dark.

"Evening folks! Empty your pockets!" The man in the centre ordered.

Mindy was between Marcus and I and she looked at each of the five men, in turn, before she looked up at each of us and nodded. We each nodded back and then we attacked.

..._...

Mindy delivered a roundhouse kick to the man, who had challenged us, which sent him crashing against a building, before he crumpled to the sidewalk. Marcus went for the man on the far left. He pulled out and extended his asp baton. Marcus struck the man hard on the wrist, causing the man to drop the knife and scream in pain; Marcus then struck the man in the right knee and the man crumpled to the pavement, screaming. I took the man on the far right and delivered a kick to his chest, which sent him backwards and then I disarmed him; I took the knife and dropped it down a drain. The man got up and ran for it. By this time, Mindy had floored the remaining two men.

"You two are  _so_  lucky; I'm in a good fucking mood!" Mindy snarled at them.

"You two okay?" Marcus asked.

"I'm cool!" I replied.

"I enjoyed that!" Mindy said.

"You would!" Marcus said with a grimace.

We made it back to Speedy, without any further trouble and Mindy drove home.

"I'm still not happy with you driving this car!" Marcus grumbled.

"For fuck's sake, Marcus; I drove this fucking car, when I was eleven!" Mindy exclaimed. "We've been through this!"

"Okay! Okay! Anything for a peaceful life! But I'm not bailing you out, if you get arrested!" Marcus replied.

* * *

 

**_Sunday_ **

The next morning was a bit tearful, for Mindy.

I also thought that Marcus was unhappy, too, but he did not show it. Mindy is _not_ good at goodbyes! We both thanked Marcus for his help, with the Safehouse and I promised to start my motorcycle training, straight away. Mindy wrapped her arm around me and stayed close, as we waved Marcus off in the cab.

We hoped that he would be back in Chicago at Easter.


	24. Moving Forward

**_Two weeks later  
Saturday_ **

In the two weeks, since Marcus had gone home, a lot had happened.

Marty had been in touch and apparently, he had been accepted onto a college course at Chicago University. He was intending on taking a major in Computer Science, with a minor in Mathematics. He would be in Chicago for a few years so I offered to give him a room, until he found a place of his own and Mindy had agreed.

Marty said that he would help provide technical support for our,  _other activities_. He would come and stay for a week or two in March. Then he could see about finding a place of his own and a job. His course did not actually start until the third week in September.

..._...

I now had my motorcycle permit. I had managed to complete the Basic RiderCourse and I had been able to pass the M licensing Exam. This had given me the Class M endorsement, so I was now legal to ride a motorcycle. Mindy was actually very impressed that I had passed  _first time_. I thought that she had expected me to fail! I intended to take the Basic RiderCourse 2 in the coming weeks, to get some more training and experience. For that course I would need to hire, a motorcycle and I would then be able to gain experience with increasing sizes of motorcycle, before I tried the big Harley Davidson! I was now able to wind up Mindy, as I had a  _real_  licence and not just a fake, as she had!

Chloe had spent the past week begging Mindy to allow Shadow to go out on a patrol, with Kick-Ass and Hit Girl. In the five weeks, since we had first met Chloe, Mindy had assessed and monitored Chloe's abilities, as well as planned Chloe's training, to improve her strength and agility. The past week had also been spent training Chloe on the FN Five-SeveN Mk 2 pistol, which Chloe proved to be a natural at using! So far, there was not much that Chloe  _was not_  a natural at, just like Mindy!

..._...

Tonight, was to be the night, that we would take Shadow out with us. Mindy went through the ground rules with Chloe, for about the twentieth time. Chloe had started to complain, but Mindy had cut her off, each time.

"If you get hurt, I am not dragging your sorry fucking ass, all over Chicago!" Mindy stated, very seriously. " _This_ will be  _your_  audition. Fuck up and we forget we ever knew you!"

"Okay. But we'll see  _who_  fucks up tonight!" Chloe challenged.

"Tonight is going to be  _so_  much fun!" I said, sardonically.

* * *

 

We intended to patrol around the new Safehouse, which was still going through the final legal stuff, before it was ours.

We wanted to know what the area was like and if it needed to be cleaned up! With Chloe being new to us, we did not tell her  _why_  we were patrolling this area. Yes, we trusted her, but she needed to prove herself, to become a full part of our team. It had occurred to me, that our team needed a name. So far, nothing workable had come to mind. I did not asked Mindy about a name, as I was a little scared of what she might suggest!

..._...

It was a twenty-three mile, forty-five minute drive from the house, down I-90 and I-94.

The Safehouse was surrounded on all sides by other industrial units. Eighty metres to the east, was a train goods yard and across the two hundred metres of goods yard, was a residential district. A hundred and sixty metres to the west, was a large high school. We would be able to approach and leave the area, anonymously. Public transport was also very good.

..._...

Not surprisingly, we found business.

We were walking up a badly lit alley, between some industrial units and not far from the Safehouse, when six men jumped out.

"What the fuck do we have here?" One asked, loudly.

"Halloween 'aint for fucking months!" Another said and laughed.

We instinctively spread out; Shadow was in the middle, with Kick-Ass on her left. I drew a Katana, slowly and allowed the light from a building to shimmer along the highly polished blade.

"You think you're a fucking ninja, little girl!" The first man jeered.

"Okay, you cunts, who's gonna die first!" I growled.

The smile vanished from the first man's face.

"Fuck this!" A third man said, pulled out a pistol and shot Kick-Ass, in the chest.

Kick-Ass just took a pace back, which absorbed the impact from the bullet.

"Fuckin-A! Let's get the fuck outta here!" The second man yelled and they all ran for it.

"Come back, we kill ya!" I yelled after them.

"That was interesting," Shadow said and laughed, nervously.

"Not all our work is killing. You need to use appropriate force; not every criminal deserves to die. Some just need to look into a career change," Kick-Ass explained.

..._...

As we patrolled around the top border of the industrial area, some four hundred and thirty metres north of the Safehouse, we passed by a closed store, an Aldi. Some cars were still in the parking lot and as could be expected, at one in the morning, there were some idiots trying to steal a car.

There were three of them, teenagers.

* * *

 

"Go on then, Shadow," Kick-Ass said, quietly and prodded me forward.

I took a good grip on my Jō and stepped out of the shadows. I felt really nervous, but I took a deep breath and shouted at the men.

"Hey! Cheap shit losers! Stop screwing with a car that somebody probably worked their fucking ass off to pay for!"

The three men turned and one smirked.

"Who's the fucking little ninja?" The man said and laughed, but he stopped suddenly, as I felt Kick-Ass step out of the shadows behind me and prod me forward.

"Fuckin' hell, I think it's that Kick-Ass dude, who wasted all those fucking ninjas!" Another man said and pulled out an eight-inch blade.

The other two men did the same. One man came at me with his knife.

I ran forward and struck out with the Jō. I smashed the man's wrist, before I spun and drove the end of the Jō into the chest of the next man and the other end of the Jō, I rammed into the last man's back. All three men were on the ground and the man with the smashed wrist was screaming. One of the men looked up at me.

"Who  _are_  you?" The man asked, incredulously.

"I'm Shadow!" I growled back.

I felt a hand squeeze my shoulder.

"Good work, kid," I heard Kick-Ass say from behind me.

* * *

 

"So!" Kick-Ass asked.

"I was impressed. Shadow handled herself well," I replied.

"She was nervous, but she fought them off herself. I think she did good for her first night," Kick-Ass said.

"That was good, letting her have a go herself; she needs to build up her self-confidence. I saw her hesitating, but then I remembered that I had felt the same, when Daddy sent me out alone, for the first few times," I responded.

"I was a little jumpy, my first few times out, too; not to mention meeting a little, psychotic eleven year-old!" Kick-Ass commented.

I smiled and felt warm inside, as I though back to Rasul's apartment.

..._...

We continued our patrol and headed back south, towards the Safehouse and then to where we had parked Speedy. We all removed our masks and covered over the top half of our combat suits. We drove home and pulled directly into the garage and once the garage door was closed behind us, I turned to Chloe. The girl was fast asleep on the back seat!

I prodded her awake and Chloe reluctantly got out of the car, before she headed upstairs to bed. Chloe had the bedroom on the opposite corner to us. She had been keeping some spare clothes here, over the past few weeks. I checked in on her, before I went to bed. Her combat suit was on the floor and Chloe was fast asleep.

I actually felt very happy, as I slid into bed, beside Dave. I got a kiss and then he fell asleep.

I followed seconds later.

* * *

 

**_The following morning  
Sunday_ **

I woke up late; it was almost eleven in the morning.

After a refreshing shower, I got myself dressed and headed downstairs for breakfast. I could smell something cooking. As I walked into the kitchen, I could see Dave at the stove and I could see him shovelling some bacon, out of a frying pan onto a plate. There was also a plate of fried eggs and fresh pancakes.

Dave turned around and saw me.

"Morning, kid! Sleep well?" he asked.

"Great thanks," I replied.

"You did really well, last night, Chloe. Well done!" Dave said.

"I second that!" Mindy said, as she sat down at the kitchen counter.

"Thanks!" I said and felt myself blushing.

"Hungry?" Dave asked.

"Damn straight!" Mindy and I said together.

..._...

After breakfast, Dave asked me to come into the living room and we sat down on a couch; Mindy seemed to vanish.

"Okay! Crunch time!" Dave said, smiling.

I felt a bit worried and I think Dave must have noticed.

"Don't worry, Chloe!" Dave said. "Just thought it was time for a chat!"

"Okay," I replied, apprehensively.

"We want you to join our team,” Dave said. “But we have rules."

"Now, Little Miss Assassin tries to bend and sometimes break the rules and when she does, I come down on her like a fucking ton of bricks. Being a teenaged Hero, sucks. I know from personal experience and Mindy bitches about being a teenager, every other day. However, you will have responsibilities, Mindy always thought she knew everything about life and that her age was irrelevant, but she has learnt the hard way, that she is  _not_  invincible and despite her physical and mental skills, she is still a sixteen year-old girl and in a few cases just needed to grow the fuck up. You  _will_  fuck up, just as if Mindy did and I  _will_  jump down your throat, or kick your fucking ass, to bring you back in line. That is for both your safety and ours. Understood?" Dave lectured and I nodded my agreement.

"You will be part of a team, where you will be an  _equal_  partner. Yes, Mindy and I are the senior partners, but we are all equal. Basically, what that means is that if any of us fuck up, we expect the others to tell us we fucked up. When you fuck up,  _and you will_ , we will tell you that you fucked up  _and_  we will tell you why and teach you how to avoid making that mistake again. I've fucked up more times, than I care to think about and the famous Hit Girl? She has made her own, fair share of fuck ups, most of them due to her age and lack of worldly experience. Therefore, if one of us says, you fucked up,  _do not take it to heart_ ; learn from it. If you fuck up badly  _I will_  tell you that you fucked up badly and if necessary stop you coming out with us. I'm used to being kicked, punched and sworn at, Mindy has tried everything, but when she acts like a stupid little teenaged girl, I tell her that and she tries to look cute and wriggle her way out of it, but that doesn't work with me anymore, nor do her threats of bodily harm. While on that subject, Mindy will  _never_  intentionally hurt you, she may threaten to dismember you or something similar, but that is just her way! Don't get me wrong; she  _is_ perfectly capable of carrying out her threats. She  _will_  hurt you during sparring sessions, but you get used to that and just learn to avoid her kicks and punches. Injuries are a part of our lives, now and we have all suffered a lot of damage to our bodies, but we're still here!" Dave finished. "You still want in?"

"Yes! I promise to do my best. I know I'm young, but I listen and I learn," I replied, with a big grin on my face.

Mindy reappeared within seconds.

"You sticking with us?" she asked.

"Throw away a chance to work with 'Little Miss Assassin'?" I exclaimed. "Never!"

Mindy glared at Dave, but smiled at me!

"Welcome aboard, Shadow!" Mindy said, with a huge grin.

..._...

Next, we discussed the obvious.

How to keep my activities secret from my parents and kids at school.

I explained that my Dad was usually off at sea; he was a Commander, in the Navy. My Mom, so far had not commented on all my sleepovers with Abby. Abby lived with her mother, who worked nights, so nobody had noticed me missing at night, so far. Her father was in the Navy, too, another Commander.

"You  _will_  get hurt and bruised, out there. We will need to come up with cover stories, or somebody will think you're getting beaten up, regularly!" Dave said.

"I heal quickly!" I offered.

..._...

There was a knock on the door, the side door!

I was a bit surprised to see a small pistol, suddenly appear in Mindy's hand. Mindy went over to the door, checked the spy hole and then she frowned before she opened the door a crack.

"Go away!" Mindy said, before she shut the door.

The knocking continued.

Mindy opened the door again. I could just see a young girl who stood outside.

"Go aw-" Mindy started.

"Abby! What the hell!" I yelled and interrupted Mindy.

Mindy stared at me, before she yanked Abby in and closed the door. Mindy put her arm across Abby's throat and pinned her to the wall. The pistol seemed to have vanished, just as quickly as it had appeared.

"What the fuck are you doing here? How the fuck did you find this house?" Mindy growled, dangerously.

"I was worried about Chloe. She never called last night. I pinged her cell; not difficult!" Abby explained, quickly. "No need to go all Hit Girl, on me! Jeez!"

* * *

 

Abby seemed to be a bit of a geek, like Marty!

"Mindy,  _let her go_!" I said.

Mindy glared at me, but released her hold on Abby.

"You two must be Kick-Ass and Hit Girl!" Abby said with a smile.

Mindy looked mad and so did Chloe.

"Look, I won't spill, you have my word! I spill, you kill!" Abby said still smiling.

"You've got that fucking right!" Mindy growled, angrily.

..._...

After a minute Mindy calmed down.

"Hi Abby, I'm Mindy," Mindy said and held out her hand.

"Dave," I said and held out my hand.

Abby shook our hands, in turn.

"Hi, I'm Abigail Hunt," Abby said.

Abby was about the same height as Mindy, with a slim build and long brown hair.

"Sorry, guys! My fault, I fucked up!" Chloe said and looked ashamed.

"No Chloe, you didn't! Your friend is just very clever and obviously cares about you," Mindy said. "What does your Dad do in the Navy?"

"He's an Information Warfare Officer. He spends a lot of his time with computers; I picked up some things," Abby replied. "Need a hacker?"

"A hacker?" Mindy mused, and then chuckled. "Could be useful. We might need someone to help provide support and comms. You think you could help with that?"

"Definitely!" Abby replied, enthusiastically.

"We'll see," Mindy said, laughing.


	25. Smack Down

**_A week later  
Saturday_ **

**_West Ridge_ **

In retrospect, it was probably overdue.

I had started to get complacent and I let my guard down. I never even realised that I was doing it. Thankfully, I suppose, I found out during a sparring session and  _not_  during a fight with a hundred ninjas!

It had been a week since we had gone out with Shadow and Chloe was itching to go out again, but as I already knew, she was a stubborn bitch, just like me and wasn't taking no for an answer! Chloe also wanted to try some 'real' fighting, with 'real' cunts! Therefore, the idea had been to show Chloe, that she  _was not_  ready!

It was a Saturday morning and Chloe was on the mat, in her white aikidogi. I came down the stairs, in my black aikidogi, ready to fight. Abby was over on the couch. She looked forward to seeing, a 'real' fight! Dave was upstairs, on the phone to Marcus, about the Harley.

..._...

We squared up to each other.

"So you wanna play!" I growled.

"No, I wanna win!" Chloe growled back. The little bitch had learnt to growl, really well, too!

"Anything goes!" I challenged and let Chloe open.

She started with a front kick, which I deflected. Next came a roundhouse kick, which I was able to dodge with a flip backwards. I returned the favour and spun Chloe around and down onto the mat, but she kept a good grip on me and flipped me around, where she then pinned  _me_  to the mat. I felt her pressure ease, only slightly, then I grabbed her leg, pulled her down and that allowed me to roll out from under her. I then flipped her over onto her front, while I kept her right arm bent behind her and vertical. Chloe yelled in pain and I eased my hold before I let her stand up.

Chloe was raging and I could see she that was in pain, but she ignored it. She sprang towards me and I flipped her high over my head, but Chloe caught herself and landed on her feet, before she reversed herself and skidded onto the mat and swept my feet out from under me. She struck me, none too softly, in my back and it was my turn to yell in pain. Chloe let me up with an evil smirk. I was going to wipe that shit eating smirk, off her face! I ran at her, but she dodged and threw me down hard, over her shoulder. Fuck it hurt.

We both got up and adjusted our aikidogi, then squared off again. We both raged and Chloe still had an evil smirk, on her face.

Before I knew, what was happening, Chloe threw a very powerful punch into my left side and then as she allowed her weight to settle on her rear leg, she lifted the other leg to the side and whipped it at the knee, which drove her foot into my chest.

I flew backwards and then I felt nothing.

* * *

 

" _You've killed Hit Girl_!" Abby screamed.

"Mindy!" I screamed.

What have I done?

I ran over to Mindy. She was lying on her side, one arm out in front of her and she was out cold. My kick had sent her into a pillar just off the mats; I could see a hole in the plaster where her head had hit. I had also heard something crack, when I kicked her.

Dave came thundering down the stairs.

"What the fuck is going on down here?" He asked and then saw Mindy.

"Fuck! What happened?" He asked, looking directly at me.

"I kicked her a bit too hard!" I replied and I could feel tears running down my face.

"Don't worry!" Dave said. "Shit happens!"

* * *

 

I knelt down beside Mindy.

This did  _not_  look good. I pulled Mindy, carefully, onto the mat and laid her on her back. I checked her head and could see a large bruise, plus some blood from a few cuts. She was well and truly, knocked out, but her breathing was okay, for now.

A minute later, Mindy's eyes flew open and she took a deep breath, then she screamed and tears started to pour down her face.

"What the fuck?" Mindy yelled, when she had finished screaming and then she passed out.

"Oh dear, must have missed something!" I said.

I undid Mindy's aikidogi and was a little shocked at what I found. Mindy's left side was badly bruised and there was a lot of bruising and swelling on the right side of her chest. The bruise spread from below her collarbone, down to below her right breast.

"Abby, three ice packs, fridge over there," I said and pointed at the kitchen a few yards away.

Abby ran and came back with three ice packs.

I pulled out a knife and cut off Mindy's sports bra, before placing a thin towel over her chest, followed by two ice packs, which I held in place with bandages. I applied another towel and icepack to Mindy's left side, again held in place with a bandage. I then placed a blanket over her and left her to rest. Chloe was sitting on the couch, sobbing her eyes out. It was obvious that she was feeling immense guilt.

"It was an accident, Chloe! Shit happens!" I said, as I sat down beside her.

"Do you remember what I said, two weeks ago? _Injuries are a part of our lives_. She will be fine, believe me. She may kick your ass, when she wakes up, though!" I said, with a smile and Chloe hugged me, still crying.

When Chloe finally stopped crying, I asked her to help me get Mindy upstairs, to bed.

I picked up Mindy and took her upstairs, to our bedroom, where Chloe helped get her trousers off and into bed. Chloe stayed in the bedroom, sitting on the couch, while I went downstairs to tidy up and Abby went home.

* * *

 

**_Two hours later_ **

Mindy screamed and I ran over to her and knelt beside the bed.

"Mindy, it's Chloe! You okay?" I asked.

"Stupid fucking question!" Mindy growled.

"Sorry!" I said.

"I owe you a fucking kicking, bitch!" Mindy growled, angrily.

"I'm really sorry, Mindy. It was an accident, I didn't mean it. Please believe me!" I begged and I felt tears as they began again.

"Fucking cut it out, you evil bitch!" Dave said to Mindy, as he came into the bedroom.

Mindy glared, but then relented.

"Sorry Chloe. I didn't mean what I said. Not many people get to put down Hit Girl... Congratulations!" Mindy said, magnanimously.

"I still feel guilty!" I said, truthfully.

"I'll be fine! Really! I just need some rest," Mindy said with a grimace.

"Can I stay tonight?" I asked.

"No problem, kid," Dave said and smiled at me.

* * *

 

****_The next morning  
Sunday  
West Ridge_

"You are a damn good fighter, Chloe!" I said.

"I didn't mean to hurt you, I just got carried away!" Chloe said. "But you did say  _'anything goes'_!"

"I did, didn't I?" I replied. "Not the first time that my mouth has got me into trouble!"

"Nor the last, unfortunately!" Dave said as he sat down beside me.

I had woken up this morning in a lot of pain. Dave had changed the ice packs and the swelling was going down, slightly. The bruises though, were horrific, I had also broken at least two ribs, and these would take time to heal!

I felt sorry for Chloe. It was  _not_  her fault; she just caught me out. Chloe is a very good fighter, especially when she is all riled up!

"Am I ready?" Chloe asked, defiantly.

"Well, I'm fucking stuck here for the duration! You'll have to  _shadow_  Kick-Ass!" I replied. " _If_  he wants a cocky, little bitch, with him!"

"It'll be just like you were with me, then!" Dave said and looked directly at me, with an evil smirk.

"Fucking cunt! Ow... That fucking hurt!" I yelled.


	26. Shadow Patrol

**_One week later  
Friday_ **

**_West Ridge_ **

“Well, how did it go?” I asked.

“Boring!” Chloe responded.

“Nothing!” Dave commented.

“Sorry, kid, but that's what happens some nights,” I commiserated.

Dave and Chloe had gone out on patrol together, near to the Safehouse. It seemed that the idiots we met last time had taken our advice. Admittedly, Dave and Chloe had only been out for a few hours, but most of that time had been spent travelling.

“The walk did us good!” Dave said, smiling.

“Speak for yourself!” Chloe grumbled.

“Okay, grumpy teenager; must be bedtime!” Dave said and pushed Chloe towards her room.

“Night guys!” Chloe said.

It had been a thoroughly boring week! I was unable to do much, thanks to my ribs; however, the bruises were healing nicely.

On the plus side, the sale of the Safehouse had gone through; it was now ours! Marcus had recommended some out of town builders, who had a security clearance and could be trusted to keep their mouths shut.

The plan was to clear out  _all_  of the existing crap from the Safehouse and demolish the existing office space. Then a new, self-contained, structure would be built, inside the main building. This would have accommodation that could sleep six people, complete with a kitchen and dining area, plus showers. Below this would be office space and a panic room. The panic room, of course, would become an armoury. The existing doors and windows would be retained, but upgraded internally with reinforced glass, to keep the outside looking normal. We would also have a decent, functioning, climate control system installed, too. The main floor of the building would allow us to store the motorcycles and have space for a few other vehicles as required. There would be space for a large training area, too. From the outside, the building would be almost soundproof; nobody would be able to hear what went on inside. It would be another, very anonymous, industrial unit. The unit would be owned by a shell company, which had been set up by my Daddy. The building work would be expected to take around four weeks.

I went to sleep and dreamed of my new Safehouse!

* * *

 

**_The next morning  
Saturday_ **

**_West Ridge_ **

I joined Mindy for breakfast.

I still felt a bit guilty about her getting hurt, but Dave was right; it had been an accident. Now that I was a permanent member of the team, Dave had shown me the new Safehouse, last night. It sounded really, really cool, to have a Safehouse!

I noticed Dave was absent.

“Where's Dave?” I asked Mindy.

“Dave went to the airport, to pick up Marty,” Mindy replied.

I had forgotten about Marty. I was looking forward to meeting him; Dave said he was a geek, like Abby, but that they had been friends for years!

“I'm looking forward to meeting him,” I said. “Dave said that you like him, too.”

“If it weren't for Marty, Dave would never have found me and I would, most probably be dead, right now!" Mindy replied, with a faraway look in her eyes. “I'll tell you the story sometime.”

..._...

About an hour or so later, Dave and Marty appeared.

“Marty, this is Chloe!” Dave said. “Chloe this is Marty!”

I shook hands with Marty. He had a big, dorky grin, on his face.

“Hi, Shadow!” Marty said. “Welcome to the team! I'm Battle Guy!”

“Hi, Battle Guy!” I answered.

Somehow, I could not quite see Marty as a Hero; nevertheless, Mindy had assured me that Marty had fought alongside her and Dave, the previous year, with distinction. Battle Guy no longer fought, but he would provide technical support when required.

..._...

I enjoyed chatting with Marty; he was really funny and loved winding Mindy up!

Marty thought it was very funny that Hit Girl had been put out of action, and by a thirteen-year-old girl! Neither Mindy nor I saw the funny side, but Dave did!

“Look, cunts! Keep it up and I'll have Shadow break some of  _your_  fucking ribs!” Mindy growled, dangerously.

“Sorry!” said Marty.

Dave just smiled at Mindy and got a glare in return.

“Okay, Marty and I have some things to discuss, see you two later,” Dave said.

..._...

“I'd have thought you'd have hurt Marty, by now!” I commented.

“Like I said, earlier, I owe Marty and he  _is_  scared of me, but he has a lifetime free pass!” Mindy said.

“I'll remember that.”

“You wanting to go out again, tonight?” Mindy asked.

“Yes!” I replied and started to feel excited.

* * *

 

**_Later that night_ **

We were expanding our patrol, but still near to the Safehouse.

It was just Shadow and me, but this time we could talk back to Mindy and Marty, back at the house. Marty had brought with him some advanced communications sets, but he would not tell us where he got them! The radios had throat mikes and slim receivers for the ear, which would work with our masks of our combat suits. The radios were encrypted, and they could even broadcast our GPS position, to a map, on Marty's laptop! Marty had wired up Chloe and I, so we could now talk to each other, or back to base. Marty had also explained radio procedure, to both Chloe and me. Mindy also had a radio, as well as Marty. We would use our Hero identities as call signs.

“Battle Guy, Kick-Ass. Kick-Ass and Shadow, heading west, away from the Safehouse,” I called, over the comms.

“Battle Guy copies heading west. I have you both, on my map.”

So far, so good! The streets appeared deserted, with just the occasional car. Shadow kept to my right and she seemed happy to be back out on the streets. As far as possible, we kept to the shadows. I checked my watch, it was almost ten-thirty and it looked to be just another boring evening.

“You okay?” I asked Shadow.

“Yeah, I'm okay,” Shadow, replied.

..._...

Ahead of us, a young kid ran around a corner and cannoned straight into me. I stood firm, but the kid fell backwards, onto the sidewalk.

“What's the rush?” I snarled gently.

“Who... Who are you?” The kid stuttered.

“I'm Kick-Ass!” I replied and smiled down at the kid.

“Cool!” The kid's face lit up with a smile. “I need help, two men attacked me; they took my stuff!”

I looked over at Shadow and her eyes lit up!

“Wait here, kid!” I snarled. “Shadow, stand to!”

“Battle Guy, Kick-Ass. Shadow and I are engaging,” I called over the comms.

“Battle Guy copies Kick-Ass and Shadow engaging.”

We both walked around the corner and in front of us, we found two men, talking and laughing. They both looked up, as we approached.

“Fuck off! Before we drop both of you idiots!” One man shouted.

“Try it!” Shadow growled.

The second man raised an automatic pistol and shot Shadow in the chest. The impact of the bullet knocked her backwards off her feet and onto the sidewalk.

“Now for you!” The second man shouted and pulled the trigger, twice more.

I braced myself and felt the two rounds collide with my armour. Beside me, Shadow regained her feet.

“You fucking cunts!” Shadow yelled and launched herself forward, towards the astonished men, with her Jō extended out in front of her. Neither man knew what hit them, as the pistol clattered to the sidewalk, closely followed by the two unconscious men!

" _That was totally wicked_!"

We turned to find the kid; he was peering around the corner, all amazed smiles. We returned the kid's 'stuff' and called the Police. We left the scene before the Police arrived and I called in to explain what had happened.

“Shadow, Hit Girl. You okay?”

“Yeah! My left boob will be totally bruised, though!” Shadow replied.

“Oh dear! Battle Guy just fell off his chair, laughing!” Mindy said, with a chuckle. “See you guys later!”

I looked down at Shadow.

“Do all of us  _really_  need to know about your left boob?” I asked.

“Too much detail?” Shadow responded, with a chuckle.

“Yeah! Just a bit!” I replied. “Well Done! You put those two down, good and fast!"

I could not see Shadows face, but her eyes lit up, with joy and pride. Her reply was smiling, though.

“Thanks!” she said.

..._...

The rest of the patrol was relatively lifeless. A few people recognised me; yelling  _'Go Kick-Ass'_ , otherwise it was peaceful. Around one in the morning, we headed back towards Speedy and home. Again, Chloe fell asleep on the drive back. I was very proud of her, as despite being shot, she still managed to finish off the opposition.

Once back home, I prodded her awake and guided her upstairs, where Mindy helped her get out of her combat suit. The bullet had not penetrated her aikidogi, which was made of a similar, synthetic material, to the combat suits.

“Must have been a .38 round; not much power. Well done, Chloe!” Mindy said and helped her to bed. There  _was_  apparently, a bruise on her left boob!

Once Chloe was sorted, I turned to Marty.

“You fell off your fucking chair?” I asked, incredulously.

“Sorry! It  _was_  very funny!” Marty replied, with a chuckle.

“You _have_ to admit, it  _was_  a bit funny!” Mindy said and chuckled.

“I hope Chloe sees the funny side in the morning. That bruise _will_ be hurting by then!” I replied, knowingly and rubbed my own upper chest.

“Let me kiss it better,” Mindy said, seductively.

“Okay, time for me to go to bed!” Marty said quickly and left the room at a run.

“You watch your fucking ribs, crazy bitch!” I said and pulled off my combat suit and other clothes.

* * *

 

**_The next afternoon  
Sunday_ **

**_West Ridge_ **

Mindy insisted on debriefing Chloe about the previous night.

Chloe explained everything that she had seen and everything that she had thought and felt. Mindy went through each item, to find out Chloe's thought processes, not mention what her senses were like. Of course, Mindy had grilled _me_ the previous night and that morning, for my take on the evening.

Overall, Mindy was happy that all had gone okay.

Chloe was a little concerned about being shot, but Mindy explained that the risk of being shot was why we had expensive combat suits. The comms gear also performed flawlessly. Marty and Mindy were able to follow our movements, as we had patrolled, via the GPS feedback. Marty also played back our route, which we had travelled that night, which was 'very cool', according to Chloe.

Chloe was not amused when Marty laughed about her bruised boob but relented when Mindy started to laugh!

“At least you now know what it feels like to be shot and won't worry about it happening again. I had to train Dave myself for that!” Mindy said, smirking.

“Yeah. Think yourself fucking lucky, that some psycho bitch doesn't just shoot you  _in the back,_  with a .44 Magnum,  _without a fucking warning_!” I exclaimed, with a glare at Mindy.

“She didn't?” Chloe exclaimed, incredulously.

“Oh yeah! She  _so_  fucking did!” I replied and grimaced. Mindy actually blushed, while Chloe and Marty, both laughed.


	27. Harley Safehouse

**_Three weeks later  
Sunday_ **

**_West Ridge_ **

I woke up feeling  _very_  tired.

Dave had insisted on keeping me awake for _hours_ , but admittedly, he had made himself useful! My legs were still tingling from the electric shocks and I was fucking glad that my ribs no longer hurt because they took a fucking (no pun intended) pounding on the bed, the previous night! I really was not sure of the occasion that brought on all that attention, not that I was complaining! Dave woke up, just then and I could feel his hand... I screamed; he was completely insatiable, but then so was I.

I reached over with my hand and found something nice waiting for me...

* * *

 

“What was all that in aid of?” I asked, an hour later, while sitting at the kitchen counter, with a coffee.

“Do I need a reason, to satisfy the woman I love?” Dave replied.

“No, of course not, but this was  _more_  than usual!" I said and grimaced a bit. I was still feeling the aftershocks!

“Well... Today is special... Very special!” Dave teased.

“Why?” I asked, feeling somewhat confused.

"This is the anniversary of that completely fucking insane evening, at Rasul’s!" Dave replied, with his usual dorky grin. “You might remember it?”

“Of course I fucking remember it; I blew you a kiss!” I replied and giggled at the thought.

“Do I still have potential?” Dave asked, still grinning.

“Oh yeah! But you are most definitely, NFL now Dave!” I replied and leant over to kiss him.

“That night may have been horrific, but it was also the start of a new part of my life. My life with Mindy Macready  _and_  Hit Girl... My life with you. That's why I wanted to celebrate last night, I wanted you to know that I love you,” Dave explained.

“You fucking managed that!” I exclaimed, happily.

“Had to make sure I wasn't losing my touch!” Dave teased.

“Your  _touch_  is fine, no fucking complaints there!” I replied happily.

* * *

 

**_Two days later  
Tuesday_ **

**_West Ridge_ **

“Dave! Why is the bathroom covered in plastic...? You fucker... Open the damn door!” Mindy yelled and she started to pull at the door in a panic, but I held it shut.

BANG...

BANG...

BANG...

Mindy screamed!

“Dave, you are  _so fucking dead_!” Mindy yelled.

I released the door and took several paces back.

The door was thrown open. I thought Mindy was a little pissed, but I couldn't see her expression, as Mindy was covered head to toe, in purple and red paint, with an additional layer of white powder.

“April Fool!” I yelled before I almost pissed myself with laughter (and took a photo).

“Okay... That was creative!” Mindy admitted, reluctantly and then she turned back into the bathroom, to clean off.

..._...

I had secured three plastic bags to the ceiling; one held red paint, one purple paint and the other baby powder. Each bag had a very small, remote control explosive (supplied by Marty), which I had detonated one after the other. I had covered the entire bathroom in plastic, including the ceiling, as protection.

Twenty minutes later, Mindy reappeared and she looked a little cleaner, although her lovely blonde hair was lightly tinted with red and purple!

“I  _hate_  you right now!” Mindy growled as she headed out of the bedroom.

I thought that I might just live long enough to regret my actions, but it was worth it!

* * *

 

The pain!

So much, considering my limited nerve endings!

Mindy had just finished letting me know what she thought of the prank, earlier this morning! My leg was burning, as was my chest. Mindy was staring down at me, with an enormous grin. I reached out, grabbed her ankle and pulled. Mindy crashed to the mat with a small scream, and then I rolled over and started to kiss her.

Mindy growled and started to kiss me back.

I think I was forgiven!

..._...

After lunch, I went to sooth my aches and pains in the steam room. Mindy joined me; I had a feeling that she was feeling guilty, for all the bruises. But probably not!

While I was in there, I had some inspiration. No idea where from, but I now had a name for us; that is for the team of Kick-Ass, Hit-Girl, Battle Guy and Shadow. Mindy actually agreed with my suggestion, which was also a surprise!

We called ourselves  _Fusion_. Definition: ' _Fusion - the result of joining two or more things together to form a single entity'_.

The four of us  _were_  a single entity, a team, bringing criminals to Justice.

* * *

 

**_Four days later  
Saturday_ **

**_The Safehouse_ **

Both Dave and I were jumping with joy, that morning!

Me, because the Safehouse was finished and Dave, because his Harley had been delivered.

We had signed off the builders, the previous night and Dave had taken delivery of his Harley, at nine that morning. We were both down at the Safehouse; I had ridden my Ducati down, during the night for safety, and it was now parked to one side of the open area, with a cover over it. The Harley was delivered in a large packing case, ready to go. For now, we placed the crate to one side, near the Ducati.

We had slept at the Safehouse, to try it out. Unfortunately, we had neglected to get any food in; so we went shopping, stocked up the cupboards, in the kitchen and the freezer. We then had a late breakfast and checked out the mat.

Dave and I were both very impressed by the quality the work. The building, inside at least, was completely different and felt comfortable and clean. The accommodation consisted of three bedrooms, two twins and a double. Ours was the double and had a bathroom; the other two rooms would have to share a bathroom. The Kitchen was large enough for a table that could comfortably seat six. Downstairs we had a briefing room, with comfortable couches and a large screen TV. There was also two computers, for general use, plus a desk with a computer, that was set up for the GPS system on the comms equipment.

The armoury was the best bit. It had a reinforced steel door with a code lock. Inside, the walls were set up in the same way as the Safehouses, back in New York. We now needed to move some of the weapons and equipment here, from the house, and that would also include our combat suits.

We would do this, later today when Chloe arrived.

* * *

 

After lunch, Dave arrived back at the Safehouse, with Chloe, having gone home to pick up some weapons and equipment, as well as Chloe. He drove straight inside the Safehouse and closed the door, remotely, behind him.

“Love the hair, Mindy!” Chloe said and smirked.

“Dave's little joke!” I replied and smiled sweetly. “Don't worry, I got my own back!”

“Yeah, the limp will go away by Easter!” Dave quipped. “I hope!”

We proceeded to move the weapons and combat suits, which Dave had brought from home, into the armoury. It took a while to arrange things to my satisfaction! The fourteen Katana Blades all went up on one wall.

I showed Chloe around the Safehouse and also gave her the relevant codes, to de-activate the complex security system and open the door to the armoury. Chloe picked one of the bedrooms, as her own. This meant Marty would sleep in the other room, between Chloe and us.

Chloe wanted to know what was covered up, over by the wall.

“Go take a look,” I suggested.

Chloe gently eased back the cover, on the Ducati. She got halfway before she dropped the cover and squealed!

“Oh my God! It is a Ducati Panigale... In purple... I love it!” Chloe said before she squealed again!

“You like it?” I asked and smiled at Chloe's excitement.

“When did you get that?” Chloe asked, excitedly.

“Had it almost two years,” I replied.

“It's fucking cool!” Chloe exclaimed.

“Wait till you see what's in the crate!” Dave said.

We removed the top of the crate and the inside cover, revealing the Harley-Davidson Fat Boy, in black.

“Fuck me!” Chloe exclaimed.

We both looked at Chloe, curiously.

“Sorry!” Chloe apologised and blushed furiously.

“So, you like bikes?” I asked, unnecessarily.

“Yeah!” Chloe confirmed.

The rest of the afternoon was spent checking out Dave's new bike, including removing it from its pallet and starting it up. The engine sound was glorious! Even I was excited and Chloe positively drooled! Dave looked like a kid at Christmas! I insisted that he put on his combat suit, so we could see him on the bike, properly.

This Dave did and Kick-Ass looked fucking cool, on the Fat Boy!


	28. Spring Vacation

**_One week later  
Saturday_ **

It was Chloe's turn to be over the moon!

It was the start of Spring Vacation and Chloe had somebody that she wanted us to meet! She was very cryptic and sounded a bit shy over the phone, but said she would be coming over, on Saturday morning, which was today. She also mentioned that she had ‘a little problem’, which would be coming with her, too. For security, we also agreed that I was Chloe's Aikido/Taekwondo Instructor, which would be good cover for Chloe spending time at the house.

I was looking forward to next Friday, as Marcus was coming up for Easter! I really wanted to show him the new Safehouse that he had helped us to obtain. Dave also wanted to thank Marcus, personally, for the Fat Boy. I could not wait for Dave to be ready to go out on his Harley, so I could go with him on my Ducati. We would be able to patrol larger areas and Chloe could ride on either bike. Which reminded me; I would need to find a helmet for her.

..._...

Just after ten in the morning, there was a knock on the front door.

I pulled the door open and on the step outside, was Chloe, looking very shy and standing beside her was a boy. I invited them both in.

“Dave, Mindy. This is Kyle, Kyle Andrews,” Chloe said, introducing the boy and her cheeks went a little red.

“Hi, Kyle,” we both replied.

I led them both into the living room. Dave and I sat on one couch while Chloe and Kyle took the other couch. I looked questioningly at Chloe.

“Okay, Kyle is my boyfriend!” Chloe admitted and her cheeks went very red.

Kyle was an inch or two taller than Chloe, but otherwise he was slim with brown hair and brown eyes. He looked to be athletic and currently a little shy!

“What's the other problem?” I asked.

“Back in a minute,” Chloe said, somewhat reluctantly and she got up and headed back outside.

She was back within a minute.

“ _Here_  is my little problem!” Chloe said.

The 'little problem', was about four and a half foot tall and must have been about ten-years-old.

“Hi, I'm Curtis,” the boy said, with a not so sweet, smile.

“This little brat is my cousin and I'm stuck with him for the holidays!” Chloe explained and she looked thoroughly disgusted with the fact.

“I'm a little angel!” Curtis insisted.

“You make people want to drink acid!” Chloe retorted as she sat back down, next to Kyle. Curtis perched on the arm of the couch, beside Chloe.

“Hello, Curtis. I'm Mindy and this is Dave,” I said.

“Hi,” Curtis replied politely.

He sounded nice enough, but I was very sure that he could be annoying when he wanted to be!

“I want to see Chloe fight!” Curtis said suddenly.

“That could be fun to watch!” Agreed Kyle.

“I'd take a piece of that action!” Dave added and smiled at Chloe.

Chloe scowled at Curtis, and then looked at me.

I just shrugged and nodded.

* * *

 

I really hated that little shit!

He always wound me up; I just wish I could kick the shit right outta him! I explained to Mindy, while we were changing, that my Dad was home for the holidays and my Uncle was over with his wife and Curtis, for the week.

This was to be the first time, that Mindy and I had sparred. At least since, I had broken two of her ribs! I must have looked a bit awkward because Mindy looked directly at me.

“I'll go easy on you!” Mindy said, with an evil smirk.

“Thanks!” I replied, sarcastically and felt a bit anxious.

..._...

As we came down the stairs into the lower ground floor, we could see Dave, Kyle and Curtis, sitting at the side of the mat. Dave seemed to be enjoying himself and I could see that Kyle was too. Both of them seemed to like the idea of watching girls fight! We were both wearing our normal aikidogi; Mindy wore black and I wore white. We both squared up to each other on the mat. I was  _not_  going to make this easy for Mindy; I had a reputation to uphold.

“Okay, bring it on!” I challenged Mindy.

Mindy dived forward and before I knew it, I was on my back looking upwards while Mindy grinned down at me. I promptly kicked the side of Mindy's knee and brought her down onto her other knee. I then wrapped a leg around her neck and brought her down hard. Mindy did not seem to like that and forced her way back up, throwing me most of the way across the mat. I landed on my ass and it hurt! I got up quickly and moved towards Mindy before I lashed out with a spinning hook kick and caught Mindy's left shoulder, which sent  _her_  spinning across the mat and onto  _her_  ass. I smirked down at her and could see the fire building in her eyes. Maybe that was not such a good idea!

Suddenly, Dave threw me a three-foot training Jō, which I caught and readied myself for Mindy's next attack. The attack came almost immediately, as Mindy jumped up and attempted a flying armbar, which almost worked, but I was able to use the Jō, to alter her attack so she still brought me down, but not as hard as it could have been. I immediately got up and attacked with the Jō, which Mindy avoided by using her incredible speed and flexibility. Then Dave threw Mindy another, three-foot training Jō, to even the odds.

I barely gave Mindy time to ready her Jō, before I attacked. The sound of wood, against wood, continued for a few minutes before I started to tire. Then Mindy made a tiny, tiny error and that error allowed me to trip her up, with my Jō. I sent her crashing to the mat, with a yell of pain.

Before either of us could attack again, Dave jumped in between us.

“Good fight, girls! Let's call it a draw,” Dave said quickly, as he smiled at both of us.

“Thanks, Mindy,” I said and pulled Mindy back to her feet.

“Good fight, Chloe,” Dave said.

“Whose side are  _you_  on, anyway?" Mindy said to Dave, who just shrugged.

It seemed that both Kyle and Curtis had enjoyed the fight.

Curtis had a stupid grin on his face, as usual.

* * *

 

“That was cool, Chloe!” Curtis said.

“Not bad!” Kyle said and gave Chloe a kiss, which made Chloe blush and Curtis pretend to throw up!

I took Kyle and Curtis back upstairs to the living room while the girls went to their bedrooms to get themselves changed. I grabbed Cokes for us all.

“I assume you go to the same school as Chloe?” I asked Kyle.

“I do, we're in the same year,” Kyle replied.

“Thirteen?” I asked.

“Yeah, I'm about two weeks older than Chloe,” Kyle replied and he seemed to be getting nervous.

“You into the Martial Arts?” I asked, Kyle.

“A little, I've tried a few things, but never really got into it. I wish I was as good as Chloe!” Kyle admitted.

“She  _is_  good!” I confirmed.

“Chloe said that Mindy is her Aikido and Taekwondo Instructor. Could Mindy train me?” Kyle asked.

“Can she train me, too?” Curtis asked, chipping in.

“I'll have to ask her, I'll let you know,” I replied, to both of them.

Maybe Mindy had an alternative career, as a Martial Arts Instructor!

..._...

Chloe, Kyle and Curtis left around two that afternoon. Once they had gone, I mentioned to Mindy, what Kyle and Curtis, had asked.

“You think I should train Kyle and that little brat?” Mindy asked.

“You trained me, you could train anybody!” I replied, grinning at Mindy.

“Well, that's true!” Mindy confirmed, with a sly grin in return.

“You could make some  _legal_  cash, on the side!” I offered.

“Maybe, I'll try them with an introductory lesson! But  _only_  if Chloe agrees!” Mindy replied.

* * *

 

**_The next day  
Sunday_ **

**_West Ridge_ **

Chloe was back on Sunday morning.

This time with her Dad!

This was not a surprise, as Chloe had let us know the night before. Apparently, when her Dad had heard that Chloe was being taught advanced Aikido and Taekwondo, he wanted to check out her teacher. This seemed perfectly acceptable, so I had agreed.

“Dad, this is Mindy. Mindy, meet my Dad; Commander Ryan Bennett,” Chloe said.

“Commander,” I said, shaking his hand.

“Hi, Mindy. I just wanted to meet you and see how good you were. Curtis says you're awesome and Chloe has only good things to say,” Commander Bennett replied.

“You fight, Commander?” I challenged.

I saw Chloe nod.

“I do!” Commander Bennett replied and removed his jacket. He was wearing a t-shirt and jogging pants.

“Let's go, Commander!” I said and led him downstairs.

..._...

“Commander, this is Dave, my partner. Dave, Commander Bennett,” I said.

“Good to meet you, Commander,” Dave replied.

“You too,” Commander Bennett said in reply.

The Commander kicked off his training shoes and squared up to me, on the mat. I was barefoot and wearing jogging pants and a t-shirt.

The Commander was a complete unknown. I had no idea of his skills or experience. Should I let him win? Should I kick his ass? Should I hurt him? Oh well, he wanted to see how good Mindy was? His mistake!

“Ladies first!” Command Bennett offered.

I sized up the Commander; naturally, he wasn't scared, not of a little girl, like me! But then he didn't know what really lived inside _this_ little girl!

I faked a roundhouse kick, before striking with a spinning hook kick. The Commander was successfully faked out; avoiding the first kick before my second kick caught him on the left shoulder and sent the Commander crashing to the mat, with a yell of pain.

Chloe actually cheered and earned a glare from her father, which Chloe seemed to ignore. The Commander regained his feet and nodded approvingly, before moving in for an attack.

He came at me with a feint, followed by a combined roundhouse kick and back kick, which I correctly identified and I was able to dodge the initial kick, but was caught by the back kick, but only just, as I flipped away. I still landed on the mat, hard, though!

This time Dave cheered, I did not waste my time glaring at him, as he would have just ignored me anyway!

We squared off again, and then it was my turn to attack. I started with a push kick, immediately followed by a double roundhouse kick. Then, before the Commander could recover from those strikes, I executed a roundhouse kick, followed by a back kick, which sent the Commander down onto the mat, very hard, together with a spray of blood from the Commander's nose. I immediately followed and pinned the Commander on his front, holding his right arm up vertically behind him, causing the Commander some pain.

..._...

“Good enough, Commander!” I hissed into his ear, let go of his arm, and stepped back.

Chloe was jumping up and down, excitedly, overjoyed that I had won!

“You _are_ damn good, young lady!” Commander Bennett confirmed as he got up, painfully.

“Thank you, Commander,” I replied and smiled.

“Thanks for the support, daughter!” Commander Bennett said to Chloe, who ignored her father and ran over to hug  _me_!

“So, can she train me?” Chloe asked, walking up to her father and handing him a towel. “Mindy good enough for me, Daddy?”

“Yeah, yeah! If Mindy wants to put up with a little-teenaged brat, then good luck to her!” Commander Bennett said with a laugh.

“I can handle jumped up teenagers!” I said and shook the Commander's outstretched hand. “Good fight, Commander.”

“A hundred bucks a month and I hope she learns some new skills!” Commander Bennett replied.

“Oh, she will learn  _lots_  of new skills!” I said with a smirk. Well, Chloe had already learnt to shoot, that was a new skill!

It seemed that I had passed that little test!

..._...

If the Commander only knew that, his daughter was running around the streets at night, wearing body armour and fighting crime as a vigilante!

If the Commander only knew that, his daughter had recently been shot. Not mention that she had then successfully taken down two, armed attackers, single-handedly!

If the Commander only knew that,  _Hit Girl_  was training his daughter!


	29. Hit and Run

**_The following morning  
Monday_ **

**_West Ridge_ **

“You enjoyed that fight with Chloe's Dad, didn't you?” I asked.

“It was fun; fighting an unknown, like him! I was not sure if he let me win or not. Maybe he just didn't want to hurt a little girl!” Mindy replied.

“You are not a little girl!” I said. “You're Hit Girl!”

“I know!” Mindy said, cuddling into me.

“You going out tonight?” I asked.

“I am, with Chloe! Her motorcycle helmet should come this morning; they promised,” Mindy replied.

“What about your new apprentices?” I asked, smirking.

“Well, Chloe sees it as a good opportunity to hurt Curtis, without getting into trouble! They are all coming over in a couple of hours,” Mindy said, grimacing.

“You'll be fine, you always are!” I said, encouragingly.

* * *

 

Ten o'clock came, with a knock on the door.

On opening the door, I found Chloe, Kyle and Curtis. I invited them in and told them to head down to the basement. Both Kyle and Curtis had come dressed for Taekwondo, wearing t-shirt and jogging pants. They had taken off their shoes, ready to start. They were both standing in the middle of the mat. Chloe stood beside me; we were both wearing an aikidogi.

“Okay guys, this is not the 'Karate Kid' and you won't become a black belt, by washing cars!” I began.

“Karate Kid?” Curtis asked.

“Google it, kid!” I replied, sharply.

“Sorry!” Curtis mumbled.

“I am not going to turn you two into vigilantes. What I _am_ going to teach you, are skills that are to be used for self-defence only, never as an offensive weapon,” I said, seriously. I looked over at Chloe, who was smirking! I glared at her, until she wiped the smirk off her face.

“Just so you are both clear and to give you both a chance to back out. You _will_ get hurt. If either of you can't take a little pain, then now is the time to leave,” I said, smirking.

To their credit, neither of the two boys said anything!

We spent the next half-hour, or so, on warm-up exercises. Next, I showed them the basic stances and demonstrated, using Chloe, how the stances helped to maintain balance and generate power for kicks and strikes. Initially, just the ready, walking and back stances. Then I let them experiment with punches, primarily the Jab. I demonstrated some punches on Chloe, much to Curtis' amusement. Then I used Curtis to demonstrate some kicks, which I applied to him, very gently of course. Chloe wanted to do this, but I thought she might break the little kid's ribs or kick him all the way across the room! I then explained about basic blocks and had Chloe demonstrate a few of those.

..._...

By twelve, we had finished for the day.

“You two enjoy that?” I asked.

“Yes; it was way cool!” Curtis replied, excitedly.

“Not bad, thanks, Mindy,” Kyle said, smiling.

“You both did well. Keep practising what I have shown you and you _will_ get better. Most of this is learning by rote and repeating what you have learnt. Want to try again on Wednesday morning?” I asked.

“Okay!” Both boys replied enthusiastically.

* * *

 

**_That same evening_ **

**_The Safehouse_ **

“You staying in?” I asked as I pulled on my combat suit.

“Yeah, got some things to do... Chloe like her new helmet?” Dave asked, changing the subject.

“She loves it!” said Shadow from the door.

Dave turned to look.

Chloe was in her combat suit, but wearing her new motorcycle helmet. The helmet was black, with dark blue highlights. It was full face, with an internal sun visor.

“That looks really good on you, Shadow,” Dave said.

“I agree!” I confirmed.

“Thanks, Mindy!” Shadow said.

..._...

It was dark outside so, as we triggered the main door, the interior lights for the open area, turned off. No exterior lights were currently lit. The door opened four feet and stopped, as did the gate to the compound. With a shallow roar, the Ducati shot out onto the street, the main door and compound gate, closing automatically behind.

* * *

 

We cruised through the dark streets, ignoring the attention, which we drew.

We were looking for trouble. Shadow was holding on tight behind me and keeping a good look out. Her Jō was across her back.

We had been winding our way through streets and alleys for an hour. It was almost nine-thirty, so we pulled into a McDonald's Drive-Thru, on Archer Avenue and ordered two coffees from the startled server. We parked up in an alley, removed our helmets and sipped the coffees.

“What the fuck?” Shadow blurted after a few minutes.

“What did you see?” I asked, urgently.

“I could have sworn it was Kick-Ass!” Shadow said.

“Here? We're over five miles from the Safehouse!” I replied, dubiously.

“I swear he was standing over there, leaning against that lamp post!” Shadow insisted.

“Drink up and let's move on!” I said, laughing.

Shadow must be seeing things!

* * *

 

The man was running down the dark alley.

He could hear the two Police Officers, not far behind and they were both yelling for him to stop. The end of the alley was only tens of feet away and once out of the alley, he could vanish and the Police would not find him, at least not tonight.

The man kept running.

Suddenly the man heard the screech of brakes and tyres. He looked up and saw a purple motorcycle, stopped, at the end of the alley, but what was more worrying, were the apparitions sitting on the motorcycle.

The apparition in front had its right arm extended towards the man, at the end of the arm was a gloved hand, and in the gloved hand was an automatic pistol with purple grips.

“Stand still!” The apparition growled.

The man did as he was told, raising his hands to his sides. He could hear the Police Officers getting closer, behind him. Two minutes later, when the Police Officers were only feet away, the apparition nodded, holstered the pistol and accelerated away.

..._...

“That was cool!” Shadow said, over the discrete comms channel, that only we two girls were using; the circuit was voice activated.

“It was, wasn't it? Fuck...” I shouted, slamming on the brakes and skidding the Ducati to a halt. I immediately looked behind me, but could not see what had first drawn my attention!

“What was that about, Hit Girl?” Shadow asked.

“I'm sorry I didn't believe you earlier, Shadow! I could swear that I just saw that green asshole!” I exclaimed.

“You sure? We're even further from the Safehouse now!” Shadow said.

“I smell a rat! That green asshole is up to something!” I growled.

* * *

 

I was having trouble keeping a straight face.

It was so cool; Mindy would kill me, but what the hell! I saw the Ducati roar past me, and then skid to a stop. Hit Girl turned and looked directly at where I was standing and I ducked into an alley, as soon as I saw the brake light illuminate. I watched as Hit-Girl and Shadow accelerated away, down the street. Mindy must be so pissed!

She was not stupid and must have been on to me by that point, so I needed to up my game!

* * *

 

What  _was_  my man playing at?

How was he appearing all over Chicago? Was he out on his Harley? That was the only possible explanation but the motorcycle was not ready, not yet! We drove around for another forty minutes before Shadow said she was hungry!

“Shadow, there's a McDonald's not far from here. South Lake Park Avenue, I think. We can get a burger there,” I said, turning right, down another alley.

We were diverted, assisting a lady that had been mugged. We were able to call the Police for her, but the assailant was long gone! It was almost another twenty minutes before we pulled into the almost empty, McDonald's Drive-Thru. We were both hungry, so I ordered us a Quarter Pounder with Cheese, plus a coke, each. I paid and then pulled up at the window, to pick-up the order.

“Thank you for your order, please come again!” The server growled, passing out a bag.

Growled? Oh, Fuck! I looked up and saw...

“You fucking green asshole!” I growled, dangerously.

“Gotcha!” said a grinning Kick-Ass, leaning out of the Drive-Thru window! Behind him were two grinning McDonald's employees.

..._...

Kick-Ass joined us in the parking lot; he had his own burger and coke, too.

"How the fuck, did you arrange tonight!" I asked, swallowing a bite of Quarter Pounder.

Shadow leaned in, eager to hear the answer.

“Simple, I used this!” Kick-Ass said, holding up his cell, which showed a map, on which were three, red dots, all sitting at a McDonald's, in southeast Chicago!

“Fucking Marty! The radios... You were listening in... You cunt!” I exclaimed, as realisation finally dawned.

“Well done! But, how did you get around?” Shadow asked, sounding annoyed.

Kick-Ass waved at a cab, parked a few yards away. The driver waved back.

“A fucking cab! Sometimes I  _really_  underestimate you!” I said, admiringly.

“Time for me to go; the meter must be in the thousands by now! See you back at Headquarters, Hit Girl, and Shadow!" Kick-Ass said, pompously.

I had to laugh! It had been a great night out, so far. We finished our Quarter Pounders and Cokes, before accelerating away. We patrolled around for another hour, working our way back towards the Safehouse.

As we approached the Safehouse, we checked out the area; nobody was about. I clicked the button on a transmitter, attached to my belt. The compound gate opened four feet, followed almost immediately, by the main door of the Safehouse.

* * *

 

**_The Safehouse_ **

The lights went out and I watched as the Ducati, with Hit Girl and Shadow, entered the Safehouse.

The main door closed immediately and the lights came back on. Both girls looked tired, as Hit Girl parked the motorcycle, turned off the engine and both girls dismounted, stretched their legs and removed their helmets, which went into a locker beside the two motorcycles. Both girls removed their masks and comms, as they headed towards me.

“Hi, girls. Good night, out? Anything exciting happen?” I asked, innocently; I had discarded my combat suit, much earlier.

“Yeah! We bumped into this green asshole, moonlighting in a McDonald's!” I growled, before giving Dave a kiss.

“It was a very memorable evening,” Chloe confirmed, smiling.

We all headed upstairs, where Chloe went straight to bed.

“You were very good, Ass-Kick! Very good indeed!” Mindy said as we got into bed.

“Thank you, gorgeous!” I replied.

* * *

 

**_The following morning  
Tuesday_ **

**_The Safehouse_ **

We woke up late in the morning, as we were all very tired.

I had to laugh when I saw the two girls appear, as they both looked exhausted and very bedraggled. Definitely a bad hair day!

“Don't say a fucking word, asshole!” Mindy growled.

“I second that!” Chloe growled.

Oh, fuck! Something clicked, in my mind.

“Not both of you? Please, not at the same time!” I asked, feeling distinctly concerned with my health.

“If it makes you feel any happier, then yes, both of us!” Mindy growled, dangerously.

Chloe blushed a little!

“I think I will go find something useful to do, somewhere safer!” I said, leaving the kitchen rapidly.

..._...

I generally avoided the two girls, all morning. Eventually, it was time to get Chloe back over to Abby's, where she supposedly, spent the night! Mindy and I then headed home. Mindy and I chatted about last night and she was actually quite pleased that the hi-tech kit, which Marty had provided, actually worked.

Thankfully, she didn't batter me senseless, despite my having played a joke on her and Chloe!

* * *

 

**_The next day  
Wednesday_ **

Chloe, Kyle and Curtis arrived around ten, as agreed.

Although this time, Curtis was  _not_  happy! He sported a very nice bruise on his left cheek and he was glaring at Chloe, who just looked a little annoyed. A slightly embarrassed Kyle admitted that Chloe had smacked Curtis when Curtis had commented on her grumpiness and then hinted at Chloe being on her period!

I decided to be nasty, so after we had spent some time on warm-up exercises, suggested we could separate into pairs. I selected Kyle and let Chloe partner with Curtis. Naturally, Curtis was not very amused!

Chloe and I spent the next hour instructing our partners, on some basic blocks and kicks. Chloe enjoyed this, as Curtis spent a lot of the time, on his back! I was a little nicer to Kyle, as he had not annoyed anybody yet and he seemed to be very aware of why Chloe and I were both grumpy, so kept his mouth shut. Clever kid!

By the end of the morning, Curtis was thoroughly pissed off and Kyle was actually doing very well! Kyle had potential; he was a fast learner and only needed to be shown a movement or stance, a few times before he grasped it! Kyle asked if I would train him; he wanted to continue and learn Taekwondo. I suggested that he check with his parents first, but if that was what he wanted  _and_  his parents were okay with it,  _then_  I would train him, for a few hours, each week. 


	30. Easter

**_Two days later  
Friday_ **

**_West Ridge_ **

“For fucks sake, Mindy!” I implored, for the twentieth time. “Will you calm the fuck down?”

“I can't; I'm too excited!” Mindy exclaimed, with an enormous grin on her face.

“Look, Marcus will get here when he gets here and not before!” I tried.

Mindy had been jumping up, to look out of the window for over an hour and it was getting a little annoying! Marcus was not actually due to arrive for another half an hour, but Mindy... Well, she was Mindy!

Marcus  _was_  going to fly, but he called on Thursday to say that he was driving up... With a surprise for Mindy! Marcus would not elaborate, so I was as much in the dark, as Mindy! I knew for a fact. that Marcus let slip about the surprise because he knew that Mindy would then behave as though she had ants in her panties!

Marcus liked his little jokes!

..._...

About forty minutes later, Mindy squealed and jumped. She then threw open the front door and ambushed Marcus, as he was about to knock.

“Your fault Marcus; you did wind her up!” I called.

“Yeah, good point!” Marcus agreed, grimacing, as he staggered in almost carrying Mindy. “Well, I think she's happy to see me!”

“It's good to see you, Marcus,” I said, shaking his outstretched hand.

“Mindy, get down off Marcus!” I said, smirking.

“Sorry!” Mindy replied, blushing.

“Here, read this,” Marcus said, handing me a newspaper article.

I read the article, with Mindy peering over my arm.

The article concerned the death of one Lieutenant Gigante, in New York, two weeks previously. It detailed how Gigante had been a dirty Cop for many years, with links to various members of the D'Amico family.

“That bastard became corrupt when your Father refused D’Amico’s offer and was framed. Gigante deserved to die; we believe he upset Ralph D'Amico and was killed on his orders!” Marcus explained. “But his death brought great joy!”

We both looked at Marcus, a little confused!

Marcus reached up, removed his NYPD badge and threw it at Mindy.

* * *

 

It took me a few seconds to realise that something was different; I mean, I had seen Marcus' badge loads of times, but this badge was  _very_  different.

“Fuck me!  _Lieutenant!”_ I yelled and hugged Marcus.

“Whoa! Congratulations, Marcus,” Dave said.

“Thanks! The Captain was  _very_  pleased when Gigante died; he knew Gigante was dirty, but there had never been enough evidence. I took the Lieutenant Exam months ago and was just waiting for a slot. Gigante made that slot available!” Marcus said, happily.

“That is  _so_  cool!” Mindy exclaimed.

“I'll be back in a moment, need to get  _something_  from the car,” Marcus said, cryptically.

 _“Lieutenant_ , now  _that_  is cool!” I agreed.

Marcus was back in a couple of minutes. Mindy froze, staring down to the right of Marcus. I stared, too.

It was a dog!

* * *

 

The dog, a very beautiful looking German Shepherd, was looking up at me, with a somewhat curious expression.

My mind went back a few months, to the previous summer. I suddenly had the glorious picture of Chris D'Amico, with a dog on his balls! I envisioned the German Shepherd with a mask. I thought back for a minute before the name jumped into my head.

I knelt down and looked directly, into the dog's eyes.

“Sophia?” I asked, cautiously.

The dog barked, bounded towards me and started licking my face.

“Good to see you, girl!” I said, stroking her happily.

“You know her name?” Marcus asked, curiously.

“We've already met; Sophia is a Super Hero – otherwise known as Eisenhower!” I explained and received another bark, as soon as I mentioned her Super Hero identity.

“Oh, for fucks sake! Dogs are Super Heroes now?” Marcus groaned.

“This dog is special!” I said. “Eisenhower is a highly skilled crime fighter, who attacks with just a single word!”

“This wouldn't happen to be the mutt, who likes chomping on dick?” Mindy asked, with an evil smirk.

“Just like you do!” I whispered to Mindy, causing her eyes to bug out and her to blush deeply.

Marcus scowled! I thought he must have heard me.

“Where did you find her?” I asked, changing the subject, quickly.

“She was handed in, several weeks ago. Nobody wanted her, so she was due to be destroyed. I thought Mindy might like her,” Marcus said.

“Well, they're both bitches!” I agreed, moving away from Mindy, very fast.

“I'll give you that one, asshole!” Mindy said, pleasantly, which rather surprised me!

“Mindy/Hit Girl – meet Sophia/Eisenhower,” I said, patting Sophia.

Mindy actually looked nervous and she was biting her lip! Sophia looked Mindy up and down and sniffed Mindy's outstretched hand, before she wagged her tail, barked twice, then looked up at me, as if to say,  _'she'll do'!_

Sophia allowed Mindy to pat her and give her a hug. Mindy got a big sloppy 'kiss' in return and started giggling.

“Thanks, Marcus!” Mindy called, from the floor.

“Another Hero, for the  _Fucked Up Super Hero Club_!” Marcus exclaimed, putting his head in his hands.

* * *

 

**_The Safehouse_ **

After a late lunch, we took Marcus to see the Safehouse.

“Wow! It's a totally different place!” Marcus exclaimed once we were inside.

Mindy gave him a guided tour of the entire building, including the armoury. Sophia enjoyed the tour, too and made herself at home on one of the couches downstairs. I had a feeling that we would need a larger vehicle, than Speedy, as we now had three people and a dog, to transport! I had asked Chloe to meet us at the Safehouse and she arrived during the afternoon.

“Marcus, you remember Chloe?” Mindy asked.

“I do. Hello, young lady,” Marcus said, smiling.

“Hi, Mr Williams,” Chloe replied, smiling sweetly.

* * *

 

Dave and Chloe had spent several hours, over the past week, spraying the Harley-Davidson Fat Boy.

They had refused to let me see what they were doing. Dave had insisted that I wait for the grand unveiling; which was now. While Marcus and I watched, Chloe and Dave pulled off the motorcycle's cover. Chloe looked very excited; Dave just had his usual, dorky grin!

..._...

What had originally been, a jet-black motorcycle, had changed completely.

The front and rear mudguards, were 'Kick-Ass' green on the top, with half-inch wide, 'Kick-Ass' yellow stripes, curving around the vertical surfaces, which were black. The teardrop shapes, on the sides of the fuel tank, were now 'Kick-Ass' green, along with a 'Kick-Ass' yellow outline. The licence plate, above the tail light, read ' **KICK** ', and when you saw the Fat Boy, side by side with the Panigale, the two plates read, ' **KICK**   **HIT N RUN** '!

The paint finish was perfect and looked fucking cool. Dave was in his combat suit and once he was astride the Fat Boy, I could only think of one thing to say!

“Fuck! You Kick-Ass!” I exclaimed. Not original, I know!

“It really does suit you, Kick-Ass!” Marcus said, with an enormous smile.

“It  _is_  very nice!” Kick-Ass confirmed. “Thanks for your help Chloe!”

“It was my pleasure, Kick-Ass!” Chloe said, giggling with excitement.

..._...

After the tour, we headed back home to put our feet up, dropping Chloe off at home on the way. Marcus was very tired after his long drive. Sophia curled up, happily, on a couch and fell asleep. Marcus had brought some dog food and a pair of enormous bowls, one of which was filled with water and we left it in the kitchen.

We had a very late dinner and then we all went to bed. Sophia insisted on following us upstairs and fell asleep in one corner of our bedroom.

* * *

 

**_The next day  
Saturday_ **

**_West Ridge_ **

We all got up late and had a big breakfast.

Chloe, Kyle and Curtis were coming over for their training, this afternoon. Marcus said he wanted to go and see a Cop buddy, so headed out after breakfast.

..._...

Around two in the afternoon there was a knock on the door. Sophia appeared from somewhere and started barking.

“Sophia, quiet! Sit!” I said and Sophia sat obediently, in silence.

I opened the door and invited them all in.

“Guys, this is Sophia,” I said, pointing at Sophia.

“Sophia, meet Chloe, Kyle and Curtis,” I said, pointing out each one to Sophia.

Sophia got up and checked out the kids, sniffing each of them. When she got to Curtis, she growled, which drew a laugh from Chloe!

“Sophia, no eating Curtis!” I said.

Sophia whined and started licking Curtis' hand.

“Be good Curtis, or you may be doggie dinner!” Chloe said, laughing. Curtis did not look happy!

Chloe thought Sophia was lovely and Kyle agreed. Curtis though was a bit wary of her. I decided now, was not a good time, to show them Sophia's little party trick!

..._...

Curtis was just being kicked down, by Chloe, for about the tenth time when Marcus came down into the basement.

“Hi, Chloe!” Marcus said.

“Hi, Mr Williams,” Chloe replied.

“Hi, Marcus,” I said. “This is Kyle and the little brat on his back, is Curtis. Chloe's boyfriend and cousin, respectively.”

“Hi, Mr Williams,” both boys said.

“Hi, kids,” Marcus replied, looking at me questioningly.

“I'm being paid to train these boys in  _basic_  Taekwondo and Chloe in  _advanced_  Aikido,” I explained, quickly.

“I see!” Marcus said, dubiously, before sitting down to watch.

I finished the days training forty minutes later. Curtis was a little sore but was not being put off by all the rough treatment. Kyle was progressing very well and I noticed that Chloe had difficulty keeping her eyes off him! The three of them went home, leaving just the three of us. Dave had spent the last couple of hours shopping for food.

“The boys don't know about Chloe being Shadow?” Marcus asked.

“No, they don't!” I confirmed.

* * *

 

**_The following day  
Sunday_ **

It was Easter Day.

We were all up early and Marcus was starting to cook. I had offered to cook, but Marcus had refused, saying that he wanted to, actually  _eat_  the food after it had been cooked! I honestly did not have anything to say to that comment, so I just sat down and scowled at Marcus. Dave said that I looked adorable, which just annoyed me even more!

We had an enormous ham and loads of other food to go with it. Marcus had me helping to prepare the vegetables, though as he said, I was very good with a knife!

While the food was cooking, we chatted about recent events, including the death of Gigante and Marcus' promotion. Marcus wanted to know what we had been up to with Chloe when we were out being vigilantes. Dave took him through each night and especially enjoyed telling him about the wind up at the beginning of the week, plus the unfortunate discovery the following morning! I insisted on telling my side of the story, too. Dave also got the opportunity to properly thank Marcus for the motorcycle.

Once the food was cooked, we sat down to an enormous meal. Even Sophia got a big chunk of ham, which she was very grateful to receive!

Marcus insisted on making another speech.

“It is truly wonderful to be back here again, with my family. It gets very lonely in New York! I am very happy to see that you have a life now, both of you, here in Chicago. Admittedly, not a very normal life, but hell, it could be worse!” Marcus said. “Mindy could be pregnant!”

* * *

 

Mindy's mouth dropped open in shock and her face went bright red!

I had to laugh and so did Marcus. Mindy just glowered at us both!

“Sorry, Mindy! I couldn't resist that last comment!” Marcus apologised, not very sincerely. “Anyway! Happy Easter to us all!”

“Happy Easter!” We all said, raising our glasses.

* * *

 

It felt really good having Marcus here and being able to sit down to a proper meal together.

It really gave me a warm feeling inside! I really did miss Marcus, a lot more than I would  _ever_  admit to him. Marcus and Dave were my life, all I had and I would never let either of them go... Ever!

After lunch, we took Sophia for a walk over to the park and I enjoyed running around after Sophia. Dave kept throwing a Frisbee for Sophia to fetch. Dave could throw it a lot further than I could, which typically annoyed me. I tried to race Sophia, once or twice, but always lost! Marcus also seemed really happy to be out with us and I was really pleased for him, that he had got a promotion; it was a long time overdue!

By the time we got back home, we were all thoroughly exhausted and just collapsed onto the couches. Sophia though, just drank a gallon of water and laid down, staring at me!

..._...

I think I must have dozed off, as I woke up with a start and it was dark outside. Dave and Marcus were snoring and so was Sophia! I looked at the time; it was two in the morning. I decided that I was not comfortable, so kicked Dave and Marcus awake.

“Come on, you two, it is bedtime,” I called, pulling Dave upstairs.

Marcus reluctantly followed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: For those who have not seen Eisenhower attack Chris D'Amico, you can view this on YouTube, just search for 'Eisenhower Gets It Started'. I believe this extended scene only appears in the British DVD/Blu-ray. It is a cool scene and I personally think it was better than the scene they did use!


	31. Kick, Hit and Run

**_The next day  
Monday_ **

We got up close to lunchtime.

Falling asleep in the living room, had  _not_  been a very good idea!

After a late breakfast, we went out to the park again, with Sophia. Unfortunately, Marcus had to leave late afternoon. Yet again, Mindy looked thoroughly miserable and hugged me tightly, as Marcus drove off.

Then Mindy spent a couple of hours feeling sorry for herself, on the couch with Sophia!

“Come on, gorgeous! Fancy a night on the town?” I asked, smirking.

“Hell, yeah!” Mindy responded enthusiastically.

* * *

 

**_Later that evening_ **

**_The Safehouse_ **

Chloe would not be with us for the night, as she was back at school; Chloe was okay with that, as at least Curtis had now gone home!

We took Sophia with us to the Safehouse, where she made herself comfortable on a couch and went to sleep. We left her a large bowl of food and plenty of water.

Both of us got into our combat suits, as usual. Sophia soon woke up and came to investigate; she had a good sniff at the combat suits, but otherwise wasn't upset by them. We thought she might react badly to the black combat suits. This was good as it meant we could use Sophia as a part of Fusion, if required.

We let Sophia have the run of the main building, but not the accommodation.

Kick-Ass climbed onto the Fat Boy and started the engine. The sound really was magnificent and I quickly jumped onto the Panigale and started my own engine, which sounded different’ Kick-Ass' was deeper! I pushed the door remote; the lights cut out and we accelerated through the open door.

..._...

It was wonderful, to be finally out with Kick-Ass on his Fat Boy. We cruised side by side, down the streets of Chicago and attracted some very appreciative looks and comments.

Kick-Ass not only had a new motorcycle, he also had a new mask for his combat suit.

This new mask gave Kick-Ass the option to wear an open front or a modular motorcycle helmet, in this case a Shark Evoline 3 ST MoovUp Helmet, in black with green and yellow highlights. The new combat suit mask, was identical to the original, but full face, with the carbon-fibre composite armour wrapping around the back of the head, over the eyes then down to the bridge of the nose and around the side and bottom of the eyes, covering both cheek bones. Another piece of carbon-fibre composite armour extended from the nape of the neck, to the bridge of the nose, over the top of the head.

The eyes were protected by a tinted, shatter and scratch-proof wrap-around lens. A removable, carbon-fibre composite armour and composite-synthetic material shield, clipped onto the cheek guards and covered the nose, mouth and jaw. Once fully fitted, this mask covered all exposed skin. With this new mask, the complete combat suit covered every square inch of his body and looked even more menacing.

As we cruised up South Western Avenue, we halted at a stop light. A Police SUV pulled up to the left of us, next to Kick-Ass.

The window came down on the passenger side and an Officer leaned out.

“Hey, Kick-Ass, Hit Girl! I've been wanting to talk to you two!” The Officer said, smiling and indicating that we should pull over.

* * *

 

We pulled over to the right side of the road, as requested.

“I wanted to thank you both for saving my life, back in January. Those ninjas threw a knife at me and I thought I was a gonna!" The Officer said, his name tag read 'Murphy'.

I remembered now; the fight with the six ninjas – my first six Katana prizes! I also remembered the wounded officer, being dragged away by his colleagues.

“I'm very happy to see you up and about, Sergeant Murphy!” I growled back.

“I was there, too. Thanks, I might be dead if you hadn't acted!” The other Officer, his name tag read 'Fellowes', said.

“Our pleasure!” I replied. “We're all on the same team!"

“You need anything... Ever... You call us!” Murphy said, handing us a card, with two cell numbers written on it.

“No problem,” I growled, pocketing the cards. “Glad we could help.”

“Love the wheels, Kick-Ass; really suits you!” Fellows called, as they pulled away.

..._...

“That was different!” Kick-Ass said. “Thought we were gonna get a ticket!”

“Or arrested!” I added.

We moved off and headed north, slowing down to check out alleyways and other areas where trouble may have been lurking.

As we drove around, I had the distinct impression that our reputation was spreading. Some young men who saw us tended to hide their faces or tried to look innocent. Some failed miserably and just looked guiltier! We stopped to chat with a few groups of people and some were quite happy to point us towards trouble.

We did manage to prevent two muggings and something else!

One we stopped, as we cruised past an alley. We saw the mugging under way, so I accelerated and headed to the opposite end of the alley, which was on the other side of the block. The Ducati was very good for speed! Kick-Ass parked and dismounted, before blocking off his end of the alley.

“Kick-Ass, Hit-Girl. I've arrived!” I called, as I parked and dismounted at the opposite end of the alley.

“Let's move, Hit Girl!” Kick-Ass replied.

We both advanced, from opposite ends of the alley. In the time it had taken for us to make our move the mugging had moved on and was now about to become a rape! The man had his pants around his knees and the woman was trying to scream through the man's hand.

“All right, you sick, twisted, fuck!” I growled, angrily.

The man flew backwards, as Kick-Ass grabbed him by the scruff of the neck. The man hit the far alley wall, a little too hard, knocking him senseless.

“You okay, ma'am,” I asked, reaching down to help the young lady stand up.

“Yes, you got here just in time. Thank you...” The lady responded.

“Hit Girl. That's Kick-Ass,” I said.

“Here, ma'am,” Kick-Ass said, handing the lady back her purse, before tying the man's hands and feet, with plastic ties.

* * *

 

The cell rang.

It was an anonymous call.

“Murphy!” I said, answering the call.

“Present for you... West 24th and South Stewart... Gotta run!” The voice snarled, before the call disconnected.

I stared at the cell.

“Who was that?” Fellowes asked from the other seat.

“I think it was Kick-Ass!” I said, a little unsure. “Something awaits us at West 24th and South Stewart.”

“On it!” Fellowes said, switching on the lights and siren, before pulling a U-turn and heading north-east.

..._...

“Look here!” Fellowes said, eight minutes later and pulled into the curb.

A young lady, looking a bit dishevelled was being attended to, by a paramedic. On the sidewalk beside her, was a man. The man had his pants around his knees. His hands and feet were secured with plastic ties and the man was unconscious.

“That bastard mugged me and then tried to rape me!” The lady said, as the Paramedic applied a sticking plaster to her face.

“Who?” Murphy asked.

“She said her name was Hit Girl. The other guy was called Kick-Ass. They saved my life!” The lady explained.

Fellowes got on the radio to call for a van to pick-up the pile of shit on the sidewalk.

I had to smile, those two vigilantes definitely had class!

* * *

 

We stayed nearby, until the Paramedic arrived and then moved further away.

We saw Murphy and Fellowes get out of their car and look around. Job done! We had some tame Cops! We headed to find some food and took it to a park, for a few minutes rest. We had just finished chomping on the burgers, when we heard a scream.

Kick-Ass and I spun around and saw a woman running across the park, she saw the lights of our motorcycles and turned to run in our direction.

“Help!” The woman screamed. “Help me!”

Three men burst out of some trees and changed direction to pursue the woman. I moved forward and the woman ran into me.

“You have nothing to fear!” I told the woman. My anger started to rise, the woman was heavily bruised on her face. Hit Girl saw the bruising, too.

The men skidded to a halt a few yards away, unsure of what to do. I placed myself between the woman and the men. The men came closer and stopped, then one man stepped forwards.

“Give us the woman and nobody gets hurt!” The man said.

“Go chomp on a dick, cunt!” Hit Girl growled, drawing a Katana.

“Ninja girl wants to play!” The man sneered.

“Oh, no! Ninja girl doesn't wanna play!” Hit Girl growled, launching herself forward.

The hilt of her Katana hit the man in the face, breaking his nose, then she span around striking each of the other men in the face, one with the hilt of the Katana and the other with the hilt of the Tanto.

Hit Girl turned around and crouched down beside the first man, who was screaming through the blood of his broken nose.

“Shut up, cunt!” She snarled.

The man was suddenly quiet, shaking but quiet!

“Did you hurt that lady?” Hit Girl, growled.

The man nodded.

“Bad move! Oh and by the way, my name is Hit Girl!” Hit Girl growled, driving her fist into the man's face. “Fear the name!"

Hit Girl attended to the woman, while I applied plastic ties to the three men, hands and feet.

* * *

 

The cell rang.

It was another anonymous call.

“Murphy!” I said, answering the call.

“Taxi for three... West 43rd and South State... Gotta run!”

* * *

 

“You're enjoying yourself, aren't you?" I asked Kick-Ass, as he hung up the cell.

“And why not!” Kick-Ass replied, chuckling.

That fucking motorcycle was going to his head!

“Let's go annoy some Cops!” Kick-Ass said.

We had waited until Murphy and Fellowes had turned up, before moving further away.

We watched until Murphy and Fellowes got back into their car and drove off. It was late, after eleven thirty. We followed the two Sergeants until they parked up in a darkened area.

* * *

 

“Licence and registration!” The deep voice growled.

‘What?' I thought, turning to my, part open, window.

“FUCKING HELL!” I yelled. “For fucks sake, Kick-Ass; that fucking mask, scared the shit outta me!” I complained.

“That's the idea, Murphy!” Kick-Ass growled.

Fellowes was smiling broadly, on the other side of the car.

“I thought Hit Girl was the fucking ninja!” I stated.

“She is!” Another voice growled, from beside Fellowes.

“FUCK!” Fellowes yelled and turned to his own, partly opened, window.

“Hi!” Hit Girl growled, smirking.

“You trying to kill us or something?” I asked.

“If we wanted to kill you...” Hit girl growled, letting it hang.

“Okay!” Fellowes said with understanding.

“Thanks for your, err... Donations; much appreciated!” I said, smiling.

“Thanks for helping us with them!” Kick-Ass growled. “Now if you need us...”

“How do we get a hold of you?” I asked.

“Oh shit; you had to ask!” Kick-Ass said, with his hand over his eyes.

“What?” I asked, confused.

“You've been aching to use that fucking line, again!” Kick-Ass said, looking at Hit Girl.

“So!” Hit Girl replied, with an evil smirk.

“Get it over and done with!” Kick-Ass said with some exasperation, turning away.

“You just contact the mayor's office. He has a special signal he shines in the sky; it's in the shape of a giant cock!” Hit Girl growled.

I just looked at Fellowes, who looked back at me and shrugged.

“Funny bitch!” I chuckled.

“She is that!” Kick-Ass growled, dryly. “Anyway, back to reality; Hit Girl give them the number!”

“Asshole! Okay guys you dial: 555-1-FUSION. Got it?” Hit Girl growled.

“555-1-FUSION,” I read back.

“That number will accept voice and texts. Don't worry about tracing the number, it won't get you anywhere!” Hit Girl, growled.

“Have a good night!” Kick-Ass called.

They both vanished into the night, like they never were!

* * *

 

 **Updated:** _May 2015_


	32. Tested

**_The next day  
Tuesday_ **

**_Chicago Police Headquarters_ **

It was late afternoon.

“Hey, Jimmy! Trace this number for me: 5-5-5-1-3-8-7-4-6-6!” Sergeant Murphy ordered.

A few minutes later, the Officer looked up at Murphy with a confused expression.

“You two having a joke?” The Officer asked, sounding annoyed.

“Why?” Murphy asked.

“I've traced the number; here's the damn address!” The Officer said, turning his monitor, so Murphy could read the address.

Murphy laughed.

“The number traces back to that address?” Murphy asked, incredulously. “You kidding me?”

“You got it!” The Officer replied, smiling.

“So?” Fellowes asked, a little confused.

“The fucking number traces back to Chicago Police Headquarters!” Murphy said. “Right fucking here! The clever bastards... They're good, I'll give 'em that!”

Murphy's cell beeped a minute later; it was a text message. Murphy checked the cell and chuckled, before showing the screen to Fellowes.

The message read:  _NICE TRY! KA_.

* * *

 

**_Same time_ **

**_West Ridge_ **

“I told you they'd try!” Mindy said rather smugly.

“I know! How the hell did Marty manage to setup and cover the number?” I asked.

“God knows!” Mindy replied. “Must be a geek thing!”

“Don't forget Kyle and Chloe will be here in thirty minutes!” I reminded Mindy.

“Oh, yeah! I almost forgot; Kyle's training!” Mindy said. “Thanks!”

I quickly put away the Toughbook, as it was Fusion equipment and not to be seen by Kyle. Marty had given us the Toughbook to connect to the computer system at the Safehouse. We could monitor the GPS, listen to the radios and check the CCTV at the Safehouse, all from home, or anywhere else for that matter! In this case, we were able to be notified when somebody traced that particular phone number.

Kyle and Chloe arrived on time and Mindy took Kyle down to the lower floor. Chloe stayed with me, to allow Kyle to get some good one on one time, with Mindy.

..._...

I spent the next hour chatting with Chloe.

She wanted to see some proper action; like we had had with the ninjas. I told her that she needed way more training to allow for that! Plus, I remembered that Chloe had never killed. I wasn't sure that she would be able to cope with killing, not yet at least. I would speak to Mindy about it and see how best to prepare Chloe, for this more unfortunate side of being a vigilante. It would happen at some stage and Chloe needed to be prepared.

The first time I had killed, was with a fucking Gatling gun, which was amazing, but not quite the same as staring directly into somebody's eyes as you killed them! That night still haunted me. Mindy and I both had nightmares about our activities. Mindy did not like to talk about them, but I knew that she had them and I knew that she knew that I got them, too! Chloe was such a nice girl, I don't want her to go through horrors like that.

* * *

 

That night I mentioned my worries about Chloe, to Mindy.

“I was expecting that! Chloe wants more; she wants a challenge. However, she isn't ready. Killing a person, well it may destroy her!” Mindy said, then paused before continuing. “Look at me; I'm damaged goods!”

“What the fuck do you mean by that?”

“Come on Dave! You've seen me; I am _not_ normal, by  _any_  stretch of the imagination!”

“Okay, you're right there!” I conceded. “But I still love you for who you are.”

Mindy laughed. “I know that, dumbass!”

“Chloe is very much like you, in many ways. But I don't want her to turn into you. Now, I don't mean that in a bad way, but you've been through a lot of shit!” I said.

“I know and you were there for a lot of it. You also helped me get through a lot of my shit. You said wonderful things to me, that night, in your bedroom, just when I needed you the most. Without you, I could never have an even remotely normal life.” Mindy said, cuddling into me and turning for a kiss. “With you I can still be Hit Girl, but you keep me controlled.”

I could not resist Mindy, I just thought that she was wonderful, despite her abnormalities! But at least the abnormalities were on the inside; the outside was perfect...

I let my hands wander over the perfect skin and Mindy screamed in delight!

* * *

 

**_Four days later  
Saturday_ **

Finally, it was the weekend!

School had really wound me up that week. There was these girls, who just – well they thought that they were goddamn perfect – but I thought that they were perfect little bitches! Anyway, I could not let them ruin my weekend.

It was time for Shadow to get out there!

..._...

After chatting with Dave on Tuesday and Thursday, while Kyle was training with Mindy, I thought that I had understood why Dave and Mindy were only taking me out on easy nights. Dave tried to explain how I might feel if I killed a person. He wasn't all that good at explaining it, nevertheless, he got the message across. I did not really think that anybody knew how they would react to killing somebody, until it actually happened. I knew that I would only be killing in the self-defence of myself or of an innocent.

Dave had explained that Mindy had a special place in her heart for rapists and those who hurt women and children – basically those who preyed on the weak; those who could not fight back... We fought back for them! Mindy believed that those people should die and she would kill them, without a second's hesitation. Dave had also mentioned that Mindy took great pride in using more violent deaths for those people!

I still wanted to become as accomplished, as Hit Girl. That was my dream!

..._...

I turned up at the Safehouse, just after seven that evening.

I walked up to the side door and punched in the code, the door buzzed and clicked open. I entered the Safehouse, closing the door behind me and noticed that all the lights were off. That was strange, Dave and Mindy should have been here, before me! I flicked the light switches, nothing happened!

Okay, what now?

In the limited light that was filtering through the windows from nearby street lights, I could see enough to head towards the briefing room. I made it about halfway across the mat, before I got the feeling that somebody was behind me. I froze and felt instant fear growing inside me.

Pull yourself together, Chloe, you can handle this!

I spun around, delivering a back kick, which connected to something solid, which in turn grunted with the impact. I immediately followed up with a roundhouse kick, flooring the attacker. I sensed another attacker coming up behind me and I executed a reverse spinning hook kick, which caught the approaching attacker in the side of the head. The attacker went down hard, with barely a sound and did _not_  get back up.

The other attacker grabbed me from behind, in a bear hug. I braced myself, before sliding my legs apart, lowering myself and then thrust my arms out, breaking the attacker's hold on me. I then grabbed the attacker's arm, pulling him onto my back and throwing him over my shoulder. The attacker crashed to the mat, hard. I then drove my fist into his stomach, before running towards the armoury.

I stopped still, the moment I heard the sound of a pistol being cocked and I froze, completely, as I felt the cold metal of a pistol, being pressed to my right temple.

“Okay, I give up!” I stammered and I felt myself shaking from head to toe; I had never been so scared.

* * *

 

Suddenly the Safehouse lights clicked on and I had to shut my eyes, to protect them from the glare.

I felt the pistol being removed from my temple and heard the weapon being de-cocked. I opened my eyes slowly and as they became adjusted to the light, I saw a smiling Dave walking towards me, clapping. I looked to my right and saw a smirking Marty, holding a pistol. Didn't know he was back in town! I looked over onto the mat and saw Mindy struggling to her feet, holding her head.

“Oh fuck! You fucking bastards!” I yelled, relief obvious in my voice. I then started to cry.

“Sorry Chloe, but we needed to see how you'd react to an unexpected attack. You kept saying you were ready for more,” Dave explained, coming up and guiding me to a couch in the briefing room. I couldn't stop crying.

“I'm sorry Dave, I was just so scared; I didn't know what to do!” I explained.

“You did just fine, kid!” Mindy moaned, grimacing in pain.

“I'm so sorry, Mindy!” I said, appalled.

“My fault! I should have dodged," Mindy replied, smiling, sitting down beside me and giving me a hug. “You actually did very well, considering!”

“I thought I was dead, when Marty put that gun to my head!” I replied. “When did he get here, anyway?”

“Last minute thing, I have a place to check out on Monday,” Marty explained.

“Okay, I'm not ready for anything big,” I admitted. “Thanks for pointing that out.”

“Don't worry, Chloe. You'll be ready before you know it,” Mindy said, smiling kindly.

* * *

 

 **Updated:** _May 2015_

 


	33. Vendetta

**_One week later  
Saturday_ **

**_The Safehouse_ **

I was standing behind Marty.

In front of him was an enormous, wall-mounted, fifty-inch flat screen, showing a map of Chicago and two red dots, which were pulsing near to the I55 and north of Archer Heights. Kick-Ass was out on patrol, with Shadow and they had both had a fun evening, to that point.

But that was all to change.

..._...

The radio speaker jumped to life.

“Battle... Battle Guy, this... This is Shadow! Kick-Ass is gone! Kick-Ass is in trouble!”

I immediately grabbed a spare headset.

“Shadow, Hit Girl! What's happening?” I said, calmly; although I didn't feel calm, at all.

“He's gone! I'm so scared...,” Shadow whimpered.

“Where has he gone?” I asked.

“I... I... I... He was taken... I'm alone...,” Shadow was starting to panic.

“Marty, I'm gonna get ready!” I said, running to the armoury.

“Shadow!” Battle Guy called.

There was no response.

“Shadow... Shadow!”

Marty brought up a new console window, on his smaller computer screen. He selected Shadow's radio and remotely enabled the VOX feature. He would now be able to hear Shadow, without her having to press the PTT (push-to-talk) button.

Almost immediately, Shadow could now be heard over the speaker, she was sobbing. There were also disjointed words coming over the speaker.

“Shadow! Pull yourself together! Kick-Ass needs you!” Battle Guy ordered.

Sometimes you just had to be cruel to be kind! Within a minute, Shadow had sorted herself out enough to reply.

“Sorry, Battle Guy! Kick-Ass was herded into a warehouse, he was fighting eight to ten men... Sorry... That's all I have,” Shadow answered.

“Are you safe, Shadow?” Battle Guy asked, with some concern.

“Yes, Kick-Ass hid me... Before he moved down the alley and was ambushed,” Shadow replied, slowly.

“Stay hidden, stay out of sight. Let us know of anything you see, okay?” Battle Guy said.

“Will do!” Shadow replied.

“Well done, Marty!” I said. “Hit Girl is ready to go!”

“Good luck, I'll guide you!” Battle Guy replied, pressing buttons and a third pulsing red dot, appeared on the map.

..._...

I accelerated out of the Safehouse compound and turned left, before turning immediately right and right again onto South Western Avenue, heading north. Traffic was light, so I made reasonable time. Five minutes and one and a half miles later, I turned left.

I was following Battle Guy's directions, as he followed me via the GPS in my radio.

* * *

 

**_The warehouse_ **

I was surrounded by several men.

There was very little light, so I could not see much detail. After they had herded me into the warehouse, they had stopped fighting and spread out, covering the exit. A tall, grumpy bastard, stepped out of the shadows.

“It's time to look at your face!” Grumpy Bastard sneered. “Take off your mask.”

That was where Hit Girl usually came up with one of her witty lines, planned well in advance, for every eventuality! Me, I was not so good at witty retorts.

“No!” I snarled. Straight and to the point!

I could hear Battle Guy talking to Shadow, in my ear. I couldn't reach my PTT, to communicate with Battle Guy or Shadow. Shadow sounded like she was panicking!

Grumpy Bastard waved two of his men towards me. I braced up and as I sensed the men get close, I reached out with my fists, cracking each man in the face with my armoured gauntlets. Then I reached behind me, for my Ko-Wakizashi blades, drew them and severed the men's carotid arteries. Blood spread, quickly, around the two fallen bodies.

All the men, raised their pistols into a ready position, aimed at me. Grumpy Bastard had four men, on either side of him.

“Defiant to the end, huh?” Grumpy Bastard asked.

Something twigged in my mind. The idiot had given me an idea; he was using lines from a movie, not an especially good movie, but a cool movie nonetheless. Only, I had seen the movie, too!

“You are about to die, asshole!” I snarled.

“How do you imagine _that's_ gonna happen?” Grumpy Bastard asked, waving his arms to either side, indicating his eight men.

“With my hands around your neck!” I snarled. Grumpy Bastard looked a little unnerved; he'd obviously worked out that I knew the movie, too.

“Bullshit!” Grumpy Bastard said, snapping his fingers and eight more men appeared. The men spread themselves out behind the existing eight men.

My earpiece crackled into life again. I had heard Battle Guy calming Shadow down.

“Kick-Ass, Battle Guy, you are on VOX. Hit Girl is forty seconds out!” Battle Guy reported.

“What ya gonna do, huh? You're on your own! Nothing but you and your fucking batons and blades!” Grumpy Bastard sneered. “We have guns!”

I just had to keep the charade going, a minute longer.

..._...

“Kick-Ass, Hit Girl! Ready to move on your mark!” I heard Hit Girl call, over the comms.

Now for the endgame!

“No, what you have are bullets and the hope that when your guns are empty, I'm no longer standing! Because if I am; you'll all be dead before you've reloaded!” I snarled.

“That's impossible! This isn't some fucking movie!” Grumpy Bastard shouted back. “Kill him!”

Grumpy Bastard brought up a pistol, then he and his men opened fire. I turned my back, dipped my head and braced my legs. Seconds later, there was silence.

“Ready, gorgeous!” I hissed, over the comms, as the last brass dropped to the concrete floor of the warehouse.

“Always!” I heard in reply.

I stood up straight and turned towards the astonished Grumpy Bastard, feeling a lot of bruises. The pain was intense, but I was otherwise uninjured. I saw a movement behind the furthest eight men and I recognised the purple flashes on the combat suit. I smirked behind my mask.

“Our turn!” I snarled, launching myself forward, as ejected magazines started to hit the floor.

Three of the men on the rear most rank fell to Hit Girl's throwing knives. They were quickly followed by a pair of heads that rolled forward, severed by a single Katana blade. The remaining three men twisted around in panic and desperately tried to reload their pistols; two fell instantly, with Katana blades protruding from their backs. The third fell, from a Tanto blade in the chest.

Hit Girl retrieved her blades, wiped them clean and raced toward the next rank.

..._...

I had reached the group of men over to the left of Grumpy Bastard and sliced open the stomachs of two men, before driving my armoured elbow into the face of a third man. The fourth man turned to run, directly onto Hit Girl's extended Katana.

“You do love your entrances, Hit Girl!

The remaining four men and Grumpy Bastard, turned towards us both. Two men, had reloaded their pistols and raised them towards Hit Girl. Four shots rang out and the men dropped, their heads exploding. I turned to see Shadow, holding her pistol in the classic Weaver stance, two handed in front of her. I nodded my thanks at Shadow, before Hit Girl and I both killed one man each, with our blades.

I turned back towards Grumpy Bastard, who had retreated further into the warehouse.

“Die! Die! Why won't you die?” Grumpy Bastard shouted, firing his pistol at me. I shrugged off each and every round and continued my advance.

“Why won't you die?” Grumpy Bastard whimpered, staring at the slide of his pistol, locked back, on an empty magazine.

I caught up with Grumpy Bastard and pinned him to the wall.

“Beneath this mask, there is more than flesh. Beneath this mask there is an idea and ideas are bullet proof!” I snarled, before coldly snapping the man's neck.

I turned back to Hit Girl and I felt little to no emotion; that would come later. We both stowed our blades and I smiled, but I knew Hit Girl could not see the smile.

“Kick-Ass is clear!”

“Hit Girl is clear!”

“Sha... Shadow is clear!”

“Battle Guy copies, Fusion is clear!”

..._...

“Why won't you fucking die, you selfish fucking asshole!” A voice shouted, from the gantry above us. “You too, you fucking purple whore!”

The voice was very familiar. Hit Girl looked directly at me, raging anger in her eyes!

“Well, if it isn't our old pal... Chris D'Amico!” I bellowed.

Hit Girl had both her pistols out and raised, towards the voice. I could see that she was seething with anger. Shadow also had her pistol raised and aimed in the same direction.

“You gonna come down and see us?” I requested, angrily.

“I would, but some greasy little fucker, dropped me into a fucking shark tank! The fucking shark bit my fucking dick off! I have artificial fucking arms and legs, but they don't do working dicks! I fucking owe you Kick-Ass!” Chris ranted.

Hit Girl actually started to chuckle, then she laughed, loudly. I had to admit, it sounded very funny and I started laughing. Shadow joined in the laughter, although I'm not sure she knew what she was laughing at, as we had never told her about Chris D'Amico, Red Mist or the Mother Fucker. Maybe we should.

“Stop fucking laughing at me, you fucking wankers!” Chris yelled.

Hit Girl stopped laughing and emptied both of her pistols towards Chris's voice; I did the same with my Glock and Shadow followed suit. Once silence returned, we reloaded our pistols. We could hear a helicopter's engines and blades above us.

Chris was gone.

“You guys okay?” Battle Guy asked, over the comms. “I heard that fucking creepy bastard!"

“We're fine Battle Guy; Fusion is coming home!” Hit Girl replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Okay, many will recognise the scene played out in this chapter and chunks of the dialogue. I think many will also identify the movie in question. Hit Girl has plenty of 'how the hell did she get out of that one, so damn easily' type scenes, such as the hallway shoot-out at the end of the first Kick-Ass movie. Now I wanted Kick-Ass to have one of these scenes. It is time for him to show that he is a bad-ass and no longer that wimpy green asshole cringing in Rasul's apartment! Kick-Ass does not always need Hit Girl to bail him out. Yes Hit Girl helped in this chapter, but I hope I showed that Kick-Ass could have escaped alone, without help!
> 
> Updated: May 2015


	34. McKinley Park

**_Later that night_ **

**_West Ridge_ **

Okay we had a problem.

We knew it would happen eventually.

Chloe did  _not_  react well to killing two men! The knowledge that she had just killed two men, never actually registered in her mind till well after the event, which was actually normal. We had gone back to the Safehouse to change, before heading back home. That had also reminded us that Speedy was far too small! Note to self: First thing Monday, find an SUV! Anyway Marty went straight to bed, Sophia who had actually slept all evening, went back to sleep and the rest of us went for showers.

Dave went to check on Chloe, when we had both showered.

“Err, Mindy!” Dave commented, coming back into the bedroom. “Chloe's still in the shower.”

We had spent forty minutes 'showering'! Something was wrong with Chloe and it was then that it hit me – Chloe had just killed, for the first time.

I knocked on the bathroom door, but didn't get an answer. I waited a minute, then knocked again. Nothing. I could hear the shower running, but nothing else.

I pushed open the door and found Chloe huddled in the bath, sobbing. I turned off the shower and wrapped a towel around her, before helping her out of the bath and through to her bedroom. Chloe just kept staring into nothing and sobbing.

I tried to get a response out of Chloe, but I got nothing.

..._...

Forty minutes later, Chloe seemed to come back to life.

“I shot those two men... I killed those two men... Those two men are dead...” Chloe said, quietly.

“Yes. You shot those two men. You shot them, to stop them shooting Dave and me,” I replied.

“I know... But I just cannot shake the fact that I took two lives, tonight,” Chloe responded.

“It won't be easy Chloe, but Dave and I will be with you, always. You need us to talk, we're there,” I promised.

“I'm going to have nightmares, aren't I?” Chloe asked, looking scared.

“Most probably,” I responded, feeling very sad. “Dave and I have them regularly; I won't lie to you about that!"

“I want to be alone now,” Chloe said suddenly.

“No problem, you know where we are, if you need us,” I said, leaving the room.

..._...

“Well?” Dave asked as I climbed into bed.

“She will have a bad night,” I replied, honestly.

At least I had Dave to cuddle into, to help ease my nightmares.

* * *

 

**_The following morning  
Sunday_ **

I awoke to find myself almost falling out of bed.

I turned over and found not Dave, but Chloe! Chloe had wormed herself in between me and Dave. She must have had a nightmare last night and had not wanted to be alone; I nudged Dave awake.

“What?” Dave moaned, tiredly, before noticing Chloe. “Whoa!”

“Must have been a nightmare!” I said, grimacing. “Told you she'd have a bad night!”

“Yeah, poor girl!” Dave replied, with a worried expression on his face.

We both got up and dressed, before I poked Chloe awake.

..._...

“Okay!” Chloe said, looking around. “Wrong bed!”

“I assume you had a nightmare, last night,” I said.

“Yeah, sorry,” Chloe said, looking a bit embarrassed.

“Don't be sorry! We both know what you're going through; we've both been there!” I replied, darkly.

“Thanks, both of you,” Chloe said, sliding off the bed, still looking a bit embarrassed. “Now I'm gonna go and get dressed."

“She's a strong girl, hopefully she'll cope!” Dave said.

* * *

 

**_Two days later  
Tuesday_ **

Everything was now very different.

Something that I never thought would  _ever_  happen, now had!

On Sunday, Marcus had called to tell us that since Gigante's death, a lot of investigations had occurred, in New York. Those investigations had included tracking down a dozen dirty cops and clearing some who were wrongly marked as dirty.

That had included one Damon Macready.

The Captain had publicly announced his innocence and reinstatement of pension, back pay and a large wad of compensation. This had naturally passed to me, so I was now a very rich, young sixteen year-old, according to Marcus. He strongly suggested that I invested my windfall in something useful that may also produce additional, legal, income for Dave and me.

By ‘something useful’, he specifically told me  _not_  to go out and buy a purple battle-tank or armoured personnel carrier! As if I would; nice idea, but _not_ very subtle.

Okay, I'm still going out looking for an SUV, with Dave, but we had a chat this morning about investment opportunities and Dave suggested buying an apartment block. We would then have some income and we could probably use an apartment as another Safehouse. I was actually rather surprised and impressed with Dave's quite logical idea, so it looked like I was going into property!

You had to admit, they would be the best protected apartment blocks in the city!

* * *

 

**_Some hours later_ **

It had been a very busy day and we had just spent an awful lot of money!

First off, we had spent $62,000 on an SUV. A very nice one, if I do say so myself! It was a Land Rover LR4, in Scotia Blue. It had seven seats and only fifteen hundred miles on it. The important thing was that it was spacious. We would pick it up on Friday afternoon.

Secondly, we had found three possible apartment blocks, in and around Chicago.

One was just a mile away from the current Safehouse, with ten units. Cheap and anonymous.

Another was further east, in south Chicago, with twenty-five units, which were currently empty and it would allow us to acquire a couple of units for our own use!

The final one was just to the west of the centre of Chicago and could be useful merely by its location. The area sucked a bit, but it would be very anonymous. Interestingly, Marty said he liked that one, as it was well located for the University!

Anyway, we needed to think about what we were doing. If we bought an apartment block, or maybe two, we would need to find an agent to manage them.

That was going to be a lot of fun!

* * *

 

**_The following evening  
Wednesday_ **

**_The Safehouse_ **

Dave and I had elected to take an evening off from patrol.

We headed down to the Safehouse and spent the evening servicing weapons and our combat suits. Dave's combat suit had taken a lot of abuse at the weekend, from close range weapons fire. Combined with the fact that Dave had broadened out a bit, the abuse warranted a replacement combat suit sometime in the near future. Dave had some suggestions for the new combat suit and so did I.

Marty was busy researching the history and locations for the apartment blocks we were interested in. Marty would of course get a free apartment!

My cell started ringing, so I checked the display; it was a diverted call, from the number we had given to the two Sergeants.

“Speak!” I growled.

“Hit Girl! Got business for you, South Damen and West 38th, McKinley Park. Your friends are back. Bring swords!” Murphy said briefly.

“Twenty minutes!” I growled in reply, checking the clock. It was just after eight.

“We have Ninjas at McKinley Park!” I yelled, pulling off my clothes.

Marty started setting up his equipment for monitoring and Dave started pulling his clothes off, too. Eight minutes later, we were on our motorcycles and racing up South Western Avenue. Minutes later we turned right, onto West Pershing Road. We pulled over and parked before the South Damen Avenue junction. We could see lots of blue lights across the park and between us and them...

Ninjas...

Over a dozen, plus watchdogs, to keep the Police away. Seconds after we had absorbed this, the Police started engaging the watchdogs. We ran towards the ninjas, who were facing the Police. Surprise would be on our side, but for only seconds.

“Fusion is engaging!” I called over the comms.

“Battle Guy copies Fusion engaging. Luck guys. Stay safe!”

..._...

We advanced, drawing our blades. I was able to kill two ninjas, before anybody knew we were there. They both, quite literally, lost their heads in the excitement! Another ninja fell to Kick-Ass and his Ko-Wakizashi blades. The rest of the ninjas turned as one, to meet the new threat... Us!

The ninjas flew at us, at least four were wielding two blades. I was instantly surrounded and was forced to fight several ninjas together. I felt impacts on my armour, but I was drawing blood. An arm fell to the grass, still holding a Katana, followed by the arm's previous owner, who was screaming. I drove a blade into the stomach of a ninja, while fending off the thrust from another ninja, with my other Katana.

I span around to fend off another attack, then something impacted the back of my head and I felt weird, I started to sway.

Then everything went black.

* * *

 

After I had killed the first ninja, I got separated from Hit Girl.

I threw my weight against a ninja, who was wielding two Katana blades. Admittedly, my blades were several inches shorter, but size was not everything – just look at Mindy! My extra bulk helped to even things out as I pushed back, absorbing numerous impacts to my armour. The ninja was almost eight inches shorter than me, but he was still able to hit me with the hilt of his blade, across my mouth.

The new face mask, deflected the blow and allowed me to keep pushing forwards with no loss in momentum. I managed to grasp one of his blades and yanked it out of his hand, while holding both Ko-Wakizashi with my other hand. The ninja was shocked enough to take a few steps back, giving me the space I needed to grasp his Katana by the hilt and sever the man's neck in one sweep.

I could make out Hit-Girl, about twelve feet away; she was fighting two ninjas at the same time. I saw another ninja come up behind her and strike her across the back of the head with the hilt of his Katana. Hit Girl staggered and then fell.

“No!” I yelled. “Hit Girl is down!” Our comms were open, so I knew Battle Guy could hear me.

So far, there were still almost a dozen ninjas remaining. I stowed one Ko-Wakizashi and drew the Glock - no more Mister Nice Guy!

I started shooting into the ninjas; advancing on where I had last seen Hit Girl.

* * *

 

There were still about a dozen gunmen firing, from behind the trees and SUVs.

I was firing from cover, behind my car. Fellowes was beside me. Soon after the shooting started, the ninjas turned away and started fighting someone. That must be Kick-Ass and Hit Girl – crazy idiots!

There was nothing we could do to help, thanks to these armed men, who kept us pinned down. There were at least four Police Officers down, all wounded, but I could see at least six of the gunmen, on the ground and not moving.

One of the gunmen moved out of cover, so I aimed and fired, catching the gunman in the chest.

* * *

 

I regained consciousness.

I was lying on the ground and getting trodden on and kicked, as the fight continued above and around me. I could see two black feet either side of me, then the top half of a ninja torso fell down beside me; the dead eyes still staring and that really woke me up! The feet belonged to Kick-Ass and he was guarding me while I was unconscious.

“Let me up, cunt!” I growled over the comms.

“Enjoyed your little nap?” Kick-Ass responded.

“Not the best time for a nap, Hit Girl!” Battle Guy added.

“Hey, I was tired!” I replied, getting up and retrieving my Katana swords.

I was now back-to-back with Kick-Ass. There were five ninjas remaining. Then three, then one and the last ninja finally fell to Kick-Ass.

We charged towards the gunmen, only about nine were remaining.

* * *

 

I saw the last ninja fall.

Then two gunmen fell to their knees, one with a blade emerging from his chest, another when his head exploded from a gunshot, before Kick-Ass kicked the body down. The remaining gunmen stopped firing and put their hands up.

They were obviously more scared of Kick-Ass and Hit Girl, than they were of us!

As we sorted out the surrendering gunmen, I looked around for the two vigilantes. I could not see them anywhere, but in the distance I could make out the engines of two motorcycles as they accelerated away.

I smiled.

Thanks Fusion!

* * *

 

**_The Safehouse_ **

I was worried about Mindy.

She did not seem herself, but at least she was on her feet.

We made it back to the Safehouse and parked the motorcycles. I stowed both of our helmets in the locker and followed her to the briefing room.

“Hi, Marty,” Mindy said, pulling off her mask and comms.

“You okay, Mindy?” Marty asked.

“Yeah, just a sore head!” Mindy replied.

“I'm not surprised!” I said, dumping my mask and comms, before giving Mindy a hug.

Mindy started swaying, so I guided her onto the couch.

“You sure that you’re okay?” I asked, concerned.

“Yeah, yeah!” Mindy replied, waving me off.

I wasn't fooled for a second; something was wrong!

“Marty, help me get Mindy upstairs!” I ordered

..._...

By the time we had managed to get Mindy to the bedroom, she was uncoordinated and couldn't stand.

We laid her on the bed and I got her out of the combat suit. Mindy was unresponsive and was slurring her words. I checked her head, there was a large bump to one side. That must have been where she was struck by the ninja. It was a concussion.

After removing my combat suit, I placed Mindy into Speedy and drove home, with Marty.

* * *

 

**_West Ridge_ **

I got Mindy into bed and decided to call a doctor.

Chloe had left me with a card, for a doctor that she recommended. I placed the call and sat with Mindy, waiting.

..._...

About forty minutes later, there was a knock on the door and I went downstairs to open it, telling Sophia to be quiet.

Now, I got a surprise!

“Hi, I'm Doctor Cathy Bennett, you must be Dave,” the lady said, walking through the door.

“How do you know my name?” I asked, confused.

Just as I was closing the front door, it was shoved open.

“Hi, Dave!” Chloe said cheerfully, closing the door behind her.

It clicked!

“Dr Bennett! You must be the mother of this delightful young lady,” I said, glaring at Chloe.

“Lady? I wouldn't go that far!” Dr Bennett responded. “She's also rarely delightful!”

“Gee, thanks Mom!” Chloe responded, sarcastically, pretending to look hurt.

“Mindy's in the bedroom,” I said, showing Dr Bennett the stairs.

..._...

Ten minutes later, Dr Bennett had finished examining Mindy.

“Just a minor concussion. Keep an eye on her. Keep her drinking. Bring her to see me on Friday, at ten in the morning,” Dr Bennett said, before turning to Chloe. “Now, I need to get Little Miss Trouble home, to bed!”

“Thanks Doctor!” I said, shaking her hand. “We'll see you Friday; bye Chloe.”

“Bye Dave!” Chloe said, waving.

 


	35. Take a Break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Please be warned that this chapter includes smut and behaviour that could be seen as indecent and salacious, including words or insinuations of a dubious, unseemly or suggestive nature.

**_The following morning  
Thursday_ **

**_West Ridge_ **

I was very confused.

Dave had tried to explain why I was in bed, but not being able to remember how I had actually gotten there was worrying! It kinda reminded me of that morning, when I had collapsed on the Safehouse roof, all those years ago and I had woken up not being able to remember anything. Yet again, though, it was the same guy who helped me!

I was reading a paper that described the 'Ninja Attack at McKinley Park'. Apparently, the Chicago PD had had full control of the situation and had put down the minor public disruption within a very short time! There was no mention of Kick-Ass or Hit Girl! Nothing new there, the Police would rather take credit, than encourage or condone vigilante behaviour.

I could recall everything up to the start of the fight with the ninjas. After that, it was very spotty, but I could remember Kick-Ass standing guard over me.

Another surprise was the Doctor who had come to see me the previous night. I honestly did not remember the visit, but Dave informed me that it had been Chloe's mother! That was unexpected, I didn't even know that Chloe’s mother she was a doctor; Chloe had kept that quiet and I understood that Chloe had been with her mother, too!

Marty had said hello, earlier, as he was very worried about me, but I assured him that I was fine! Dave insisted that I stay in bed for the day. I did not complain, although I wanted to, but my head hurt and I couldn't walk straight when I went to use the bathroom!

However, I had Sophia to keep me company and she was on the bed with me.

* * *

 

I intended to have a word with Chloe about her mother's job!

It would have been very useful to have known about it, rather than to have been surprised! I secretly thought that Chloe had enjoyed it. At least she seemed happier, after what had occurred at the weekend. Mindy had, rather surprisingly, been doing what she was told and had stayed in bed. I had taken her breakfast earlier and she had been able to keep that down, which was a good start.

I was a little annoyed that we were not mentioned in the paper, but I knew that we had made a strong contribution. We had received a text from Murphy and Fellowes, the message said thanks for our help and that without us, there would have been more Police and possibly civilian casualties. Well, at least somebody was grateful for our presence!

One thing that I had not told Mindy about yet, was the visit to the hospital on Friday morning, because I knew that she would refuse to go. I was still working out how to persuade her.

Marty had borrowed Speedy that morning, to go out and check out the two apartment blocks on our short list. Mindy was quite excited about 'going into property'. I was very pleased that Damon been finally cleared of any criminal activity, well at least the activities that got him sent to prison, in the first place! Since leaving prison he had broken one or two laws, including starting to train a five-year-old Mindy as a vigilante!

I actually started thinking about what my life might have been like, if Damon had never been framed and Mindy had never become Hit Girl and had grown up to be a normal little girl. Would I have gone out as Kick-Ass? Would somebody else have rescued me that night, at Rasul's apartment? Would I have still met Mindy? Without the bitterness, I think Damon would have been a great father and Mindy would have turned out to be a wonderful young lady.

Ultimately, I owed my life to Frank D'Amico! Nasty thought there; if Frank D'Amico had not framed Damon, there would have been no Hit Girl and therefore nobody to rescue me at Rasul's Apartment, which equalled a very dead Kick-Ass.

No matter how much I wished that Mindy could have grown up normally; it would have meant my death. Mind you, at that point, I would die for Mindy, if it meant she could live.

* * *

 

“Hi Dave, you look pensive,” I said.

“I've been thinking... About your... About Damon,” I replied.

“Oh, I see,” Mindy said, not meeting my eyes.

“I ended up thinking about...”

“... What might have happened, if my Daddy was never framed?” Mindy interrupted.

“"Yes,” I replied.

“I suppose you came to the same decision, I did,” Mindy said. “I lead a normal life, Kick-Ass dies!”

“Yeah, crap, huh!”

“What happened, happened. I spent so long, when I was young, thinking about 'what ifs'. It drove me round the bend! You can't play the 'what if' game, Dave; it'll destroy you,” Mindy said, sagely.

“I know, but...”

“No buts, Dave. I would never trade my life, never. If I did, I would never have met the one person, I needed, the one person I love, more than anybody else!” Mindy said, tears in her eyes.

I sat down beside Mindy and hugged her tightly.

“I love you so much, Mindy,” I whispered.

* * *

 

**_The next day  
Friday_ **

“Okay Mindy, we're going for a little ride,” I said, pulling her up off the bed.

Mindy gave me a long look and then a scowl.

“You think I'm a little girl that can be fooled?” Mindy growled. “You're setting me up for something!”

“Doctor Bennett wants to see you at ten, this morning,” I explained.

“I don't need to go see a Doctor!” Mindy exclaimed.

“Okay Hit Pansy!” I challenged. “Give me your best shot!”

I stepped back, as Mindy lost her balance and fell into my arms.

“Hi, gorgeous!” I said, giving her a kiss.

The glare I received was not exactly friendly, but I ignored it and carried the swearing Mindy downstairs.

“Mindy, you cannot use that language at the hospital!” I cautioned with a laugh.

“Okay, you've made your fucking point, I'll behave!” Mindy groused.

* * *

 

**_Northwestern Memorial Hospital_ **

“Hi Mindy, how are you feeling?” Dr Bennett asked.

“Perfect,” Mindy lied.

I coughed and nudged Mindy, hard.

“Headache, dizziness and a bit of nausea,” Mindy confessed.

“Chloe tells me that you're tough and you don't like showing weakness! There's a time and a place for that, but not here and not right now, young lady!” Dr Bennett lectured.

“Lady? I wouldn't go that far!” I laughed.

“"I see!” Dr Bennett said, with a chuckle. “Mindy is a bit like Chloe.”

Twenty minutes later we returned to the car. Mindy had been ordered to take things gently for at least a week; orders which were not received very well!

In the car, on the way back, I came to a decision.

“How about a holiday, just the three of us?” I suggested.

“Three?” Mindy queried, a little confused.

“Just you, me and Hit Girl!” I replied, smirking.

“I'm sure Hit Girl and I would very much enjoy a holiday. Is Kick-Ass coming? I find Dave a bit boring sometimes!” Mindy teased.

* * *

 

**_The following day  
Saturday_ **

Dave had picked up the SUV, yesterday.

It was adorable and very comfortable. Marty would look after Sophia, while we were gone and I had called Chloe, to tell her that we were going away for a few days. Chloe had told Kyle that I was busy, so he wouldn't get a lesson that week.

* * *

 

We had one question left: where were we going to go?

Mindy suggested that we just wing it! So we packed a couple of bags and headed south into Indiana, towards Lafayette.

We spent the next four hours driving to Indianapolis and got us a room for three nights, in the JW Marriott. We ended up with a corner room, on quite a high floor, so the view was amazing!

We had dinner in the room, that first night, so that Mindy could rest.

* * *

 

**_The next morning  
Sunday_ **

**_Indiana_ **

I woke up greatly refreshed and my head was no longer sore.

I knew that I was not quite healed, but it was a start!

Dave ordered an enormous breakfast, again in the room. After breakfast and a relaxing shower we went for a walk around Indianapolis and ended up at the White River State Park, which was very refreshing and we spent a great few hours together.

We went onto the zoo, where Dave started comparing me to a fucking meerkat! I knew that Dave said I was cute, but a meerkat was going way too far! Typically, though, Dave compared himself to the African Lion!

“In your fucking dreams!” I retorted.

“And why not?” Dave asked, innocently.

Then Dave started reeling off lion facts. The lion was intimidating, like Kick-Ass and the female lions were the primary hunters, like Hit Girl. I had to admit that I couldn't argue with his logic and being compared to a lioness was a lot better than a fucking meerkat!

By the time we returned to the hotel, we were both very tired, but we had a shower and went to eat at the High Velocity Bar, in the hotel. The food woke us up, considerably.

After stuffing ourselves, including a warm cookie sundae, which was to die for, we retired to our room.

..._...

We were no longer tired and within half an hour, we were naked in bed and I was having the time of my life!

Dave's touch sent impossible feelings through me and I just melted when he kissed me. Gazing into his eyes, I got lost in their allure and the love pouring from them. I had been warned by Dr Bennett not to do anything energetic; Damn! Well, I would die happy with Dave inside me. No, I promised to behave, so I would. I resorted to less stressful behaviour and sank down Dave's body and decided I was still hungry!

“Oh my God!” Dave exclaimed through clenched teeth! He was starting to thrash, but I kept going and Dave kept thrashing. Then...

Wham!

I felt an intensely warm, almost hot, feeling as liquid hit the back of my throat. I kept my mouth wrapped around Dave, so I didn't get it everywhere! I was getting used to the taste and kinda liked it. Was that weird? I had absolutely no fucking idea; but I loved it and Dave kept producing more, which was even better!

After a short rest, while we both let our bodies recover, Dave started to explore again.

The barely receded electric shocks, started up again and when Dave touched anything tender, I yelped. Dave kept targeting my breasts, which caused the most beautiful sensations to course through me, the catch being that the sensations were almost too much to endure. He would also target somewhere else, which would have me thrashing about the bed, barely able to breathe and I had to keep reminding myself, 'don't forget to breathe'!

 

 


	36. Dreams

**_Two days later  
Tuesday_ **

**_Indiana_ **

“Happy Birthday, partner!”

I opened my eyes, slowly and grabbed the naked Mindy, around the waist and pulled her down to me.

“Thank you, gorgeous!”

I kissed her deeply and she responded in kind. The next hour was sheer bliss.

..._...

After that, somewhat energetic morning, we had to checkout and drive back to Chicago.

I thought that Mindy was fully recovered, at least from the concussion, but maybe not from our other activities. I was definitely seeing more Hit Girl in our love making!

The short holiday was exactly what we had both needed; it had allowed us both to relax and be ourselves. I thought that we should get away more often and Mindy agreed. The four-hour drive home wasn't too bad, although I65 was not exactly the most exciting drive! By the time we got to I94, Mindy was getting excited; excited to be back home. We did stop a few times, extending the trip back, but it was worth it. We had a lovely lunch outside, enjoying nature together.

..._...

By the time we got home, it was around six in the evening and we parked the SUV in the garage; it was a tight fit beside Speedy. We headed into the house and Mindy got knocked down by a very happy and over excited Sophia.

“Get off me, mutt, yuck!” Mindy mumbled, in between licks.

“She missed you!" Marty explained, laughing.

It took Mindy several minutes to push Sophia out of the way, so she could get back to her feet!

“Look Sophia, enough of the kisses; I'm not that kinda girl!” Mindy exclaimed, giggling.

“If you say so!” Marty smirked. “Looked good from here, though!”

Mindy scowled at Marty.

“Sorry, I enjoy a bit if girl on girl action!” Marty explained, before heading off upstairs, rather quickly.

* * *

 

**_West Ridge_ **

Later that evening we settled down on the couch together and I gave Dave his present.

“I needed Marcus' help to get this,” Mindy said, sheepishly.

I unwrapped and opened the box.

“Wow!” I exclaimed.

“I remembered the 'gay looking' one that you used to fancy, dude,” Mindy teased.

I pulled out a custom, black and green, Taser X26P. With it was another holster for my combat suit, additional cartridges and three batteries.

“Cool! Thanks, Mindy!” I gave her a big hug and a kiss that kept going and going.

* * *

 

**_The next day  
Wednesday_ **

**_West Ridge_ **

I awoke early for once.

It was about eight. Mindy was still asleep, as I could feel her beside me. I decided it was time for a bit of fun! I reached over and ran my hands across her stomach and under her top...

What the fuck! Those were not Mindy's boobs, or if they were, they'd fucking shrunk!

“What the fuck!” said a voice, from the other side of the bed.

That was _not_ Mindy's voice... Or was it?

I sat up and I turned to look at Mindy, just as a fist connected with my jaw.

“For fuck's sake!” I shouted in pain.

“Dave?”

“Yeah,” I replied, looking down at the bed, beside me.

..._...

It wasn't Mindy, looking back at me, well not the Mindy I had last seen a few hours previously! It was a completely different Mindy, it wasn't even 'Date Ditch Mindy', The Mindy before me was a much younger, eleven year-old Mindy!

“Where the fuck did you come from?” I demanded, blinking my eyes.

“I could ask you the same thing, asshole!” 'Mindy' replied.

“You were a bit older and a tiny bit taller, when I last saw you a few hours ago!” I said.

“You are not making any fucking sense!” 'Mindy' said. “I went to bed last night, in my room at Marcus' house.”

“So, you think you're in New York?” I asked. “Try Chicago, short-ass!”

“Who the fuck are you calling, 'short-ass'?” A livid 'Mindy' asked.

“Well you are kinda short!” I said laughing.

This just seemed to infuriate 'Mindy' further.

..._...

Okay, it seemed completely impossible.

I went to sleep with a sixteen year-old Mindy lying beside me and then I wake up with an eleven year-old Mindy beside me! I really had been watching too much Sci-Fi! The current Mindy appeared to be from soon after we had killed Frank D'Amico. She was very like the young Mindy that could terrorise me, with just a glance. Now, though, I was no longer scared of her, of course!

“Are you trying to tell me that I've travelled through time?” Mindy asked, incredulously and a little sceptically.

“Well, the last time I saw you looking like that, it was 2009 and now it is 2014,” I responded. “My Mindy is sixteen!”

“Sixteen! I let you share a bed with me, at sixteen!” Mindy ranted, then she started to look worried.

“Please tell me we haven't...” Mindy said, looking horrified.

“Sorry!” I said, smirking.

Mindy looked positively horror struck!

“You and I have... Well you know...” Mindy said, blushing furiously.

“I know you have a small birth mark, between...” I started.

“Okay, that's quite far enough, thanks!” Mindy said, holding a hand up, then her expression changed. “This is bullshit!”

“Come on then, come see  _my_  Mindy's pride and joy!” I said.

Mindy climbed out of the bed. I tried not to laugh.

“You have Bratz pyjamas!” I said, still trying not to laugh.

“Dammit!” Mindy grimaced. “Marcus thought it was a good idea!”

..._...

I headed down to the basement and showed Mindy the armoury.

She was initially speechless. She took her time examining the weapons around the walls.

“What's with all the Katana swords?” Mindy asked.

“You noticed! Mindy earned them, each and every one and you'll be pleased to hear that each ninja suffered greatly!” I said, proudly.

“Good, at least I'm not slacking!” Mindy exclaimed. “Why are you now in Chicago, instead of New York?”

“Long story, but basically, my Mindy had to kill, to save me, as herself. She was forced to leave New York,” I explained.

“Why did you need saving, cunt?” Mindy asked, unhappily.

“An 'old pal' surfaced and killed my Dad, before coming after me!” I said, darkly.

“Who?” Mindy asked, curiously.

“Brace yourself! You knew him as...,” I hesitated. “...Red Mist.”

Mindy turned purple, before exploding.

“Red Mist – that bastard shot me three times, three fucking times!” Mindy exclaimed. “That fucking bastard got the drop on me – nobody gets the drop on Hit Girl, nobody!”

“Calm down, Mindy! I know you aren't a big fan of that asshole. But you'll be pleased to know that he's been cut down to size. I dropped him into a shark tank!” I said, putting my arm around her.

It occurred to me that I would never have dared to put my arm around Mindy, back then. Why? Because she'd have ripped my fucking arm off!

“You aren't scared of me anymore, are you?” Mindy asked, annoyed.

“No, Mindy! You're still a fucking handful; a grenade with a very loose pin, but your threats of bodily mutilation have no effect on me now!” I said laughing.

We left the armoury and headed back upstairs.

As we crossed the mat, Mindy tried to grab me, but I caught her movement. I dodged and seized her by the upper arm and threw her over onto her back.

“Fuck Kick-Ass! You've been workin' out!” Mindy said, approvingly, from the mat.

“I try!” I replied, before Mindy swept my feet out from under me.

I went down and I must have caught my head, because I blacked out.

* * *

 

**_West Ridge_ **

“Dave! Dave!” Chloe's voice.

“Can you hear me, Dave; please!” Mindy's voice. The real Mindy!

I opened my eyes.

Pain shot through my head and side. Above me were Chloe and Mindy, both girls had tears running down their cheeks. I was flat on my back, on the mat, at home. I looked around, no mini Mindy!

“What the fuck happened!” I growled.

“Sorry, I kicked you, a tiny bit too hard. I'm really sorry, Dave." Mindy said, giving me a kiss. “You've been out for almost forty minutes!”

“Wow! I had the weirdest fucking dream!" I said, sitting up, then a thought came back to me.

“Mindy, did you wear Bratz pyjamas a few years ago?” I asked.

Mindy's eyes almost bugged out, she blushed and started to look a bit embarrassed. Chloe laughed.

“You had Bratz pyjamas!” Chloe exclaimed, laughing. “Hit Girl had Bratz pyjamas!”

“No... I didn't... How did you?” Mindy stammered. “Dammit! Okay, yes, Marcus thought it was a good idea!”


	37. The Week of Hell - Day 1

**_Four days later  
Saturday_ **

**_The following takes place between 8:00 A.M. and 10:00 A.M._ **

**_Channel Runne Park_ **

Everything started normally, just like any other weekend.

We got up.

We had breakfast.

Dave headed off to work for a few hours in the gun shop and I took Sophia out for a walk.

All perfectly normal, normal for us at least!

Sophia and I were walking through Channel Runne Park. The weather was good, but cool. Sophia loved being outside and always enjoyed her walks. All was peaceful, that was until a man a few feet behind me, made a strange noise before collapsing onto the grass. I span around, instantly on guard and Sophia started to growl.

You did not need a medical degree to see that the man was dead; what looked very much like a bolt from a crossbow was embedded in the man's skull! I looked around quickly and pulled Sophia behind a tree. I started to hear screams, and then I called 9-1-1 and reported the dead man. Ii occurred to me to take some photos with my cell, before leaving the area, very fast.

That event honestly scared the fucking shit outta me; that could have been me, for fucks sake!

Okay, calm down and start thinking.

Was this a contract killing? Was this just a random murder? Was this the start of something bigger? I put a lot of thought into these questions, on the walk back home.

..._...

As soon as I was home, I started up the Toughbook and sent a text message to Murphy. We had an unwritten agreement to exchange intelligence. He would keep Fusion informed of drug dealing activity, for example and I would pass on anything that we gathered while out and about. For now, I advised Murphy of what had just happened in the park.

Ten minutes later, I got a reply.

'Morning HG! How the hell, did you know so fast? I will pass on what I can. M'

Dave had taken Speedy, so I jumped into the SUV, with Sophia, and drove to the Safehouse. We had set up a special, untraceable and secure email address for Murphy to use. In this way, he could send us pictures and other information that could not be passed by text or voice.

* * *

 

**_The following takes place between 10:00 A.M. and 12:00 P.M._ **

**_The Safehouse_ **

An email appeared in the inbox, while I was servicing my weapons.

It was from Murphy and provided in depth details of the attack, that morning. Apparently, two other people had been shot with crossbow bolts, within the same hour. The man that I had seen had been the second to be shot. So far, the three dead people had absolutely nothing in common.

Okay, that reduced the options from three, down to two. Was this just a random murder? Was this the start of something bigger? Unfortunately I had a nasty feeling it was a part of the latter!

Next question: would our armour deflect the bolt from a crossbow? My combat suit and Chloe's combat suit? Probably not. Dave's combat suit? Possibly. I sent a secure email to The Armourer, requesting details for a shield or similar that could deflect a crossbow bolt.

I was familiar with crossbows and had a couple in the armoury; I had not used them in years. I inspected the bolts; they were about nine inches long and very lethal. The tips varied, depending on how lethal you wanted the bolt to be. Mine were barbed, which meant you could not just pull them out, you had either to push them all the way through or dig them out. Neither being a very nice option!

**_[Archer Kill Count: 3]_ **

* * *

 

**_The following takes place between 12:00 P.M. and 2:00 P.M._ **

**_The Safehouse_ **

I received a call from Dave, asking where I was.

I explained about what had happened in the park. Dave then ranted on about my not telling him about it earlier and I had to apologise, to get him to calm down; at least he cared!

I headed back home with Sophia and joined Dave for lunch. We discussed what had happened and I showed Dave the photos that I had taken at the park. I also explained about what Murphy had sent over via email.

We both agreed to talk to Chloe and Marty, so that they would both know about the attacks. For now, we decided to call the perpetrator, 'The Archer'. It was the best that we could come up with, at least for the moment!

We had not actually seen Chloe, since we had come back from holiday. She seemed to be avoiding us, which was probably because of the run in with Chris, two weeks previously. Kyle had come over on Thursday evening for his training and was coming along very well. With a few more months of training, the kid would be quite skilled.

Dave and I discussed how we might defeat an attacker, such as The Archer. The Archer could strike anywhere, without warning, as demonstrated only a few hours earlier! Already, the city was starting to get concerned about the new problem.

Dave brought up another point.

Could The Archer be part of another mad plan, from Chris D'Amico? He must have worked out, by now, that his ninja plan was not quite going according to plan!

* * *

 

**_The following takes place between 2:00 P.M. and 4:00 P.M._ **

**_West Ridge_ **

After lunch, we started training.

I was still worried, but decided to focus on the here and now. Dave did not seem too put out by the change of events, but I could tell he was concerned.

Marty came back from looking at apartment blocks and I updated him on what was going on. Understandably, Marty was not happy, at all! He suggested barricading ourselves into the Safehouse, until The Archer was caught!

An interesting idea, though very sensible, but not overly practical.

**_3:15 P.M._ **

We received another text from Murphy.

Two more people were dead with crossbow bolt wounds! This time it was in Edgebrook Woods, which were a few miles away from the morning's attack. I sent a text back to Murphy, telling him that Fusion were on it!

Marty headed off to the Safehouse, saying he wanted to check on security! Now with The Archer around, Marcus' quip about buying an armoured personnel carrier, may not have been so far-fetched; at least a crossbow bolt wouldn't pierce that!

**_[Archer Kill Count: 5]_ **

* * *

 

**_The following takes place between 4:00 P.M. and 6:00 P.M._ **

**_The Safehouse_ **

We had an early dinner and headed down to the Safehouse while Sophia stayed at home.

One of the good things about the Safehouse was that we could drive straight inside and park. Marty and Chloe were already there. Marty was in the briefing room and Chloe was coming down the stairs from the bedroom, she had her combat suit on, except for the mask and comms. Something about her expression did not seem right, but I put it to one side for now.

Mindy and I got changed into our combat suits, but left off our masks and comms. Mindy went off to get her weapons and I went into the briefing room, where I found Chloe sitting on the couch, staring at the floor. I went over and sat down on the couch next to her.

“What's up Shadow?” I asked.

“I'm not sure I want to go out tonight,” Chloe admitted, not looking at me.

“I see. Get your mask on!” I ordered, getting up.

“Why?” Chloe asked, confused.

“Mask... Now!” I ordered again and walked out of the briefing room. Marty was giving me a strange look, but that was normal for Marty.

**_4:50 P.M._ **

I pulled on my mask and comms, while Chloe was doing the same. Mindy and Marty were over by the armoury and looking a little confused. I went over and whispered into Mindy's ear, telling her what Chloe had said and Mindy nodded, looking a little unhappy.

..._...

Shadow and I squared off against each other.

“I don't wanna do this!” Shadow said, turning away and walking towards Mindy.

“Shadow, face me!” I snarled.

Shadow stopped, but did not turn.

“Are you scared, little girl?” I snarled. “Are you scared?”

I watched as Shadow braced up and I saw her hands flex within her gauntlets. Mindy threw Shadow's Jō onto the mat at her feet. I smiled, Mindy had the right idea.

“Answer me, Shadow!” I ordered. “You lost your touch? Maybe Curtis could replace you!”

I almost missed Shadow's legs bracing and her ankles flexing, she was about to act.

I drew my batons.

**_5:02 P.M._ **

Suddenly Shadow dived forward, seized her Jō and spun around, driving the Jō hard towards my head. I had made her mad! I smiled, blocked the Jō easily and forced it down. I could see the usual fire, burning in Shadow's eyes. That fire, was what was missing earlier, when I had first seen her that evening. Shadow kept pushing forward, hard. She was really mad! Kinda reminded me of Mindy, when she was trying to make a point; like last year, when I first asked to be trained.

I fought off each attack, but Shadow was learning each time and adjusting her attacks accordingly, each time I fought her off. Good girl! I eventually managed to catch her with a baton, behind her left thigh, then flipped her backwards, onto her back.

“You fucking green asshole!” Shadow bellowed, immediately jumping back to her feet.

I couldn't help smiling! I looked over towards Mindy and she was grinning, too.

Shadow dived forward; her Jō was blurring in the air as she drove her attacks forward. I lost one baton and was forced to deflect blows with my other baton and my armoured gauntlet. I decided that it was time for Shadow to come down to earth, with a bump!

I fought off her next attack, jumping up, as she swung her Jō horizontally to try and trip me up. I drove forward and caught the Jō, ripped it from her grip and threw it towards Mindy, who caught it. Shadow was not to be stopped, she swept up my dropped baton and attacked again, before I stepped toward her and grabbed her arms, pinning them to her sides. I flipped her over and onto the mat face down, holding her right arm vertically, behind her. Shadow screamed in pain and I immediately let her go, before I stepped back.

**_5:15 P.M._ **

Shadow stood up and removed her scarf and mask. She was grinning enormously and that fire was still in her eyes!

“Shadow has her fire back!” I said, removing my mask.

“You okay, Chloe?” Mindy asked, sounding a little concerned.

“If that fucking green asshole wants to put me down, he's gonna have to fight first!” Chloe exclaimed.

“Good on you, Shadow!” Marty said, laughing.

Chloe came up to me and actually gave me a hug!

“Thanks, Dave; I needed that. Killing those two men had me thinking; I was starting to judge and second guess myself,” Chloe explained.

**_5:55 P.M._ **

“Dave, you got a minute?” Chloe asked, looking a little nervous.

“What is it?” I asked. “You look nervous.”

“I am... A couple of weeks ago, in the warehouse... That man we shot at... Chris... I noticed Mindy's reaction to him and yours...” Chloe said, before trailing off.

“Come on!” I said, taking Chloe over to a far corner of the mat and sitting down.

* * *

 

**_The following takes place between 6:00 P.M. and 8:00 P.M._ **

**_The Safehouse_ **

“Chris... Where do I start?”

“Chris D'Amico exists, as he is today, because of me. I became Kick-Ass and met Hit Girl, who was waging a war of vengeance, against Chris's Dad, Frank D'Amico. Chris became Red Mist and tricked his way into my trust. Thanks to me, Mindy was shot three times and blasted out of a window, before dropping over a dozen feet. Mindy's Dad, Big Daddy and I, were seized. Search YouTube and you'll find the video of D'Amico's men torturing Big Daddy and Kick-Ass! Mindy came and rescued us, but not before my mistake had caused the death of Mindy's Dad!” I explained.

“What the fuck have I told you, cunt?” Mindy growled, coming over and sitting down. “It was  _not_ , I repeat,  _not_  your fault, Ass-Kick! Dave was taken in by Red Mist and Dave was very mild mannered, back then; an easy target. I almost blew Dave away, too, later that same night. But I stopped, letting go of the trigger just before it broke. Best decision of my life!”

“I thought that the psycho bitch was gonna kill me, too! She was mad, in more ways than one! She asked, in her own way of course, for help. For some reason, I decided to help and I'm glad that I did. Mindy assaulted the D'Amico penthouse, fucked it all up and had to be rescued by yours truly,” I said, smirking at Mindy.

“Fucker! It all went really well; four dead in the lobby, fifteen in the penthouse and then I ran out of weapons and ammunition! What a fucking stupid bitch! I was stuck cowering in the fucking kitchen! Killed a guy with a couple of kitchen knives, then hid in a kitchen cupboard. Then this big bastard brought in a fucking bazooka, just as Kick-Ass made his entrance and what a fucking entrance! I'd given him my Daddy's jet pack that had a pair of Gatling guns!” Mindy explained.

“Gatling guns; that must have been cool!” Chloe exclaimed.

“It was!” I confirmed.

“Kick-Ass killed the three men, who had the bazooka and gave me the opportunity to fight Frank D'Amico, while Kick-Ass fought Chris D'Amico. Unfortunately I was a little bit exhausted by then and the fight did not go well. Frank D'Amico managed to throw me down onto his desk, nearly paralysing me. I couldn't move, then Frank D'Amico started punching me, in the face and I kept losing consciousness. Then my knight, in a green wetsuit, arrived with a fucking bazooka under his arm. He blew Frank D'Amico out the fucking window; I was so fucking relieved!” Mindy explained, giving me a hug and a kiss.

“I had to literally scoop Hit Girl off of the desk and we made our escape, in the jet pack. I just wish that I had killed Chris then, but if I had delayed, then Mindy would be dead. Crap choices we have to make in life!” I said, feeling sad.

“Anyway, Chris resurfaced last year, as The Motherfucker and after he killed my Dad and Mindy was forced to save my life, as Mindy Macready, killing several men, in public, we had a huge fight in his lair. I dropped him into a big tank that had a shark in it. It ate Chris, or so we thought! Mindy then left New York,” I continued.

“We found out that Chris D'Amico was still alive, a few months ago. Two weeks ago was the first time we've spoken to him, since the fight last year. He hates Dave's guts, as Dave killed his father. But Frank D'Amico killed my Daddy and Chris D'Amico killed Dave's Dad. There are just two D'Amicos left, Chris and his Uncle Ralph. They must both die and fucking soon!” Mindy said, vehemently.

Nobody said anything for a few minutes.

“Thank you, both of you, for letting me know about him. I know how much it must have hurt, dredging up all that shit!” Chloe said.

“You needed to know Chloe. I'm glad we could tell you, finally; better late than never!” Mindy replied.

“Okay! Now that's over, whose bike are you riding tonight?” I asked, wanting to change the subject.

“I'm riding 'KICK'!” Chloe replied, instantly. That proclamation got a nasty glare from Mindy.

“Traitorous bitch!” Mindy said, pulling on her mask and comms. Chloe just returned a smug look, at Mindy's back.

Marty laughed, returning to the briefing room.

* * *

 

**_The following takes place between 8:00 P.M. and 10:00 P.M._ **

**_The Safehouse_ **

I climbed onto the Ducati, feeling a little annoyed with Shadow.

Not exactly a big surprise that she wanted to ride with Kick-Ass!

Kick-Ass had given Chloe specific instructions for getting on the Fat Boy, as doing it wrong could overbalance the motorcycle and that beast was heavy! I watched as Shadow placed her left boot, on the left foot peg and swung her right leg over the motorcycle and wrapped her arms around Kick-Ass. Kick-Ass had braced the motorcycle, using his feet, with the brakes on, while Shadow climbed on behind him.

I started up my bike and reversed out of the parking bay. Kick-Ass did the same.

“Battle Guy, Fusion is rolling!” Kick-Ass reported, over the comms and Marty pressed the button to activate the exit sequence. The lights went out and the door opened, followed by the compound gate. We both accelerated away heading west, up West 79th Street.

**_8:12 P.M._ **

First stop was checking up on our tame Police, neither of whom had met Shadow.

Marty kept a GPS fix on Murphy's and Fellowes' cells, at all times. Currently the two Sergeants were stopped, near a cross-section. In this case South Pulaski Road and West 71st Street.

**_8:35 P.M._ **

As we approached the cross-section, we saw a Ford Explorer Police Interceptor '8760', parked off to the west of the cross-section, on an empty car park. We pulled up on either side, Kick-Ass to the left and pounded, gently, on the windows.

“Evening Officers,” Kick-Ass snarled, good-naturedly.

“Hey, Fusion! Not seen you in a while... Who's this?” Murphy asked looking back, towards Shadow.

“This is Shadow!” Shadow growled in reply.

“Hello, Shadow. I'm Murphy and that's Fellowes,” Murphy said, indicating his partner.

“Hello,” Shadow growled.

“Shadow doesn't come out much!” Kick-Ass stated, simply.

“We just thought we'd check and see how you two were doing,” I growled, from the other side of the car.

“Thanks, Hit Girl,” Fellowes replied, dubiously. “It's good to be loved!”

“Well, won't keep you two from your doughnuts!” Kick-Ass said, as he started the Fat Boy and I started my Ducati.

**_9:02 P.M._ **

I was enjoying myself that night.

I knew I had had a rocky start earlier and I had needed Kick-Ass to explain that to me and kick my ass! I was feeling scared, in case I had to kill again. But, if I want to be like Hit Girl, I was gonna have to put up with the bad shit, to get the good shit; the good shit being saving innocent lives! I was also enjoying riding with Kick-Ass. Hit Girl would kill me for saying it, but the Fat Boy was way cooler than the Panigale!

..._...

Suddenly, Kick-Ass slammed on the brakes, with Hit Girl stopping just ahead. He turned to look down an alley, across the street. I followed his gaze and saw five men surrounding a woman. Kick-Ass kicked down the Fat Boy's stand and I climbed off, onto the sidewalk, followed by Kick-Ass.

“Hit Girl, look after the motorcycles!” Kick-Ass ordered.

“What?” Hit Girl replied, sounding annoyed. “I'm not the fucking valet!”

“Please?” Kick-Ass asked.

“Okay, asshole!”

“Shadow, they're all yours!” Kick-Ass proclaimed.

“What?” I said, turning to look at him in surprise.

“For fucks sake...,” Kick-Ass snarled, impatiently. “Go! I'll be there if you fuck up!”

I had a feeling that he was trying to make another point. I could handle this... An idea jumped into my mind... I advanced across the street and entered the alley.

**_9:08 P.M._ **

“Welcome to hell!” I growled.

All five men turned to face me. None of them looked particularly put out by my presence!

“Need our help, little girl?” One man asked.

“This is your last chance to walk away!” I growled, trying not to sound nervous.

The men looked around, at each other, laughing. One man stepped forward.

“Are you kidding? It's five against one!” The leader said, smirking.

“It's three against one!” I replied, correcting him.

“How do ya figure that, bitch?” The leader sneered, looking around at his pals.

“Once I take out the leader; which is you, I'll have to contend with one or two, enthusiastic wing men,” I growled back. “Last two guys always run!”

“You err, done this before, kid?” The leader asked, a little concern in his tone.

I nodded and the leader moved forwards.

“Remember... You wanted this,” I growled.

The leader ran forward, drawing a large knife, which I battered away with my Jō and followed through with a fist to his jaw. The man staggered back before coming at me again and this time I caught him in the groin with the end of the Jō. The man sagged to the ground, before I felled him with a crack to the head.

I looked around at the other men, two moved slowly away.

“Okay, now we know who's who,” I growled. “Let's get this done!”

I flew forward and brought the Jō down, smashing the lower arm of the next man, before ramming my armoured elbow into his face and followed up with a back kick to the stomach. Another man landed a punch in my side, but I was able to catch him with a boot to the side of the knee, which caused the man to scream, before a fist to the jaw dropped him.

I started towards the last two men, who hesitated, before they turned and ran. They ran directly towards Kick-Ass, who felled them, with a fist to each jaw. The woman they were hassling had gone, so I re-joined Kick-Ass.

**_9:12 P.M._ **

“‘Jack Reacher’, really?” Kick-Ass asked, dubiously.

“First thing that came into my head!” I offered, weakly.

“Okay, let's get back before the valet starts getting too ratty!” Kick-Ass laughed.

We returned to the Fat Boy and found a slightly ratty, Hit Girl.

“Enjoyed yourselves? ‘Jack Reacher’, I ask you!” Hit Girl complained.

“Let's go Shadow!” Kick-Ass said, mounting and starting the Fat Boy. I slung my Jō and climbed on behind Kick-Ass.

We roared away, leaving a disgruntled Hit Girl to follow.

* * *

 

**_The following takes place between 10:00 P.M. and Midnight_ **

The next hour or so, of the patrol, was uneventful, until we got another text from Murphy...

Two more dead... Though, one was a kid. Seven kills, all on his first day; The Archer was trying to make a point. That could not be allowed to continue!

We were all a bit subdued and not chatting or winding each other up, like we usually did. Marty had received more emails from Murphy, which included details about all seven murders. Apparently this guy was working to the sniper's creed: 'one shot, one kill'!

**_10:55 P.M._ **

We decided to call it a night and headed back to the Safehouse. The Archer was playing on our minds and we weren't concentrating on the patrol. The thought that a crossbow bolt could fly out of the darkness, at any time was frankly, frightening!

**_[Archer Kill Count: 7]_ **


	38. The Week of Hell - Day 2

**_Sunday_ **

**_[Archer Kill Count: 7]_ **

**_The following takes place between Midnight and 2:00 A.M._ **

**_The Safehouse_ **

We were all feeling very tired, once we had got back to the Safehouse, but none of us felt like sleeping. Dave, Chloe and I, all got out of our combat suits, before getting a shower. Marty sorted out a late dinner and we all sat and talked at the kitchen table, while eating dinner.

Marty had gone through all the information, that Murphy had sent over to us. There appeared to be no pattern to the killings; they seemed completely random. Murphy had also informed us that the Police, so far, had accomplished nothing in their investigation.

We finished our food and went to bed.

None of us felt like driving back home that night.

* * *

 

**_The following takes place between 8:00 A.M. and 10:00 A.M._ **

**_The Safehouse_ **

That time Murphy called us.

I was awoken from a deep sleep. The cell was ringing and ringing. I answered it and put it to my ear.

“Go!”

“The shit has really hit the fan this time, Kick-Ass!” Murphy said with preamble.

“The Archer?” I asked.

“No... No more killings, not up until now... The Commander of twenty-first district, he has three kids and two of them are missing. There was a home invasion around six this morning. Their mother is in ICU, their father was at the station. The third kid, well he was staying with a friend... Fuck, Kick-Ass, the two kids are only eight and nine. A boy and a girl... So far we have no idea why they were targeted. I'll send you everything we have, when I can get it,” Murphy explained. “Chicago needs your help!”

“We're on it, Murphy. God I'm sorry!” I replied, cutting the connection.

I just sat there, feeling numb for almost twenty minutes. What the fuck was happening in the City? Chris D'Amico, ninjas, an archer, now the kids of a senior Police Officer!

**_8:30 A.M._ **

I poked Mindy hard, on her left boob.

“Ouch!” Mindy shouted, rubbing her boob. “You fucking cunt!”

I shut her up, by giving her a deep, deep kiss, which made her eyes bug out.

“Okay!” I said. “That's the nice stuff out of the way!”

“Oh no! Not more deaths!” Mindy said, grimacing.

“Murphy called. Commander 21st District, two of his kids; they were pulled from their beds this morning. Their mother is in ICU,” I explained.

Mindy was silent for several minutes.

“It has to be that fucking Chris D'Amico!” Mindy finally said, angrily.

“I have to agree!” I replied, reluctantly.

**_9:10 A.M._ **

After a shower, we woke Marty and Chloe, letting them know the news.

“I'll start searching through the intel, from Murphy,” Marty said immediately.

“Marty, get breakfast first; you'll work better on a full stomach!” I said, then had a thought. “Could you do with a hand?”

“Wouldn't hurt! Know any geeks?” Marty asked, dubiously.

I looked at Chloe.

“What do you think?”

“I'll call her,” Chloe said, smiling. “She'll love it!”

* * *

 

**_The following takes place between 10:00 A.M. and 12:00 P.M._ **

**_The Safehouse_ **

The SUV stopped and the main door closed behind it.

Abby was _very_ wide eyed, when she saw the Safehouse and especially the two motorcycles. I took her through to the briefing room, where her eyes stuck out about two feet! Any more surprises and her eyes would pop out and be hanging from her face.

“Hi, Chloe!” Abby said. “Hi, Mindy!”

“Marty, meet Abby!” I said. “Abby, this is our uber geek, Marty!”

“Gee, thanks, Dave! Hi, Abby, we have work to do!” Marty said, pointing to another computer.

We left the two talking, while the rest of us busied ourselves with our own preparations.

I gassed up both motorcycles, ready for use that evening

* * *

 

**_The following takes place between 12:00 P.M. and 2:00 P.M._ **

**_The Safehouse_ **

Marty had found some information in one of the reports sent over by Murphy.

It was circumstantial, but seemed to hint towards a location to the west of Chicago, near South Archer Avenue and South Central Avenue. It looked to be a large warehouse, of a similar type to that used by Chris, two weeks previously.

Dave went out, in Speedy to do a reconnaissance. The rest of us checked our gear and looked at forming a plan for that night and it was time for lunch.

**_1:40 P.M._ **

Dave returned with photos and information on what he had found.

The warehouse was guarded, by large watchdogs, similar to those we had fought at the warehouse, two weeks earlier. The warehouse could be difficult to storm, but not impossible.

The Archer has also killed again. This time only one person, but that was still one person too many!

**_[Archer Kill Count: 8]_ **

* * *

 

**_The following takes place between 2:00 P.M. and 4:00 P.M._ **

**_The Safehouse_ **

With lots of activity expected for that evening the operators, Dave, Chloe and I, got a couple of hours sleep; I had a feeling that we would need it! Marty and Abby were still hard at work doing research and going through the information that kept coming from Murphy.

There was also another phone call.

**_3:50 P.M._ **

“Go!” said Marty.

“Who is this?” Murphy asked, confused.

“Kick-Ass and Hit Girl are busy... And so am I! What do want, Murphy?” Marty said, trying to sound annoyed.

“Sorry! Some urgent information for you. There seems to be another Hero in town,” Murphy explained.

“Another Hero?” Marty queried.

“Yeah! The Hero was seen by a pair of Officers, late last night. Masked and carrying a spear like weapon. It was dark, so we have no further details. Apparently the Hero just nodded to the Officers, before vanishing. If it had been The Archer, I'm sure he would have shot the Officers!” Murphy explained.

“I agree. I'll get the information to the Team. Thanks Murphy,” Marty replied, dropping the call.

* * *

 

**_The following takes place between 4:00 P.M. and 6:00 P.M._ **

**_The Safehouse_ **

“We have a new piece on the board, Abby!” Marty said, explaining further.

“That might complicate things. It means the guys can't just shoot at anybody wearing a mask!” Abby said.

“I've just had a thought; you need a name! I'm Battle Guy, so you will need a name, too. We never use our real names when in costume, or over the comms. Think of something and let me know,” Marty suggested.

“Cool! I'll think about it,” Abby replied excitedly.

**_5:10 P.M._ **

I came down to the briefing room, after a shower, to find Marty and Abby working hard. Dave was up and in the shower.

“Hi, guys! Any news?” I asked, hesitantly.

“Oh yeah!” Marty replied and explained about Murphy's call.

“Well that puts a new spin on things!” I responded. That revelation would complicate our possible actions.

“Oh, Abby now has an alias!” Marty said, smirking.

“Battle Guy wouldn't let me use my first few choices, but eventually I settled on: 'Hal'!” Abby said, sounding really, proud of herself.

“Hal?” I asked, confused.

“Well, she originally wanted either 'Zero Cool' or 'Acid Burn', but I nixed both of those ideas, as she is  _not_  that cool!” Marty explained.

“So, she went for a mad, super computer!” Dave said, entering the briefing room with Chloe.

“Could be worse!” Marty muttered.

I explained to Dave, what Murphy had said earlier.

“That's all we need; another Hero getting in the way!” Dave said.

“Anyway, dinner is almost done,” Marty, said.

* * *

 

**_The following takes place between 6:00 P.M. and 8:00 P.M._ **

**_The Safehouse_ **

We had a good meal and got ourselves caught up, on what Marty and Abby had been getting up to while we had been asleep. I had to admit that Abby is as much of a geek as Marty and could be quite funny, in her own way! At least it meant that Marty had help, although Abby would be getting a cab home, in a few minutes. She intended to help Marty remotely, from home.

The plan was to leave at just before eight that night and head up towards the warehouse. We could then make a quick reconnaissance, before moving in.

**_7:50 P.M._ **

We mounted up and headed out; and as before, Shadow was with Kick-Ass.

* * *

 

**_The following takes place between 8:00 P.M. and 10:00 P.M._ **

**_The warehouse_ **

We parked up about a quarter mile from the warehouse.

The approach was slow and we kept to the shadows, watching out for anything strange. We also kept a good look out for The Archer and this other Hero.

**_9:05 P.M._ **

The warehouse appeared empty; there was no sign of any activity, anywhere.

We headed towards a fire escape and went up to a door near the top of the warehouse. The door opened easily and we headed in slowly. The inside was dimly lit. Nobody was visible. We headed down towards the main floor.

My cell chirped in my headset. I picked up the call.

“Go!” I growled quietly.

“It's Murphy! Something's happening; I don't know what, but stay away from the area between I-55 and Midway International Airport!” Murphy said.

“Too, late!” I growled, dropping the call. “Fusion, we've fucked up!”

“What?” Dave asked.

“Murphy called. Told us to avoid this area; he doesn't know why,” I replied. “I think this is a fucking trap!”

I could hear activity and I saw Police Officers with rifles appearing.

“Battle Guy, Fusion is busted. The Police are here!”

“DO NOT RESIST!” I ordered. “We do not hurt uniforms!”

**_9:25 P.M._ **

Surprise, surprise, Chris had set us up again!

At least I did not get fucking shot! However, we did get arrested!

We were stripped of all our weapons and our hands were zip-tied, behind our backs. I glared at anybody that looked at me. I could tell that Shadow was very frightened, but doing her best not to show it. Interestingly, the Police treated us all with respect and some of the Officers actually apologised for what was happening!

We were all placed, together, in the back of a Police SUV, before being driven away. At that point things got strange; I had expected to be driven east, towards the Police Headquarters, but no... We seemed to be driving in large circles and we actually passed the warehouse where we had been arrested, twice!

“You lost?” I asked, facetiously.

“Just taking the scenic route,” one of the Officers replied, politely.

* * *

 

**_The following takes place between 10:00 P.M. and Midnight_ **

**_Several miles west of the warehouse_ **

About forty minutes later, we pulled into a badly lit industrial district.

The two Officers climbed out and opened the rear doors.

“Out!” Both Officers said.

This was strange behaviour and a bit sinister. We all climbed out, which was not easy with your hands secured behind your back!

“Up against the car, hands toward us!” One Officer ordered.

We did as we were told.

The next thing I felt, was the zip-tie being cut off my wrists; I heard the same happen to Kick-Ass and Shadow.

“Good luck, guys!” The Officers said, climbing back into their SUV and driving off with a wave.

**_10:34 P.M._ **

“Okay, what the fuck just happened?” Shadow asked.

“I have no fucking idea!” I replied, looking at Kick-Ass, who just shrugged his shoulders.

“Battle Guy, where the hell are we?” Kick-Ass asked.

“You guys okay?” Battle Guy asked, with a lot of concern in his voice.

“The Police just let us go!” I replied, incredulously.

“Cool!” Battle Guy replied.

“You better come and get us!” I suggested.

“Ten minutes,” Battle Guy replied.

It was bad, very bad.

Chris had tried to get us arrested and put in jail. We must have some followers in the Chicago PD or we would be behind bars, at that moment. I was still contemplating things, when Marty pulled up in the SUV. As he was with us and we were in costume, he was wearing his Battle Guy mask. Had not seen that in a while!

**_10:46 P.M._ **

“Marty, drop us both off, at the bikes and then head home. Chloe can get changed and then you can get Chloe to Abby's. When you're done, get back to our house and arm yourself,” I said. “If we go down, I want it to be only us two and not you guys.”

Marty and Chloe started to argue, but I cut them off.

“Just do as I say, please! Chloe, strip off that combat suit now, so you aren't caught in it. Get normal clothes, when Marty takes you back to our house. Marty lock the combat suit in the armoury. We'll call you, okay,” I said, giving Chloe a hug. I could see tears in her eyes.

Marty dropped us off, close to where we had left the two motorcycles and reluctantly drove off with Chloe. We mounted up and headed back to the Safehouse, taking a longer route than normal, to check for any tails.

**_11:16 P.M._ **

We were almost back to the Safehouse, when a shape shot across the road. It was a masked Hero!

“You see that?” Kick-Ass asked.

“Damn straight!” I replied, accelerating. “I'll take the far end of the alley!”

“No problem!” Kick-Ass replied.

I rocketed around the first corner and headed up to the next corner. I was at the opposite end of the alley within a minute; I parked the Ducati and peered down the alley. I couldn't make out very much, so I grabbed my NVGs.

**_11:19 P.M._ **

Things were suddenly much clearer.

I could make out a shape, picking its way through the alley, making a lot of effort to keep silent and to the shadows. Most importantly though, the person was  _not_  carrying a crossbow!

“Kick-Ass. The person does not have a crossbow. They are taking their time and heading towards me. I think it is a woman... Hold on... She's stopped to rest!” I called to Kick-Ass, over the comms. “Remember we're not armed!”

“Err... Hit Girl... Why would I need a weapon, when I have you...? I'm catching up now... Twenty feet... Ten feet. I'm ready to pounce!” Kick-Ass reported, cheerfully.

I moved to block the exit from the alley. The woman saw my shadow, as I had intended. She turned and as expected, ran away from me... Straight into Kick-Ass! She collided quite hard and fell back to the floor of the alley.

**_11:28 P.M._ **

Before the woman could get up, I placed my boot on her throat.

“Don't move!” I growled, as Kick-Ass glared down at the Hero.

It was indeed a woman! She was clad very simply, in an all in one overall, plus a simple, bandanna style, mask, similar to the type Battle Guy wore. Beside her was a short shafted spear. I recognised the type, but could not remember the name.

The woman moved her hand towards the spear, before Kick-Ass put his boot onto her wrist, pinning it. He then bent down and seized the spear. The woman looked pissed, but strangely didn't seem scared.

“Chill. We're on the same team,” The woman said. “Can I get up now? I won't run, I promise!”

I looked at Kick-Ass, who nodded and I removed my boot. The woman got up, slowly and looked up at Kick-Ass, then at me.

“Hi, Hit Girl, Kick-Ass! I'm Hawk!" The woman said, holding out her hand. Neither of us took it and neither of us said a word.

Hawk was about two inches taller than I was and obviously older. She had a much bigger chest than me for starters! Was I jealous? Oh for fucks sake!

“Hi, Hawk,” I growled.

“Hi,” Dave growled, handing back the spear.

“Thanks!” Hawk said, sounding a little surprised.

“Hit Girl, back to headquarters!” Kick-Ass growled.

“Keep safe!” I said to Hawk.

We both headed back to our motorcycles, leaving Hawk in the alley.


	39. The Week of Hell - Day 3

**_Monday_ **

**_[Archer Kill Count: 8]_ **

**_The following takes place between Midnight and 2:00 A.M._ **

**_The Safehouse_ **

Once we returned to the Safehouse, we sat down to go through what had just happened.

“Are we still going to be able to operate? Tonight was very close. I don't care about me and I know you feel the same about yourself getting caught, but Chloe and Marty, no,” Hit Girl said. “We made the decision to be vigilantes; they don't deserve to be banged up for life!”

“At least we've met the mysterious new Hero: Hawk!” I said.

“What do you think about her?” I asked, innocently.

“Nice curves!” I replied.

“Do you still want to have your dick in the morning?” Mindy growled, dangerously.

“I think I'm safe,” I replied, grinning nastily. “You'd never give that up!”

“Dammit! Okay, she has nice curves and bigger boobs!” Mindy admitted.

“Never noticed the boobs!” I replied, innocently.

“Bullshit!”

“Okay, let's see what the morning brings. It can't be any worse, can it?” Dave replied, as we got into bed.

* * *

 

**_The following takes place between 8:00 A.M. and 10:00 A.M._ **

**_The Safehouse_ **

I woke up, showered and got dressed.

I was feeling down. Last night had been crap, to say the least.

I couldn't believe that we had allowed ourselves to be conned by that complete fucking asshole,  _again_! Marty had come by in the SUV and picked us both up. I explained about us meeting the new Hero; Hawk. Marty was pleased that we had, at least, found out about that little issue.

Dave dropped me off at home and went out with Marty, to get some shopping, so it was just me in the house, with Sophia.

* * *

 

**_The following takes place between 10:00 A.M. and 12:00 P.M._ **

**_West Ridge_ **

There was a knock on the door.

After the previous night I was feeling a little apprehensive about visitors, so I looked through the spy hole. It was an older, greying man. I opened the door, slightly.

“Yes!” I asked.

“I'm looking for Mindy,” The man said, smiling.

“Who are you?” I asked, starting to feel a little worried.

“Jack Bay,” The man replied.

“You have some ID?" I asked.

The man held out an official ID, showing that he was a Chicago Police Officer. A very senior Chicago Police Officer; he was a Commander.

This could not be good!

I stepped back, letting the man in. I had no choice, I couldn't fight, not right there on the porch.

The man was carrying a very long and obviously heavy, blue holdall. I shut the door and turned to face the man.

“Why are you here?” I demanded.

The man just looked down at me and smiled.

“Damn! You have a lot of Damon in you,” The man said, simply.

**_10:06 A.M._ **

I was speechless. This man just mentioned my Daddy!

“What the fuck is going on?” I growled.

“Easy, Hit Girl! Let's go sit down,” The man suggested, guiding me into the living room and onto a couch.

He called me, Hit Girl!

My brain had just crashed; I couldn't think.

The man sat down across from me, placing the holdall on the floor. Sophia came and sat on the couch with me; that was good as I could hide my trembling hands in her fur!

“I've shocked you a bit, haven't I?” The man said, still smiling. “Yes, I know that you are Mindy Macready. I also know that you are Hit Girl, and I know what happened to your father; how he sought revenge on Frank D'Amico. Your father was a good friend and I never believed he was a dirty cop. Marcus came by a few weeks ago and let me know that you were here, in Chicago. You seem to have made your mark, along with your good friend, Kick-Ass!”

I was still speechless, so I let him continue; I was having difficulty taking all of this in!

“I came by to return your weapons,” Jack said, nudging the holdall. “Thought you might be needing 'em!”

“You had us released, last night?” I asked.

“Not just me. Plenty of Officers were annoyed at you three being arrested. Some of the Officers owe you their lives, not just Sergeants Murphy and Fellowes... Yes, I know about those two! It looks like Chicago needs Fusion, right now, and I believe in what you do. I know you do it for good, not for personal gain. That is why you got a free pass last night. You are Damon's daughter, so I know he will have passed onto you the same honour, and integrity as he had," Jack finished.

“I don't know what to say, Commander,” I replied, honestly.

“Call me Jack. Here's my number if you need me,” Jack said, handing over a card. “I control 12th District, so if you need my help in 12th District, you call me. You need help in other Districts, you also call me, as I may be able to help or at least talk to somebody who can. Now, about last night; that was set up by some dirty cops and I hate being used by criminals. You know who was behind it, don't you?”

“Chris D'Amico, the son of Frank D'Amico. He's determined to kill us both, but mainly Kick-Ass, as he killed Frank D'Amico and made Chris lose his arms and legs! We both owe Chris, as he caused the deaths of both of our fathers!” I explained.

“I'm sorry. I wish things could have been different for you,” Jack said, standing. “Anyway, I'd better be on my way!”

“Thanks... Jack,” I said.

“I have your number and I will call you!” Jack said, as he left.

* * *

 

**_The following takes place between 12:00 P.M. and 2:00 P.M._ **

**_West Ridge_ **

Mindy was sitting on the couch with Sophia, when I arrived back with Marty.

“What is it?” I asked, sensing something was wrong.

Mindy simply handed me a card, without looking up.

“He came to visit me earlier. He knew my Daddy, and he brought back our weapons," Mindy said, pointing at the holdall.

Marty seemed to sense the tense atmosphere.

“I'll get this lot down to the armoury,” he said, picking up the holdall.

I sat down next to Mindy, once Marty had gone downstairs. She fell into me and started sobbing, Sophia jumped off the couch and I hugged Mindy tightly.

**_12:28 P.M._ **

We received another call from Murphy. Three people down; two separate killings. The fucking Archer again!

**_12:43 P.M._ **

I had made a decision.

We needed to act and we needed to act now. We would go out at night, as apparently The Archer seemed to do most of his work during the day. We could patrol in the SUV and wear our combat suits under loose clothing. We would add our masks, comms and weapons when needed and out of public view.

Marty and Mindy agreed, so we all drove down to the Safehouse, but in two cars. Marty drove Speedy.

**_[Archer Kill Count: 11]_ **

* * *

 

**_The following takes place between 2:00 P.M. and 4:00 P.M._ **

**_The Safehouse_ **

We got changed into our combat suits, but left off weapons, masks and comms.

Those extra items were stowed, out of sight, in the SUV. Marty had configured our cell phones to work with the Bluetooth system in the SUV, so that we could communicate while we were out. Marty had also rigged up a radio in the SUV, so he would be able to track the SUV's location.

**_2:20 P.M._ **

**_The SUV_ **

We headed out and started a box search of the streets, spreading out from the Safehouse.

It was a lot easier during daylight; we could see an awful lot more! We stopped for a late lunch, at a small fast food place and we ate, sitting in the SUV.

“Hey, it's Kim!” I said to Mindy, waving Kim over.

“Hi, Dave! Getting a quick bite?” Kim asked.

“Yeah! Kim, this is Mindy. Mindy, this is Kim,” I said. “She works at the gun store, started a couple weeks ago.”

“Hi Kim,” Mindy said, looking a little annoyed, but smiling sweetly.

I got the distinct impression that Mindy did not want to sit and chat with Kim, so I said that we needed to move on and said goodbye to Kim.

**_3:10 P.M._ **

“I take it, you don't approve of Kim,” I asked, carefully.

Mindy hesitated before answering.

“I'm not jealous, if that's what you mean!” Mindy replied, trying to sound uninterested.

“Mindy, you are the only woman for me. Nothing can beat fucking Hit Girl!” I said and Mindy blushed.

“Okay, Ass-Kick!” Mindy said, laughing.

**_3:50 P.M._ **

“What the fuck is that?” Mindy asked. I was watching the road, so Mindy was the eyes for us both; the roads were a lot busier, during the day.

“What?”

“I just saw a man pulling two young kids out of a car. They were both kicking and the man had his hands over their mouths!” Mindy said, thinking hard.

I slammed on the brakes and pulled over. Mindy pointed to the other side of the road, about sixty yards back.

“Just up that alley, beside that red brick building,” Mindy explained.

I got out and walked casually back down the street, before stopping to cross the street opposite the alley. There was a rusty white van parked in the alley, but the car Mindy had seen, was gone. The building looked derelict, however there was evidence of activity near a broken door, to the far end of the building.

I headed back to the SUV.

* * *

 

**_The following takes place between 4:00 P.M. and 6:00 P.M._ **

**_The SUV_ **

I explained what I had seen, to Mindy.

“I think we should investigate,” I said.

“I suggest we let Murphy know,” Mindy countered.

“Okay,” I agreed.

While I updated Marty, Mindy called Murphy.

It turned out that Chris was up to no good, elsewhere in the City! This was taking up most of Chicago's available Police resources, including SWAT. As it was only a hunch, Murphy couldn't push too hard, but he said that he would see what he could do.

**_4:35 P.M._ **

We moved the SUV to a point behind the target block. We were then able to grab our equipment and move closer, to a place where we could gear up completely.

“There won't be enough space for a Katana in there. You might be okay with your Ko-Wakizashi and I can use my Tanto, but I think silenced pistols would be best!” Hit Girl suggested.

I pulled out my Glock 17 and attached the suppressor. Hit Girl did the same with each of her SIG Sauer pistols.

“Ready!” I asked.

“You actually have to ask!” Hit Girl replied, with a smirk.

“Let's go, partner!” I snarled.

**_4:48 P.M._ **

We advanced towards the rear door and Hit Girl stood ready, while I opened the door, slowly.

There was nobody there.

Just inside the door was a large empty room and a staircase. We could hear movement upstairs, I signalled for Hit Girl to go first. I kept an eye on the door, while Hit Girl climbed the stairs. Once Hit Girl got near to the top, I started after her, covering our backs. I saw Hit Girl brace up.

“Contact!” I heard in my ear piece.

Hit Girl fired two shots and I heard something drop to the floor. I continued up the stairs; there was a dead man on the bare floor, two holes in his head and a large pistol on the floor, beside him.

“One down!” Hit Girl said over the comms.

The second floor had a short corridor, with four doors off it; two to the left, one to the right with another in front.

“Billy, what was that noise?” A voice said from the first room on the left. The door opened and a head appeared, Hit Girl double tapped the head. I burst into the room and a large man came at me, with a baseball bat. I deflected the bat and planted my fist into his face, followed by a backwards kick, which sent him into the corner unconscious.

I heard more voices, from the room to the right and they were angry, male voices. I also heard a scream, a little kid's scream. I shot forward, out of the room as Hit Girl kicked down the last door on the left and I went through the door to the right, hard. There was a man directly behind the door, who was shoved back against the far wall by my momentum. He pointed his gun and fired at me, I shrugged off the impact and advanced, another round hit me, then another, before I clubbed the man down, with a baton. There was another man there, but he was unarmed. I punched him in the face, putting him down.

Behind the door was a chair and tied to the chair was a small boy of about eight. He was blindfolded and gagged.

**_4:56 P.M._ **

“You're safe now, Ryan!” I said, cutting the ties securing the boy's hands and legs. I then gently eased off the gag and blindfold.

“Stay here and stay down!”

The boy looked scared, mostly at the sight of me.

“You're safe kid. Now, I need to go help Hit Girl save your sister!” I said.

The boy nodded and crouched in the corner.

“What's happening, Hit Girl?” I called, over the comms.

“I'm in the end room!” Hit Girl reported. “Large man has the girl!”

“How far from the back wall?” I asked, sizing up the dry wall.

“Five feet... Why...? You're not gonna...”

“Too, late! One distraction coming up!” I said, holstering my pistol and stowing the baton. I then turned to the boy. “Watch this!”

I ran at the wall, turning at the last minute, taking the impact on the heavier armour of my right shoulder blade. The drywall flew apart and I burst through, emerging just behind the thug and catching him with my fist, as I went past. Hit Girl grabbed the girl and shot the man twice, in the head. I heard Hit Girl over the comms.

“You're okay Megan, you're safe.”

Hit Girl took off the girl's gag and blindfold.

“Hit Girl?”

“Yes, I'm Hit Girl!”

“I'm Kick-Ass!”

I went back through to the other room and scooped up Ryan, carrying him in my left arm. Hit girl picked up Megan and we headed back downstairs.

“Battle Guy, Fusion is clear!” I called. “Two rescued!”

“Battle Guy copies two rescued. Well done guys!”

**_5:14 P.M._ **

We exited the building via the front door.

Outside I saw several people, who had gathered, attracted by the unsuppressed gunshots. A Ford Explorer Police Interceptor was heading down the street, blue lights flashing. I noticed the number: '8760'; it was Murphy and Fellowes. They stopped at the curb and jumped out.

“Damn! You did it!” Fellowes said, impressed.

“Look out!” Hit Girl yelled and I turned to see a blue car heading towards us, down the street. There was a man hanging out of the back window, with a small machine pistol in his hands. I grabbed Megan from Hit Girl and covered both kids with my armour. I felt the rounds as they pounded my back; both kids were screaming.

“You're both perfectly safe!” I said, soothingly.

Seconds later the impacts ceased and I heard a car crashing, further down the road. I stood up and looked around. Hit Girl, Murphy and Fellowes were each pointing a pistol towards the crashed vehicle. All three pistols had the slides locked back on empty magazines. Then all three rapidly replaced their empty magazine, with a full one. Murphy got on his radio, calling in the events.

The crowd had dispersed, when the shooting started and miraculously nobody was hurt. But the crowd slowly reappeared and some started applauding!

“You two okay?” I asked, the kids.

“Yeah! That was awesome!” Ryan said.

“Definitely!” Megan agreed.

Both kids were actually smiling!

**_5:39 P.M._ **

Other Police vehicles started to appear.

“We need to get outta here!” Hit Girl suggested.

“Get the kids to Murphy!” I said, pulling out my cell. “I'll get us outta here!”

**_5:47 P.M._ **

A cab pulled up!

“Cab for Kick-Ass!”

We dived in and the cab took off!

I called Battle Guy and asked him to go get the SUV!

* * *

 

**_The following takes place between 6:00 P.M. and 8:00 P.M._ **

**_Several blocks east_ **

We had the cab to drop us off several blocks to the east.

“That was the guy you used, to follow Shadow and I that night!” Hit Girl said.

“Yes, it was!”

We waited in an alley, until Marty appeared in the SUV. We dived into the back and pulled off our masks and comms. We stowed our weapons and pulled on loose clothes over the combat suits.

“That was cool! Thanks Marty!” Mindy said, before giving me a hug and a kiss.

“Hey! No sex in the SUV!” Marty warned, as he drove back to the Safehouse.

**_6:48 P.M._ **

**_The Safehouse_ **

We were back at the Safehouse when Murphy called.

“Wow! Commander of 21st is over the fucking moon! His kids think you guys are the best! Now, catch The Archer and the Mayor will probably give you the key to the whole damn city!” Murphy said, laughing.

“Gee, thanks, Murph!” I growled, uncomfortably.

“Enjoy!” Murphy said.

We sat down to dinner, feeling a little happier than we had the previous night!

We were all very tired, so we decided to head home and get some sleep, straight after dinner.

* * *

 

**_The following takes place between 8:00 P.M. and 10:00 P.M._ **

**_West Ridge_ **

I awoke just before ten, to find a text from Murphy.

The Archer had just killed two more people. This time though, they were both Police Officers on patrol. That fucking sucked!

I went back to bed, feeling just as bad, as the other night.

**_[Archer Kill Count: 13]_ **


	40. The Week of Hell - Day 4

**_Tuesday_ **

**_[Archer Kill Count: 13]_ **

**_The following takes place between 8:00 A.M. and 10:00 A.M._ **

**_West Ridge_ **

I felt like shit, when I heard about the two Police Officers. Marty did, too.

But it wasn't unexpected. Breakfast was a bit subdued, that morning, nonetheless.

**_9:24 A.M._ **

It arrived.

Eisenhower's body armour!

It was a custom made combat vest, based on the Special Forces Aerial Insertion Vest. The vest provided Threat Level IIIA ballistics protection, as well as protection against single and double edged blades. It was dark blue in colour and protected Eisenhower's chest, sides and back. There was also a mask which protected her face, and head. The combat vest had a GPS tracker, so we could keep an eye on where Eisenhower went, if she was pursuing somebody.

I was excited and so was Eisenhower, once her armour was on. She instantly recognised that she was now her alter ego. Her behaviour was different, she seemed more dangerous. Eisenhower was not the soft, loving Sophia.

Eisenhower was a completely different animal.

* * *

 

**_The following takes place between 10:00 A.M. and 12:00 P.M._ **

**_West Ridge_ **

We spent the morning training with Eisenhower and letting her get used to her new combat vest.

She looked really cool with the mask in place! One slight catch was that Eisenhower didn't want the mask and vest removed! It took both Dave and me to remove the vest and mask, then Sophia went off to sulk on the couch!

Chloe called, during a break at school and wanted to congratulate us on the previous night. She was really impressed and said our actions were all over the newspapers. Apparently her Mom thinks we're really cool; especially Kick-Ass! Chloe thought that was very funny!

“Come on, let's head down to the Safehouse,” I suggested. “We can grab lunch on the way.”

* * *

 

**_The following takes place between 12:00 P.M. and 2:00 P.M._ **

**_The Safehouse_ **

We grabbed food from McDonald's on the way to the Safehouse.

At the Safehouse, we sat in the kitchen and ate our burgers, discussing our activities for that evening.

The intention was to head to Marquette Park and patrol the area. It was large and had plenty of cover, plus there was the possibility that The Archer may turn up. So far all of the deaths had occurred in or around a park. So far Marquette Park had not been targeted.

We needed to draw this guy out and stop him, soon.

* * *

 

**_The following takes place between 2:00 P.M. and 4:00 P.M._ **

**_The Safehouse_ **

Dave returned from a trip to pick up a package.

It was from The Armourer and was quite large and very heavy.

Inside we found several large plates, with attachments for hand grips and straps. They were ballistic plates, contained within a composite material, similar to our combat suits. There were two shields per set. Each shield was the same size, approximately ten by twelve inches in size, with bevelled upper corners, but the Type IV shield weighed in at three and a half kilos, while the Type III shield only weighed just over one and a half kilos. We had four of each shield.

The Armourer assured us that the Type III shield would stop a crossbow bolt, easily. He had included the heavier shields, just in case! Anyway the shields would come in handy when fighting gunmen, as it was a lot easier and cheaper to replace the shields than repair our combat suits.

We spent some time practising carrying the shields, to see how they would work, in combat. The Type IV was too heavy for me to carry, but Dave managed fine. The only catch now was knowing where and when to use the shield.

* * *

 

**_The following takes place between 4:00 P.M. and 6:00 P.M._ **

**_The Safehouse_ **

We continued training all afternoon.

That was, however, interrupted by a call from Marcus. He had heard about the rescue of the two kids. He was extremely impressed by our actions and he made me blush furiously, when he told me that he had never been so proud of anybody, than he was of me right at that moment!

When I was finally able to talk again, I told Marcus about the visit from the Commander of 12th District. Marcus explained about Jack knowing my father and that Jack had worked out who I was, on his own. Jack had come straight out with it, asked Marcus and I gather Marcus' expression had answered Jack's question.

* * *

 

**_The following takes place between 6:00 P.M. and 8:00 P.M._ **

**_The Safehouse_ **

The time for training was over.

We had a meal and started gearing up. Sophia got very excited when we brought out her combat vest and mask, but calmed down once the vest was fitted, along with the mask.

We called Murphy and advised him that we would be patrolling Marquette Park. Murphy said that he would listen out for anything happening there and let us know as soon as he could.

**_6:41 P.M._ **

Chloe arrived.

“What are  _you_  doing here?” I demanded, angrily.

“I'm coming to help!” Chloe replied.

“No, you are not!” I replied, strongly.

“I am a member of Fusion and you need my help!” Chloe said, indignantly.

“You are a thirteen year-old girl! You are too young to be out there, at least this week,” I replied, knowing the response I would get.

“You hypocritical little bitch! How dare you say I'm too young! You've been doing this since you were five for God's sake!” Chloe yelled back.

“That has fuck all to do with this!” I yelled back.

“Hey!” Dave bellowed, causing both Chloe and me to turn and face him.

“Cut it the fuck out, both of you! Chloe is a member of Fusion, simple as that and she knows the risks, almost as well as we do! We go out as a team,” Dave lectured. “You okay with that Mindy?”

“Okay Chloe, I'm sorry!” Mindy said, smiling.

“Thanks,” Chloe replied and looked at Eisenhower. “That armour looks cool!”

“It does, doesn't it?” Mindy replied and started explaining to Chloe the specifications of the armour.

**_7:21 P.M._ **

“Guys, got a minute?” Chloe asked.

“Always!” I replied.

We sat down with Chloe in the briefing room.

“Go on,” I prompted.

“I watched that video, online, last night... I'm really sorry about your Dad, Mindy... That really was a shit way for him to die,” Chloe said.

“Tell me about it; I watched the video live!” Marty said. “Back then I didn't know about Dave being Kick-Ass and thankfully I had never met Mindy or Hit Girl!”

“You took a hell of a beating, Dave!” Chloe said.

“I did, but at least twenty percent of the pain didn't register, as I have a few fucked up nerve endings!” Dave said, grimacing.

“I have to admit Hit Girl was seriously scary back then, but she looked really cool at the end of the video!” Marty commented.

“That was kinda the plan; I had a bad-ass reputation to uphold!” I said, smiling at Chloe. “Those D'Amico thugs; that is why Dave and I do this, people like that don't deserve to live. Anyway, cunt, am I not 'seriously scary’ now?”

“To be honest, not so much! I now see you as soft and cuddly Mindy, not the vicious blood-thirsty assassin, Hit Girl!” Marty explained.

“Thanks for letting me know more about you guys, it means a lot, knowing that you trust me. It also helps me understand what we do,” Chloe said.

* * *

 

**_The following takes place between 8:00 P.M. and 10:00 P.M._ **

**_The Safehouse_ **

I attached a slip leash, opened the back of the SUV and Eisenhower jumped straight in, no hesitation.

Kick-Ass was driving and Shadow was in the back. I climbed in and we headed out towards Marquette Park. We parked up nearby and walked into the park and started a patrol, parallel to Redfield Drive which circled the park.

The complete circle was two and a half miles.

**_9:20 P.M._ **

**_Marquette Park_ **

We had been patrolling for about an hour. We were getting a positive reaction and many were impressed with Eisenhower!

The peaceful night was ripped apart by a gunshot, followed by a scream. I span around, looking in the direction of the sound, but I could see nothing. I grabbed my NVGs and scanned again.

“I see four men, running this way. One has a gun!” I said. “Come on!”

I ran in the direction of the men, with Eisenhower beside me. Shadow and Kick-Ass were right behind. Kick-Ass was calling in the attack to Battle Guy, as we ran.

**_9:24 P.M._ **

The four men were in a loose group, the man at the front of the group had the gun and I assumed he was the leader. We closed on the men, who were heading towards the main road, surrounding the park. We intercepted the men just as they rounded a corner and as the first man approached me, I stepped out with Eisenhower.

The men all skidded to a halt on the wet grass. Eisenhower barked once and the man in front, raised his pistol.

“Move, bitch!” The man ordered.

I slipped the leash.

“Schwanz!” I growled.

Eisenhower shot forward and buried her snout into the man's groin.

“Fuck!” The man yelled, dropping the gun and falling to the ground backwards.

“Fuck me!” Shadow exclaimed. “That was fucking cool!”

“Thank you for that observation, Shadow!” Kick-Ass said dryly, over the comms.

“Who's next?” I asked, ignoring Shadow and Kick-Ass.

The other three men, hesitated, before turning and trying to run. But not fast enough, as Kick-Ass and Shadow moved, to block their escape.

“Please stay!” I snarled.

The men hesitated.

“Eisenhower, drop!” I ordered and Eisenhower whined, but let go of her mouthful, licking her lips in anticipation!

“Time for a walk, guys!” Kick-Ass snarled.

I called in the result to Battle Guy, as we walked the men back to where the attack had begun. The leader was having difficulty walking; shame! We could see the lights of an ambulance flashing a few hundred yards away, so we headed in that direction.

**_9:38 P.M._ **

Once we got to the scene of the attack, we found a woman being tended to by Paramedics. The woman had been shot in the left shoulder. Two Police Officers came forward as we approached.

“Evening Officers! Four for your care, plus this was their gun,” Kick-Ass said, handing over the pistol.

“Thanks, Kick-Ass!” One Officer replied, cuffing the first man, while his partner grabbed the next.

A Police van appeared quickly to take away all four men and then drove off.

“Thanks, Fusion!” The first Officer, his name tag read 'Hill', said as the ambulance drove off.

“We were glad to be able to...”

I was cut off in mid-sentence, as Hill fell to the ground.

**_[Archer Kill Count: 14]_ **

* * *

 

**_The following takes place between 10:00 P.M. and Midnight_ **

**_Marquette Park_ **

I looked down at the Officer.

He was dead, with a crossbow bolt through his head. I grabbed my NVGs and looked around. The Archer could not have been very far away and we could tell from which direction the bolt had come.

“There!” I yelled and pointed to the east. The Archer had made a mistake, the water would block his escape and force him to turn north or south.

“Battle Guy! We have The Archer in sight,” I called. “He just killed a Police Officer!”

We all pulled shields off our backs. Shadow and I carried the lighter Type III shields, while Kick-Ass had the Type IV shield. Kick-Ass and Shadow also put on their NVGs, to allow better vision.

“I have him!” Kick-Ass called.

“Me too!” Shadow added.

The Archer looked to be wearing woodland camouflage gear, making him difficult to see without NVGs. We could all make out his crossbow and he was feverishly trying to reload. He did not expect to be targeted so easily and quickly.

We ran hard in his direction, closing the gap considerably. I skidded to a halt and snapped off three rounds, causing The Archer to dive to the ground. Then he came up on one knee and aimed his crossbow.

**_10:16 P.M._ **

The bolt impacted my shield, with considerable force, but did not penetrate! One shot one kill? Not anymore!

Kick-Ass snapped off six rapid shots and we heard a yell of pain from The Archer, before he ran. I think Kick-Ass must have hit him in the left arm, as he made no effort to try and reload the crossbow, which he cradled in his right arm. He was running to the north, towards the road.

I slipped Eisenhower's leash.

“Schwanz!” I growled and Eisenhower shot off into the darkness.

“Battle Guy! Track Eisenhower, he's chasing The Archer!” I advised.

**_10:21 P.M._ **

The chase was uneven.

Eisenhower closed on The Archer, who turned his head, as he heard the snarling dog. The Archer wore a balaclava over his head, hiding his features, so we had no idea if he was scared, or not. The dog closed and dived as the man turned around, brandishing a knife in his right hand, having slung his crossbow over his back.

Eisenhower buried her snout into The Archer's groin, causing a loud scream of pain.

The Archer stabbed downwards with the knife, but the knife failed to penetrate the combat vest, but did cause Eisenhower pain. Despite the pain, Eisenhower never released her hold on the man's 'items'! We caught up and I placed the point of a Katana, to The Archer's throat.

“Go ahead, make my day!” I snarled.

The Archer stopped trying to stab Eisenhower and dropped the knife.

“Oh, dear! Hit Girl's gone all Dirty Harry!” Kick-Ass warned, over the comms.

“So what; I like Dirty Harry films!” I growled in reply. “Started watching them when I was eight.”

“Figures!” Both Kick-Ass and Shadow said, together.

“Battle Guy! The Archer has been taken!” I called, ignoring Kick-Ass and Shadow.

**_10:48 P.M._ **

The Archer was currently being seen to by a reluctant Paramedic and was surrounded by a dozen, very angry, Police Officers. The balaclava had been removed and underneath was a very nasty looking individual. He glared at us, viciously. We just glared back! None of the Police Officers challenged us. Many smiled and said thanks, for capturing The Archer. Things were otherwise sombre, as the body of Officer Hill was being removed from the scene.

**_11:38 P.M._ **

**_The Safehouse_ **

We finally left the scene and drove back to the Safehouse. Our feelings were very mixed. The Archer was caught, but another Police Officer had died.

I was putting my weapons away, in the armoury when I noticed Marty was looking very pensive. He was looking at the Glock 17 pistol that he had pulled out of the belt holster that he now wore every time he was in the Safehouse.

“What's up, Marty?” I asked, once Dave and Chloe, had gone upstairs.

“I know I told you that I never wanted to go out again, as a Hero, after the warehouse fight last year, but... I know I contribute with intel and comms, but I feel I need to do more,” Marty explained. “I sit safely, while you guys risk your lives each night!”

“What you do is crucial to our activities, Marty and I know you have courage, plenty of it. You want to be trained, fine, but don't rush into it, Marty,” I advised. “Believe me, you'll know when you're ready.”


	41. The Week of Hell - Day 5

**_Wednesday_ **

**_The following takes place between Midnight and 2:00 A.M._ **

**_The Safehouse_ **

“Marty can you get Little Miss Shadow back to Abby's?” Mindy asked.

“Sure! You ready, Little Miss Shadow?” Marty asked Chloe and received a nasty scowl in return along with a nod.

“Thanks Chloe! See you on Saturday. If we need you,  _we'll call_ ,” Mindy said, with extra emphasis on the last two words.

“Okay!” Chloe said, getting into Speedy with Marty.

**_00:53 A.M._ **

**_West Ridge_ **

As soon as we arrived home, we waited a few minutes for Marty to get back and then all three of us went to bed.

Sophia, especially was very tired and curled up on the couch in our bedroom and went straight to sleep. She had some slight bruising from the knife impacts, but nothing life threatening and she seemed to have enjoyed the evening’s activities!

* * *

 

**_The following takes place between 10:00 A.M. and 12:00 P.M._ **

**_West Ridge_ **

We all slept in, thanks to the very late return, earlier that morning.

**_11:28 A.M._ **

I woke up and jumped straight into the shower and was joined after a few minutes, by Mindy.

I had a few bruises, from the other day and Mindy helped to soothe them. We were getting quite exhausted from the continued activity over the past few days and that was taking a physical toll on our bodies.

The shit had to end soon!

**_11:55 A.M._ **

Once we were dressed, we headed downstairs and started 'brunch'.

* * *

 

**_The following takes place between 12:00 P.M. and 2:00 P.M._ **

**_West Ridge_ **

Marty appeared and sat down with us to eat.

We would need to take Sophia out for a walk, once we had eaten. The fresh air should also do us some good.

**_1:10 P.M._ **

The three of us (yes, Marty was persuaded to come, too) and Sophia, were walking through Channel Runne Park. It was a pleasant day and Sophia was really enjoying the freedom. Dave had brought a Frisbee and we had Sophia chasing after it.

We talked about what to do next. Chris was still out there causing trouble. If seizing the Police Commander's kids and The Archer were part of Chris's plans, then he would be majorly pissed by now.

We were the proverbial fly in Chris's ointment!

* * *

 

**_The following takes place between 2:00 P.M. and 4:00 P.M._ **

**_The Safehouse_ **

We decided on another daytime patrol.

As before, we changed into our combat suits, but left off our weapons, masks and comms. These extra items were stowed, out of sight, in the SUV. We executed our usual box search around the Safehouse, but didn't see much.

Ultimately we ended up south of Chicago, near I-90 and East 79th Street.

**_3:35 P.M._ **

“Stop!” I yelled.

Mindy was driving and slammed on the brakes, pulling over to the side of the road.

“Backup, slowly!” I said.

Mindy slowly reversed the SUV, back down the street.

“Stop! Look who we have!”

Looking down a narrow alley between two properties, I saw a familiar Hero and she was fighting two men.

“Go!” Mindy ordered.

I climbed into the back of the SUV and quickly put on my mask and comms, before grabbing my batons, Glock and Taser. The building directly beside us was abandoned and the front yard was overgrown, so I dived out of the SUV and behind a bush. I moved to the alley and peered down it. The two men were between me and Hawk. Behind the Hero, I could see two more men, coming down the alley.

“Hit Girl, get around the back! Two more heading down,” I called over the comms.

“Moving out!”

I heard the SUV accelerate away, then I climbed over the security gate, landing behind the two thugs.

“Howdy cunts!” I snarled.

The two thugs spun around and I could see a relieved grin on Hawk's face.

Neither thug was armed with a gun, but they wielded knives. I waded in and smashed the head of one thug, against the wall of the building, on the right. He dropped hard. The next thug tried to fight, but the alley was tight and I slammed an armoured elbow into the thugs face, putting him down. Hawk was fighting the newer pair of thugs and I could tell that she was getting tired.

“My turn!” Hit Girl growled, appearing at the far end of the alley.

One thug spun around and ran at Hit Girl, who effortlessly put the thug down, before literally walking over him, towards the remaining thug. Before Hit Girl could reach him, Hawk put the last thug down, with the shaft of her short spear, to the side of his head.

**_3:46 P.M._ **

“You okay, Hawk?” I asked.

“Thank you, Kick-Ass!” Hawk replied, sounding out of breath. "And thank you, Hit Girl!"

“No problem!” Hit Girl replied, smirking.

“I didn't know you guys came out much, during the day!” Hawk said.

“It's rare, but we do like to keep an eye on what's going on!” I responded. “Hit Girl, back to headquarters!”

* * *

 

**_The following takes place between 4:00 P.M. and 6:00 P.M._ **

“Well done with the plates. Smearing them with mud was a good idea!” I said, as we drove away from the area.

“Thanks! What's with the ‘Hit Girl, back to headquarters’, thing?” Mindy asked. “You've used it a few times now.”

“Your Dad used it, the first night we met,” I admitted. “It sounded kinda cool!”

“Yeah... Well, sometimes, what Daddy thought was cool, sorta wasn't!” Mindy admitted, grimacing. “A lot of the things he said, didn't always make sense. Like ‘Ass-Kick’!”

“But I thought you liked 'Ass-Kick'!” I replied, grinning at Mindy.

“You are  _such_  a dork!” Mindy replied, shaking her head and laughing.

**_4:45 P.M._ **

“So what do you think of Hawk's fighting skills?” I asked.

“They suck, big time! She has some basic skills, but they seem to be more of a defensive measure, than offensive. She's definitely no threat to us, but I intend to keep my distance from her,” Mindy replied. “At least for now.”

The rest of the patrol was uneventful, so we decided that it was time to head back to the Safehouse.

When we got back, Marty was busy getting himself setup for the evening’s activities. The Archer was gone, but we still had Chris and his crackpot henchmen to contend with. Mindy went off to train for the evening, while I headed upstairs for a shower.

**_5:12 P.M._ **

When I got back downstairs, Mindy was back-flipping across the mat. Now that girl was really flexible!

“You showering before dinner? Cause I think you're gonna need it!” I needled.

“Cunt!” Mindy yelled back, before cart wheeling toward me. “Okay, I'll go shower!”

It was at times like that, that I knew I was the happiest man on the planet, with the hottest girl, and that girl was Hit Girl!

I went upstairs, with Marty, to get dinner ready.

* * *

 

**_The following takes place between 6:00 P.M. and 8:00 P.M._ **

**_The Safehouse_ **

Dinner was good and Mindy always looked hottest with her hair up!

We cleared up and headed downstairs to gear up. I couldn't resist giving Mindy a big kiss, as she passed me and she giggled. She might be hot, but she could also be a little strange!

I checked out the two motorcycles, to make ensure that they were both gassed up and ready. As I entered the armoury, I saw Mindy polishing her twin Katana swords and the Tanto.

“You think we're gonna need them, this evening?” I queried.

“You never know, that bastard is totally unpredictable!” Mindy replied, angrily.

I knew Mindy was referring to Chris and she was right! I pulled out my Ko-Wakizashi blades and set to polishing them, before checking my Glock and ensuring that my Taser was charged.

* * *

 

**_The following takes place between 8:00 P.M. and 10:00 P.M._ **

**_The safe house_ **

Time to depart!

“Fusion is heading out!” I called to Marty, as we started the Fat Boy and the Panigale.

“Battle Guy copies Fusion is heading out!”

**_8:35 P.M._ **

We were cruising near to the east of I-90, when we got a call from Marty.

“Murphy called; there's trouble at East 31st Street and South Martin Luther King Drive. He didn't go into detail, but I think the ninjas are back!” Battle Guy reported.

“We're on it!” Hit Girl responded, accelerating.

We were heading east on East 31st street. As we approached the junction advised by Marty, we turned left and then all hell broke loose.

South Martin Luther King Drive was an eight-lane strip, with a grass median, that had trees along it. Ahead of us were ninjas, well over a dozen of them, plus beyond them were watchdogs, their sole purpose to guard them.

As we headed up the street, side by side, a shape ran into the road and went down on one knee. It looked like The Archer; he had a crossbow! Were there two of the bastards?

He aimed at Hit Girl and fired...

**_8:43 P.M._ **

I watched as Hit Girl swerved to avoid the bolt, but she was hit and came off the back of the Panigale.

“Hit Girl is down, another archer!”

Luckily we weren't going that fast, but still the Ducati skidded across the road and flipped over once, before impacting the median. Hit Girl rolled across the road, before coming to rest beside a parked car. As soon as I saw Hit Girl come off the Ducati, I skidded to a halt, veering towards her, as she rolled across the road. I jumped off the Fat Boy, laying it down on its side.

I pulled out my Glock and sent several rounds down the drive, towards this other archer. I heard a yell and saw the archer go down. The ninjas turned and headed in our direction.

Then, I turned my attention to Hit Girl.

She was on her side, not moving, but the combat suit seemed intact and seemed to have protected her, but her helmet was badly gouged and scratched to hell. I opened her visor and was relieved to see Hit Girl grinning up at me, but she was in obvious pain.

I looked down her body and found where the bolt had hit her. It had impacted her lower arm just below the elbow. The bolt had pierced the composite material of the suit and passed clean through! I quickly ripped open a vial of anti-septic and poured it into the wound, causing Hit Girl to scream out, I then wrapped a field dressing around the wound.

“Can you fight?” I asked, looking up at the advancing ninjas. “Cause you're gonna need to in about forty seconds!”

“I'll manage!” Hit Girl said, getting up slowly, before pulling off her damaged helmet and throwing it off to one side.

“Battle Guy, Hit Girl is wounded, but okay!” I called. “Fusion is engaging the ninjas!”

**_8:56 P.M._ **

We engaged the ninjas.

Hit Girl could only use one Katana, but seemed to be managing okay. I was slashing my way through the ninjas with both of my Ko-Wakizashi. Blood was flowing and Hit Girl seemed to be in her element! The adrenalin would help her.

As before, the watchdogs were defending the ninjas from the Police. I could hear lots of gunfire, but this time I could hear heavier gunfire, from rifles. The ninjas were falling, before us, but not as fast as I would have liked.

I came face to face with one ninja, bent on revenge for his colleagues and he pushed hard, repeatedly hitting my armour, before I was able to fight off his attack and drive a blade into his stomach and then letting him sink to the blood spattered roadway. I saw Hit Girl receive a hit to her wounded left arm, causing her to yell out and she was pushed down. I surged forward in anger and severed the head of that ninja, sending it flying.

Suddenly another ninja stopped in mid-attack, he had a spear tip jutting through his chest, which was swiftly pulled back out. As the ninja dropped, he revealed a grinning Hawk who span around and hauled Hit Girl back to her feet.

“Just wanted to return the favour!” Hawk shouted.

“Please, join us!” I snarled back with a nod.

“You okay, Hit Girl!” I called over the comms.

“Yeah... I'm fine...” Hit Girl replied, but she didn't sound okay and she was starting to look pale.

**_9:12 P.M._ **

There were about eight ninjas left, but I saw quite a few watchdogs running towards us to help the ninjas! As the watchdogs got close, they started to shoot at us, but then the watchdogs started to fall and I saw Police Officers, some in riot and SWAT gear attacking the watchdogs with AR-15 rifles and pistols. I turned my attention back to the ninjas, slaughtering them with renewed energy.

This had to end soon, as I could see Hit Girl was struggling; she must be losing blood from the wound. Hawk was actually doing pretty well, considering! There was more to Hawk than you would think. I slashed the stomach of another ninja, before fending off a blow from a Katana with my gauntlet and driving a blade into the chest of that ninja.

But as the last ninjas fell, so did Hit Girl!

**_9:24 P.M._ **

I ran over to the fallen Hit Girl, stowing my blades.

I think she must have fainted, as a minute or two later, her eyes opened and she smiled. I made a decision.

“We need a Paramedic!” I shouted to a Police Officer.

“Yes, sir!” The Officer replied instantly, grabbing his radio.

A worried looking Hawk knelt down beside Hit Girl as a Paramedic appeared and started removing the field dressing, before examining the wound.

“It's a through and through, I'll suture the wounds closed. Keep them clean and they'll heal completely,” the Paramedic said.

I removed Hit Girl's left gauntlet and pushed up the arm of her suit, to allow better access for the Paramedic. While the Paramedic went to work, I got up to check on what was happening around us. There were a lot of bodies scattered down the roadway. Police and Paramedics were everywhere and I could see some dead Police Officers, too. Damn! Murphy appeared and I explained what had happened. He said he would arrange for Hit Girl's wrecked Ducati to be taken away.

When I returned to Hit Girl, the Paramedic was applying a bandage to the wound.

“Thanks!” I said.

“No problem, Kick-Ass!” The Paramedic said, packing up his equipment. “It's an honour!”

I helped Hit Girl back to her feet.

* * *

 

**_The following takes place between 10:00 P.M. and Midnight_ **

“Hawk, can you help me get Hit Girl onto my motorcycle?” I growled.

“Of course!” Hawk replied, with concern in her voice.

I helped Hit Girl over to the Fat Boy and while Hawk supported the weakened Hit Girl, I picked the motorcycle up, before mounting and bracing the beast. Hawk helped Hit Girl onto the seat behind me, before retrieving Hit Girl's helmet and helping her to put it on.

“Hold tight, Hit Girl!” Hawk said, in a concerned voice.

“Thanks, Hawk!” I growled.

**_10:24 P.M._ **

**_The Safehouse_ **

I drove back to the Safehouse slowly, ensuring that Hit Girl kept a tight hold on me.

Once I'd parked and the Safehouse doors were closed, Marty came running towards us and caught Hit Girl, as she fell backwards. I climbed off the Fat Boy and helped Marty remove her helmet, before we carried Mindy upstairs.

Marty went back downstairs, while I stripped the combat suit off of Mindy. I got her into bed and left her to rest. I went back downstairs and explained to Marty exactly what had happened, including our meeting up with Hawk again. I could see that Marty had something on this mind, but didn't want to get into it, tonight.


	42. The Week of Hell - Day 6

**_Thursday_ **

**_The following takes place between Midnight and 2:00 A.M._ **

**_West Ridge_ **

I didn't get to bed until well after midnight.

Mindy was asleep. I had checked the bandage and it seemed okay; no blood was leaking out at least, but she did still look very pale.

I felt shattered, so crawled in beside Mindy and fell asleep.

* * *

 

**_The following takes place between 8:00 A.M. and 10:00 A.M._ **

**_West Ridge_ **

I awoke soon after eight and sat up, in bed.

My left arm was throbbing, painfully. I felt the bandage, but couldn't remember getting hurt. But it still fucking hurt! I felt an arm wrap itself around my waist and Dave started nuzzling my neck. That incredible feeling, it helped to distract me from the pain in my arm. I started to giggle, as Dave's lips were tickling me!

“You okay, gorgeous? I was a bit worried about you last night, you fainted once we got back here,” Dave asked.

“I think so. I'm starting to remember the events of last night,” I said. I remembered getting hurt and crashing my Ducati – _that_ thought hurt more than my arm!

“We owe Hawk, too. She came to help fight the ninjas and she helped me with you, when you collapsed,” Dave said.

“I'll remember to thank her,” I replied. “I need a shower!”

“Yes you do!” Dave confirmed, smirking.

**_8:44 A.M._ **

The shower made a big difference; I felt human again.

I examined my combat suit and the damage. I would need to order a replacement top and I needed to do it that morning. I got dressed and headed downstairs, as I was feeling very hungry.

“Hi Mindy!” Marty said.

“Morning!” I said, in reply, sitting down at the kitchen counter.

Dave dumped a plate, piled high with bacon and eggs, in front of me.

“Thanks Dave!”

**_09:48 P.M._ **

“You think you can still fight?” I asked Mindy.

“We don't have a choice; I must fight,” Mindy replied.

“Well, get some rest and let your body recover. I mean it!” I lectured.

“I really love you, Dave!” Mindy said, hugging and kissing me.

* * *

 

**_The following takes place between 10:00 A.M. and 12:00 P.M._ **

I spent an hour and a half walking Sophia, which did us both good!

The previous night had really worried me; I had almost lost Mindy. Thank God she wasn't hurt badly. I knew we took these risks every time that we went out, but I could not lose Mindy, not again.

At least running around with Sophia helped to distract me from the shitty week.

It really was turning out to be the week of hell!

* * *

 

**_The following takes place between 12:00 P.M. and 2:00 P.M._ **

**_West Ridge_ **

When I got back home, Sophia went off to get a drink and doze on the couch.

Marty had already left in Speedy; he said he had some things to do and then he would meet us at the Safehouse, later that afternoon.

I headed upstairs to check on Mindy. She was still sleeping. I loved watching Mindy sleep, she looked so cute and no, watching Mindy sleep was  _not_  creepy!

**_13:02 P.M._ **

I woke Mindy.

She responded by pulling me into a kiss!

“You must have slept well; your hormones are definitely well rested!” I responded.

“You got a problem with that, Ass-Kick?” Mindy asked, seductively.

“Right now? Not really!” I said, letting Mindy continue with her feelings.

* * *

 

**_The following takes place between 2:00 P.M. and 4:00 P.M._ **

**_West Ridge_ **

We sat down for lunch.

We were both in need of sustenance, after the morning’s exertions!

Once we had eaten, we headed down to the Safehouse, in the SUV.

* * *

 

**_The following takes place between 4:00 P.M. and 6:00 P.M._ **

**_The Safehouse_ **

I received a surprise call. It was on the Fusion number.

“Go!” I growled.

“You can drop the ‘growl’, young lady!” A voice said and I recognised Jack Bay.

“Okay,” I replied, dropping the ‘growl’. “What do you want?”

“We think we have pinpointed Chris's headquarters. We intend to assault it, tonight. Considering what we have been facing over the past week, some have requested your team be present. SWAT, specifically, want your input,” Jack explained.

“We can do that,” I replied, a little surprised.

“If they only knew how young you really were! They know you're young, but not how young. If they knew, Kick-Ass would be fighting them off you!” Jack laughed.

“Where and when?” I asked, ignoring the last comment.

“I'll text you, in the next half hour,” Jack replied. “Thanks.”

**_4:22 P.M._ **

“Dave, Marty! We have a tasking!” I called.

“What?” Both asked, as I sat down in the briefing room.

I outlined what Jack had said.

“Let's get geared up!” Dave said.

**_4:41 P.M._ **

As promised, a text arrived, with a time and a place.

“Marty, email coming through showing Chris's HQ and our meeting up point. We meet up at 19:45,” I said.

Within a few seconds an email arrived, with the exact location of Chris's HQ: It was off South Princeton Avenue and backing onto I-94 and I-90, in south Chicago. We would meet the Police, a little over half a mile away at a warehouse, so we could all meet without tipping off Chris. Very few knew about our involvement to prevent leaks.

“Okay, the building has three stories and has the Green Line running directly behind it. You'll need to leave here by 19:30,” Marty said.

The rest of the afternoon was spent training and getting our gear together.

This was going to be a major operation, so I decided on some heavier fire power. We would have our usual equipment, but this time I opted for the H&K G36C assault rifle. It was light and packed a good punch. I had shown the weapon to Dave some time previously, so I gave him a quick refresher.

I took eight thirty-round magazines, while Dave carried twelve.

* * *

 

**_The following takes place between 6:00 P.M. and 8:00 P.M._ **

**_The Safehouse_ **

I had to admit, I was feeling nervous.

Teaming up with the Police – now that was something new!

We ate a good meal and finished getting ourselves geared up. We each had a bandoleer, loaded with magazines, which was quite heavy. We would have to travel on the Fat Boy, as my Ducati was wrecked.

**_7:28 P.M._ **

We were ready to leave.

We had checked, double-checked and triple-checked, everything. Marty performed a security sweep, with the cameras and then Kick-Ass accelerated out of the Safehouse, heading north.

**_7:43 P.M._ **

We approached the warehouse meeting place.

The roller shutter went up, when we were twenty yards away and we drove straight in. In front of us were a pair of SWAT vehicles and several men in body armour; they waved us over. Kick-Ass parked the Fat Boy and we dismounted before heading over.

“Welcome! I'm Matthews, Team Leader,” One SWAT Officer said, holding out his hand.

“Hi guys!” We both said and shook hands with all of the SWAT Officers.

* * *

 

**_The following takes place between 8:00 P.M. and 10:00 P.M._ **

**_CPD Warehouse_ **

We spent the next thirty minutes, or so, going over the assault plan.

We chatted through the plan, making a few changes. It was interesting that the experienced SWAT team were actually listening to a sixteen-year-old girl! But I supposed that my actions and previous accomplishments spoke for themselves!

An assault plan was agreed on.

A four-man SWAT team would gain entry, via the main door on the first floor, while Fusion would assault from the side entrance. Cursory surveys had shown that the first floor was used only for storage. Chris was believed to use the second floor and there were two staircases. One from the front and one from the side. The third floor was also believed to be storage and would be assaulted via a fire escape, by the second four-man SWAT team, who would then gain entry to the second floor, by the staircase.

Battle Guy would act as the communications go-between and would be able to talk to both Fusion and SWAT.

**_8:15 P.M._ **

**_Chris's HQ_ **

We assaulted the building, simultaneously.

It was dark and between Fusion and SWAT, we took out the four patrolling watchdogs, silently.

With a resounding crash, all three entry points were blasted open and we moved in. We gunned down any opposition, as we entered and went up the stairs. As expected resistance was strong. All three teams met up on the second floor, having waded through several watchdogs, per team.

We found ourselves pinned down in a large open area, when many more watchdogs appeared from another part of the building and cut off all access to the stairs off the second floor.

**_8:27 P.M._ **

**_Chris's HQ_ **

It looks like we might have fallen into another one of Chris's traps.

The watchdogs were well armed and seemed to have plenty of ammunition, which we did not!

“Battle Guy! We're pinned down by Chris's watchdogs! Fusion and SWAT are pinned down, we're gonna need help and more ammo!" I called.

“Battle Guy copies!”

What a fucking predicament!

Kick-Ass and I were caught on the second floor, with the eight SWAT Police Officers and surrounded by Chris's men!

The bastard must be loving this, if he was watching.

**_8:51 P.M._ **

**_Chris's HQ_ **

The fight was not going well.

We were pinned down and running low on ammunition. The SWAT Officers nearby seemed to be in the same predicament and were doing their best to conserve ammunition. The escape route behind was blocked by about a dozen watchdogs with automatic weapons. The way forward had over two dozen watch dogs, again armed with automatic weapons.

I was firing single shots with my H&K G36C assault rifle. I was down to three, thirty-round magazines and Kick-Ass was down to four, thirty-round magazines. The SWAT Officers were using AR-15 rifles and were down to their last magazines, too.

Time to call in.

“Battle Guy! Things are not getting any better! We need backup and ammo!” I called over the comms.

“We're working on it!” Battle Guy responded, sounding out of breath.

“We?” I called back.

“Never mind!” Battle Guy responded.

**_9:01 P.M._ **

**_The Safehouse_ **

“That the last?” I asked, feeling exhausted.

“Oh yes!” Marty said, breathing heavily.

“You look good, Marty!” I said, checking out Marty's, ‘Battle Guy’ costume.

“First time I've worn this in quite a few months! I never intended to wear it again, but needs must!” Battle Guy responded.

“Let's roll, Battle Guy!” I said, climbing into the SUV.

**_9:17 P.M._ **

**_Chris's HQ  
Second Floor_ **

“Hit Girl, this is Battle Guy! You'll have backup in ten minutes, can you hold?”

“Do we have a choice?” I replied, grimacing.

“If anybody can, Hit Girl can!” Battle Guy replied.

I slithered over to the nearest SWAT Officer.

“Ten minutes! We must hold!" I shouted and the SWAT Officer acknowledged, passing on the message.

The SWAT Officers were down to their very last magazine each and I was in the same position. Kick-Ass was just inserting his last magazine too. I looked up; I could now hear shooting, from the floor above us.

**_9:28 P.M._ **

**_Chris's HQ  
Third Floor_ **

Bullets were flying everywhere.

As we headed up to the third floor, via the fire escape, we could hear the shooting on the second floor. We continued past, up to the third floor and as we entered the floor, we came under fire. Marty pulled his Glock 17 and shot the first two watchdogs before Murphy and Fellowes were able to provide covering fire, with their AR-15 rifles. Marty and I shot the remaining watchdogs on the third floor. We gathered together the loads that we had lugged up the fire escape then Marty pulled out the industrial disc cutter from its bag and started it up, before digging into the floor.

**_9:33 P.M._ **

**_Chris's HQ  
Second Floor_ **

“What the fuck!” I shouted, hearing the screeching coming from over our heads. The SWAT Officers were also looking upwards curiously.

Suddenly, the ceiling gave way, almost directly over my head! I looked up and saw a ragged two-foot by two-foot square.

“Hi!” Shadow yelled, happily, through the hole. “Catch!”

Where the fuck had that little bitch come from?

Shadow and somebody else started dropping down equipment. First came three heavy packs, followed by two tins of 5.56-millimetre ammunition, each holding one thousand rounds, plus two more ammunition tins. While I was guiding the equipment down, Chris's watchdogs started to target me. Shadow hung down from the hole and started firing her pistol into the watchdogs.

I opened the first two packs and found ready loaded magazines for our G36C rifles, as well as some grenades. I dragged two tins of ammo over to the SWAT team.

"Hey! Can you make use of these?" I asked, smirking.

The Officer's eyes bulged open at the sight of two thousand rounds of life-saving ammunition.

“Fucking hell, Hit Girl!” The Officer yelled, pulling the lid of one tin open and throwing the boxed rounds out to his team, who started loading magazines, as quickly as was humanly possible.

Kick-Ass loaded a fresh magazine and opened fire, on full automatic, keeping the heads of the watchdogs down, while the SWAT guys reloaded.

**_9:38 P.M._ **

**_Chris's HQ  
Second Floor_ **

“Fire in the hole!” I yelled and threw a pair of hand grenades, towards the larger group of watchdogs, in front of us and ducking down quickly.

There was a pair of deafening explosions and some of the watchdogs were no longer shooting, but there were still quite a few left! I looked up at the hole, above me and grinned at not just Shadow, but Battle Guy, in his full costume and a grinning Murphy, holding an AR-15 across his chest. Damn! This was the first time that we were all in combat together, fighting side by side with the Chicago PD!

Two of the SWAT team looked up in surprise at the explosions and their expressions quickly changed to approval, before they went back to their frenzied magazine loading. The SWAT Officers started to fire again, so I opened the third, longer pack, pulling out one of my latest acquisitions and passed it to Kick-Ass. Kick-Ass put down his G36C and picked up the much bigger weapon, before pulling open another ammunition tin. This time the ammunition wasn't boxed, it was in two hundred-round belts. Kick-Ass loaded the first belt and stood up, opening fire on the watchdogs in front, with the H&K 121 machine gun at his shoulder. The first belt was gone in about forty seconds, with Kick-Ass sticking to short bursts, to prevent the barrel overheating.

The SWAT guys were very impressed by our display of fire power! The watchdogs, however, were not, as Kick-Ass was pretty accurate and anyway, the 7.62-millimetre rounds cut through any protection the watchdogs were using!

**_9:51 P.M._ **

**_Chris's HQ  
Second Floor_ **

When only four of the watchdogs in front of us remained, Kick-Ass turned his attention to the other watchdogs, who were blocking the stairs to our rear. Several fell under the onslaught from the machine gun. The machine gun fire finally ceased, as we had used up the four available belts of ammunition. We had agreed a course of action with the SWAT. At an agreed signal we would attack the remaining watchdogs and put an end to this.

“Hey, Kick-Ass!” Shadow called down. “Catch me!”

“What?” Kick-Ass asked, looking up.

“Catch me!” Shadow called again.

Kick-Ass put the H&K 121 down and held his arms out. Shadow dropped down from the floor above and was caught by Kick-Ass.

“Thanks Kick-Ass!” Shadow said, with a chuckle, as Kick-Ass dropped her to the floor.

**_9:55 P.M._ **

**_Chris's HQ  
Second Floor_ **

“Are we ready?” Kick-Ass bellowed.

We got a thumbs up from SWAT.

“Go!” Kick-Ass bellowed.

At the agreed signal, Fusion and SWAT, stood up and advanced on the two groups of watchdogs, pouring bullets into the enemy.

**_9:59 P.M._ **

**_Chris's HQ  
Second Floor_ **

The last watchdog finally fell and silence descended on the building.

* * *

 

**_The following takes place between 10:00 P.M. and Midnight_ **

**_Chris's HQ_ **

Everybody literally sagged, once the firing had stopped.

Everybody was exhausted; Kick-Ass, Hit Girl and SWAT! We had seized Chris's HQ, but as usual the fucking bastard had escaped! The SWAT leader came over and shook hands with Kick-Ass, before giving me a kiss! I was shocked, but a little pleased and felt myself blushing.

“Thanks Hit Girl; you saved our lives! Without that ammo, we were fucking history!" The SWAT Team Leader said, smiling. “Sorry Kick-Ass! You can kick my ass, all you want, but it was worth it to kiss Hit Girl!”

“No sweat!” Kick-Ass said, graciously, then more seriously. “Just don't get in the habit of it!”

The SWAT Team Leader laughed, before he shook hands with Shadow and then Battle Guy, who had come downstairs accompanied by Murphy and Fellowes. Battle Guy actually looked good in his costume. Kick-Ass and I hadn't seen him in it since the warehouse fight, the previous summer. He was wearing a pistol belt and holster, with his Glock 17 pistol.

“You look pretty cool, Battle Guy!” I said, approvingly.

“It's a one off, Hit Girl! But I'm glad I could help.” Battle Guy replied, smiling. “It felt good, though, I got to kill several of the bastards!”

**_10:32 P.M._ **

We packed up our gear and loaded to the SUV.

I was impressed! The SUV had had its plates swapped and they now read ‘FUSION’! I had been a bit concerned when I first saw the SUV, as somebody might try to trace the plates. Marty had also covered up the visible VIN numbers. We really needed to get a proper SUV for Fusion operations.

We actually received a hell of a send-off by the Police Officers and SWAT. Marty dropped Kick-Ass and me off, to pick up the Fat Boy, before heading back to the Safehouse with Shadow.

**_11:25 P.M._ **

**_The Safehouse_ **

Once back at the Safehouse, I turned to Shadow.

“What the hell, were you doing there, young lady?” I asked, pulling off my mask and comms.

“Marty called me. He said that he needed help and that you and Dave were in trouble!” Chloe explained, pulling off her mask and comms, before clearing her pistol and stowing the weapon in the armoury.

I followed her, watching as she handled the weapon both safely and correctly. I was impressed; Chloe never made a mistake with firearms. I really couldn't be mad with her; her help had been much appreciated!

“Thanks, Chloe!” I said, pulling her into a hug and getting a hug in return.

“Yeah, thanks, Chloe. You did really well and I enjoyed you dropping in!” Dave said, grinning.

“We'll drop you off on our way home,” I said, looking at Dave, who nodded.

**_11:45 P.M._ **

We were all back in our normal clothes and the SUV had the correct plates.

“Marty! I'm going to get you some proper SWAT gear to wear, plus a proper mask,” I said. “No argument!”

“Okay!” Marty allowed. “Just for emergencies though.”

Marty drove Speedy and took Chloe home, while Dave and I took the SUV.


	43. The Week of Hell - Day 7

**_Friday_ **

**_The following takes place between Midnight and 2:00 A.M._ **

**_West Ridge_ **

It was good to be home.

We were all fucking knackered, but we were also glad to be alive. Once we were in bed, Dave and I started to chat about the night's events.

“We owe Marty and Chloe!” I said.

“Damn straight! But what can we do to thank them? Chloe has proved that she can more than take care of herself and that she can be very useful, as a full member of Fusion and an equal partner,” Mindy said. “I'll have to think of something for them both.”

“We might be dead right now, without them!” I admitted.

“Anyhow, you looked fucking cool with that machine gun; you really fucking kicked ass!” Mindy said, giggling.

* * *

 

**_The following takes place between 10:00 A.M. and 12:00 P.M._ **

**_West Ridge_ **

Yet again, we were so tired, we slept in.

Over breakfast, we discussed the previous night's actions. It was a great experience, fighting side-by-side with SWAT and it was the first major gun battle that I'd fought. The Gatling guns didn't count! We also discussed what we expected to be facing next. Chris was losing his hold on Chicago, or at least we hoped so!

Marcus had been on the phone again, wanting to know what was happening, as apparently it had got out that Hit Girl had been injured! Mindy assured him that she was fine, but apparently Marcus didn't believe her, so Mindy threw the phone at me in disgust.

“You speak to the stubborn old git!”

“Hi Marcus! Little Miss Adorable is in good health. She has a small hole in her lower left arm, but nothing serious and she was checked out by a Paramedic at the scene. It was another archer, he fired a bolt at Hit Girl, but only hit her in the arm. Unfortunately she came off her bike and the Ducati was wrecked. She fought well, though; you know how stubborn she can be! She wouldn't let a simple wound get in her way!” I explained, ending with a laugh. Marcus had to agree with that! At least I was able to put his mind at rest about Mindy. Once Marcus was gone, I updated Mindy on the call.

“Marcus says you are a stubborn little bitch, who needs her ass kicked and if you don't behave he'll come and kick it, himself!” I said.

“I'd like to see him try!” Mindy exclaimed, without thinking.

“You'd actually hurt Marcus, to stop him kicking your ass?” I queried.

“Dammit! Of course not!” Mindy grumbled, blushing slightly.

* * *

 

**_The following takes place between 12:00 P.M. and 2:00 P.M._ **

**_West Ridge_ **

“Well somebody needed to kick your ass!” I laughed, looking down at Mindy, who was looking very annoyed with herself, as she sat on the mat.

“Thankfully, not very many people can,” Mindy groused. “That hurt, cunt!”

“You heal quickly, stop complaining and you're still gorgeous, whether or not your butt is bruised!” I laughed.

“You know what infuriates me about you the most? That I can't stay infuriated with you!” Mindy said, laughing, too.

**_1:04 P.M._ **

I sat down and prepared a secure email to that horrible man, The Armourer.

He might make my skin crawl, but he had always supplied the best equipment, which so far, had kept us all alive. I had ordered a new combat suit top for myself, as well as a surprise for Chloe and something else for Marty. I have also taken the opportunity to order a new upper, outer-suit for Dave, as his current armour has taken a lot of abuse and while it does not show any evidence of damage, it would only be able to take so much, before it failed. I would not let that happen, Dave was far too precious to me.

I would rather be penniless, than without Dave!

* * *

 

**_The following takes place between 2:00 P.M. and 4:00 P.M._ **

**_The Safehouse_ **

We didn't know it, but the rest of the day would be a roller-coaster ride, with one hell of an ending!

**_2:34 P.M._ **

We were at the Safehouse, with Sophia. Marty was downtown somewhere, in Speedy.

The weapons from last night required cleaning; two H&K G36C assault rifles and an H&K 121 machine gun. We also had lots of empty magazines to refill! Just as we were finishing the two G36C rifles an alarm went off in the briefing room.

“What the fuck is that?” I asked, jumping up.

As we entered the briefing room, we could see that the large screen, with the map of Chicago had zoomed in to an area of the City, the area was towards the south of Chicago and south of I-94. There was a pulsing red circle, labelled 'Speedy'; somebody had hit the panic button on the radio in Speedy!

Dave tried to call Marty on his cell. There was no response.

We tried the radio, but again, there was no response. The position was rather strange, it was a Chicago City Auto Pound!

I rang Murphy.

**_2:58 P.M._ **

“Murphy! We have a problem. We think one of our team may be in distress, at the Auto Pound near I-94. Could you check and see if anything's happening, down there?” I asked.

“No problem, Hit Girl. Give me five minutes,” Murphy replied, then dropped the call.

**_3:06 P.M._ **

“Go!”

“It's Murphy. Nobody can get any response from the Auto Pound and strangely we have no units anywhere near it!” Murphy said. “Something stinks!”

“We're gonna head down. Should take us thirty minutes,” I said.

“Fellowes and I are leaving now. It'll take us about the same. We'll meet you at East 103rd Street and East 106th Street,” Murphy said, before dropping the call.

We rapidly suited up and jumped into the SUV, remembering to take the fake plates to swap later on. We left our masks and comms off, as usual and covered up our combat suits. Our weapons were hidden in the back, with Eisenhower.

**_3:13 P.M._ **

Dave was driving and he put his foot down. We headed south west and exited I-94 at the East 111th Street exit. We swapped the plates on the SUV and completed our suiting up. Then we headed north up I-94 and turned off at East 103rd Street. During the trip we tried to call Marty repeatedly, without any success; we were now very worried.

**_3:48 P.M._ **

Kick-Ass pulled the SUV over at East 106th Street.

About two minutes later, Murphy and Fellowes pulled up beside us, blue lights flashing. Murphy explained that all communications with the Auto Pound had ceased earlier that morning and that two delivery drivers had complained about being turned away, at the gate.

“We need to go in hard; our team member is in there somewhere!” I insisted.

“We have Eisenhower, to hopefully sniff him out,” Kick-Ass said.

Murphy and Fellowes agreed; there wasn't time to get reinforcements there, although they had been requested. They both wore ballistic vests and had AR-15 rifles. They would go in first, as we needed them to smash through the gates of the Auto Pound.

* * *

 

**_The following takes place between 4:00 P.M. and 6:00 P.M._ **

**_Police Auto Pound_ **

The Police SUV, blue lights flashing and siren sounding, smashed through the locked gates of the Auto Pound, before coming under fire from the watchdogs, manning the entrance.

We accelerated through the gates close behind and stopped the SUV behind some parked SUVs. We immediately jumped out and started shooting at the watchdogs. We had brought the G36C rifles with us, just in case.

**_4:09 P.M._ **

The last watchdog fell and I ran forward and checked on Murphy and Fellowes. Fellowes had a small wound to his left leg, but was otherwise okay. I pulled out my cell and pulled up the tracking application.

While Murphy and Fellowes guarded the entrance, Kick-Ass and I got back into the SUV and headed deeper into the Auto Pound, which was enormous.

**_4:12 P.M._ **

We followed the dot on the cell and skidded to a halt beside Speedy. I jumped out, only to find that Speedy was empty!

Strangely though, I noticed that the hidden compartment in the rear seat had been opened and that the pair of Glock 17 pistols, normally inside, were gone. I checked the immediate area and found both pistols, with their slides locked back on empty magazines, about fifty yards away behind an impounded Corvette that had several bullet holes in the side. There was evidence of a struggle and I found something else, I held it up for Kick-Ass to see.

“Recognise it?” I asked.

“That belongs to Hawk!” Kick-Ass replied, correctly identifying the short spear.

“It looks like Marty and Hawk had to fight,” I said. “How the hell Hawk is involved, I have no idea!”

“Use Eisenhower!” Kick-Ass said.

“Eisenhower, find Marty!” I ordered and let her out of the SUV. Eisenhower ran off in an easterly direction.

“Let's go!” Kick-Ass yelled.

I followed Eisenhower's tracking signal on the cell.

**_4:16 P.M._ **

“Next left!” I called. “Third right!”

We caught up with Eisenhower. She had stopped beside a giant car crusher. Four watchdogs were there; we took cover and opened fire. There was a car in the crusher and I could see movement. I recognised the blue of Marty's mask.

“I think Battle Guy and Hawk are in the crusher!” I called to Kick-Ass.

We dropped two of the watchdogs, before one triggered the crusher. That watchdog received a knife to the throat! Kick-Ass dropped the final watchdog with a head shot. I ran forward and shut off the crusher.

“You know how to operate a car crusher?” Kick-Ass asked, a little surprised.

“Long story, but yeah, I've done it before, kind of!” I replied, remembering a yellow Range Rover.

We went over to the car in the crusher and pulled open the door.

**_4:21 P.M._ **

“Knew you'd find us!” Battle Guy said, cheerfully.

Beside him Hawk smiled at us.

“I assume the story behind all this will be good!” I said, glaring at Battle Guy.

Both Battle Guy and Hawk looked a little sheepish!

“I saw Hawk being seized by those watchdogs and tried to intervene, without much success. I eventually got her away, but then we were cornered. We managed to wound a couple of them, before we ran out of ammo!” Battle Guy explained, rather weakly.

“Sorry, it was my fault! I should have had my back to the wall; then they couldn't have come up behind me!” Hawk admitted.

Kick-Ass smirked at me and I grimaced back, knowing exactly what he was thinking!

“Now Hit-Girl, we always keep our backs where?” Kick-Ass growled, laughing.

“Funny cunt!” I growled back.

**_4:38 P.M._ **

We pulled up beside Murphy and Fellowes.

The two Police Officers were being checked over by Paramedics and we saw that two other Police vehicles had arrived.

“Thanks guys!” Kick-Ass said to Murphy. “Sorry about the mess!"

“Glad we could help. You got your man?” Murphy asked.

“We did, thanks!” I replied.

**_5:01 P.M._ **

We pulled over at a quiet point off East 115th Street. Marty was behind us, in Speedy.

“You're safe Hawk. The Police will never know you were there,” I said. “If you need us call: 555-1-FUSION.”

“Thanks, Hit Girl, Kick-Ass. It looks like I owe you twice, now,” Hawk said, smiling.

“You helped us, the other day. We're on the same team, remember,” Kick-Ass said.

Once Hawk was gone, we headed back to the Safehouse.

**_5:45 P.M._ **

**_The Safehouse_ **

“Well you had a fun afternoon, Marty!” I said, as we got out of our combat suits, back at the Safehouse.

“Sorry, guys,” Marty said. “I should have called you first!”

“Well, you were helping a fellow Hero! No harm done, just more of Chris's watchdogs have now been put down,” Dave responded, cheerfully.

* * *

 

**_The following takes place between 6:00 P.M. and 8:00 P.M._ **

**_The Safehouse_ **

We sat down to dinner and chatted about the afternoon.

Marty was still feeling a bit embarrassed by the whole episode, but we reminded him that without his equipment, we would never have been able to find him. Marty also thanked Sophia, for her help.

“Maybe we should put a GPS tracker on Marty,” I suggested.

“Funny, Hit Girl!” Marty said, smirking.

“I thought you said that last night was a one off, Marty, you starting to enjoy the action?” I asked.

“No! Just wrong place, wrong time!” Marty said, grimacing.

“I know how you feel!” Dave replied. “Story of my life!”

**_7:02 P.M._ **

Dave and I went back to our weapons cleaning, unfortunately we had had to start again!

It took a while, but we finally had some clean weapons and reloaded magazines. We also cleaned the two Glock pistols, reloaded them and stowed them back into the hidden compartment in Speedy.

**_7:58 P.M._ **

We got a call.

This time from our new friend.

“Help me!” Hawk said. “I'm in shit again!”

* * *

 

**_The following takes place between 8:00 P.M. and 10:00 P.M._ **

**_The Safehouse_ **

“What have you done?” I asked, glaring at Marty.

“I got a line on that Chris D'Amico! I followed him and now I'm stuck! He doesn't know I'm here... Yet! I'm in a warehouse, near the terminal,” Hawk explained.

“You are running out of favours, girl!” I cautioned.

“Thanks...” Hawk replied, before the call cut off.

“Marty can you get a fix on her phone?” I asked.

“Give me a few minutes and I'll let you know!”

“Dave, we need to head out,” I growled. “That stupid, incompetent bitch is in trouble again!”

“Hawk?” Dave asked, smirking.

“Oh yeah!”

“That girl is trouble; kinda reminds me of you!” Dave said, laughing.

I just glared back.

“I have a position!” Marty called. “Not far from that fucking Auto Pound. End of South Stony Island Avenue.”

**_8:12 P.M._ **

We headed out in the SUV with Eisenhower.

The trip was going to take about thirty-five minutes. We brought the H&K G36C assault files with us, plus as much ammo as we could handle.

**_8:45 P.M._ **

**_Chris's Warehouse_ **

We pulled up without lights, using NVGs and parked behind a row of rail oil tankers.

“Battle Guy, Fusion is moving in,” Kick-Ass reported.

“Battle Guy copies Fusion moving in!”

Kick-Ass and I got out, along with Eisenhower.

We readied our weapons and headed towards the warehouse, wearing NVGs. We approached the warehouse and I could see two watchdogs, who seemed to be walking the perimeter. They met up and then turned around, to go back around the building. Once they had separated enough, I moved in and slit one man's throat, while Kick-Ass went after the other guy, with Eisenhower.

Kick-Ass returned stowing his Ko-Wakizashi, with Eisenhower trotting along, happily, beside him.

“Any problems?” I asked.

“Always the tone of doubt!” Kick-Ass responded.

“I... Okay, let's just head in,” I said, laughing at Kick-Ass.

“Battle Guy, two down, heading inside,” Kick-Ass called in.

“Battle Guy copies two down and Fusion heading inside!”

We found a door and I stared at the card swipe.

“You might need this, Hit Girl!” Kick-Ass said, smirking and holding out a swipe card. “I got it off my guy!”

“A smart-ass Kick-Ass; that's all I fucking need!” I growled, swiping the card.

As soon as the door clicked, I pulled it open and went inside, followed by Kick-Ass and Eisenhower.

**_9:09 P.M._ **

The inside of the warehouse was mainly shadows.

There were piles of wooden crates, which blocked out a lot of the illumination from the lights above. The passageways, though, were brightly lit.

“Let's even the odds!” I growled, heading over to an electrical panel and pulling the main breaker.

The building was instantly plunged into darkness and we heard several shouts of annoyance. Our NVGs allowed us to see very well, however.

“Remember, Hawk is here somewhere!” I warned.

“God knows where, though!” Kick-Ass replied.

We headed further into the warehouse, our assault rifles up and ready.

**_9:16 P.M._ **

Two watchdogs were coming in our direction, we took one each, two shots to the head.

We started to hear loud shouts, in response to our shooting. We moved forward dropping another watchdog, before Eisenhower started whining and sniffing the air.

“Eisenhower is onto something!” Kick-Ass said, over the comms.

“Follow her,” I said.

“Eisenhower, go!” Kick-Ass said.

Eisenhower moved off, slowly sniffing the air and moving in between the crates. She took us deeper into the warehouse, before stopping outside the door of an office. Eisenhower then whined and looked up at me.

**_9:24 P.M._ **

Kick-Ass put a boot into the door, sending it smashing into the wall.

I covered the doorway, while Kick-Ass went in and looked around.

“Found it!” Kick-Ass called.

“I am  _not_  an ‘it’!” I heard Hawk say, indignantly.

“You're a pain in the butt!” Kick-Ass replied.

Kick-Ass appeared with Hawk.

“Can you shoot?” I asked.

“Yeah, of course,” Hawk replied.

I passed Hawk one of my pistols and a spare magazine.

“I want that pistol back!” I growled.

We moved back towards the door, that we had come in by. Three more watchdogs fell, two to me and one to Hawk! We made it to the door and were back outside.

“Battle Guy, we've got Hawk!” Kick-Ass reported. “We are outside the building!”

“Battle Guy copies you have Hawk and are outside the building!”

**_9:42 P.M._ **

“You have transport?” I asked Hawk.

“Yeah, thanks again, guys!” Hawk replied.

“Just don't make a habit of this!” I replied, accepting back my pistol and spare magazine.

**_9:55 P.M._ **

Once Hawk had vanished into the darkness, I turned to Kick-Ass.

“Shall we tidy up?” I asked.

“Why the hell not!” Kick-Ass replied.

* * *

 

**_The following takes place between 10:00 P.M. and Midnight_ **

We went back into the warehouse and worked our way down the building.

We caught and killed, four watchdogs. I received several shots to my armour, which I shrugged off. We saw two more watchdogs run off, towards another door and we followed. The last two watchdogs ran east, towards another warehouse. We were able to track them using the NVGs, before Hit Girl went down on one knee, aimed and shot both watchdogs.

“I'm curious about where they are heading; they made a point of going in this direction,” I queried.

“I'm game, you never know what we might find,” Hit Girl replied.

We walked towards the other warehouse and started walking the perimeter. As we approached the first corner, we heard some people coming our way. Suddenly Eisenhower started behaving strangely, she strained on her leash and started growling viciously! Three men came around the corner, a few yards ahead of us.

..._...

Six gunshots rang out and two bodies dropped to the alley floor. Hit Girl did not holster her two pistols, but kept them aimed at the one man, left standing. I was struggling to hold Eisenhower back.

“Oh this is perfect! Are you really that stupid? There's two of us and just one of you! Do you really have a hard-on to die?” Hit Girl growled. “Oh, I forgot, you can't get a hard-on!”

**_10:34 P.M._ **

“Chris D'Amico!” I snarled.

“Fuck!” Chris said, assessing his new situation.

“Sorry Eisenhower, he has nothing left for you to chomp on!” I snarled, vindictively.

“You fucking bastards!” Chris yelled.

“I've been waiting so fucking long for this!” Hit Girl growled, savagely, but with an enormous grin on her face. “Three rounds, remember,  _Red Mist_!”

Hit Girl squeezed the trigger, three times.

“Shows over, Motherfucker!”

Chris crashed backwards, onto the ground.

I walked forward, Chris was still conscious and looking directly up at me. I aimed the Glock, at the point between his eyes. I felt zero emotion.

“God, I'm glad I don't have a son like you! Time for a family reunion!” I snarled, pulling the trigger once.

Hit Girl sagged and started to cry, before she fell against me.

“You okay?” I asked, sensing her relief.

“Yeah!” Hit Girl replied.

“Time to go home!” I said, smiling down at her.

“Thanks, Kick-Ass!” Hit Girl replied. “My Daddy... He would have been proud of both of us!”

“You know we have a long walk ahead of us!” I said. “Damn, that jet pack would have come in handy, right now!”

**_10:42 P.M._ **

“Hold on!” Hit Girl said suddenly. “Just want to make sure!”

“What?” I asked, as Hit Girl turned around and walked the dozen or so yards back to the body of Chris D'Amico. Both Eisenhower and I stared curiously after her.

Hit Girl drew a Katana and brought the blade down swiftly, severing Chris' head. Hit Girl then calmly cleaned off the Katana and stowed it. She stood staring at the severed head, for a second or two.

“I'm so fucking glad you're dead, cunt!” Hit Girl said happily, before sending the head flying across the ground, with one swift kick.

Blood flew into the air and across the ground.

Hit Girl laughed.


	44. Recovery

**_Saturday_ **

The Week of Hell was finally over!

A lot of bad things had happened and a lot of good people had died.

But a lot of bad people died, too and that had included one who had very much deserved to die, so much, much more, than the rest!

Finally, Chris D’Amico was no more!

Even better, both Dave and I had put him out of his misery. I got revenge for his shooting me three times, in the chest and Dave had implemented the coup de grâce, with a brilliant choice of words. Shame Chris was not fully aware of the true significance, of those words.

On top of that Chris had left us a small gift!

It seemed that Chris and his watchdogs had just left their vehicle and Dave had found the keys when he had searched the pocket of one of the watchdogs. We had continued around the warehouse and found a parked SUV. So we had seized it as loot; well Chris wasn't gonna need it anymore, as he had kinda lost his head!

The SUV was a beauty; it was another Land Rover product, a brand-new Range Rover, in black. Even better it was armoured. Thank you Chris D’Amico!

It was now time to recover and move on.

* * *

 

**_The Safehouse_ **

I awoke to a knocking on the door of our bedroom.

“Mindy, Dave!”

It was Chloe!

I looked at the clock. It was half past seven, in the fucking morning!

“Shadow, do you  _really_  want to die!” I yelled.

“Never gonna happen!” Chloe said, grinning at me from the open door. “I just thought I should knock in case you two were ‘busy’!”

“’Busy’? You mean Dave might be fucking me?” I asked, with an evil smirk.

Chloe blushed.

“Sorry, Chloe! Couldn't resist fuckin’ with ya!” I said, laughing.

“You really are an evil bitch, Mindy!” Dave said, from beside me.

“So, what happened? It's all over the news; Chris D'Amico is dead! Apparently they found the body early this morning...” Chloe explained, then stared directly at me. “They then found the head a little while later!”

I felt my face warming up.

“So!” I said, quietly. “I got carried away!”

“She severed his head ‘ _just to be sure_ ’ and then kicked it, like a fucking soccer ball!” Dave elaborated.

“So cool! How do you feel now that Chris, is no more?” Chloe asked, looking at us both.

“Pretty damn good!” Dave replied.

“Almost as good as the first time I had sex with Dave!” I mused, without thinking.

Both Chloe and I blushed that time.

“That good was it!” Chloe asked, facetiously.

“Oh yeah!” I replied, giggling and burying my face into Dave’s chest, as my face started to burn!

“What is the fucking racket?” Marty demanded, coming into the room. “Oh, hi Chloe!”

“Morning Marty!”

* * *

 

We all got up and showered, before getting breakfast.

Dave cooked a massive meal and then we sat down and went through the previous day’s activities, explaining everything to Chloe. She was quite shocked about Marty almost getting killed, along with Hawk! But Chloe did point out, that without Hawk, we might never have been in a position to kill Chris!

I had to agree with her logic. We owed Hawk and more than a little. But we still had our reservations about her, as she seemed very good at getting herself into shit!

Anyway, we decided that we needed a rest; time to recover, as our bodies were exhausted after seven straight days of activity. Not to mention that I have a hole in my left arm and I was involved in a motorcycle crash! That was the most depressing bit about the entire episode, my Ducati was wrecked!

“Oh, I almost forgot to ask! Why the fuck is there a big black, rather cool looking, SUV parked downstairs?” Chloe exclaimed.

“You saw that did you?” Dave replied, smirking.

“I’m not fucking blind!” Chloe responded.

“Wow, young Chloe has developed a  _reall_ y foul mouth!” I commented.

“Little rich coming from you!” Marty responded, delicately.

I scowled at Marty, then smiled.

“Okay, I’m not the best person to complain about profanity! I said, smirking at Chloe.

“The SUV was a gift... From Chris D’Amico,” Dave explained. “Well he didn't exactly need it anymore!”

“I hope it’s not gonna have another lame name, like ‘ _Speedy_ ’!” Chloe groaned.

“Yes, that name was lame,” Dave said. “I actually thought of calling it ‘ _The Beast_ ’!”

“Why not just ‘ _Beast_ ’?” Chloe suggested.

We all agreed on ‘ _Beast_ ’. Marty would transfer the ‘ **FUSION** ’ plates to the new vehicle and fit the relevant communications equipment.

* * *

 

Abby turned up later that morning, and after going loopy over Beast and hearing about the past events, she got to work with Marty, checking out the new SUV.

They were both very impressed, from the geek point of view. The armour was to Level IV and should stop 7.62-millimetre rounds. There were also a good set of run-flat tyres and Chris had thoughtfully left a small armoury in the trunk!

Chloe went out to see Kyle, while Dave and I went out to get some fresh air, without having to worry about being attacked by an Archer!

Dave suggested going via his work, so we drove over to Plainfield.

..._...

“Hi Dave,” Roger said.

“Hi Roger! This is my partner Mindy. Mindy, this is Roger, my boss!” Dave said.

“Hi Roger,” I said, with a smile.

“Wow!” Roger commented. “You never told me how hot Mindy was!”

I felt myself blushing!

“Ignore him, Mindy, he’ll chase anything with tits!” Dave said, laughing.

“I know; Mindy’s off limits!” Roger said, dejectedly, wandering off.

“I’ll be back in a minute... Go drool over some guns!” Dave teased.

I glared at him, but I had to admit, though, that there was a damned nice selection there and I did kinda enjoy checking guns out! I was checking out a good selection of Smith & Wesson pistols, when I heard my name.

..._...

“Mindy, how are ya? I thought I saw Dave.”

I turned around to find Kim.

“Hi, Kim, I’m doing fine, you?” I replied.

“A bit shattered, been a hard week!” Kim said.

“Tell me about it!” I commented. “It’s been ‘The Week of Hell’!”

“Want a coffee, I’m just about due for a break?” Kim asked.

“Why not?” I replied. I couldn't think of a good excuse to decline and I could do with a drink.

..._...

We sat and chatted for about half an hour, before Dave reappeared.

“You two seem to be enjoying yourselves!” Dave said. “Should I be worried?”

“Maybe!” I replied, grinning.

“Okay,” Dave said, slowly.

“We should have Kim over for a meal,” I suggested.

“Don’t see why not!” Dave replied.

“How about Monday evening?” I suggested.

“Don’t see a problem with that,” Kim replied.

“We’ll see you then and I’ll text you the address,” Dave said.

* * *

 

**_The following morning  
Sunday_ **

**_West Ridge_ **

I woke up late, to find that Mindy had got up already.

I showered and dressed, before heading downstairs, but as I got to the bottom of the stairs, I heard giggling, a lot of giggling! I looked into the living room and saw Chloe and Mindy rolling around the couch, very nearly pissing themselves with laughter!

“What are you two watching?” I inquired.

It was a minute before Chloe could talk.

“Family Guy; they’re showing it all day!” Chloe managed, before disintegrating into laughter.

“Fuck this!” I said.

I enjoyed Family Guy, just as much as he next guy, but I could not listen to those two giggling all day! I headed out to the garage; I’d get breakfast out – the fucking laughter was getting louder!

“Can I join you?” Marty asked desperately, appearing in the garage.

“Please do!” I replied.

..._...

After breakfast, Marty and I went out to have a look at the apartment blocks that Mindy was interested in buying. The two apartment blocks were very different.

The first apartment block was just under five miles east of the centre of Chicago. It had seventeen units that were a mixture of one, two and three bedroom units. It was also close to the Pink Line. The area was not the best, but it was relatively safe and of course we could make it safer!

Marty was interested in having an apartment there, due to its proximity to the University.

The second apartment block was about nine miles south of the centre of Chicago and about four miles to the east of the Safehouse. It was a lot larger than the first apartment block, with twenty-five units, which were a mix of one and two bed units. Currently the entire block was empty, but we expected that to change, easily enough. This block was on a nice leafy, tree lined street, in a nicer part of Chicago and near to the Red Line. We intended to convert one or two of the units into a second and maybe a third Safehouse.

Mindy had made offers and we were awaiting a response, which may take another few weeks. Marty had found a reputable agent, who could handle the apartments and tenants for us. Marty had thoroughly checked out the properties, to make sure that there would be no surprises!

..._...

By the time we got back home, it was almost four in the afternoon.

We parked in the garage and went into the house. Not surprisingly, the two girls were still giggling and laughing away, in the living room! I noticed that Sophia was asleep on the couch on the lower floor; she must have had enough of all the giggling. Marty went up to his room and I joined Sophia to train.

I had been training for about twenty minutes when Marty appeared and asked to join in. That was a bit of a surprise, but Mindy had hinted the other day about Marty wanting to join in more with Fusion, when we were out and about. It had occurred to me that we did have Abby, to provide technical support, which would free up Marty to come out with us. Admittedly both Abby and Marty would need training to bring them up to scratch.

Marty, was training Abby in everything she would need to know about the technical side of Fusion. Marty would need a lot of training, before he could go out as a vigilante. Yes, he had been out before, but nothing major, and the warehouse the previous year, well that had just been a total free for all! Marty had managed very well the other day, when he had come out to help us at Chris’ headquarters. He had managed to kill some watchdogs that day, too and he had seemed to enjoy it.

I had to admit, though, that I had spent almost my entire life with Marty and he had always been a little overweight. I could not quite imagine him being fit enough to fight the way Mindy and I did. However, Mindy turned _me_ around and that had been no small task! I also could not quite imagine Marty using Taekwondo, either. Maybe he would be a weapons guy, more than a Martial Arts guy.

I suggested a few warm up movements for Marty to start with, then went back to my training. Forty minutes later Marty was dripping sweat and looked completely exhausted. I smiled, Marty was really putting a lot into this.

He was obviously serious!

* * *

 

**_The next day  
Monday_ **

**_West Ridge_ **

We made preparations for dinner that evening.

Dave had acquired a large ham and I was going to cook it, with Dave’s help. Marty was going to be out with some new friends of his, so it would just be the three of us. Preparing the food was a bit of a nightmare, but we got it done and of course, I was very good with knives!

Kim was expected to arrive about six that evening.

Once the food was safely cooking, I went to get changed, while Dave got things ready in the dining room.

..._...

Kim arrived on time, at six.

We invited her in and sat down in the living room, while we waited for the food to finish cooking. Strangely, Sophia seemed to be okay with Kim. Usually, Sophia was a little wary of strangers. It was as if Sophia already knew Kim, which was impossible. We chatted for about twenty minutes before the food was ready.

Dave served the food and we sat at the table in the dining room and started eating.

“Kim, tell us about yourself. What did you do before you started at the gun store?” I asked.

“Well, I originally spent time as a flight attendant, with Delta and got to see the world; well bits of it anyway!” Kim replied.

“Anywhere nice?” Dave asked.

"London was good and I enjoyed the longer trips to Tokyo, but they were very tiring. The best was probably to Australia; I liked Melbourne,” Kim replied.

“What did you do after that?” I asked.

“I joined the Chicago PD,” Kim replied.

Dave and I exchanged a glance at that!

“I spent some time at District twenty-one, after the academy. I enjoyed pounding the streets, had a few close calls, then I finally got injured a few months ago and decided it was time to leave and move on,” Kim replied.

“How were you injured?” Dave asked.

“I got shot in the leg; it took a while to heal, but I decided enough was enough. Now though, I miss the excitement of chasing bad guys and feeling good when I put somebody away, or help somebody out,” Kim explained.

“Must be nice,” I commented, trying to keep a straight face.

“What is it you do, Mindy?” Kim asked.

“I spend my time providing training for people in Taekwondo, Aikido and also general fitness,” I replied.

“That would explain why you and Dave look so trim,” Kim commented, eyeing up Dave.

I saw Dave smirk at me... Ass!

The rest of the evening went well and we all enjoyed the meal.

Afterwards we had coffee in the living room and I am sure Kim was trying to come onto Dave!

* * *

 

Mindy and I decided we wanted to have a Fusion celebration.

We intended to have a night out; just the four of us. Mindy called Chloe and advised her that we would pick her up at seven in the evening, on Friday, and she should dress smartly. Mindy said she would have a surprise for me and wouldn’t tell me what she would be wearing, but insisted that both Marty and I wore a suit!

I had told Mindy about Marty training on Sunday and she had told me about what Marty had said the previous week. We talked about him joining ‘the operators’ – the fighting side of Fusion. I believed that he could be an asset, but only once he was physically fit of course. Marty joined us daily, when we trained and Mindy had set out a training schedule for him, to gradually increase his fitness and we said that we would allow him a few weeks, before we took him out jogging. He also joined us each day when we walked Sophia.

Mindy’s wound was healing nicely, but she still needed a lot more time before it healed completely. I also know that it was hurting Mindy a lot more than she would admit, but that was just typical Mindy! Mindy had become more determined to improve her blade skills and spent many hours with either a Katana or her Tanto. I had also noticed a change in her, since I had killed Chris; she seemed happier, a lot happier. Chris D'Amico as Red Mist was a stain on Hit Girl; a failure for Hit Girl. Now I had helped remove that stain and erase that failure. I also felt that we were now closer, much closer than ever before.

The one thing that concerned Mindy the most, though, over and above the injury, was the loss of her pride and joy, the purple Ducati Panigale. I knew that she missed that machine, more than anything else; it has been a part of her.

Mindy had not spoken about the Ducati at all since the night it was wrecked, but I knew she missed it hugely.

 


	45. Being Alive and Being Together

**_That same week  
Friday evening_ **

**_West Ridge_ **

Mindy, refused to allow me in the bedroom while she was getting ready, so I had to use the spare room!

Marty and I, naturally, were ready fairly quickly. We both wore suits; mine was a dark blue and Marty's was more of a lighter blue and we both wore vivid ties, Marty's was a royal blue and mine was green.

We waited for almost thirty minutes before Mindy finally came downstairs.

* * *

 

“Oh for fuck’s sake, you two!” I exclaimed. “It’s only a dress, for God’s sake!”

Both Dave and Marty were, apparently, speechless and Marty's eyes were bugging out and Dave seemed to be drooling!

“Fuck me!” Dave said.

“Not right now, Dave,” I replied dryly and blushed!

“Wow! You look fucking awesome, Mindy!” Marty said, in apparent astonishment.

“Thank you Marty; always the gentleman!” I replied, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

I had to admit, I had knocked them both for six!

* * *

 

I was completely astounded.

Mindy was wearing an ankle length dress, with a single shoulder strap over her right shoulder and a slit up the left leg, almost to the top of her thigh. She also wore gloves that went over her elbows, thus covering the bandage on her left arm.

The dress was, of course, purple! Mindy’s hair was tied up and she looked lovelier than I could ever remember.

“I’ll take Dave’s drooling as a sign he approves, too!” Mindy said, somewhat sarcastically.

I grabbed my cell and took a few pictures, to remind me of the night. Plus, I thought Marcus would be very impressed! I did notice though that Mindy was not wearing high heels, as I knew that she hated the things. The shoes she wore were simple, but still very nice looking shoes.

Right now, every part of me yearned for Mindy!

..._...

We pulled up outside Chloe’s house and I went to knock on the door.

It was opened by Dr Bennett.

“Hi Dave. Wow, very smart!” Dr Bennett said. “Chloe is almost ready.”

I waited a couple of minutes, before a very smart young girl came down the stairs looking a little shy. I had to admit that I had never seen Chloe wearing even a skirt before. She always wore trousers or shorts. This time though, she was wearing a very nice blue dress that came down to just below her knees.

“Very nice, Chloe,” I commented approvingly.

“Thank you, Dave,” Chloe replied, blushing deeply.

“It’s very good to see Chloe in a dress, for a change!” Dr Bennett said, smiling. “Have a good evening!”

* * *

 

I drove south, into Chicago and pulled up outside the restaurant, where a valet parked the SUV.

Chloe was very impressed by Mindy’s dress and Mindy approved of Chloe’s choice, too. Considering both girls hated wearing dresses, they both turned out looking perfect and Mindy was attracting quite a lot of attention from other diners, mainly of the male variety.

We sat and ate a full three course meal. It was really good to finally be able to relax and enjoy each other’s company and have fun! Chloe really enjoyed herself and got a couple of approving looks from other younger diners, which made her blush. Marty kept telling jokes, which caused us all to laugh and he often timed the punchlines for when we had our mouths full, or were taking a drink!

At one stage the Maitre’d inquired as to what we were celebrating.

“Being alive and being together!” I replied, simply and that what was what we all raised our glasses to. We had all risked death and been shot at, not to mention that Mindy had been injured.

Mindy, Marty and I, all had good reasons to be happy, as Chris D’Amico was dead and gone. Chloe understood our happiness and so she was able to join in to.

“Dave, when you put him down, you said those words, the exact same as that last time. That meant a lot to me and ever since that day, so long ago, I have always known that you care about me, deeply. I thought that those words, said by his father, would be the last words that I ever heard. You repeating those words closed off that whole affair and I can now forget about it!” Mindy said, emotion flooding across her face. “Although I’ll never forget the sight of you with a damn bazooka!”

We all laughed. We could; a whole sordid chapter of our short lives was closed!

“I meant every word, Mindy. I enjoyed saying them again,” I admitted.

“If you hadn’t been so caring and the only link to my purple side that I had left at that time, I probably would not have revealed my true identity to you,” Mindy said, wiping away her tears.

“I’m forever grateful that you did, Mindy!” I said, leaning over to give her a kiss.

We left the restaurant before ten and took Chloe home, before we all headed home ourselves.

We would see Chloe and Abby, the following morning.

* * *

 

**_The following morning  
Saturday_ **

**_West Ridge_ **

“What is that cool music?” Mindy asked curiously, coming into the living room.

“This? You don’t know?” Dave asked, incredulously. “It’s a classic!”

“You’ve never watched ‘Battle of the Planets’?” Marty demanded, just as incredulously.

“No, never,” I responded.

I had to admit the intro theme was very cool.

 _Battle of the Planets! G-Force!_  
Five incredible young people with super powers!  
And watching over them from Centre Neptune, 7-Zark-7!  
Watching, warning against surprise attack by alien galaxies from beyond space!  
G-Force! Fearless young orphans, protecting Earth's entire galaxy!  
Always five, acting as one! Dedicated, inseparable, invincible!

“Sounds a bit like Fusion... ‘Always five, acting as one! Dedicated, inseparable, invincible’!” I admitted. “I suppose I am a ‘fearless young orphan’!”

“You’d make a good ‘Princess’ and I’d be ‘Mark’,’ Dave said, laughing.

“Don’t even think of calling me ‘7-Zark-7’, asshole!” Marty growled.

“I have to admit; I did consider ‘G-Force’ before I thought of ‘Fusion’!” Dave admitted.

“You’re a complete dork!” Marty said, laughing.

“Coming from you, that’s a compliment!” Dave laughed.

“You two watching these cartoons, all day!” I asked.

“Yeah! 80’s Cartoon Marathon! ‘Battle of the Planets’, ‘Terrahawks’, ‘ThunderCats’, ‘M.A.S.K.’ and more!” Dave replied.

“You are a real pair of geeks!” I groaned.

“And you aren’t? I’ve seen you glued to Star Trek Voyager and _don’t_ try to deny it! We had to put up with you and Chloe quoting Family Guy all week! I have had enough of hearing that the ‘Bird is the Word’ or anything about the ‘Freaking FCC’!” Dave retorted.

“Okay! I’ll join you!” I said, sitting down and cuddling into Dave.

..._...

“Hey, cool! Battle of the Planets, I love it,” Chloe said, sitting down beside Mindy.

“Can I join in?” Abby asked.

“Yeah, sit down,” I said.

* * *

 

**_The next afternoon  
Sunday_ **

**_West Ridge_ **

We all enjoyed a peaceful weekend, with no Fusion activities.

Now that Chris D’Amico had met his demise, the city of Chicago was going back to normal. Kyle was over for his training, which he had missed out on, over the past few weeks, with only a little training.

“Okay, Kyle!” I said. “Hit me!”

“You're a thirteen-year-old girl!” Kyle complained, receiving a slap across the face.

“What the...” Kyle started, before receiving another slap.

“Act like a bitch, get slapped like a bitch!” I said, with a giggle.

“Hey, that’s my line! Did Dave tell you about that?” Mindy asked.

“Yeah!” I replied.

“That hurt, Chloe!” Kyle moaned, rubbing his cheeks.

“Well, man up then will you, just take a minute and dig deep for a bigger set of balls, ‘cause you’re gonna need ‘em before we’re through!” I said and saw Mindy roll her eyes in exasperation.

“My balls are fine, thanks!” Kyle replied indignantly. “You wanna check?”

Mindy burst out laughing and I felt my face burning. I span around and kicked Kyle to the floor.

“Thanks, Chloe!” Kyle said, standing up and rubbing his chest.

“No problem!” I said, throwing an evil smirk at Kyle, before the fucker kicked my legs out from under me and I crashed to the mat, letting out a surprised scream.

The bitch just laughed even harder!

I had to admit Kyle impressed me there, but all’s fair in love and war! I sprang up and tried to kick Kyle’s legs out from under him, but he dodged and span me around and back onto the mat, this time face down. The fucker was getting good!

I thought Mindy might piss herself, if she did not fucking stop laughing.

I walked over to Mindy.

“You think this is funny, bitch?” I asked, seething with rage.

Mindy looked up at me, she was very red in the face and looked to be in pain!

“I’m sorry!” Mindy giggled. “Kyle’s line was just brilliant!”

“It was, wasn’t it,” Kyle said, laughing.

“Okay, enough is enough! Do I need to break both of you, to get respect?”

Both of the fuckers just burst out laughing and ignored me completely!

 


	46. The Bo-staff and The Balisong

_**The following week  
Tuesday, West Ridge** _

Chloe did not turn up this evening.

It was just Kyle.

Apparently, Chloe was grounded for the next twenty years!

Kyle explained that Chloe had gotten into a fight at school, which had put another girl and two boys down hard. The girl had a concussion and of the two boys, one had a broken arm and the other had two broken ribs.

I inquired about Chloe.

Chloe had a black eye, bruised jaw and bruising to her chest and stomach.

I asked who had started the fight.

It was the other girl. It was something to with the fact that Chloe was more interested in athletic activities, rather than fitting in socially. The girl smacked Chloe across the face, but Chloe didn't react. So the two boys joined in, one of whom gave Chloe the bruised jaw when he slapped her, very hard.

Chloe then fought back.

I was worried and tried to call Chloe, but her cell was turned off. I decided I would visit Chloe at home later, when I was finished with Kyle.

* * *

_**Morton Grove** _

I pulled up outside Chloe's home, got out and went up to the door.

I knocked and Dr Bennett answered the door.

"Mindy!" Dr Bennett said, waving me in and closing the door. "I wondered if you might appear."

"I heard about Chloe and was worried!" I said.

"Thank you for your concern, Mindy," Dr Bennett said. "She's upstairs, second door on the right."

I went upstairs and knocked on the the relevant door.

"What!" Chloe called, angrily.

..._...

I pushed open the door and went in.

"You don't sound very happy!" I said, smirking.

"Mindy!" Chloe yelled excitedly, getting up off her bed and giving me a hug.

"Careful," I said, seeing Chloe grimace, as she hugged me.

"I keep forgetting about the bruises," Chloe complained. "I can't even wear a bra, for God's sake!"

"Bet Kyle'll enjoy that!" I teased.

"That is _not_ funny, Mindy!" Chloe said, glaring, but blushing anyway.

"Sorry, couldn't resist!" I apologised. "How are you feeling?"

"Very sore and very annoyed for letting my guard down and getting into that fight," Chloe explained. "I'm grounded till I'm twenty-one, too!"

"What did the school say?" I asked.

"They said that although I had acted in self defence, I used 'excessive force'!" Chloe said, with an exasperated tone. "I'm also suspended! For three days!"

"It could be worse!" I said. "You don't look too bad."

"The bruised jaw makes it sore to eat, but my chest makes it sore to breathe!" Chloe explained and showed me her bruised chest and stomach. The whole of her front, from just below the neck, down to just above her waist, was bruised.

"No broken ribs?" I asked.

"None, thankfully!" Chloe said.

"Will your Mom let you come over on Saturday?" I asked.

"I hope so, you can ask. Slight problem from Sunday. The little cunt is back for eight weeks; most of Summer Break! With these bruises I can't kick the shit outta him!" Chloe said.

"It looks like the bruises will heal, soon." I said. "I'll talk with your Mom and hopefully see you on Saturday. Just you, not Kyle, okay?"

"Okay?" Chloe asked, looking confused.

"See ya!" I said and headed back downstairs.

I managed to persuade Dr Bennett to let Chloe come over on Saturday and to let her stay the night.

* * *

__**Four days later  
Saturday  
The safehouse**

I had received all the new equipment that I had ordered and was sorting it out, down at the safehouse.

I'd driven down in Speedy and Dave would follow with Marty and Chloe, once Chloe arrived at West Ridge.

Dave had his new armour which, according to The Armourer, was tougher and should absorb more of the shock, causing less bruising. My new combat suit top was a good fit and had a little more give around my chest, which seemed to have expanded! Dave had noticed that I had bought new bras and said that he thought things were slightly bigger! I actually felt quite pleased, as I always felt a little self-conscious around women with larger breasts. The items I had ordered for Chloe and Marty were also here. Chloe would be the first to receive her new gifts. I was secretly looking forward to handing these over, as it would allow me to reconnect with my past. I hadn't told Dave about the gifts for Chloe and Marty, so that they would be a surprise and I knew Dave would have a bit of fun at my expense, too!

I heard the garage door go up and the SUV pull in and park.

"Hi, Chloe! How you feeling?" I asked.

"Not so sore," Chloe replied.

"Able to wear a bra now?" I asked, with an evil grin.

"Yes... I'm wearing a bra!" Chloe replied sharply, blushing slightly.

"Sorry, couldn't resist!" I said. "Chloe go sit over on the mat, I'll be over in a minute."

Chloe looked a little confused, but went over and sat down in our 'chatting corner'.

I took Dave to one side and explained that I had presents for Chloe. Dave nodded and we both went over to sit down with Chloe, who looked a little apprehensive. Marty headed into the briefing room and his computers.

"Don't worry Chloe!" I said, sitting down. "You've coped with worse!"

Chloe grinned, still looking apprehensive.

"Okay... You've proved that you are a capable member of the team. You've proved that you can be trusted. You've proved that you can follow orders, at least, most of the time! But we've all lapsed there, at some stage or another!" I said.

"Some more than others!" Dave said, looking directly at me.

"Funny, Ass-Kick!" I growled.

"We've decided, that you have now earned yourself a permanent position, on the team. You are now the the third most senior 'operator' in Fusion. By 'operator' we mean those who go out and fight. Marty and Abby are not operators, they are our technical support," I said.

Chloe looked a little stunned.

"Thanks, Mindy," Chloe said slowly.

I got up and went into the briefing room, where I picked up Chloe's presents and returned to the mat.

"I have some presents for you; look at them as are your graduation presents, " I said, before looking at Dave. "And no smart-ass, wise cracks, from you!"

I passed the first present over to Chloe.

"Wow!" Chloe said, sounding a little overwhelmed.

"That is a bō-staff. I used to use one, before I got my Katana blades," I explained and saw Dave wincing.

I had bought a custom made bō-staff, very similar to mine. It was made from a reinforced composite material, which would resist a strike from a Katana. The twin blades, at each end of the bō-staff, were made from a reinforced steel, similar to a Katana blade and were a foot long, with extremely sharp, pointed, blades. The entire bō-staff was almost five feet in length and the main section was a dark blue. I showed Chloe how the bō-staff separated in the middle and became two swords.

Chloe was speechless, but looked very excited! Dave just looked a little worried.

"What do you think?" I asked.

"It's cool, I'll need a lot of practice to learn how to use it, without cutting myself in half!" Chloe replied.

"Now, you won't be able to use it properly until those bruises are healed on your stomach," I said. "But until that happens, you can learn to use these."

I passed over a small wooden box, which Chloe opened, slowly.

"Wow!"

"Those are a pair of custom Butterfly Knives or Balisongs, to use the proper name," I said and Dave groaned.

"I am starting to get some _very_ nasty flashbacks!" Dave complained.

I ignored him!

The knives were very similar to my own that I had received for my eleventh birthday, all those years ago. The overall length of the weapon was 9.4-inches, with a 4.2-inch blade. The handle was made from titanium, with the blade being made from strengthened steel. The two knives were identical in every way.

"So that you can train without losing most of your fingers, you can use a training balisong," I said, passing over a training balisong.

"I really don't know what to say, Mindy! I'm overwhelmed," Chloe stammered.

"Dave and I... We just want you to feel part of the team and we want to thank you for all your help," I explained. "Including what you did at Chris's headquarters."

"I agree!" Dave acknowledged.

I then showed Chloe the basic movements to use when flipping the balisong. I flipped both blades, very fast, one in each hand. Chloe looked mesmerised, but Dave looked pained!

"Problem Dave?" I asked, smirking, as I knew what the problem was.

"You know full well what the problem is!" Dave said, smirking.

"Am I allowed to know this big problem?" Chloe asked, curiously.

I looked at Dave, but he waved me on.

"Okay... Dave first met me when I was eleven and I was a bit of a show-off. I saw what I did as a kind of 'game'. Dave, or rather a very inexperienced Kick-Ass, got himself into a bit of a situation and was about to be killed, so I stepped in to help him. For some reason, I thought he had potential and I kinda had a minor crush on him, although it was almost a year later before I actually realised it was a crush. When I was eleven, I didn't understand those feelings, but I still wanted to get to know him," I explained.

"Anyway... I was shitting myself and then suddenly Rasul, the owner of the apartment stopped advancing on me; he had a blade sticking out of his chest! The blade was removed, Rasul fell and I saw Hit Girl for the very first time - a very short Hit Girl! You wanna say it?" I asked.

"Why not... I stared down at Kick-Ass and the people in the apartment, before saying: ' _Okay you cunts... Let's see what you can do now_ '," I growled, trying to sound younger.

"Creepy!" Dave admitted. "Then, Little Miss Assassin proceeded to slaughter everybody there, about six or seven people, using her bō-staff and a balisong: ' _Hey, I got one of those_ '!"

I laughed at Dave's impression of me.

"Yeah... The little bitch smiled her way through the entire slaughter. She was like a damn Angry Bird, bouncing around the apartment, killing everything in sight and all the time showing off to me! Then her perfect plan went wrong and she almost got killed, while commenting on my choice of taser, except Big Daddy used his sniper rifle to kill the last man and then she got a mini lecture from Daddy!" Dave said, smirking at me. "' _Now Hit Girl, we always keep our backs where_ '?"

"' _To the wall Daddy, I know. Um, it... it won't happen again. Nice shot, by the way_ '," I said slowly, thinking back.

"Sorry, if I brought back old memories," Dave said, quietly.

"Not to worry, they were parts of my life, when Daddy was still alive and I like remembering them. In this case they were also the time that I first met the man I love," I replied. "Sorry, Chloe. I'm getting all soppy, not very Hit Girl!"

"You have nothing to apologise for, Mindy. It just feels good to know that you both trust me enough, to talk about such personal and private events, right in front of me!" Chloe said, biting her lower lip and looking uncomfortable.

"You are a part of our little family, our inner-circle, if you like. We trust you one hundred percent and I only trust three other people as much; Marcus, Dave and Marty. We five are the inner-circle. Nobody else knows this intimate information, about Hit Girl's life. To tell you the truth, even Marcus doesn't know everything, but that's only because he doesn't _want_ to know!" I explained, smiling at Chloe. "Plus we know you won't tell anybody else."

"Thank you, both of you," Chloe said, bursting into tears. I got up and hugged her tightly.

* * *

Next I gave Dave his new armour, which he was really impressed with.

"You trying to keep me alive or something?" Dave asked, facetiously.

"Asshole!" I replied.

"Marty, I have some kit for you!" I said, ignoring Dave's hurt look.

"For me?" Marty asked.

"Yes, Marty," I replied. "You, I definitely _do_ want to keep alive!"

I handed Marty a mask, similar to Dave's original mask, in that it covered the entire head except for around the mouth. It was black, but with a large blue strip running around at eye level. The eyes were covered in impact resistant lenses, that replicated Marty's eye requirements. This meant that he wouldn't require his glasses, when in costume. The mask even had Battle Guy's white, five pointed star in the centre above the eyes.

"Fucking wow!" Marty said.

"That is awesome!" Chloe exclaimed

I handed over the rest of Marty's kit. It was a complete SWAT outfit, except that the suit was made out of the same, composite material as the combat suits. I had also bought a slightly non-standard, set of body armour for Marty to wear over the suit.

"That should make you safer when you are out with us. Once you are trained, we can customise the suit further," I said.

"Thanks, Mindy. It is really cool!" Marty commented.

* * *

__**Two days later  
Monday afternoon  
West Ridge**

Curtis came around.

"Hi Mindy! Hi Dave!" Curtis said, smiling.

"Hi Curtis!" Mindy and I, both said.

Chloe looked none to happy about Curtis being here, but apparently Chloe was supposed to be keeping an eye on him! Curtis was still not a big fan of Sophia, who kept following him around and staring at him!

"Remember Sophia, no eating Curtis!" Chloe said and laughing at Curtis' discomfort.

Chloe can be a nasty bitch when she wants to be! But, I suppose that makes two of them!


	47. Shadow Revealed

__**Two days later  
Wednesday  
The safehouse**

"Guys! We have a problem... A stalker... He has appeared each evening for the past two nights," Marty said. "Dead on eight-forty, each evening!"

"Well, we'll just have to set up a surprise for him, tonight!" I said.

* * *

_**That evening  
The safehouse** _

We were all ready and in combat suits for eight that evening. Marty and Abby would stay in the briefing room and lock the armoured door.

Shadow and Hit Girl would be ready inside the side door, while Kick-Ass would step out and grab the stalker, the moment that he reappeared.

..._...

Dead on eight-forty, Marty called that the stalker was there, standing by the side door. I was already outside, hiding in the darkness.

"Go!" I snarled.

I moved forward and grabbed the stalker, with one hand across his mouth, before the side door clicked open and I dragged the stalker inside. The stalker seemed familiar, close up. I dragged him onto the mat and threw him down.

"Ouch!" Curtis yelled.

"Curtis, you little rat!" Shadow exclaimed.

"What ya gonna do, bitch!" Curtis retorted.

"Kick you so damn hard..." Shadow started, angrily.

" _I_ know your shadow-y little secret!" Curtis interrupted, with a smug look on his face.

"And who are you going to tell!" I snarled, viciously. "Before I rip your tongue out!"

Curtis tried to back away, but Hit Girl suddenly appeared behind him. I think the combat suits scared him, as I was sure that he knew who we really were.

"I'm sorry Hit Girl, I won't tell. I promise," Curtis said quickly.

The boy was actually starting to cry.

I stood Curtis up, he was shaking and I looked at Chloe.

"Do I look like I care?"

"You can't hate him _that_ much?

"Can't I!"

"You're okay Curtis, don't worry!" Mindy said, pulling off her mask and smiling down at the boy, before glaring at Chloe.

"It's really dangerous out there at night, Curtis," I said. "Not very clever!"

"I got a cab. I wanted to see where the evil bitch was going, each night!" Curtis explained.

"Well, I know where the evil bitch is going with you!" Shadow said, advancing towards Curtis, who hid behind Mindy.

"Enough!" Mindy called out. "Leave him alone!"

"Okay!" Chloe said, reluctantly, pulling off her mask.

"You look really cool, you know!" Curtis said, smiling up at Chloe.

"Thanks, rat!" Chloe said, with a forced smile.

"Abby, Marty, you can come out now," I called.

"You tell anyone, you even dream or think about us, I _will_ kill you!" Mindy said, seriously and Curtis looked like he was going to cry again.

"I would never do anything that would hurt my Chloe, never!" Curtis said, hugging Chloe, who seemed a bit lost for words.

"Can I, please, set Eisenhower on him, just once?" Chloe begged.

"No, evil bitch, you can't!" Mindy laughed.

* * *

I was really pissed off.

Curtis had no fucking right following me. Abby was bad enough, but that's two people I've led to Dave and Mindy! Only four days ago, Dave and Mindy said they trusted me and I do this to them! I was really feeling low, right now.

I was sitting in the Kitchen, while Dave and Mindy had a quiet chat with Curtis, in the briefing room. I felt sick, I really did, I wouldn't blame Dave or Mindy, if they kicked me out of Fusion!

I heard voices on the stairs and a smiling Curtis appeared, behind him was a smiling Dave.

"Chloe, Mindy wants ya!" Dave said, smiling.

I got up and headed downstairs, with my mask in my hand.

..._...

Mindy was in the briefing room and she turned as I came in. She had a big smile on her face, which vanished as soon as she saw me.

"Mat, move!" Mindy ordered.

I turned and walked over to the mat, Mindy followed.

"What's up with your face, Chloe?" Mindy asked.

"I just feel bad about Curtis following me; that's two people I've led to you now!" I said, weakly.

Mindy slapped me.

"What the fuck!" I exclaimed.

Mindy slapped me again, harder.

"Act like a bitch, get slapped like a bitch!" Mindy snarled. "Remember!"

* * *

Chloe looked horror struck.

"Get your fucking mask on, bitch!" I growled.

I ran over to the armoury and grabbed two training bō-staffs. When I returned Chloe had her mask on, but she still looked uncomfortable. I threw a staff at her, before pulling my own mask on.

I prodded her with the bō-staff.

"Fight me, Chloe, before I slap you stupid!" I growled.

"I let you down, Mindy," Chloe said.

"For fuck's sake, Shadow! If I winged like a bitch, every time I let Dave down..." I said in an exasperated tone.

"But..." Chloe started.

I had had enough! I moved forward and swung the bō-staff hard, at Shadow's head, but seconds before it hit, another bō-staff intercepted my bō-staff. This time Shadow's lip had curled. She pushed back on the bō-staff, hard and I let her push me back. Chloe was actually rather good with the bō-staff, which annoyed me a bit! Mind you, the bō-staff was very much like the Jō that she usually used. She will just need to learn how to use the blades... To kill.

We continued sparring for another few minutes. I had inserted a few flips, into my fight to avoid Shadow's bō-staff and noticed that Shadow had copied my movements, to avoid _my_ bō-staff! She was getting too good, so I flipped Shadow onto her back, with my bō-staff. I noticed that we had attracted an appreciative audience, Dave, Marty, Abby and Curtis. Curtis was wide eyed and looked amazed. I pulled Shadow to her feet and she pulled off her mask. She had an enormous grin on her face.

"Thanks, Mindy!" Chloe said, as I pulled off my mask.

" _That was totally wicked_!" Curtis blurted out, causing Chloe to blush.

"You enjoyed that, did you?" I asked.

"Chloe is awesome! Not as good as you, but then nobody is!" Curtis said and this time I felt myself blushing!

"You're so sweet, Curtis!" I replied.

"Like fuck he is!" Chloe said, laughing and giving Curtis a hug, making _him_ blush.

"Damn! You slap hard, Mindy!" Chloe said, rubbing her jaw.

"Don't I know it!" Dave quipped, getting a glare from me.

* * *

__**Two days later  
Friday evening  
The safehouse**

We geared up, ready for a night of fun.

Abby and Marty, were in the briefing room, getting their kit ready. Dave, Chloe and I, were in the armoury putting on our combat suits. Eisenhower was dozing on the mat, beside Beast. Tonight I took along my bō-staff, as did Chloe. This was so that I could show her how to use the weapon, in combat. I retained my Tanto and one Katana. For transport, we covered the blades of both bō-staffs, to protect each other and the interior of Beast.

For tonight we were heading out to a part of Chicago that was well known for various illegal activities. We had only been out once, since the 'week of hell' and needed some good working up, on the job, so to speak. We had met up with Fellowes and Murphy; Fellowes had recovered from his leg wound and was fully fit again. We also learnt that The Archer had never made it into custody. He apparently vanished on the way back to the nearest District! This was no surprise to anyone, as he had killed thirteen people, including three Police Officers. It was nice to know that he was now dead! It was also useful to know that the Chicago PD, had it's own internal justice!

We drove out and headed towards the northern part of central Chicago. It was after ten o'clock and fully dark, when we parked Beast in a secluded alley. Shadow and I, removed the covers from our bō-staffs and we started our patrol. Kick-Ass, had Eisenhower on her leash.

Our first catch of the night, walked straight into us and made the mistake of attacking, with what looked like a large machete. I executed a perfect sideways stab, with my bō-staff, piercing the man through the chest. I pulled back the blade and let the man fall to the ground, dead.

"That was smooth!" Shadow commented.

Kick-Ass picked up the machete and examined it.

"Fresh blood; somebody just died!" He growled, angrily.

Eisenhower was sniffing in the direction that the man had come from. So we headed in that direction, following Eisenhower. After we had walked about two hundred yards, we found a body. It was a young woman and most of her clothes had been ripped off and there was blood everywhere from multiple wounds, which seemed to match the machete. I had no sympathy for the dead man, but I called Battle Guy and advised him of the situation, I suggested he make an anonymous call to the Police, with the location of both bodies.

We moved on.

..._...

About forty minutes later, we hit pay dirt!

There was a pair of alleyways that intersect, about halfway down. They cross perpendicular to each other and the crossing is the private refuge of a certain drug dealer. Everybody knows to keep away from these two alleys. The Police generally keep away, because it would be a kill zone. However I rarely turn down a challenge, although in hindsight, maybe I should have walked away!

We scouted out the cross-section. There were twelve men visible, of which two looked to be 'bosses', the rest were just hired help, although one or two may be runners. Naturally they all looked to be armed!

"Battle Guy, we have twelve targets, we are engaging!" I called.

"Battle Guy copies twelve targets and Fusion engaging!"

"Shadow, you stay with me!" I cautioned.

"What about me?" Kick-Ass asked.

"You're big enough to look after yourself!" I replied.

"Oh well, I suppose I get a bitch and so does Shadow!" Kick-Ass retorted, patting Eisenhower.

I heard a laugh from Shadow, but I had to smile as it broke the tension. Well done, Dave!

The plan was for Kick-Ass and Eisenhower to advance from the south, where there was only one watchdog. Shadow and myself would advance from the east. We hoped to remove the first three watchdogs, without alerting the other watchdogs. We all moved together. Shadow and I, advanced forward, our bō-staff blades ready to quickly and cleanly remove the two watchdogs. We both stabbed together, the blades severing the men's hearts in two, killing them. We removed our blades, letting the dead men sink to the floor of the darkened alley. It was just after midnight and now Saturday morning.

"Hit Girl and Shadow have two down!" I reported.

A second later.

"Kick-Ass has one down!"

It seemed that the watchdogs were guarding the northern and western alleys more, than the other two. We now had a direct line to the two 'bosses'. There were two SUVs in the alley and the 'bosses' were beside one, in the cross-section. The other SUV was parked in the northern alley. So far, nobody had noticed the deaths of three watchdogs.

"Kick-Ass, Hit Girl and Shadow are ready to move on the 'bosses'," I called.

"Go!" Kick-Ass ordered.

I moved forward and came up behind the first boss and pushed him against the wall, with a hand over his mouth and a blade of my bō-staff to his throat.

"Not a sound!" I growled. The man nodded.

I saw Kick-Ass place a Ko-Wakizashi to the throat of the other boss and heard his growl, "Not a sound!"

Shadow covered my back, while I watched both bosses. We pushed them down, behind the SUVs and bound their hands with plastic ties. Surprisingly nobody had noticed the 'bosses' vanishing from sight, yet! Eisenhower stood guard over both 'bosses', who seemed very afraid of the large dog, in battle armour.

Then all hell broke loose! Somebody must have spotted us, from vantage point. A voice suddenly shouted through the darkness.

"Get them, you idle bastards!"

The remaining six watchdogs all advanced on the SUV, that we were hiding behind. This was not good, I saw Kick-Ass pull out his Glock and I nodded, in response, slinging my bō-staff onto my back and drawing both of my pistols. Shadow did the same, slinging her bō-staff and she drew her pistol. I saw Shadow's eyes looking worried and smiled.

"Don't worry Shadow, all will be fine!"

The firing started.

* * *

I started firing at the watchdogs, none of which seemed to be wearing body armour.

This if course helped, as I watched the 9-millimetre bullets ripping onto my targets. I saw a runner being taken down, by a bullet from Shadow and I watched as all of the watchdogs collapsed, either dead or dying, onto the cold concrete of the alley floor. Silence descended on the alley and I could hear sirens in the distance. I reported in to Battle Guy, that the targets were down.

We searched the alley and SUVs, recovering a large amount of cash. We left any drugs that we had found. With a large holdall, full of cash, we headed back towards Beast. The two 'bosses' had received injuries, during the battle and died. None of their wounds had been inflicted by us, but all were from bullets fired by the watchdogs!

..._...

We were only a hundred yards from Beast, when we heard men approaching.

We were being chased!

We all started running, fast!

We got to Beast, I threw the hold-all full of cash into the back and Eisenhower jumped in beside it. Shadow climbed into the back seat and just as Hit Girl and I were climbing in, four men burst into our alley and started shooting. Hit Girl pulled her door shut, I started Beast, put it into gear and accelerated away. Several rounds impacted the rear door.


	48. The Vigilante Doctor

_**Back at the safehouse  
Saturday,** _ _**1:00 A.M.** _

Hit Girl had been shot, four times!

Twice in the right thigh and twice into her right side. Both bullets were still embedded in her thigh, but the other two had gone straight through. The shooter had been firing an H&K MP7 with rounds that were able to pierce Hit Girl's armour. We needed a doctor, but couldn't take Hit Girl to the hospital. Currently she was laid out on one of the couches, in the briefing room and she was in considerable pain.

"I'll call my Mom; it'd be safest!" Chloe suggested. "I'll get the little shit to tell her where to go!"

"You hope that keeping our masks on will help?" I asked, unconvinced.

"We can try. Abby and Marty can go upstairs and stay out of the way. Hopefully she won't recognise any of us!" Chloe said, hopefully.

"Hopefully!" I replied, not convinced at all.

Chloe called home.

It was late, well early, so I din't know what Dr Bennett would say. I could hear Chloe on the phone.

"Look you little bastard, get my Mom here now or I'll break your scrawny little neck and you fucking know I can and will!"

"A little harsh, Shadow!" I commented, when she had hung up.

"The little fuck deserved it!"

About five minutes or so later, Chloe's cell buzzed with a text message.

"They are on their way," Chloe said, apprehensively.

* * *

"What the hell are you getting me into Curtis. I get mugged, I'll kill you!" I said to the boy, sitting beside me.

"They need your help. It's Kick-Ass and Hit Girl. Somebody's wounded, that's all I know," Curtis replied. "They know me, never mind how!"

The area was very dark and looked like the ideal place for a mugging or even a murder! I double checked that all the doors were locked! How the hell was Curtis involved, with those vigilantes? I have a bad feeling about this!

Curtis told me to stop beside a steel mesh gate.

He then sent a text and seconds later the gate opened, followed by the main garage door of the building, inside the compound. I drove into the darkened building and saw the mesh gate and garage door, closing behind me. This filled me with a sense of foreboding! I stopped my Jeep SUV beside two large SUVs, that I recognised as a Range Rover and an LR4.

As the garage door closed behind me, the lights came on inside the building and I saw two menacing looking people standing in front of me. The taller one, I thought must be Kick-Ass, but I wasn't too sure about the much shorter one, although I was starting to get an idea!

..._...

I turned off the ignition and got out, seeing Curtis climb out his side and walk over towards the shorter vigilante.

"You must be Kick-Ass! Where is the wounded person?" I asked, getting straight down to business. I was concerned, I didn't feel like my life was at risk, but I was cautious.

"This way, Doc!" Kick-Ass snarled.

Kick-Ass took me across a training mat, towards a large, two storey, brick structure and a door to the left hand side. Through the door I found a room, that looked like a combined command centre and briefing room. On the couch lay a young woman, in a black armoured suit, with purple flashes.

"You must be Hit Girl!" I said, kneeling down beside her.

I could see hastily applied field dressings, on her right thigh and right side.

"Curtis, get my case from the Jeep," I ordered, then looked up at Kick-Ass. "Tell me what happened!"

"She has two bullet's embedded in her thigh and two bullet wounds to her side," Kick-Ass said.

Curtis appeared lugging my medical case. I opened it and put on some gloves, before probing Hit Girl's wounds. She screamed at each touch.

"Calm down Hit Girl... Or should I say Mindy!" I said, feeling sure I was correct.

"What?" Kick-Ass and the short vigilante said, together.

"I am not _that_ naive, Dave and I am also _very_ sure that the short-ass ninja, over there, is my daughter!" I said, conversationally.

"Oh fuck!" Shadow said, not too quietly.

"I heard that, young lady!" I said, with a smirk, as my daughter appeared from under her mask.

"Hi Mom!" Chloe said, apprehensively, looking a little shy.

"We'll talk later, midget ninja!" I said, turning back to Mindy.

"Can you get the bullets out?" A now unmasked, Dave asked.

"I can. We need to get the suit off her. Can I use the table?" I asked, it looked sturdy enough to hold Mindy's weight.

"Yes. Chloe clear the table," Dave said, and started to pull off Mindy's combat suit, very carefully, starting with the mask.

* * *

Ten minutes later Mindy was lying on the table, which was covered with a white bed sheet.

She was in nothing but her underwear and Chloe was holding her hand, to reassure her, as Mindy kept passing out with the pain.

Dr Bennett cleaned the area around the wounds and injected some local aesthetic, around the thigh wounds. The upper wounds were okay for now, the important wounds were the thigh ones, with the embedded bullets.

..._...

Forty minutes later, Dr Bennett stood back from the table and pulled off her bloody gloves.

"All done! I've removed the two bullets, closed up the wounds and dressed them," Dr Bennett said. "I would recommend getting Mindy to bed."

"I'll get her upstairs right now," I said, picking Mindy up; she was currently passed out. "Come and help me Chloe."

I carried Mindy upstairs and Chloe helped me tuck her into bed.

..._...

I went back downstairs.

"Thank you Dr Bennett, for all your help," I said.

"No problem, I like to help. Any chance of a coffee?" Dr Bennett asked.

"Upstairs," I said, leading the way.

"You know Abby and this is Marty," I said, as we entered the kitchen, where Abby, Curtis and Marty were sitting at the table.

"Hello Abby, Marty," Dr Bennett said, holding out her hand, which Marty shook. "Nice little safehouse you have here!"

"Thanks," I said, smiling and poured a coffee for Dr Bennett.

* * *

"So," Dr Bennett said slowly, looking directly at Chloe, who visibly shrank into her chair. "My thirteen year-old, vigilante daughter, has been running around the streets, killing people!"

"I won't insult you, by denying it. But she only kills in self-defence or in the defence of others," I said quickly. "Chloe is a fully trusted member of our team. She has proved her worth and her courage, way beyond her years. Very few people know mine and Mindy's story, but Chloe is one of them, because we trust her and she is part of our inner-circle. Mindy and I trust her, with our lives."

"It's okay Dave. I've killed people in my life and sometimes it has to be done. I had a feeling that Chloe was up to something, once we moved to Chicago. The pretence of staying with Abby was a good try! When did she join you two?" Dr Bennett asked.

"Towards the end of January. We came across Chloe, when she helped us one evening," I replied. "She got herself shot!"

"I was wearing your old vest, so I was okay, but a little bruised and I was also knocked unconscious," Chloe said, shyly.

"At least you were thinking, when you went out! I assume you are all wearing proper body armour?" Dr Bennett asked, looking closely at Chloe's combat suit. "Type II?"

"Yes," I replied, a little surprised. "Type IIA. My combat suit is heavier, Type III."

"I have fifteen years of service in the Navy, as a Doctor, Dave. I went into hostile areas, several times and had numerous opportunities to rely on my body armour, giving me the chance to return the favour," Dr Bennett replied, darkly.

"How many..." Chloe started.

"I won't ask about your body count, if you don't ask about mine, young lady!" Dr Bennett said, meaningfully.

"Mindy has been doing this for over a decade and knows what she is about and how to keep the team as safe as possible," I said.

"That's obvious, I can see that. I know what you do is dangerous and injuries will happen and no, I won't stop you Chloe... Unless your school work starts to slip!" Dr Bennett said.

..._...

"I am a bit surprised to hear that, Dr Bennett," I said, honestly.

"There was a bit of trouble, when Chloe's father and I were young. We were both packed off to join the Navy, but we met up again at College; we were both sponsored by the Navy. That was when Ryan and I got together properly, he had this great Ford P.O.S. and the back seat was _very_ useful!" Dr Bennett said, reminiscing, with a smile.

"Ugh! Yuck!" Both Chloe and Curtis exclaimed.

"Don't complain Chloe; you were conceived on the back seat of a US Navy sedan!" Dr Bennett said, with an evil smirk.

"Mom! Gross!" Chloe exclaimed and Curtis sniggered, which earned him a hard punch to the arm. "I don't want to hear about you and Dad... Ugh!"

"I thought you always wanted a little brother?" Dr Bennett teased.

"I've seen Curtis, no thanks!" Chloe replied, grimacing.

"Hey!" Curtis exclaimed, indignantly.

"The next problem will be explaining this to your father, Chloe!" Dr Bennett said.

"You can't!" Chloe exclaimed.

"I can't hide this from your father... Besides things slip when we're in the sack together!" Dr Bennett said laughing and Chloe went bright red.

"He'll ground me till I'm ninety-five!" Chloe groaned.

"We'll see, dear. When did the little guy get involved?" Dr Bennett asked, looking at Curtis.

"Less of the little!" Curtis groused.

"The little fuc... The annoying rat followed me here!" Chloe explained. "Abby tracked me a while ago, too. She never goes out, but helps Marty with the technical and comms side."

"You _are_ very high-tech here; I'm genuinely impressed!" Dr Bennett said. "So, I suppose I am now the official medical support for Fusion!"

"Only if you want to be. We can't force you," I said, hopefully.

"Considering that my only daughter is running around Chicago, shooting people with an FN Five-seveN, I will need to provide what assistance I can!" Dr Bennett proclaimed, with a smile.

* * *

Dr Bennett left, with Curtis, to head home.

The Doctor recommended that we keep Mindy resting, for at least a week, to allow the wounds to begin healing. Dr Bennett had also commented on the healing wound, on Mindy's left arm. I said it was from a crossbow bolt three weeks ago and that a paramedic had fixed the wound up, at the time.

Chloe was allowed to stay, to help with Mindy. I left things till after six in the morning, before I carefully placed Mindy, into the back of the SUV, with Chloe. Marty would take Abby home and see us later at the house. I drove home slowly, so I didn't hurt Mindy, who was still out, thanks to the drugs that Dr Bennett had given her to help her sleep and to deaden the pain.

I was really worried about Mindy. Her young body had taken a lot of punishment over the past few weeks and I was very worried that her body may not be able to take much more stress, at least for now. Mindy would also be pissed, as she had been wearing the new top for her combat suit! I suppose the large amount of cash that we seized tonight, would pay for a new suit, easily!

Once we were home, I carried Mindy upstairs and Chloe helped me get her into bed. We then both went to get showers and go to bed ourselves, as we were both very tired. Before she went for her shower, Chloe gave me a hug and told me that Mindy would be okay. Chloe was a very caring and perceptive young lady.


	49. Purple Power

__**The following week  
Friday night  
Police Warehouse**

Murphy had called, passing on a message and inviting Fusion to a meeting.

Apparently nothing was wrong, but SWAT wanted to say thank you, for the events that occurred the other month.

We arrived in Beast. The meeting was in the same warehouse, as last time. Just as before, the shutter opened, as we approached and closed behind us. The warehouse was empty except for a single SWAT truck and a Police SUV. In front of the vehicles were the eight man SWAT team, as well as Murphy and Fellowes. They all had big grins, on their faces.

Once we had parked and got out, we approached the group.

"Fusion, we owe you our lives, all of us. Plus many other Police Officers and members of the public," Matthews began.

"Firstly, we owe you these," Matthews said and indicated two, one thousand round, tins of 5.56-millimetre ammunition.

I had to smile.

"Thanks guys!" I said.

"No problem, Hit Girl!" Matthews said and slapped the side of the SWAT truck. "We have a surprise for you!"

The SWAT truck started up and pulled forward about a dozen feet.

As it moved, something was revealed that had been hidden behind it.

My mouth dropped open, I was speechless!

* * *

It was purple and had the initials ' _ **HG**_ ' on either side, above the front wheel. The rear plate read ' **HIT N RUN** '.

I finished my slow walk, around the brand new Ducati 1199 Panigale R and I turned to the Police Officers.

"I don't know what to say!"

"Yours did get wrecked, while coming to help us!" Murphy said. "Plus there was a reward for getting rid of Chris D'Amico! We thought you'd prefer the reward in the form of a new motorcycle!"

"Here, Hit Girl!" Kick-Ass called, holding out a brand new, purple, helmet.

"You knew!" I responded.

"Of course!" Kick-Ass said, smirking.

"It looks damn cool!" Shadow said.

"Damn straight!" Agreed Battle Guy.

* * *

I was so excited.

I had my Ducati and it was purple!

I was still sore, from the bullet wounds, but I was _not_ going to let that take away my excitement! I followed Beast back to the safehouse, trying not to go fast, or do anything stupid... But I just had to find out, to remind myself of the awesome power that was between my legs! I accelerated hard and heard the engine and exhaust noise increase and felt the huge acceleration threatening to rip me off the seat. My God, that adrenalin rush was awesome! There is only one thing I enjoy more, between my legs...

We made it back to the safehouse without any mishaps. I pulled up beside the Fat Boy and turned off the engine. I could feel my legs shaking, as I jumped off and pulled off my helmet. I looked over towards Beast and saw Kick-Ass, Battle Guy and Shadow appear, all removing their masks and all three were grinning. I pulled off my mask, too.

"You look a little excited!" Dave said, sarcastically and laughed.

"Okay, I had a little fun! It's not that often I get something so powerful, between my legs!" I said, then instantly regretted it and felt my face warming up. "Other than Dave!" I said, quickly and felt my face get even hotter.

"Really!" Marty and Chloe said together and looked at Dave.

"I think Little Miss Giddy, needs to calm down!" Dave said, keeping his composure a lot better than I was!

* * *

_**The safehouse** _

An hour later, I had calmed down enough to get back to Fusion activities!

Abby had stayed back, at the safehouse and monitored our trip, to see the Police. She was amazed at the Ducati, as we all were, except for Dave, who seemed to know all about it. Dave is very good at keeping secrets!

I called Abby out of the briefing room and took her into the armoury.

"Abby, as you know, we had that issue last week with Curtis. Now if that had been somebody else that had wanted to do us harm, then we may have had a fight on our hands. Everybody here is trained on at least one weapon, except for you. Marty has his Glock and now you need a pistol, in case of any problems, okay?" I explained.

"I think so!" Abby said, apprehensively.

"Chloe says, that you have never used a pistol before, right?" I asked.

"Yes," Abby responded.

I scanned the armoury and selected a Glock 26 Gen4 from the wall. This was a sub-compact 9-millimetre 10-round pistol. I showed Abby how to clear it and check that the weapon was safe. In this instance, the pistol was not loaded. The pistol fitted Abby's hands very well. I also selected an Aurora mini-suppressor and a combined laser/illuminator for the pistol. I told Abby to practice with the pistol and once I knew that she was safe, I would allow her to start some target practice.

"This will be your own personal weapon. You must look after it, keep it clean and in functional order. You never know when you might need it and you don't want it to jam on you, in the middle of a fire-fight!" I cautioned.

I had got Marty to install a pair of small gun safes into the briefing room, so if they were surprised one evening, they could defend themselves. Marty kept his Glock in one safe and Abby would use the other safe, for her Glock. Marty had fitted a large gun safe, on the upper floor, in which several weapons were stored, for an emergency.

I was taking no chances, in case we were invaded and I saw it as money well spent!

* * *

__**The next morning  
Saturday  
Morton Grove**

Dr Bennett had requested that Dave and I drive up, to collect Chloe today, as she had some items to give us.

Very cryptic, but we drove up anyway, pulling up outside Chloe's house. Before we could knock, the door flew open and Chloe pulled us both in and into the Kitchen.

"Hi, you two!" Dr Bennett said, smiling. "I have some things for you."

"Okay," Mindy said.

Dr Bennett pointed to several items on the kitchen counter.

"These two black cases first. Leave one case at the safehouse and the other at your house. With either case I can perform minor surgery. I'll be able to cut, glue, stitch, splint and patch most injuries, with those two cases. It is, basically, very similar to what a combat medic might carry. That green bag contains blood expanders; I hope we won't ever need those. The red bag should be placed into Beast, as your mobile kit. Again I can perform minor surgery, or talk you through more limited first aid. The remaining six, smaller, packs are Personal Trauma Kits, you will each carry one; it may save a life, yours or somebody else!" Dr Bennett lectured.

"Thank you, Doc!" I said, appreciatively.

"Why?" Mindy asked, curiously.

"If you and my daughter, are going to gallivant around Chicago, getting into dangerous situations, then I need to do what I can to keep you all alive! I know injuries will happen, as we have seen," Dr Bennett explained, looking at Mindy, who blushed.

"I remember when Chloe first killed, about seven weeks ago, beginning of May..." Dr Bennett said, before being cut off by Chloe.

"How could you know that?"

"I'm your mother! You had nightmares for a week and at least three of the nights, you slept in _my_ bed! I assume they were bad guys, who deserved to die?"

"Two men about to shoot Mindy. Chloe double tapped each man, in the head, from a good distance!" I said. "She has very good shooting skills."

"I'll match my rounds against her's, any day!" Dr Bennett challenged. "I will also expect you all to have a full medical check up, which I will administer, each month. That way we can ensure that you are all healthy and prevent any major problems escalating."

"Any of you push yourselves regularly till you drop and go over and beyond?" Dr Bennett asked.

"Hey! What are you two looking at me for?" Mindy demanded, indignantly.

"Well, you can be as stubborn as a mule and push yourself till you drop!" I said.

"Well the physical will be important then; especially for you two girls, as I assume you two will want kids, eventually?" Dr Bennett asked.

Mindy and Chloe both blushed, bright red!

"I assume that you're sexually active, Mindy?" Dr Bennett continued.

Mindy couldn't blush any more, so she just stayed silent, looking mortified.

"Mom, they make almost as much noise as you and Dad do!" Chloe said, laughing, causing Mindy and I to grimace.

"Well, at least I know _you_ aren't active yet!" Dr Bennett said, looking at Chloe, who just stood there with her mouth hanging open, completely mortified.

It was several minutes, before Mindy and Chloe regained their composure, enough to talk.

"Mom, you are _so_ embarrassing!" Chloe exclaimed, angrily.

"Oh, I haven't even started yet!" Dr Bennett said, laughing. "Just thought I would have a bit of fun!"

* * *

We did as we were told and distributed the medical supplies, where we were instructed.

I was very impressed with what Dr Bennett had done for us and I hoped we would never need to use her offerings. However past results have shown me getting wounded, regularly!

Oh and Dave thinks he's _really_ fucking funny. Apparently he found an interesting device, in a little shop, the other day and thought I would like it!

"Go on Mindy, turn it on!" Chloe said, smirking.

"Yeah, go on Hit Girl!" Dave said.

I had a bad feeling about this! I flipped the switch and...

"Oh, you funny bastard!" I laughed.

Chloe hooted with laughter and Dave tried not to laugh, but gave up.

The device Dave had bought, projected an image onto the ceiling and in this case, Dave had swapped what ever the image should have been, for a giant cock!

Dave and Chloe got a hold of themselves, just long enough to finish things off.

" _How do I get a hold of you?_ " Dave asked, innocently.

" _You just contact the mayor's office. He has a special signal he shines in the sky; it's in the shape of a giant cock!_ " Chloe replied, struggling to keep a straight face.

Both of them then melted into hysterical laughter!

"You two cunts, think you're so fucking funny!" I growled, but couldn't resist laughing, it _was_ funny!


	50. Wrong Place, Wrong Time

_**Three days later  
Tuesday** _

Today was strange, very strange.

Chloe and I were held hostage, with interesting results. Results, that I have to thank Marty for!

We were out in Chicago and we intended to go shopping. Due to recent security concerns, I had insisted that all Fusion members should always carry some form of basic comms with them, either a cell or a radio. Now, carrying our normal tactical radios as a civilian, would attract attention, as it was not easy to conceal and were not _technically_ available to civilians! Marty, though, had found a compromise where as long as we were within a couple of miles of a main radio, i.e. Speedy, Beast, the SUV or a safehouse, we could carry a much smaller radio and use concealed communications headsets. This we were doing today, to test the system.

We had parked the SUV in the centre of the City and we were walking about a half-mile away. Marty and Abby were at the safehouse and monitoring the test. Dave was at home, with Sophia, Curtis and Kyle.

The first stop was to be the bank, so we could get some cash. I generally hated using cards, as they tended to leave an electronic trail. I also wanted to treat Chloe to a girls day out. We were chatting happily, as we entered the bank, so I didn't notice anything wrong. We queued up as usual and had been there for only about eight minutes. Marty was telling us jokes over the comms and we had to try and ignore him, so we didn't give the game away. We each had a small transceiver, which was hidden under our clothes, never mind where! In our left ear we each had a small ear bud, which contained a built-in microphone and a very thin wire, that ran down, under our clothes, to the transceiver. Our hair, especially mine, covered the ear bud and wire. I suggested to Chloe that she let her hair grow a little.

Suddenly I heard a commotion behind me and span around to see three security guards being clubbed to the ground by masked men. They were using what looked like leather billy clubs, or saps. Then AR-15 rifles appeared, in the hands of three of the men. Another two men were busy, securing the security guards' hands.

"Don't move! Don't fuckin' move! Put your hands in the air! Put your hands in the air! Put 'em up!" One man, with a gravely voice yelled.

"Get on your knees! Get on your knees!" Another man, with a British accent, shouted.

"We want to hurt no one! We're here for the bank's money, not your money. Your money is insured by the federal government, you're not gonna lose a dime! Think of your families, don't risk your life. Don't try and be a hero!" Gravely Voice said, loudly.

"Get down and stay down! Hey, you, get over here and get down!" British Accent yelled, at several bank workers.

I grimaced. They were idiots, not just for quoting from 'Heat', but following the whole fucking script!

..._...

"Battle Guy, the bank has just been seized!" I whispered, dejectedly.

"Copy that, Hit Girl!" Battle Guy replied.

"Five men, AR-15s. They think the're following the fucking script of 'Heat'!" I whispered, as I got down onto the floor, facing Chloe.

"Cool! Copy five, plus AR-15s and they like movies!" Battle Guy replied, with a snigger.

"Funny cunt!"

I heard one of the men speaking on a cell. He was reading out his demands to the cops, I caught the second demand and actually laughed.

"Like that's gonna happen!" I said, quietly, looking at Chloe, who had heard the same thing and looked at me, with a smirk.

"Repeat that, Hit Girl!" Battle Guy called.

"The idiots have just announced their demands. Demand number two: They want Hit Girl down here!" I said.

"You what? Now _that_ is funny!" Battle Guy said and I could hear laughter from Hal, in the background.

"Better call Jack Bay. He knows who I am, he can cover," I said to Battle Guy.

"Doing it now!" Battle Guy replied.

Oh this was fucking brilliant! Here I am, a hostage and one of the hostage takers' demands is me! Dave is gonna fucking love this and milk it for all it's fucking worth!

"Does Kick-Ass know?" I asked, tentatively.

"He's inbound to suit up, right now!" Battle Guy replied.

Oh fuck!

Okay, think! These guys are complete idiots!

"Battle Guy, Shadow and I are gonna wind these fuckers up!" I said, coming to a decision.

"Copy that!"

..._...

"Hey! Asshole, how long are we gonna be lying here?" I said, sitting up.

"Get down, bitch!" Gravely Voice said, aiming his AR-15 at me. I didn't flinch.

"Big gun, huh! Compensating are we?" I responded and tried to ignore Marty and Abby laughing, in my ear.

"What?" Gravely Voice shouted.

"That big?" I said, holding my thumb and forefinger, about three inches apart and looking at Chloe, who giggled and held up her own thumb and forefinger, about an inch apart.

This seemed to annoy Gravely Voice!

"You fucking bitch..." Gravely Voice started, before British Accent told him to 'shut the fuck up'!

I could hear some sniggering, from other hostages and at least one hostage taker!

Gravely Voice and British Accent were arguing, but they had left me sitting up, so I could now look around. There were approximately sixteen bank customers and about twelve bank workers, lying on the floor. That included me and Chloe.

I had started to lose track of time, when I heard another voice in my ear bud, the one I had been dreading!

"Howdy, gorgeous!" Dave said. "Hit Girl rescued you yet?"

I whispered something vile and obscene.

"You foul mouthed, little bitch!" Dave retorted, laughing.

"Hiya, shadow!" Curtis said, in the most annoying way possible.

"Talk about little dicks!" Chloe muttered and I laughed.

"Be nice! Does Hit Girl know about your 'My Little Pony' panties?" Curtis responded.

"Fucking little... I'm gonna cut his fucking balls off, when I get outta here!" Chloe seethed, going bright red.

I hate to say it, but I laughed and the look I got from Chloe, was anything but friendly! The laughter from the safehouse _did not_ help!

..._...

"Fuck this!" Chloe said, jumping up and turning to British Accent.

"Hey, wanker! I need a piss and right the fuck now!" Chloe said, without fear or shame! I had to admit that it didn't even sound like Chloe _or_ Shadow! By the chatter over the comms, even Curtis sounded shocked.

Chloe was wearing shorts, which showed off her long legs and she was flaunting these and Gravely Voice was looking! Chloe did in fact look older, than thirteen and she actually could easily pass for a fifteen year-old, which really fucking sucked! At thirteen, I looked thirteen! I checked Chloe up and down; I knew that she was carrying a weapon somewhere, but couldn't for the life of me see where!

"Well, I'm waiting limp dick!" Chloe said, angrily.

"Take the slut, to the fucking bathroom!" British Accent said, to one of the other men.

"Go suck a cock!" Chloe retorted, as she was led to the bathroom.

I was trying my best to keep a straight face, but failing and I could hear hysterical laughter at the safehouse.

"Hey, gorgeous! I'm on my way and Curtis is speechless and has gone very red!" Dave called and I heard Beast starting up. "I have your combat suit, with me!"

"Hey, boss! Bay has been on the phone and he's heading onsite, to co-ordinate. He knows you and Chloe are in there and unmasked!" Battle Guy reported.

Chloe came back from the bathroom, a few minutes later, smirking. She came over and sat beside me.

"The bathroom has a window, not big enough to get out of, but big enough to get a combat suit in!" Chloe muttered, having heard the conversation with Dave.

"Nice idea! I'm ten minutes out; Murphy is providing escort!" Kick-Ass said and I could hear a siren in the background.

..._...

"You carrying?" I whispered.

"Stupid fucking question!" Chloe snapped back. I don't think she's forgiven me for laughing at her underwear!

Chloe stood up again.

"Now what, slut?" British Accent asked and got a vicious glare in return.

"Let's just pretend, for a moment that I'm Hit Girl..." Chloe started.

"In your fucking dreams!" I muttered.

Chloe must have heard me, as she hesitated, but otherwise ignored me.

"... Why would you want her?" Chloe continued.

"That bitch killed my brother and I'm gonna kill _her_!" Gravely Voice said.

"You... You are gonna kill, the most vindictive, the most sadistic and most violent, assassin out there? In your fucking dreams!" Chloe retorted and several murmurs of agreement, were heard from the hostages.

She's trying to apologise, for getting angry with me! She's killing time and distracting the idiots, too! This girl can really think on her fucking feet!

After what felt like only a few minutes, I heard my saviour's voice!

..._...

"Time to use the bathroom, Hit Girl!" Kick-Ass called.

I took a deep breath and stood up.

British Accent came over, looking pissed.

"What the fuck now?" British Accent yelled. "This is turning into a fucking nightmare!"

"I need to use the bathroom," I said.

"No!"

"I'm on my period!" I said, staring directly at him and he seemed to wilt.

"Do you have no fucking shame?" Kick-Ass asked, laughing.

"Look, I'm not fucking bleeding all over the damn floor, cunt!" I continued.

"No!"

"Come on! All I need to do is stick a fucking Tampon in, for fuck's sake!" I said, grimacing and it didn't help that I could hear Dave, Abby and Marty laughing.

"Need a hand, love?" British Accent asked, smirking.

"Need help getting it up, or does your pal, there, help you?" I retorted.

"Go... Jesus Christ! Go hold up a fucking bank, he said, it'll be easy..." British Accent shouted and continued ranting.

..._...

I went into the bathroom and locked the door behind me.

I went over to the window and found Kick-Ass standing outside and below the window, behind him was a cop; it was Fellowes. Kick-Ass passed in my complete combat suit, plus my pistols and my bō-staff, which was a tight fit and had to come in, in it's two sections. I kicked off my clothes and pulled on the combat suit, shoving my clothes out of the window, to Kick-Ass, who passed them to Fellowes. I checked that my pistols were loaded and that the bō-staff was ready, before unlocking the door and stepping out.

"Shadow, Hit Girl is about to attack! Stand to!" I called. It felt strange not to be wearing the throat mike when in the combat suit, but that wasn't really a problem.

I slipped through the open door, into the main area of the bank.

..._...

"Okay you cunts!" I growled, attracting everybody's attention. "Let's see what you can do now!"

I swung my two swords in menacing circles, before nodding at Chloe and throwing myself towards the hostage takers. Before they had had a chance to even raise their weapons, I had stabbed the first two men, through the chest and was moving onto the next pair, flipping onto and over a desk and landing behind the two men, then ramming my swords home, into their backs. The last man fell, as Chloe rammed her balisong into his stomach and almost lifted the much larger man off his feet!

"I am _not_ a fucking slut, bastard!" Chloe snarled, as the man died.

I admit Chloe's behaviour today, was rather surprising.

I reconnected my swords and slung the assembled bō-staff, over my back. _  
_

"Kick-Ass, get us outta here!" I growled.

The main door of the bank burst open and Police Officers threw blankets over all of the hostages and took them outside, including Chloe, who was grabbed by Murphy. When I got outside the bank, I found that the hostages were being shepherded to one side and into Police vans, so hopefully nobody would notice that Chloe and I weren't there. I noticed Murphy slamming the back of Beast shut, before wandering away, smiling. I saw Jack Bay and nodded in his direction; receiving a nod and a smile in return. I pulled off the bō-staff, placed it on the back seat and then climbed into Beast, to find Kick-Ass staring at me.

"Back to headquarters, Kick-Ass!" I growled and couldn't resist grinning till it hurt. Kick-Ass accelerated away.

"Welcome back, Hit Girl and Shadow!" Abby called.

"Thanks, Hal!" I replied.

"Yeah, thanks, Hal!" Chloe said, popping her head up from behind the rear seats.

We decided to retrieve the SUV later, but for now we just wanted to get back to the safehouse.

* * *

_**The safehouse** _

When we pulled into the safehouse, everybody was there!

They all started applauding, as we got out of Beast.

"That had to be the most entertaining morning that I have had in a long time!" Marty exclaimed, with his huge, dorky grin.

"Glad we could be so entertaining!" I said, dryly, pulling off my mask.

"Honestly that was way cool! Marty almost died!" Abby said, giving Chloe a hug.

"You really have a foul mouth, Chloe!" Curtis commented. "And I'm sorry about the panties! You really were cool _and_ scary today, but I did find you a bit embarrassing!"

Curtis ran over and gave Chloe a big hug. Chloe was a bit confused.

"I'm glad you're safe!" Curtis said.

"Okay, I won't cut your balls off!" Chloe replied, looking a bit uncomfortable.

"My Little Pony?" I asked.

"I'll say nothing, about your pyjamas, if you say nothing about my panties!" Chloe growled, with an embarrassed grin.

"Deal!" I replied, feeling my face warming up and Dave was laughing.

* * *

After we had returned our comms to Marty and I had dropped off my weapons, in the armoury, I went upstairs with Chloe, so we could both get changed.

Chloe had blood on her from 'British Accent', at the bank and she was shaking a bit.

"You okay?" I asked, as Chloe paused, outside her room.

"Not really!" Chloe replied, looking pale.

"Come on, into our room," I said, puling Chloe into the bedroom, before closing and locking the door.

Chloe broke down onto the bed and started sobbing. I left her there, while I dragged off my combat suit. I knew what this was about. Chloe had killed before, several times, in fact. But always at a distance, or in the dark. This was the first time that Chloe had killed, so intimately, while staring into her mark's eyes. It was also the first time, that she had got blood on her hands, literally. I knew the reaction, I had been there, years ago, but at half her age.

Chloe looked up from the bed.

"I was scared today, but being scared gave me the courage to stand up to those men. But that asshole who called me a slut... That hurt and I felt that I had to do something about it... But...," Chloe ran out of steam.

"I know, but you weren't expecting that rage to build up and allow you to ram that balisong into that bastard and almost lift him off the ground! You weren't expecting to see, what you saw in his eyes, as he died! I've been there, I know exactly what was going through your mind and it is entirely normal. Killing from a distance is very different, to killing face-to-face. You can see a lot of things go through somebody's emotions, as they die and you remember them all. You just learn to push those feelings and memories down deep and bury them. It's not easy and it takes time to learn how to do it properly, but I'll help you get through this, okay?"

"Thanks, Mindy! I'm glad I did it and he deserved it, but I still feel bad about it!" Chloe said.

"You will, but you will also learn to bury those feelings," I said and felt very sorry for Chloe. "You did very well today and I will admit you surprised me, with your actions, which were bang on!"

"Can I come back to your place?" Chloe asked. "I don't want to go home tonight... I... I might need to talk..."

Chloe sounded a bit insecure, but I said okay and I knew Dave would understand.


	51. Positive Publicity

_**The following afternoon  
Wednesday** _

Mindy Macready, was now a Landlord!

I now owned two apartment blocks, within Chicago. There was also an agent, to manage the letting of the apartments.

The first apartment block, in Lawndale is the smallest and Marty wants to take an apartment in this block, as it will be closest for when he starts University. I have directed the agent to let a two bedroom unit to Marty, at a reduced rent. I have also provided cash for Marty to secure and equip his apartment, so he would be able to support Fusion from there, if required. Marty was expected to move in, sometime in late August.

The second apartment block, off South Cottage Grove, is a larger block and currently empty, but the agent is working on this. We have taken ownership of one, two bedroom unit on the fourth floor and one, one bedroom unit, on the first floor. Both are intended to become safehouses, in this case B and C, respectively. The current safehouse will become safehouse A. Building work will begin immediately to secure both apartments and equip them for Fusion. The fourth floor apartment has access to the roof, which is flat and it is possible to move across several of the adjacent buildings, over the flat roofs. This would allow covert access to and from, the safehouse.

..._...

On another positive note, we received a call from Jack Bay, concerning the bank yesterday.

It seemed that the only thing the idiots did almost right, was to try and disable the CCTV, but they managed to fuck that up, too! Mindy Macready on YouTube, would not be very useful! The views from the available CCTV cameras, proved to be interesting, when combined with our ball caps and sunglasses. The only people who got a close up look at us, are dead! Apparently, as is often the case, first hand eye witness statements seemed to disagree. Depending on who you asked, Chloe was anything from Chinese to Caribbean, with dark skin! The description for me, couldn't agree on the colour of my hair, either, plus most agreed that Chloe and I were definitely adults and probably 'hookers'! Wearing ball caps, might of helped, but maybe it's time to dye my hair again, I had let it go back to my natural colour, but maybe I could go red...

Anyway, there is an entertaining new YouTube video that had received a decent amount of hits: ' _Hit Girl and Shadow, show their attitude!_ ', plus a variant that focused on Shadow: ' _Don't mess with Shadow!_ '. It definitely helped that we used fake voices, when we were winding up the cunts! The video showed everything that happened, from the start of the attempted heist, to the end; with Shadow stabbing 'British Accent'. I had to admit, it was very cool watching myself in action, flipping across the desk and taking down the four men. First time I had ever actually 'seen' myself in action. According to some of the comments, Shadow's stabbing was also _very_ popular.

The favourite quotes, among others, seemed to be:

_'Big gun, huh! Compensating are we?'_

_'Go suck a cock!'_

_'You are gonna kill, the most vindictive, the most sadistic and most violent, assassin out there? In your fucking dreams!'_

_'Okay you cunts! Let's see what you can do now!'_

_'I am_ not _a fucking slut, bastard!'_

The audio wasn't brilliant, but you could understand all that was being said.

I was actually very proud of Chloe, who was a little embarrassed and dreading going home! Dave thought it was really cool and yes, he had heard everything that went on, but he liked the video anyway! Apparently he enjoys seeing me flipping around the place!

* * *

_**That evening  
Safehouse A** _

Chloe still seemed insecure, so Dave suggested that he take her out.

I agreed, as I still had wounds to heal and didn't want to over-stress them anymore than I already had! Just for once, I was going to be a good girl! Out of character? Yes, but the sensible thing to do!

At seven o'clock, I grabbed Chloe and took her upstairs to her bedroom.

"Get changed, you're going out with Kick-Ass and you leave in five minutes!" I said.

"Why? I'd rather stay with you," Chloe said.

"I want you to go out and have fun. Remember, Dave has been through everything that you have, admittedly, I was a bit more harsh with him than I was with you... Talk to him and listen to what he has to say," I said.

* * *

It was after ten and the evening was warm.

Kick-Ass and I headed towards the water, in Beast.

Kick-Ass parked up and ten minutes later, we were standing on the top of a twenty-seven storey building on the South Shore, looking across at the City of Chicago. It was actually a wonderful sight, all lit up.

Kick-Ass pulled off his mask and sat down cross-legged, with his back against the top of the lift shaft.

I pulled off my mask and sat down opposite him.

"You know, Dave, you look super gay sitting like that!"

"Funny you should say that... Years ago I spent three months pretending that I was gay! Speak to Marty, he enjoys telling _that_ story!" Dave replied.

"I assume you aren't..."

"No, I am not gay, although some people thought I was after I was found stabbed and naked, following my first outing as Kick-Ass, which _did not_ go according to plan!" Dave replied, looking rather embarrassed.

"When did you first see people die?" I asked, tentatively.

"The night I told you about, at Rasul's. When Little Miss Psycho, sliced and diced, showing off to me!" Dave replied. "That really shook me the fuck up! I was ready to quit, right there. I was in waaaaay over my head! Didn't help when I then got a visit, from two fucking nut cases!"

"When did you first kill?" I asked.

"The night when I rescued Hit Girl, with the Jet Pack and Gatling guns. I shot three guys, from a distance, but it scared the hell outta me! Then of course I blew Frank D'Amico out of the window, with a bazooka. There, I was closer and got to look into his eyes, as he saw his own demise. I felt no emotion, at that point, but later on, it hit me. Admittedly, killing with Gatling guns or a bazooka, is not very personal, but both times I did it to save somebody, somebody I owed. At that point, I felt one hundred percent responsible for Mindy's Dad's death, so I felt I had to act, to back her up and save her life... Twice!" Dave elaborated.

"It took me a while to start to come to terms, with what I had done. I never have got over it, really. I always hate having to kill, but in this line of work, it is necessary. Kill or be killed! Some choices suck, big time! Killing eats away at you, but I have Mindy to talk to and she knows what I am going through. I don't even want to think about how many people have died, at Hit Girl's hands and I have never asked, but I believe Mindy remembers every single person, that she has killed. But after ten years of killing, she is able to bury the emotions. She can be a real hard bitch, sometimes, but that is just her way of dealing with things."

"Now, this is between you and me, _nobody_ else!" Dave cautioned. "What shocked me the most, about Hit Girl, when I first met her, was how cold she was, about what she did. Even when her Dad died, she never cried, or showed any emotion, except maybe anger and a desire to kill _me_! She channelled her anger into revenge and went after Frank D'Amico. She fucked up; she wasn't thinking correctly when she acted in the heat of the moment. If she had stopped, taken an hour to collect her thoughts, then maybe she might have been able to assault Frank D'Amico, without my help. Hindsight is a wonderful thing, but at the time, not very helpful!"

"Any of that make sense?" Dave asked, finally.

"Yeah, it does," I admitted and it did. The more I understand how Dave and Mindy operate and cope with what they do, the more I am able to reconcile myself, when I am forced to kill and take part in unspeakable acts. There are times that Mindy scares me, but I know that she would never hurt me, at least not intentionally!

Have I made the right choice, about being a vigilante? So far, I don't regret it, but the time may come, when I _will_ regret my choices and actions. I have to admit that Mindy has a 'Jekyll and Hyde' personality. She can switch instantly, from being sweet and lovable, to being a vicious, blood-thirsty killer! I aspire to be like Hit Girl; but is that what I want to become? I understand that Damon, Mindy's Dad, was a little unhinged, to put it politely! Mindy only had her Dad, to keep her right, but I have Dave and Mindy and both are doing everything they can to help me. The partnership, we agreed on, months ago, was working. Every time I made a mistake, or I encountered a problem, one or other of them was there to help me. It helps a bit that my Mom knows about Shadow and what I do, but I can't talk to her about this, even though I know my Mom is hiding something from me; something about her past. Dave and Mindy are like a big brother and big sister to me and I feel like I can talk to them about anything.

* * *

After forty-five minutes on the rooftop, we headed down and back to Beast.

"Kick-Ass, Battle Guy! Er... Can you come back to the safehouse!"

"Problem?" I asked.

"Possibly!" Battle Guy replied, cryptically.

..._...

Forty minutes later we pulled into the safehouse.

When the lights came back up, I actually considered reversing back out. On the mat were four people. Mindy looked unhappy, Marty looked concerned, Curtis was smirking and Dr Bennett, wow, _I_ felt scared! I pulled off my mask and looked down at Chloe, who pulled her mask off, very slowly. She looked scared, too.

* * *

_**Safehouse A** _

I think I was shaking; I knew why my Mom was here, I was dead.

My life was over, Mom will probably lock me in my room and wall up the door!

I got out of Beast and moved slowly towards my Mom.

My Mom met me half way, Curtis started to follow, but one look from my Mom and he retreated and hid behind Mindy.

"Where do we start?" Mom began. " _'Go suck a cock!'_ and _'I am_ not _a fucking slut, bastard!'_. Do any of these ring a bell?"

"You saw that, did you?" I said, smiling briefly.

"My daughter, the vigilante, was one thing! I know you have taken a life, more than one, in fact. But I never expected to actually _see_ my daughter _take_ a life, on the damn internet!"

I didn't _dare_ say _anything_!

"I will admit, though, that you didn't have much of a choice. It wasn't _your_ fault, the bank was seized and I did admire your bravery. I also admired the way you stood up to those bastards and considering _my_ past experiences, I can't hold _that_ against you. The bastard deserved what he got!" Mom finished.

"So, I might just live past tonight?" I asked, tentatively.

"If you keep your wits about you, like you did at the bank, then yes, you probably will! Even _'...the most vindictive, the most sadistic and most violent, assassin out there...'_ says you were brilliant!" Mom replied, looking at Mindy, who blushed and Dave laughed.

I ran forward and gave my Mom a big hug. My Mom let something slip: ' _considering my past experiences, I can't hold that against you_ ', what did that mean?

"Isn't it past Curtis' bedtime?" I asked, smirking at Curtis, who glared back, quite effectively.


	52. Thoughts Of What Could Have Been

_**The following week  
Monday, Morton Grove** _

I woke up with very mixed feelings.

Today would have been his fourteenth birthday!

But he was dead! His death was the reason that I was now in Chicago.

I miss him so much, it hurts! Days, like this just suck. At least I have others to be with today and I know that I can talk to Mindy, later on.

I miss you, Josh!

* * *

_**West Ridge** _

When I got to Dave and Mindy's house, Dave was out, with Marty.

"Curtis, go amuse yourself with something sharp, I need to talk with Mindy," I said.

Curtis glared; the little shit has been learning how to glare properly, by watching _me_! He went through to the living room and started watching TV.

..._...

"You need to talk?" Mindy asked, sounding a little apprehensive.

"Yeah, privately!" I said, looking towards Curtis.

"Come upstairs," Mindy said.

We went upstairs to Dave and Mindy's bedroom and sat on the couch. Mindy closed the door, after Sophia had come in and curled up on the bed.

"What's the disaster?" Mindy asked.

"I need some advice, about guys," I asked, feeling a little embarrassed.

* * *

Oh fuck!

"I am not the best person, for that!" I replied, blushing.

"Why?"

"I only got interested in guys, properly, last year... And well, I've only been involved, with one guy..."

"So... Before you got interested in guys, you were interested in girls..." Chloe asked, smirking.

"Do you really want to die!" I growled, menacingly.

"Sorry, just askin'!" Chloe responded.

"Chloe, you are a friend and a partner, so I will let that _implication_ slide! I am _not_ , nor have I _ever_ been, a fucking dyke!" I growled.

"Shame!" Chloe said, shamelessly, with a grin.

"What!" I exclaimed.

"Just fuckin' with ya!" Chloe assured me.

"Okay!" I said slowly, not entirely convinced. "Getting back on track..."

"Dave was your first?" Chloe asked.

This was getting a bit personal, but it was Chloe and I liked to act like a big sister for her, when needed.

"Yeah, Dave was my first kiss, last year. I kissed him, minutes before I left New York," I explained.

"I... It... Today, would have been Joshua's fourteenth birthday... I miss him," Chloe said.

Ah, finally, the reason behind this weird conversation.

"I honestly, have nothing to relate to, on that subject. I have only ever lost my Daddy, I never knew my Mother. I suppose I came close to believing that I had lost Dave, after I left New York; I kinda went a little bit nuts!" I explained, feeling slightly embarrassed.

This was different, I talked to Dave, but not about girly things. Somehow I felt comfortable, talking to Chloe and she seemed to feel comfortable talking to me. It kinda felt good inside. I am not a people person, I kill people, I don't _bond_ with them! At least, that was the way it was, when I was with Daddy. He never allowed me to have friends and did not like the way that I talked about Kick-Ass! Now though, I have a friend, I have a partner: Dave. I also have Marty and Chloe, not to mention Sophia, Abby and I suppose, Curtis and Kyle! That is a significant increase, over a few years ago!

"By 'a little bit nuts', I assume you slaughtered people, violently!" Chloe stated, with a laugh.

"Actually, yes," I replied, feeling a bit embarrassed, with the admission. "I lost control of my emotions and let Hit Girl control me, which was not good for certain low life scum in Chicago!"

"And it took Dave, to bring you around," Chloe stated.

"It did, again!" I replied. "I owe Dave an awful lot!"

"I hope I find somebody as amazing!" Chloe said, blushing.

"You will. I did, although I did have to kick him into shape first!" I acknowledged.

* * *

We went back down to the living room and were very surprised by what we found.

Curtis was flipping Chloe's training balisong and was actually quite good with it!

"What the fuck, do you think you are doing with that?" Chloe exploded.

"What does it look like?" Curtis retorted. "You said: 'go amuse yourself with something sharp'!"

"He's actually rather good!" I commented.

"What!" Chloe said, angrily.

"He's been watching you and learning; bright kid!" I said, glaring at Chloe, who got the message.

"Okay! Just don't mess with the real ones! I don't want you mutilating yourself; only I'm allowed to do that!" Chloe growled. "Besides, you'll probably cut your own dick off!"

"She's right, Curtis! Touch a real Balisong and I'll cut your fucking hands off!" I said, seriously.

"When can I get a knife?" Curtis asked.

"Come back and ask me again, once you've started puberty!" I suggested.

* * *

There had been one other issue raised, since the attempted bank heist.

With the new YouTube video appearing, the old ones were dug out, too!

Everybody watched Kick-Ass, on his début outing, getting his ass kicked, but otherwise getting the job done! Plus that immortal quote: ' _I'm Kick-Ass!_ ', that brought him to the attention of the world... And me! That was the night that I first saw him and Daddy had coined the name 'Ass-Kick'! I had to smile at that, it was a happy memory... ' _That doesn't even make sense!_ '; I could remember myself saying that, to Daddy.

Unfortunately, with that video came _the other one_! The one that neither of us liked very much! I had to admit, I was appalled, when I watched it and saw how Kick-Ass was being beaten, but also how my Daddy was being beaten. I'd always avoided watching _that_ video, but I felt I had to now. We watched it together, just the two of us. I felt Dave flinch, everytime Kick-Ass was hit. I flinched, everytime Daddy was hit. I vividly remembered the warehouse and the killing, my Daddy helping me, as he burnt. By the end of the video I was shaking and Dave was holding me tight. That night was not fun, all the nasty nightmares came back, for both of us!

Dr Bennett had, of course, seen these other two videos. She thought that the Kick-Ass début, was amusing! I had to laugh and Dave just scowled. Then Dr Bennett mentioned _the other one_! She was appalled, with what she had seen and said she was very sorry about my Daddy. Dr Bennett said that she understood, why we were pursuing the D'Amico family; they were pure evil.

What ever happened, I would never let anyone betray us again, there would _not_ be another 'Red Mist' episode, ever!


	53. Parents and Guardians

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'West Ridge' refers to the home of Dave and Mindy, as that is the part of Chicago, where they live.  
> 'Morton Grove' refers to Chloe's home, as that is the part of Chicago, where she lives.

__**Four days later**  
Friday morning  
West Ridge 

This day was going to be _really_ crappy.

I couldn't believe it, I had fucked up, big time!

"You missing something?" Dave asked, coming in from the garage, lugging several large bags.

"Yeah..." I replied, slightly distracted.

"Might these help?" Dave asked, throwing a small packet at me and reading off of an identical packet. "' _The Perfect Tampon for: A teen looking for high performance protection to help keep her in the game_ '!"

"Fucking asshole! But thanks, I forgot to get any!" I replied and felt myself blushing! Okay maybe the day wasn't going to be _so_ bad!

"I really hope I didn't just hear Dave reading from the back of a tampon packet!" Chloe said, following Dave in from the garage.

"Hi Chloe! Unfortunately, you did!" I said, with a grimace.

"Ugh!"

"Well Little Miss Bleeds-a-lot, forgot to get any!" Dave said, happily. "I have the dates marked on my calendar, in scarlet!"

"You need any?" I asked Chloe, ignoring Dave.

"No thanks, I have plenty!" Chloe replied, blushing a little.

"Oh yes, I almost forgot, you two are in sync!" Dave said. " _Bloody_ nightmare!"

"You wanna kill him?" I asked Chloe. "I really can't be bothered!"

"Nah! Today sucks enough!" Chloe replied.

The evil asshole just started laughing.

"You hungry, girl?" I asked.

"Definitely!"

I proceeded to cook some bacon and eggs for us all. Dave said I was actually getting quite good at it and the eggs were actually edible! Asshole! At least Dave knows not to antagonise me, when I am cooking with a knife close to hand!

I dumped a full plate in front of Chloe and another two plates, for me and Dave.

"Hey, asshole! Breakfast is ready!" I called.

..._...

Once breakfast was completed, we settled down for a peaceful morning, as Chloe and I both felt sore.

Dave, of course, had no sympathy for either of us, as usual!

There are times, that being a teenager _and_ being a woman sucks, big time!

* * *

_**That same time  
Morton Grove** _

"Hey, where's Chloe?" Commander Ryan Bennett asked his wife.

"With friends," Dr Cathy Bennett replied. "She took Curtis, reluctantly!"

"Oh, okay. I thought I might spend some time with her today," Ryan replied.

"You'll have plenty of time. Anyway, I need to talk to you about something, Ryan"

"Oh, am I going to like it?"

"Probably not, to be honest! You remember what happened to us, all those years ago?"

"I'm not likely to forget it, Cathy! Why?"

"You've seen that vigilante video, that's been going around, recently?" Cathy asked, delicately.

"Oh, the Chicago bank thing? Spread around the ship, like wild fire! Everybody loves those guys and seeing them in action, well..." Ryan said, excitedly.

"What did you think of them?" Cathy asked, innocently.

"The two young women were really good. That Shadow is something else, though, most of the crew think that she's really hot! And that Hit Girl, wow!" Ryan replied, enthusiastically.

"Shadow didn't seem... Just a little bit familiar?" Cathy prompted.

"Not really, why should... No... You have _got_ to be fucking kidding me!" Ryan exclaimed, as comprehension dawned. "You telling me that Shadow is..."

"...our daughter; our thirteen year-old daughter!" Cathy confirmed. "Chloe _is_ Shadow!"

"Fuck me!"

Cathy frowned at Ryan.

"I mean... I... Part of me says: 'Fuck!' and another part of me says: 'My daughter is being trained, by the best!', but I keep coming back to: 'Fuck!'. I am completely astounded!" Ryan admitted, finally.

"Tell me about it!" Cathy admitted.

"Screen grabs have been printed out, by the tens of dozens and are probably in every rack onboard! I don't even want to think about what those young kids are doing with that picture at night! Damn, I can't exactly order them taken down, can I? I can't exactly say that it's my daughter they're in love with, she'd be behind bars in seconds!"

"Talk about a problem child!" Cathy said.

"The young vigilante, that I have been cheering on and saw kill a man, was my own daughter!" Ryan muttered incredulously.

* * *

_**That same afternoon  
West Ridge** _

Chloe and I were sparring.

We were being cheered on by Abby and Curtis. Marty was out and Dave was upstairs.

"You're getting slow, Mindy!" I goaded.

"In your fucking dreams, short-ass!"

"Come on down, guys," I heard Dave say and looked up.

"Hi, Commander, Dr Bennett," Mindy said, with a wave.

"Hello Mindy," Dr Bennett said.

"Hi, Mindy, kids," Commander Bennett said. "Just thought I'd pop over to see how my little girl was doing, er, with her Aikido."

"She's doing very well, Commander!" Mindy replied.

"Well, I thought I'd try her out!" Commander Bennett challenged.

"You can try, Commander!" I replied and Mindy left the mat and my Dad dropped his jacket and kicked off his training shoes.

"Give me your best shot, _Chloe_ ," Commander Bennett said.

* * *

A little over five minutes later, Commander Bennett was flat on his back, with Chloe's knee in his chest, pinning him down.

"You had enough, Daddy!" Chloe said, sarcastically.

Commander Bennett, nodded and Chloe let him stand up.

"Okay, let's see what you can do now...!" Commander Bennett said, with a smile. "... _Shadow_!"

"Okay... What...! What did you say?" Chloe blurted out, after a short hesitation, when the penny had dropped.

Oh! Dr Bennett has told the Commander... This should be good. I looked over at Dave, who just shrugged.

"I've seen you in action, _Shadow_... I will admit, you _are_ very good..."

"You're not gonna let me go out again, are you?" Chloe, said angrily, glaring at her father, who didn't flinch.

"I know you think I'm too hard on you Chloe, but I just don't want you to make the same mistakes your Mom and I made," Commander Bennett replied.

"Yeah, yeah, I've heard it all before, _Commander_!" Chloe shot back, insolently, before turning away from her father.

"Chloe, look at me!" The Commander called.

Chloe turned on reflex and glared at her father.

"Chloe, when I heard about your, er, extra-curricular activities, I was a little shocked!"

"To put it mildly!" Dr Bennett said, receiving a glare from her husband.

"Looking again at the bank footage, I was proud of you, _very_ proud!" Commander Bennett said, looking directly at Chloe.

Chloe just blinked, I don't think she'd ever heard something like that, from her father! Up till now, I'd had the distinct impression that they didn't quite get on, not like a father and daughter should.

"Thank you, Daddy!" Chloe said, happily, giving her father a big hug and I could see tears in her eyes.

"I love you, Chloe and I always am, very proud of you! You really have improved and I suppose I have you to thank for that... Hit Girl..."

I didn't miss a beat, I had expected that.

"You said you wanted Chloe to learn some new skills..."

"I did, didn't I and I suppose I can't complain; she is learning from the best!"

I actually felt myself blushing!

"Daddy, do you want to... Mindy can we?" Chloe asked, excitedly.

I smiled. "Commander, let's go for a drive!" I said.

* * *

_**Safehouse A** _

Forty minutes later, we pulled into Safehouse A.

"Commander, welcome to Safehouse A," I said, getting out of the SUV.

Chloe and her father, got out of the SUV and the Commander was looking around, wide eyed! He really liked the Fat Boy and the Ducati.

"I prefer the Fat Boy; sorry Mindy!" Chloe stated.

"Not a problem. I can go faster on my own!" I grinned.

"So this is where you train, properly?"

"Yes, Daddy. Come on..." Chloe replied, pulling her father towards the armoury.

..._...

"Oh wow!" Commander Bennett said, examining the weapons and blades.

"This is mine," Chloe said and dragged her father over to her combat suit.

"Wow, that is very neat, love the aikidogi and the hakama! Surprised it's not dumped on the floor, like normal!"

"Oh she used to, until I explained to her how much the damn thing cost!" I growled, making Chloe blush with embarrassment.

"That is my bō-staff and my Jō, plus my firearms," Chloe said proudly, showing her father the FN Five-SeveN and FN P90, to change the subject.

"You have a P90?"

"I have a P90!"

"She has a P90!" I confirmed. "Chloe is a crack shot with it, too!"

"You look after your team, Mindy!" The Commander acknowledged, as we headed upstairs.

..._...

"Each member of the team has weapons and equipment selected to suit their individual skills and capabilities. Dave has a Glock 17, as he has bulk and strength, he has also had cause to use the H&K 121 that you saw downstairs. Chloe has her FN Five-SeveN, as it is small enough for her hands and has a reduced recoil, that suits her arms and body. The P90 was selected for the same reason. Dave and I use the H&K G36C, when required," I explained, over a coffee. "Kick-Ass' combat suit has heavier armour than ours, mainly because Dave can handle the extra weight, but our combat suits must be flexible enough for Martial Arts, which limits the armour that we can carry. We also have shields that can stop a fifty-calibre round, if called upon."

"Chloe mentioned that you were partners, how does that work?"

"All of us in Fusion are partners; Dave, Marty, Chloe and myself, so far. We look after each other and Chloe has proved herself, on many an occasion. We all trust Chloe with our lives and have done so. Yes, Dave and I are the senior partners and I have been doing this for many years, since I was six. Chloe is also part of our 'inner-circle', of which there are only five people, so far. Chloe is now, the third most senior member of Fusion. Operators rank over the Technical Support guys, so to speak. Marty has been with us much longer than Chloe, but with her combat experience, Chloe ranks higher. She may be young, but she can think on her feet; as she proved at the bank! I'd complain about her language and complete lack of shame, but I'm not any better!" I explained, blushing a bit, at the end.

"I am genuinely in awe of your accomplishments here, Mindy! I suppose now might be the best time to tell Chloe that she is now the favourite pin-up girl, in every rack, onboard my destroyer!" Commander Bennett said, casually.

"What...! I suppose I should be flattered!" Chloe said, blushing.

"Look, Mindy. Tomorrow night, the whole team, come over for dinner, at our place!" The Commander offered.

I looked at Chloe, who nodded excitedly.

"Yeah, no problem... Oh, hang on, Marcus arrives tonight; he's my guardian," I said, adding. "He knows all about Fusion."

"Bring him along. We'll have something in common and it'll be nice to be able to discuss _my_ vigilante daughter, with another parent, who has a vigilante daughter!" The Commander suggested, smiling.

Chloe and I looked at each other and we both cringed at the thought of Marcus and Commander Bennett, discussing us!


	54. The Calm Before The Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be warned, there is moderate smut in this chapter!

****_The following night  
Saturday  
Morton Grove_

I was nervous, very nervous.

In fact, I don't think I had _ever_ felt this nervous! Why _should_ I feel nervous, this is stupid!

Dave, Marty, Marcus and myself had just arrived at Chloe's house.

Marcus arrived last night, from New York and when I had told him about the dinner, he was _very_ keen to go! Now that worried me; for Marcus to be keen about _anything_ that involves Hit Girl is, to say the very least, rare and possibly disturbing!

I was dressed in a short dress, that I had bought earlier today just for the occasion and it was, of course, purple! Dave and Marty refused to dress up and just wore smart pants and a shirt.

Commander Bennett answered the door.

"Wow, Mindy that is a very nice dress! It's a shame that I very rarely get to see Chloe in a dress! Come in, all of you!"

Abby was with Chloe and Curtis, in the living room, Dr Bennett was in the kitchen. Both Abby and Chloe jumped up, as we came in.

"Hi Mr Williams!" Chloe and Abby both said.

"Hi girls!" Marcus replied.

"Marcus, meet Commander Bennett," I said.

"Ryan," Commander Bennett said, introducing himself. "My wife, in the kitchen, is Cathy."

"Hi, it's good to finally meet another vigilante parent!" Marcus replied, shaking Commander Bennett's hand.

I looked at Chloe and grimaced.

..._...

About twenty minutes later, we were all sitting down at the table in the dining room and we had started eating.

I was still feeling nervous and apparently my nervousness was justified.

"So, Ryan, what was it like finding out that you had a vigilante, for a daughter?" Marcus asked, innocently, with a smirk in my direction.

Both Chloe and I shrank down in our chairs. Dave, Marty and Curtis all laughed. Assholes! Commander Bennett smirked at Chloe, before answering.

"Well, one minute I have a sweet, innocent, little girl and then the next minute, I have a vicious, evil, foul mouthed young vigilante!"

Chloe blushed and concentrated on her food. Curtis almost chocked on a potato, while laughing, too much! I just glared at Marcus, while giving Curtis a _hard_ slap on the back.

"Well, I have some wonderful stories for you, Ryan. Most of which I think I'll tell you in private, otherwise I might be the next target of Hit Girl!" Marcus said. "On that subject, though, while it _is_ nice to know that Mindy could kill me, any one of a hundred ways, I know that no matter how much I wind her up, she will never lay a finger on me!"

"Don't I know it!" I grimaced, stabbing my steak, viciously, causing some laughter.

"So, how did _you_ get involved, with Mindy?" Commander Bennett asked Marty.

"Pure accident really. I've know Dave since kindergarten, almost. I'd seen the Kick-Ass' début video and thought it was way cool! But I would _never_ have guessed that Dave was Kick-Ass, I mean who would?" Marty explained.

I laughed at that and Dave grimaced.

"A few years later I joined up with some other vigilantes, in New York and met Kick-Ass, for the first time. I then discovered that Kick-Ass was Dave! I was shocked, really shocked!" Marty elaborated.

"Yeah, right, ' _Batman_ '!" Dave quipped, with a laugh and Marty scowled.

I laughed, too, as I had heard about Battle Guy's _first_ 'back story'! Dave briefly elaborated about _that_ story, while Marty squirmed! After which, Marty continued.

"Well, I joined Kick-Ass and Hit Girl in a monstrous fight, against Chris D'Amico and we won! I still didn't know that Mindy and Hit Girl, were the same person! I mean, who would? Mindy was this shy girl, who kept herself to herself, while Hit Girl, well..." Marty finished.

Now it was _my_ turn to squirm!

"Marty, Mindy and I went to the same school and I helped her get over the death of her father. I was supposed to be looking after her at school, not that that was necessary, as she hospitalised two bullies, on her very first day!" Dave explained. "You don't try and extort lunch money out of Hit Girl, even if she _is_ only eleven!"

Now I was blushing and concentrated extra hard on my steak. I could feel eyes on me from several directions and Marcus was smirking! I remembered that first day, at school, it was kinda fun!

"Well, Mindy vanished from New York, after the big fight and Marty worked out that Mindy and Hit Girl, were one and the same. During one of his visits to Chicago, Marty discovered that Mindy was in Chicago and I went out in search of her. The rest is, as they say, history," Dave finished, smirking at me.

"Did Mindy continue as a vigilante, then, after her father died?" Dr Bennett asked Marcus.

"Well, she stopped for a while, but then, when she was around fourteen or fifteen, she started avoiding school and planning Hit Girl's grand return!" Marcus replied, making me squirm again. "You know how these teenager's are! She almost managed to pull a 'Ferris Bueller' on me, but she slipped up and I banned her from ever being Hit Girl again!"

"Yeah, that was _quite_ a roller-coaster ride!" Dave admitted. I glared at Dave, willing him not to mention the 'date ditch'.

"She did what she was told?" Commander Bennett asked, surprised.

"Reluctantly! Now I think back, I don't think I did the right thing, forcing her _not_ to be Hit Girl and to be Mindy Macready. Well, she did her best, she really did, but Hit Girl is who she is, who she will always be. You can't just will somebody to be who they are not," Marcus replied. "It tore me apart watching her internal torment."

I had never heard Marcus say anything like that before, but it made me feel good inside.

"I have to admit, it sounds familiar: I regularly hear a certain expression, which I suppose could be paraphrased into ' _Once a Hero, Always a Hero, there are no ex-Heroes_ '!" Commander Bennett said.

"Very true!" Marcus agreed.

"I agree, but with Marcus' attempt to humanise Hit Girl, I got to see a different side to Mindy. The softer, more caring side and well, I started to fall for her, in between getting the smelly stuff, literally kicked outta me! I was already her best friend, but Marcus _was_ determined to stamp out Hit Girl and stop Mindy seeing me, thankfully he ultimately failed," Dave explained. "Mindy and Hit Girl are one and can never be separated, her training is so ingrained."

"Now, I don't know if Chloe will be the same or not and I know that she has lost somebody that she really cared about, which prompted her to become Shadow. We've been doing our best to educate her about Fusion and that we're not just about killing and maiming. We do, what we do, to help those, who can't help themselves. Yes, we have an underlying reason to be and that, is to eradicate the D'Amico family. That is the reason why Hit Girl was originally created and I helped her fulfil that initial reason for her existence. Since then Chris D'Amico and his alter egos appeared and he had to be stopped!" Dave elaborated.

Curtis and Abby were listening to every word. Curtis actually had a fork of food poised in front of his mouth, but was listening so intently that he had forgotten all about it! Chloe of course, had heard all of this before, as had Marty and Marcus. Commander Bennett and his wife, looked impressed by what they had heard.

"Thank you, Dave, Marty and Marcus. That was good to hear. How Chloe develops, _is_ important to us, but we are happy that she is in the right hands and rather she be out with you, Mindy, than out there, on her own!" Dr Bennett said, smiling at me and causing me to blush.

..._...

After dinner, we sat down in the living room for coffee.

I had to admit that I didn't feel quite so nervous any more. I actually felt comfortable, around Commander and Dr Bennett. I saw that Marcus, seemed to approve of what I was doing and how I was preparing Chloe for what was ahead.

Dave and Chloe were chatting with Abby and Curtis. For now, I sat on my own, which gave me time to think.

Was I doing the right thing? There was no preventing Chloe from going out as Shadow; she would do that on her own if I refused to take her. The best I could do was teach her how to protect herself and how to survive. Just what my Daddy taught me...

Although, naturally, I'd try to do it in less of a serious manner. My Daddy also taught me that it was all a big game, but that illusion came crashing down that night I was shot and my Daddy died! Chloe will _not_ see this as a game, I need to show her that this is serious and people die. I've almost died on at least four occasions and three of those occasions required Dave to rescue me! So far Chloe has not been injured, in any way, just bruised. Me? I've been shot five times, in almost as many weeks, the latest requiring a doctor, to stitch me up!

"You okay, Mindy?" Marcus asked, walking over.

"I think so, just thinking about things... I hope I can make the right decisions, concerning Chloe!" I replied.

"I think you've done fine, so far! I'm proud of what you've done with your life and I am sure Damon would be proud, too," Marcus responded, with a genuine smile.

* * *

__**Four days later  
Wednesday  
West Ridge**

This was the first chance that I had had, to sit down with Chloe, since the dinner.

"How have you been, since last week's, revelations?" I asked.

"I've been good. I'm actually pleased it all came out," Chloe replied, looking directly at me and smiling. "I'm getting on with my Dad, a lot better now. I would have hated trying to hide Shadow from him."

"I'm pleased to hear that, I really am," I replied. "I... This is really difficult for me to say, but... I don't want you to be me..."

"I don't understand. You don't want me to be Mindy, or you don't want me to be Hit Girl?" Chloe asked, looking genuinely confused.

"Both. Mindy and Hit Girl are the same person. Currently, Chloe Bennett and Shadow are two different people and that's the way it should stay," I explained.

"But, right now, you are Mindy, you are sweet and caring, not like Hit Girl," Chloe replied.

"Chloe, that is where you are wrong. I _am_ Hit Girl, twenty-four-seven. Thanks to Dave's influence, what you see, as Mindy Macready, shows up. Mindy Macready, is just Hit Girl, but a Hit Girl that is under control. Without Dave, I wouldn't be able to control Hit Girl, I mentioned that before. You can turn Shadow, on and off, at will. I can't do that with Hit Girl, I _really_ wish I could, but I can't," I explained. "I'm damaged and I don't want that to happen to you."

Chloe looked worried.

"I've noticed you copying what I do; now that's fine, but I don't want you taking it too far. Not least because Curtis is copying _you_! I don't want you to be damaged, like me. Your Dad was right, you were a sweet, innocent, young girl and you can stay that way. I'm not saying ditch Shadow, but don't let Shadow control you like I let Hit Girl control me! Please, learn by my mistakes, Chloe," I said.

"I will Mindy, don't worry. I'll always listen to what you and Dave say, always!" Chloe replied.

* * *

_**That night** _

"You still worried about Chloe?" I asked.

"Not for the moment; we'll see how things go," Mindy replied, smiling up at me.

Mindy was lying on the bed, wearing just a towel. I had just come out of the shower.

"'We've had no action for over three weeks, excluding he bank, of course! This feels like the calm before the storm, I dunno, it just doesn't feel right!" Mindy groused.

"I can help you feel better!" I said, dropping my towel and pulling Mindy's open; she didn't resist, but she did blush! I could see the scars, from her bullet wounds and the cross-bow bolt. Her perfect, soft skin, was permanently marred, but I didn't care. Battered or bruised, she was still the young woman, I loved! I ran my hands over her pert nipples.

"Does that feel right?" I asked, as Mindy screamed at the touch.

"You damn well know it does, asshole!"

I let my left hand drift down her body, feeling Mindy tense, as I passed her soft, but solid stomach. My right hand continued to massage her left nipple, causing her breath to hitch and for her to moan. Mindy's breathing stopped, as my hand entered her, soft, pubic hair and started exploring what lay beneath.

"Oh, God!" Mindy finally breathed.

"Don't forget to breathe!" I whispered into Mindy's ear and she moaned again. Her eyes were tight shut.

I gently pushed a finger in and Mindy braced up, before she let out a loud moan. Her eyes flew open and almost bugged out, but she smiled! I continued exploring, with both hands. Mindy started to buck and thrash, on the bed. I continued to fondle her nipple and that special place, down below and this caused Mindy to thrash even more, before...

* * *

I screamed!

I couldn't help it! All those pent up emotions, from the past few days, just exploded across me, damn, damn, I couldn't breathe. I remembered my lover's words: ' _Don't forget to breathe_ '. Every muscle in my body had seized up, especially those in my legs and around my crotch! I pounded the bed, with my right fist, the other fist pounded on Dave's back, before opening and I dug my nails in deep, causing Dave to yell out in pain!

Then I went limp and let out a scream, before sucking in air, like I had never breathed before!

"You liked that?" Dave asked, with his dorky grin.

"God, _yes_! Wow! You're getting better!"

"You are orgasming harder!" Dave replied, laughing.

I lay there, for what felt like hours, getting my breath back. My chest was heaving and Dave was watching my breasts go up and down!

..._...

"Okay, cunt, my turn!" I growled, flipping Dave onto his back and kissing him deeply.

I felt his erect member, between my legs, begging for entry. Not yet!

I stared into his luscious, blue eyes and as usual, I could see his love and desire for me and I knew that would never change. I went back to kissing, I felt his tongue and it felt...

I decided to exercise _my_ tongue, somewhere else. I slid down and perpendicular to his body, before grabbing him and taking him into my mouth. Dave drew a sharp intake of breath, before letting out a small moan, which steadily increased, as I ran my tongue around him.

Now, I thought, how far was I going to take this? I remembered what happened months ago, at the end of October, when I first took this all the way and then again in Indianapolis! Oh, what the fuck, I loved the taste and the feeling!

Minutes later and after a lot of moaning from Dave, he started to thrash around and suddenly, I felt that warm, almost hot, feeling, as that liquid hit the back of my throat. I tried to keep my mouth wrapped around Dave, so I didn't get it everywhere, but I failed. I swallowed what I could, but then I had to let Dave go and received a shot, directly into my face, that dribbled down to my mouth, I licked off what I could reach and giggled! I felt a little weird, but then maybe I am weird, I have absolutely no fucking idea!

"Happy?" Dave asked, looking down at me and laughing!

"Very!" I giggled, grabbing my towel and wiping my face off, before scrambling up Dave and giving him a long, deep kiss.

When I let go, Dave just lay there, panting, then he reached out, with his hands and started massaging my nipples.

"Oh, fuck!" I exclaimed, before collapsing onto the bed and Dave rolled on top of me.


	55. Jail Break

__**The following day  
Thursday  
New York City**

_**2:34 A.M.** _

The explosion ripped, violently, through the prison block.

Alarms sounded across the island, well before the dust had started to settle. Mixed in with the sounds of alarms and falling rubble, were the sounds of men screaming. Those that did nor scream, were already dead.

The dead were scattered around, several of the bodies, badly mangled in the explosion, or by falling rubble. It was shear devastation. Men stumbled about, mauled, some missing limbs.

One man and one man alone, was smiling.

His time had come.

One of the coldest, most evil and calculating men, that the United States of America, had known, was about to be free!

..._...

A group of men, clad in black combat uniforms, ran through the devastation, shooting anybody who stood in their way, prisoners and guards alike. No quarter was given, as the men knew full well that their Boss would show none to them, if they failed and he had a _very_ long reach!

The attack was a total surprise, to all, except for Ralph D'Amico. The relevant authorities had been bribed, threatened, black-mailed or worse, _whatever_ worked! Very little resistance was put up, within the prison. Within twenty minutes, Ralph D'Amico was flying away from Rikers Island and heading for freedom. This matched a _sudden_ , and _coincidental_ , breakdown of local radar cover, meaning that he was impossible to track. He was now free, to launch his attacks on the two Cities. He wanted _both_ Cities, as both Chicago and New York had a certain reputation and if he ran both, then his position would be unassailable.

However he had a _large_ fly in his ointment and that fly was called _Fusion_!

* * *

__**Later that morning  
D'Amico Penthouse  
New York City**

Ralph D'Amico exited the elevator and walked towards _his_ new home.

"Who do you work for?" D'Amico suddenly asked, of one of the men, lining his route.

"The D'Amico Family!" The man responded, proudly.

"Wrong answer!" D'Amico said dangerously and turned to the man following him. "Get rid of him!"

The man following behind, Rico, pulled a stiletto knife and stabbed the man in the stomach, allowing him to fall to the floor and bleed out.

"Who do you work for?" D'Amico asked, of the next man, lining his route.

"You, sir!" The man responded, carefully.

"Fast learners, aren't they?" D'Amico laughed, as Rico pushed open the double doors, into his office.

D'Amico looked around approvingly.

"You've done well, Rico!" D'Amico said. "Thank you."

"By your command," Rico replied, closing the doors behind his Boss.

"Get that sorry, sack of shit outta here and clean up that fucking mess he made!" Rico ordered and two men jumped immediately into action.

Rico walked off and took station, over by the tall, floor to ceiling, panoramic windows and helped himself to a coffee on the way. Rico was the right hand man for Ralph D'Amico and could be just as ruthless and evil. It was a _requirement_ for the job, many had failed and been replaced. With Ralph D'Amico, 'failed and been replaced', meant death. D'Amico rarely got his hands dirty, but was _not_ above some dirty work, when it appealed to him. Rico was there, when the nephew, Chris, had tried to muscle in, with his own brand of evil. Ralph D'Amico was scathing, when it came to his nephew, especially now that Chris was dead and had failed, so miserably.

However, Chris was still a D'Amico and therefore there was a debt to be cleared. Ralph D'Amico was 'old school', when it came to how he ran his business. He had lost a brother and a nephew. Although he detested the nephew, he would still seek revenge for _both_ dead relatives.

The targets had been identified, only this time, there would be no more stupid, ill thought-out plans.

* * *

__**That same evening  
D'Amico Penthouse  
New York City**

The man was dragged through, from the elevator and into the room on the left.

He found himself being dumped, unceremoniously, into a chair. Two guards remained, on either side of him. D'Amico walked over, from the bar that was to the left of the large picture window.

"You must be Bartolemeo," D'Amico said, conversationally. "From Chicago."

The man was nudged sharply, by Rico.

"Yes!" Bartolemeo said, insolently.

"You worked for that cretin of a nephew of mine," D'Amico continued.

"Yeah!"

"Now you work for me, or you don't work!" D'Amico explained. "Or breathe, at all!"

"Sounds fair!" Bartolemeo admitted, reluctantly and knowing that he had no choice.

"Now, you will return to Chicago and get your cretins together and then I will send you instructions. You will follow those instructions, without a single deviation. Do I make myself clear?" D'Amico instructed.

"By your command," Bartolemeo acknowledged, he was learning.

* * *

__**Later that night  
D'Amico Warehouse  
New York City**

The warehouse was enormous and very new.

The man was secured to a chair, he looked petrified. Rico stood in front of him and to the man's right. Directly in front of the man was the cause of his fear.

"Now, Sergeant, tell me, how did you survive the purge, after Gigante?" D'Amico said, calmly. "You turned, didn't you?"

"No, I... I didn't... I..."

The man screamed, as the machete, severed the fingers of his right hand. The man with the machete, stood back and looked towards Rico, who raised a hand.

D'Amico stared down at the man, with no emotion.

"Now, let's hear what you have to say."

"Fuck you, D'Amico scum!" The man yelled, through the agony.

D'Amico shook his head sadly, nodded to Rico and walked away from the scene, closing his mind to the screams, as the machete dug deep, again and again and again; then the screaming stopped.


	56. Red Mist - Take Two

__**The following day  
Friday  
Chicago**

With that _major_ problem, yesterday morning, I decided we might need some extra support.

Only one other person was available and she was borderline useless, but we had no choice! I'd give her a short trial and if necessary kick her into touch. Dave wasn't so sure, but he agreed.

Let's see what Hawk could do!

* * *

_**That evening** _

I was out with Hit Girl and we were keeping an eye on some drug dealers, when my cell buzzed with a text.

' _Sorry. Busy tonight. Will call tomorrow. Mindy._ '

I decided to call Mindy, as nothing else was happening right now and Hit Girl herself was off checking on something.

The phone rang and then was answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi Mindy, it's Kim," I said.

"Oh, hello Kim!" Mindy replied. "Now isn't the best time, I'm kinda in the middle of something,"

"Never mind, so am I..." I stopped talking, as Hit Girl approached.

"Good, I'll see ya..." Hit Girl said, before she stopped talking and looked at me strangely.

"Bye!" We both said together and I heard it in stereo.

"What the fuck!" We both said, again in stereo.

I hung up the cell.

"Mindy?"

"Kim?"

"I'd never have guessed!" Hit Girl/Mindy growled.

* * *

"Neither would I!" Hawk/Kim replied.

So Kim is Hawk; I really would never have guessed, but it does explain why Sophia took to her so quickly! Dave will fucking love this! The only people Kim hasn't met, so far, are Marty and Chloe. Hawk has met Battle Guy and Shadow, but not Marty and Chloe. I don't like this, at all. I'm getting a bad feeling about this. I've had this feeling before, but when? Suddenly I remembered and felt rage boiling inside of me!

"Battle Guy, we're coming back in and I want _Kick-Ass_ and _Battle Guy_ there, too!" I said over the comms, before turning to Hawk.

"I think we need to talk, girl!" I said.

* * *

_**Safehouse A** _

"Dave, Hit Girl called and she's coming back in; she sounds pissed. She's bringing Hawk, too and she asked for 'Kick-Ass' and 'Battle Guy' to be here," Marty said.

"Mindy's bringing Hawk to the safehouse? Something bad has happened, I can feel it and if she wants 'Kick-Ass' and 'Battle Guy' to be here, that means we need to get changed, Battle Guy!" I replied grimly.

..._...

About fifteen minutes later, I had changed into my combat suit and Marty was in his Battle Guy gear. A few minutes later, the lights went out in the safehouse and the main door slide open, allowing Beast to pull in.

I noticed that Hawk had a blindfold on and that Hit Girl did _not_ look happy. Once Hit Girl climbed out, she went around the other side of Beast and hauled Hawk out, throwing her onto the mat, violently.

"What the fuck?" Hawk yelled, as she fell, before Hit Girl threw her onto her back and knelt down, holding her Tanto to Hawk's throat.

"Er, Hit Girl... What's happening?" I asked, feeling very confused.

"Kick-Ass, meet Kim Burgess!" Hit Girl said, pulling off Hawk's mask and blindfold, she blinked in the bright light.

"Kim?" I exclaimed, seeing her, by now very frightened, face. "Kim is Hawk?"

"Yup!" Hit Girl replied.

"I would never have guessed, but it does answer a few questions," I acknowledged.

"Yes, it does!" Battle Guy responded.

"What are you doing?" Kim asked, almost sobbing.

..._...

"You are a fucking cop and you were sent to infiltrate us, am I right?" Hit Girl snarled, viciously.

"No Mindy... No... I left Chicago PD, I promise!" Kim begged.

"I don't fucking believe you, _bitch_!" Hit Girl snarled, pushing the blade further and causing a little blood to run down the highly polished blade.

Kim screamed.

"Scream all you like, nobody will hear you. I am sure you know of my reputation, _bitch_!" Hit Girl growled, pulling her Tanto away and kicking Kim, across the mat.

Kim lay on the mat, sobbing and curling up in pain.

Hit Girl came over to me and Battle Guy.

"Pure accident, really! We both found out who each other was together! She's a cop and I need to be sure that she isn't a fucking plant. This may get messy, if either one of you want to leave, then please do so," Hit Girl said, conversationally.

"I'll stay to make sure you don't go too far, purple menace!" I said, feeling very concerned.

I hadn't seen Mindy like this in a while, she was cold and calculating. I had to remain to keep Hit Girl in check.

"I'll stay, too. Call me, if you need me," Battle Guy said, heading off to the briefing room.

* * *

Hit Girl proceeded to work Kim over, throwing and kicking her around the mat, ignoring the screams of pain.

Finally Kim couldn't move and she was in a lot of pain, not to mention the blood. Hit Girl dragged her over to a steel support and sat Kim against it, none too gently.

"You ready to talk, _bitch_?" Hit Girl growled, ominously.

"I am _not_ a spy... I am _not_ even a cop any more... _Please_ believe me... You are my friends... I would never hurt either of you... I owe you both my life!" Kim begged, between sobs of pain and fear.

"You know what I can do to you, if I find out that you are lying to me, don't you?" Hit Girl growled, menacingly.

"Yes..." Kim screamed, staring up at Hit Girl and then looking over at me. There was genuine fear in her eyes and no hint of deception.

"Hit Girl, a minute..." I said, heading over to the briefing room.

"Don't fucking move, _bitch_!" Hit Girl snarled, before following me.

..._...

"She's telling the truth," I said. "Don't you think you've gone a bit far?"

"No!" Hit Girl replied, with a smile.

"She's innocent, Mindy and I trust her," I insisted.

"Okay, we'll dump her and forget we ever knew her!" Hit Girl responded, smirking.

"I know you don't mean that," I said, pulling off my mask.

"Okay, maybe I went a _bit_ far, but I had to be sure. She could have been another ' _Red Mist_ '! You remember how _that_ went, don't you..." Mindy retorted, pulling off her mask and comms. Her face showed absolutely no emotion.

"You know how I feel about that night, Mindy! Don't _fucking_ joke about it, you evil _bitch_!" I replied and started to feel anger, towards Mindy.

"Who said I was joking!" Mindy replied coldly, heading upstairs.

Oh, this is just fucking great!

..._...

I went back out to Kim and helped her up, she was still sobbing.

"I'm sorry Kim, Mindy went too far! But... She had her reasons, we've been betrayed before and Mindy's Dad was murdered the last time," I said, helping her into the briefing room and onto the couch.

"Hi Kim, I'm Marty," Battle Guy said, pulling off his mask.

"Hi Marty, I must look like shit," Kim said, trying to smile.

I let her get her breath back, for a few minutes.

"Okay Kim, let's get you cleaned up," I said. "Come on."

I took Kim upstairs to the kitchen.

"I assume you have clothes on, under your costume?" I asked.

"Yeah," Kim said, stripping out of her costume. She was wearing shorts and a t-shirt underneath.

"Fuck!" I exclaimed.

Kim had considerable bruising on her thighs, stomach and back, plus a split lip and bruised cheek.

"Go relax in a hot shower, then we'll get you home," I said. "I'll find some clothes for you to borrow."

Kim went into the bathroom and I went to find Mindy. I was feeling very angry, after seeing the injuries on Kim. Mindy went too fucking far!

..._...

I found Mindy in our bedroom, she was just getting dressed, after having taken a shower.

"You happy?" I asked, angrily.

"Dave, take your fucking tampon out, for fuck's sake!" Mindy growled.

" _What!_ " I responded. "What the _fuck_ is wrong with you, tonight?"

"I was trying to make sure nobody else got killed," Mindy threw back. "By a _friend_ of yours!"

"Yes, Red Mist was _my_ fault and yes Kim was a friend! There's nothing I can do about Red Mist, but you did not need to beat the crap out of her!" I yelled back.

"Well you _fucked up_ once, you'll probably do it again! Last time I lost my Daddy, I'm not losing anything else I care about!" Mindy responded, darkly.

"Okay, what else might you lose that you fucking care about!" I shouted back.

" _You_ , asshole!" Mindy said and tears started falling.

"That is no _fucking_ reason to beat the shit out of somebody! You went _too_ fucking far!" I retorted, angrily.

"I did it because I _love_ you!" Mindy retorted, she was really mad.

"Bullshit, you did it because you _could_ and you fucking _enjoy_ it! Just fucking admit it!" I yelled back, getting angrier and I turned and went downstairs.

Marty appeared at the bottom of the stairs, looking very concerned.

"Keep out of this Marty, for your own sake. I can take her shit! Can you look after Kim? Make sure she gets some clothes and let her stay here tonight," I said.

"No problem Dave, I'll stay tonight and make sure she's safe. I'll go find the ice packs," Marty replied.

* * *

About five minutes later, Mindy came downstairs and she still looked mad.

"Well, bitch, you cooled down yet?" I asked, calmly.

"Oh yes, I'm cool, calm and collected, Dave! I'm surprised you're not upstairs fucking Hawk, she _is_ a much better specimen than _me_ , after all!" Mindy said, spitefully.

"Have you lost your _fucking_ mind?" I spat, incredulously.

"Possibly! But that's me isn't it? I'm a heartless, psychotic bitch, _remember_!" Mindy screamed back.

What the fuck is going on? She's fucking lost it! I reached out a hand to touch Mindy, but she grabbed my arm and swung me around, before throwing me hard, onto the mat. She followed through and started attacking me, I felt her kicking and punching me as I lay on the mat.

I couldn't put up with this any more! I forced myself up, throwing her backwards and Mindy crashed onto the mat, she was beyond mad! She launched towards me, but I think her anger was clouding her judgement, as I was able to grab her and spin her around, before throwing her down hard, onto her back. The breath was knocked out of her lungs and she screamed in pain. I knelt across her legs, pinning them, before pinning her chest down, with my right fist.

"This fucking ends now!" I bellowed at her.

Mindy struggled, but I had her pinned down well.

"Get the _fuck_ off of me, before I _fucking_ kill you!" Mindy screamed.

"Not until you calm the _fuck down_!" I yelled back.

"I am going to _fucking_ kill you, you worthless piece of shit!" Mindy spat.

I could see Marty standing by the stairs, with Kim. They were both shocked.

..._...

Suddenly, Mindy reached a hand behind her and a second later, I had a SIG Sauer P232 pistol, at my left temple. I froze, but I saw Marty dash into the armoury and reappear with my Taser.

"Now!" I yelled, pushing myself back and away from Mindy, as Marty brought the Taser up and fired it, from about 20 feet away. The barbs hit Mindy in the chest and she shook for about three seconds, before going still. Marty disconnected the wires from the Taser, rendering Mindy safe to touch. I checked Mindy's pulse, she was okay, but unconscious. I removed the barbs swiftly and Marty brought the first aid kit, so I could treat the small wounds.

Mindy started to come around, almost immediately. Marty inserted a fresh cartridge into the Taser and stood ready. I had already removed the magazine from the SIG and ejected the chambered round, throwing the empty pistol towards Marty, who pocketed it.

..._...

Mindy opened her eyes and looked directly up at me.

She seemed much calmer.

"What did I do?" She asked, simply.

"What do you remember?" I asked.

"I don't know... Why is my hand shaking? Ouch! Marty did you just _fucking_ Taser me?" Mindy asked, looking around and seeing the discarded Taser cartridge and wires, plus Marty aiming the Taser.

"Sorry, Mindy, you were about to shoot Dave!" Marty said.

"Oh God... I remember now!" Mindy said, then she saw Kim. "Oh God, I'm so sorry Kim, I really am!"

Kim came over and helped Mindy up.

"Come on, you were having a flashback or something, I think. Marty explained about Chris D'Amico and Red Mist. I'm _so_ sorry about your Dad. You thinking that I might be a plant must have set you off," Kim said. "I've seen it happen before, to cops."

Both girls headed upstairs, Kim helping Mindy, who was now crying.

I looked at Marty.

"Well I'm glad that's fucking over!" I said.

"Yeah! First time I've ever fired a Taser! It's pretty cool!" Marty said.

"At least it worked. The last time I fired a Taser, I didn't _quite_ get the desired result!" I said, grimly.

* * *

I helped Marty tidy up and dispose of the deployed Taser wires, before stowing the Taser and Mindy's pistol.

I closed up the armoury and we both headed upstairs to bed. I headed into our bedroom and found Mindy lying on the bed, examining her Taser wounds.

"Now you know what it's like to have a Taser fired at you; Marty enjoyed the practice!" I said, smiling.

"Funny cunt! I suppose that's payback for me shooting you twice, without warning!" Mindy said, smiling back at me.

"Not even close! I love you Mindy and always will, no matter what you do to me!" I said, pulling her into a deep kiss and Mindy started crying, but she continued to kiss me.

"I love you Dave Lizewski!" Mindy said, cuddling in close. "And thank you!"


	57. Emotion - Part I

__**The following week  
Saturday  
Safehouse A**

"What _is_ she doing?" Chloe asked, quietly.

"Packing!" I replied.

"What for? World War Three?"

"She _is_ Hit Girl!"

"I know, but..."

"Look, if you two assholes are just gonna fucking annoy me, then you can fuck off!" Mindy interrupted, sounding rather annoyed.

..._...

It had been a difficult week.

Kim had been in a lot of pain, when she had woken up last Saturday morning and Mindy had felt really bad about what she had done and so did I! However Kim had accepted the reasons, for Mindy attacking her. Yes, Mindy went too far, but there _were_ a few mitigating circumstances. Kim went home and is currently recovering from her injuries.

Mindy and I, though... Well the fight didn't help and although I didn't feel resentment towards Mindy, I was very concerned by her behaviour, no matter what triggered it and I felt that the fight had had an affect on our relationship. But I hoped that the love between us, would overcome this hurdle as it has many others.

Chloe was a bit shocked when she found out about what had happened and actually laughed when she heard that Marty had used the Taser on Mindy. Mindy was _not_ amused and actually made Chloe blush with her profane retort!

Mindy was heading off to New York, for a few days, to see if she could track down Ralph D'Amico. She was taking Chloe, as backup. I would remain here in Chicago, in case anything blew up here and I had Marty and Sophia, as backup. If things blew up in New York, then I could head out to help. I was a bit concerned about us splitting up, but Mindy persuaded me that it would be a good idea, as we needed to investigate D'Amico in New York, but couldn't just leave Chicago undefended. I had insisted that she at least take Chloe with her. Dr Bennett had agreed to this, which was a bit of a surprise!

Talking of Marty.

Marty has made enormous progress, both with losing weight and getting fit. I won't say he is quite half the man he was, but not far off! It has been over two months, since he first started training with us and he is still serious about becoming an operator! Abby is also doing very well, too, as his potential replacement.

* * *

_**Later that afternoon** _

"Oh, I was wondering what you two were doing in the shower together!" I quipped.

Both girls glared at me and together they were kinda scary!

"Okay, it's not like I thought you two were... _Getting up to anything_... Er... Together!" I said, slowly, with a smile.

"You thought we were naked and might be fucking!" Mindy suggested, with a scowl.

"Possibly!" I replied, hopefully.

"Well we _weren't_ naked!"

"So you were..."

"And we weren't fucking! How could you even...!"

"Okay! Like the new hair colour... Do the drapes match the carpet?" I asked facetiously. I think I was living dangerously, right now, but what the hell!

Chloe's mouth dropped open, in shock!

"No... And they ain't gonna, either! I can't believe you even _asked_ that, Dave!" Mindy growled, blushing. "Get your damn mind out of the fucking gutter!"

"Sorry, couldn't resist fuckin' with ya!" I replied.

Chloe was blushing, too, but she still scowled at me!

Both girls had dyed their hair. Mindy was now a Soft Amber and Chloe was a Chestnut Brown.

My sordid imagination! Although watching two girls 'at it' was definitely a fantasy of mine, maybe when they're older...!

..._...

"You sure you have everything?" I asked, tentatively.

"Yeah, I think so," Mindy replied.

"The sink is still in the kitchen!" I teased.

I received a nasty glare in return! The glare quickly turned to sadness.

"I'm gonna miss you, Dave," Mindy said, quietly.

"I'll miss you, too, gorgeous," I replied, feeling sadness inside of me.

* * *

_**Sunday morning  
New York City** _

We arrived in New York and Marcus was waiting for us.

He did not look pleased.

"Problem, Marcus?" I asked, with a worried feeling.

"I received a visitor three hours ago! Six in the damn morning!" Marcus replied, looking like he normally did, whenever strange things occurred in his life, especially things that involved Hit Girl!

"So it arrived then!" I responded, in a weak attempt at humour.

"Oh yes! One enormous wooden crate, delivered by a criminal, if ever I saw one!"

"Er, I assume the crate is safe?" I asked, tentatively.

"Yes, it is! You know what I think about you using my house as a 'base of operations'!" Marcus said, scowling.

"Well, I couldn't exactly have it delivered to the safehouse!" I retorted.

"Mindy... I... Sometimes, I really don't know what to do with you!" Marcus said, shaking his head.

"I know what you mean, Mr Williams!" Chloe laughed, from the back seat.

"Thanks, bitch!" I growled.

* * *

__**Four hours later  
Marcus' House  
**

"Time to go!" I said, inserting a magazine into a Glock 26, pistol and placing the pistol into a concealed holster, in the small of my back.

"I'm ready!" Chloe replied, doing the same, with her FN Five-seveN pistol.

"You girls, be careful!" Marcus warned, trying to keep the concern out of his voice, but failing. Marcus definitely seemed uncomfortable with two armed teenagers in the house, lucky for him he doesn't know what else I brought with me, or he might have a damn coronary!

"Hey, it's me!" I quipped.

"That's what I'm afraid of!" Marcus replied, sardonically.

We headed a few blocks north, before hailing a cab that would take us to a certain location, to the west.

..._...

"Stop here, please!" I called, to the driver.

I passed over the fare and a tip, before getting out with Chloe.

I felt strange inside; I had not been to this block for over three years.

"You okay, Mindy?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah, sorry. It just feels a bit strange being back here," I explained.

I walked down the block, and looked up at a particular building. Some of the units had broken windows and some were boarded up. The unit on the top floor seemed to have better quality windows, than the others. I smiled, it was home, sort of or at least it had been.

"Come on, I'm just being stupid!" I said, unlocking and pulling open the main door.

..._...

I stopped outside the apartment on the top floor and took a deep breath, before I inserted the key... Or tried to...

What the fuck? The key wouldn't go in properly...

My mind went into instant overdrive... The lock had been changed... Somebody was here... In _my_ safehouse!

"Stand to!" I growled.

Chloe pulled out her pistol and chambered a round.

"The lock has been changed!" I said, pulling out my lock picks.

A minute later the lock turned.

I replaced my picks, pulled out my Glock and racked back the slide.

"Go!" Chloe said and I pushed open the door.

..._...

There was nobody, in the living room, but I did notice a complete absence of dust; there should have been a ton of it!

It felt strange, as I entered the apartment and my heart started to beat faster. All sorts of emotions flashed through me, along with the dreaded flashbacks. The flashbacks varied, between my Daddy, Dave and Marcus. The last flashbacks were the most disturbing, as they were after my Daddy had died. I saw myself starting to breakdown, when I saw the two cups of hot chocolate, with marshmallows, that I had made, then I saw myself start packing equipment into my pink suitcase. I saw myself almost shooting Dave, letting go of the trigger just before it broke. I saw myself looking at the jet-pack and that brought a smile to my face. The smile grew, as I remembered shoving the instructions at Dave. I remembered waking up with concussion, the following day and Dave helping me pack, to go with Marcus.

Get with it Mindy! I shook it off.

I signalled Chloe to keep an eye on the main door and the door to the gun room, on the left.

I first cleared the bedrooms and bathroom. Nothing, apart from the fact that almost everything was clean, at least in my old room and the bathroom. My bed no longer had pink bedclothes; the bedclothes were now blue!

I returned to the living room and stared at the closed door, the door to the gun room.

I listened at the door and could hear somebody moving around, in the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story continues in 'Feral, Chapter 9 - Emotion - Part II'...


	58. Sleep of The Vigilante - Day 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in parallel with 'Feral, Chapter 10 - Sleep of The Vigilante - Day 1', which should be read first...
> 
> Please note that New York and Chicago are in different time zones. Therefore, New York times are one hour ahead of Chicago. I have attempted to take these timings into account.

_**The next day  
Monday** _

_**_**_**The following takes place between Midnight**_**_ and 1:00 A.M.** _

_**West Ridge  
Chicago** _

_**0:55 A.M.** _

Mindy called last night.

She told me all about this boy, called Joshua, who had been staying at Safehouse A, in New York. I understood that Mindy almost killed the boy! Not a surprise really; I would never invade a safehouse that belonged to Hit Girl, unless I was hoping to die! Apparently he was the boy that Chloe loved and was supposed to be dead! The kid had been in a coma and had only came around sometime in February. I rather thought that the story was a bit far fetched, but then a few years ago, I would never have believed the story about an eleven year-old assassin, called Hit Girl!

Mindy called again, about ten minutes ago, advising me that Marcus was going out of town for a few days. Mindy is intending to hunt down Ralph D'Amico, with Chloe's help and possibly this Joshua kid.

* * *

_**_**_**The following takes place between 4:00 A.M.**_**_ and 5:00 A.M.** _

_**4:34 A.M.** _

The Fusion number rang.

It was Jack Bay and he had some very bad news.

Fusion was being hunted, by the Chicago PD.

Now he said that so far, he did not know who was calling the shots or who had initiated the investigation, but for now Fusion must go dark and _not_ appear in public, day or night.

Jack would contact me, when he had further information.

I tried to get back to sleep, but couldn't, so I got up and started training.

* * *

_**_**_**The following takes place between 5:00 A.M.**_**_ and 6:00 A.M.** _

_**_**5**_ :54 A.M.** _

I was hungry and dripping with sweat, so I grabbed a hot shower and then went to find myself some breakfast.

* * *

_**_**_**The following takes place between 7:00 A.M.**_**_ and 8:00 A.M.** _

_**_**7**_ :15 A.M.** _

Marty appeared downstairs.

"How long have you been up?" Marty asked.

"Since half four! Jack Bay called..." I said and explained the call that I had received.

"That sucks!" Marty said and went off to get breakfast.

* * *

_**_**_**The following takes place between 8:00 A.M.**_**_ and 9:00 A.M.** _

_**__**Chicago Police Department  
District 21  
Chicago** ** _

_**8:22 A.M.** _

Sergeant Voight was _not_ happy.

The task he had been given went against everything that he believed in!

"Right listen up!" He called, as he walked out of his office.

"Kick-Ass!" he said, putting up a, not so good photo, up on the board.

"Hit Girl!" Another, not so good photo went up.

"Shadow!" Another, this time much worse photo, went up.

"Now, I don't agree with this tasking and I sure you don't either!" he said to the three men and one woman, in front of him.

"You fucking kidding, me?" Olinsky asked. "Those guys are heroes!"

"Damn right!" agreed Lindsay.

"We have an expert on these guys; he's from the NYPD. He should be here any minute... Here we are!" Voight said, walking down the room, towards the stairs.

"Hey, appreciate you coming!" Voight said, holding out his hand. "Hank Voight!"

"Marcus Williams," Marcus said, introducing himself and shaking the outstretched hand.

"Antonio Dawson!"

"Erin Lindsay!"

"Adam Ruzek!"

"Alvin Olinsky!"

"Okay, you guys are nice! What's up with that battleaxe downstairs?" Marcus asked, with a smile.

"There isn't enough time in the day!" Olinsky offered, with a smile.

"I assume you are all up to speed as to why I am here," Marcus said, nodding at the photos and grimacing.

"I think it's horse shit!" Olinsky stated, causing Marcus to smile.

"So we are all agreed!" Marcus said, before continuing and walking up the room. "Ralph D'Amico, serial, evil bastard!" Marcus fished out a photo and stuck it to the board, on top of the existing three photos.

"Slippery bastard, blew his way out of Rikers a little over a week ago," Marcus explained, angrily.

"We heard about it!" Voight said, grimly.

The meeting was then interrupted.

"What the _fuck_ is going on in this place?" Matthews asked, coming up the stairs. "I hear you're chasing Fusion!"

"Slow down, SWAT!" Voight said, heading Matthews off. "We are _not_ investigating Fusion; we're after those that are!"

"Lieutenant Marcus Williams, NYPD, meet Sergeant Craig Matthews, CPD SWAT!" Voight said, introducing Matthews and Marcus.

"Hi Lieutenant!"

"Sergeant!"

"SWAT, are the biggest fans of Fusion out there! You need our support, we're there Voight!" Matthews said.

"Okay, get out there, find out who is driving this and get back to me!" Voight ordered his team, before heading back into his office, followed by Marcus, as the rest of the team headed downstairs.

* * *

_**_**_**The following takes place between 9:00 A.M.**_**_ and 10:00 A.M.** _

_**West Ridge  
Chicago** _

_**9:28 A.M.** _

I received a call from Marcus, of all people and he was in Chicago!

He explained what was happening and that instead of tracking down Fusion, Voight and his team were now tracking down whoever set Fusion up! Marcus asked me to call Mindy, as he wanted to stay away from her, so that no connections might be made.

I had kicked Marty out of bed and let him know what was happening. He was shocked, but grabbed breakfast and was now on his computer, digging for information.

I dropped a text to Kim and advised her to stay off the streets, both as Kim and as Hawk.

* * *

_**_**_**The following takes place between 10:00 A.M.**_**_ and 12:00 P.M.** _

_**West Ridge  
Chicago** _

_**10:00 A.M.** _

I put my cell away, after calling Mindy.

It was really good to hear her voice again and to know that all was well. I did miss her, enormously. You never realise how much you'll miss someone, until they are gone! I rang Dr Bennett to let her know that I had heard from the girls. As expected, she really missed Chloe and worried all the time about her.

I took Sophia for a long walk, as there didn't seem much else to do right now and it would give me time to think. I left Marty digging through things and headed over to the park.

* * *

_**_**_**The following takes place between 12:00 P.M.**_**_ and 1:00 P.M.** _

_**West Ridge  
Chicago** _

_**12:05 P.M.** _

The walk was invigorating and made me feel a lot more with it. I worried a lot about Mindy and also about Chloe. Chloe is like a little sister to me and I don't want anything to happen to her, but I also know that I can trust Chloe to have Mindy's back, when required. I also hope that Chloe will be level-headed when dealing with Mindy and her sometimes psychotic nature!

I miss Mindy enormously, we've only been a part just over a day, but I miss her. I also know subconsciously that she is over eight hundred miles away, just like before!

On entering the house, I found Marty chatting with Abby.

Abby was doing really well and passing all of Marty's geek tests! With Abby providing comms and technical support from the safehouse, Marty would be able to come out with us, as an operator. For now though, with Fusion technically grounded, we would stay away from the safehouse. This was okay as Marty could still access everything he needed to, from here.

It also gave me time, to train with Marty. Abby joined us when we trained, learning some basic defensive movements. Which I hoped that she would never need, but you never know!

* * *

_**_**_**The following takes place between 1:00 P.M.**_**_ and 2:00 P.M.** _

_**West Ridge  
Chicago** _

_**1:23 P.M.** _

Dr Bennett came over for lunch, with Curtis.

Both were missing Chloe and were worried about what the two girls might be getting into. I was the same, so it seemed sensible to support each other. Curtis really did seem down and was really worried about Chloe, which was a bit of a surprise considering how badly Chloe usually treated the kid!

It seemed that Chloe was not all that good at calling her mother, in fact she had called only once, since they had got to New York! I promised Dr Bennett that I would let her know all was okay, whenever Mindy called.

I also updated Dr Bennett with the Fusion problem, so that she knew what was going on.

* * *

_**_**_**The following takes place between 2:00 P.M.**_**_ and 3:00 P.M.** _

_**West Ridge  
Chicago** _

_**2:55 P.M.** _

Dr Bennett stayed with us for the afternoon, while Marty and I trained.

Abby and Curtis insisted on joining in! That little kid really does have a lot of energy and for that matter, so does Abby!

* * *

_**_**_**The following takes place between 3:00 P.M.**_**_ and 4:00 P.M.** _

**3 _:15 P.M._**

After a shower, I sat down to speak with Dr Bennett and we chatted about Fusion and other things. Dr Bennett reminded me that she was available at any time of the day, or night. I suggested that she take the name 'Medic' and she agreed, as it fitted what she did as a doctor. We then discussed a secure way of contacting her, without revealing her own identity and therefore Chloe's identity.

I asked about Curtis and what his parent's did.

Apparently, Curtis' parents were both lawyers and lived in Washington DC. They provided their services for quite high fees and were very successful.

* * *

_**_**_**The following takes place between 4:00 P.M.**_**_ and 5:00 P.M.** _

_**4:33 P.M.** _

Dr Bennett went home, taking Curtis with her.

I went up to our room and sat down with a book that I had been reading for a project that I was working on. I was hoping to be able to surprise Mindy with a new skill, but for now I was still learning and it may be some time before I am skilled enough to show it off. Only Marty knew what I was learning and it wasn't easy keeping it a secret from Mindy as she was always suspicious!

* * *

_**_**_**The following takes place between 5:00 P.M.**_**_ and 6:00 P.M.** _

_**5:55 P.M.** _

The rest of the day proved to be boring, to say the least.

I hoped Mindy was having more enjoyment than I was, at the moment.

Then I got a phone call. It was Jack Bay. He wanted to meet me and me alone, at his house in Vernon Hills. He gave me an address and suggested that I come as myself, for about eight, this evening.

* * *

_**_**_**The following takes place between 6:00 P.M.**_**_ and 7:00 P.M.** _

_**_**__**Chicago Police Department  
District 21  
Chicago** ** _ ** _

_**6:30 P.M.** _

"So, what have you got," Voight asked his team.

"Not much, we know that somebody has put word out about Fusion. But that's it, we're leaning on everybody that we can!" Lindsay advised.

"Well, obviously you're not doing enough, I don't care how you do it, but I want something concrete!" Voight responded, obviously annoyed.

"It must be D'Amico; he has a nasty reputation and many people are too afraid to talk," Dawson said.

"Well, just make people more scared of us!" Voight suggested.

* * *

_**_**_**The following takes place between 7:00 P.M.**_**_ and 8:00 P.M.** _

_**Plaza Hotel  
Chicago** _

_**7:22 P.M.** _

I had just finished a late dinner and was back in my room.

Voight had called and advised me of the lack of progress. I told him that I wasn't surprised. D'Amico had a long reach, a very long reach! He was scary when he was behind bars, but now...

My thoughts also drifted a few miles away to Dave and his team. Things could kick off in Chicago, any time! I also thought about Mindy and Chloe, hundreds of miles away, back in New York City. I hoped that Mindy wasn't going to do anything stupid. She can over react at times and go off and make stupid mistakes. Thankfully she has Chloe with her, which should help and at least provide some competent backup to Mindy.

That Ralph D'Amico is capable of anything! That man has no boundaries, _at all_! I just hope that Mindy leaves at least some of New York City still standing, by the time that she has finished with him! It worries me that she might go too far, to accomplish her mission, just like she did with Frank D'Amico, all those years ago.

Damn, I wish Damon was still here, at least Mindy would listen to him!

* * *

_**_**_**The following takes place between 8:00 P.M.**_**_ and 9:00 P.M.** _

__**The Farm  
Vernon Hills  
Chicago**

_**8:02 P.M.** _

I turned left off of I-60, up the driveway to a large property set back from the road.

The drive had taken about forty minutes and just to be safe, I had Sophia with me. I pulled up outside the house and found Jack Bay waiting for me. We had met, just the once, after the Week of Hell.

"Hi Dave, you okay?" Jack asked, holding his hand out.

"Yes, thanks, hope you don't mind me bringing Sophia," I replied, shaking his hand.

"As long as she doesn't repeat anything we say!" Jack joked and lead me inside.

"You have a nice place here, Jack," I said.

"Thanks, we like it."

"Is that Mindy's mother?" I asked.

I had noticed a large photo, on the mantelpiece over the fire. The man was Damon, in NYPD uniform. The woman, had Mindy's eyes, her hair and her looks.

"That is Mindy's mother," Jack confirmed.

"Damn! If Mindy grows up to look like that, then I'll be a very lucky man!" I commented.

"She was lovely, a lot of people were very jealous of Damon!" Jack said.

At that moment a tall woman with brown hair, walked in.

"My wife, Natalie," Jack said, introducing the woman.

"Hello, Mrs Bay," I said.

"Natalie, this is Dave, Mindy's partner and Sophia."

"I'm really pleased to meet you Dave. Jack told me that Mindy was being looked after by a strapping lad," Mrs Bay said, with a smile.

"Thank you, you have a lovely place here, Mrs Bay," I replied, feeling a little embarrassed.

Mrs Bay vanished into another room, while Jack and I sat down to talk.

Jack explained about Voight's lack of progress, not his fault, but nobody was talking. That didn't surprise me, as D'Amico scared _me_ , so I knew how others might feel! We discussed things for another hour; he was concerned about Mindy, in New York. I explained that she wasn't alone, but that she had another member of our team with her.

* * *

_**_**_**The following takes place between 9:00 P.M.**_**_ and 10:00 P.M.** _

__**The Farm  
Vernon Hills  
Chicago**

_**9:15 P.M.** _

"Thanks Jack, I'll call you when I hear anything from Mindy," I said, shaking Jack's hand.

"I'll do the same, when I hear from Voight, or anybody else," Jack replied.

Sophia and I got back into the SUV and headed back home.

* * *

_**_**_**The following takes place between 10:00 P.M.**_**_ and 11:00 P.M.** _

_**West Ridge  
Chicago** _

_**10:02 P.M.** _

I arrived home and explained everything to Marty, who had been waiting for me to get back.

We then headed to bed, all the driving was a little exhausting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You are advised to read 'Forsaken, Chapter 59 - Sleep of The Vigilante - Day 2' next...


	59. Sleep of The Vigilante - Day 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in parallel with 'Feral, Chapter 11, Sleep of The Vigilante - Day 2', but you should read this chapter first...

_**The next day  
Tuesday** _

_**_**_**The following takes place between Midnight**_**_ and 1:00 A.M.** _

**_Southside_ ** _**Firehouse  
Chicago** _

_**0:22 A.M.** _

The alarm had sounded and Truck 83 was leaving for an emergency.

Eighty yards down the street, a man watched as the Fire Truck pulled out, with lights flashing. He waited until the front wheels of the truck touched the road, before pressing the button on the device in his hand...

...Truck 83 came apart and half a dozen men died, instantly.

The night sky was lit up, for miles around. Flaming debris fell onto the Firehouse, setting it alight, just as other vehicles were pulling out of it. The Ambulance, directly behind Truck 83 exploded, as red hot metal and flames touched off the fuel.

The surviving Firefighters tried to fight the fire with what equipment was available, but they were fighting a losing battle.

Eighty yards away, a car pulled away smartly and headed north.

_**0:44 A.M.** _

The phone rang. I grabbed it.

"Voight!"

"Disaster, CFD has just been bombed!"

"Get my team in, right now!"

* * *

_**_**_**The following takes place between 1:00 A.M.**_**_ and 2:00 A.M.** _

_**Plaza Hotel  
Chicago** _

_**1:22 A.M.** _

I dragged myself out of a deep sleep.

The damn phone.

"Go!" I said, grumpily.

"It's Voight! D'Amico has escalated, a Firehouse just blew up!"

"I'm on my way!"

* * *

_**_**_**The following takes place between 2:00 A.M.**_**_ and 3:00 A.M.** _

__**Chicago Police Department  
District 21  
Chicago**

_**2:05 A.M.** _

Sergeant Voight was _not_ happy.

The team were all at their desks, looking very concerned. Perched on the corner of one desk was Marcus.

"That bastard has escalated; this is now a war! Nobody fucks with my City! The gloves are off, you lot get out there and get me some intelligence, _any way you can_!" Voight said, loudly and angrily.

All, but Marcus and Voight, flew out of the building.

"Where do we start?" Marcus asked.

"Let's go get breakfast. We need to go see a colleague," Voight suggested.

* * *

_**_**_**_**_**The following takes place between 3:00 A.M.**_**_ and 4:00 A.M.** _ ** _ ** _

_**_**West Columbia  
Chicago** _ ** _

_**3:04 A.M.** _

The Fusion number rang.

What the fuck now; I need fucking sleep!

"Hi, Kick-Ass?" A voice, that I didn't recognise, asked.

"Who?" I snarled.

"You don't know me, but my name is Hank Voight. I got your number from Sam Fellowes; we really need your kind of help."

I knew who this guy was, well sort of, but I wasn't supposed to know; so do I trust him?

My personal cell chirped, with a text message, it was from Marcus.

' _Trust Voight_ '

Straight and to the point. One question answered!

"Okay, Voight, speak!"

"I'm heading the team that's supposed to be investigating and targeting _you_. I don't agree with the investigation. A Firehouse has just been bombed; now, our New York liaison, suggests that this is the work of Ralph D'Amico, who escaped jail just over a week ago! I believe that your team are very familiar with the D'Amico family!"

"We are!" I replied, angrily.

"So far, we have my team, SWAT and our New York liaison, plus of course, Fellowes and Murphy," Voight said. "The word has gone out; we are not pursuing you guys, we are pursing those who are _after_ you guys. I assume they are the same as those who blew up the Firehouse and nobody fucks with _my_ City and survives!"

* * *

_**_**_**The following takes place between 4:00 A.M.**_**_ and 5:00 A.M.** _

_**_**_**_**West Columbia  
Chicago** _ ** _ ** _ ** _

_**_**_**_**4**_**_**_ :11 A.M.** _

I gave up trying to get back to sleep.

That call from Voight had disturbed me; D'Amico was going all out! I couldn't believe that he had targeted a Firehouse. What could they possibly do to him? D'Amico was flexing his muscles, letting everybody know, what he can do and will do, if people don't drop into line.

I called Mindy, to remind her to be careful.

If D'Amico was bombing things in Chicago, then he would probably start bombing things in New York, too. I wasn't completely surprised, therefore, to hear that there _had_ been an explosion, in New York, last night! I told Mindy to be _very_ careful and that I wanted her and Chloe back alive.

I went to wake Marty.

It was time to head down to Safehouse A and start work.

* * *

_**_**_**The following takes place between 5:00 A.M.**_**_ and 6:00 A.M.** _

_**_**_**_**Safehouse A  
Chicago** _ ** _ ** _ ** _

_**_**_**_**5**_**_**_ :15 A.M.** _

We grabbed breakfast, on the way and were now hard at work.

We were receiving regular emails, full of data, from Voight and Jack Bay.

All this Data needed to be sifted through and Marty was finding it hard going.

* * *

_**_**_**The following takes place between 6:00 A.M.**_**_ and 7:00 A.M.** _

_**_**_**_**Safehouse A  
Chicago** _ ** _ ** _ ** _

_**_**_**_**6**_**_**_ :37 A.M.** _

Three new faces appeared in the briefing room, just after six.

"Hi Dave, Marty! We heard the news and wanted to see what we could do to help," Dr Bennett said, pushing Curtis and Abby into the room.

Marty's eyes lit up.

"Hal!" Marty exclaimed. "Great to see you; major data dump, dig in!"

While Marty and Hal waded through the Police data, I got up and suggested that we take Sophia for a walk. Abby was a lot better than me, when it came to sifting data, it must be a super geek thing!

I am _only_ a geek, _not_ a super geek!

* * *

_**_**_**The following takes place between 7:00 A.M.**_**_ and 8:00 A.M.** _

_**_**_**_**The Park  
Chicago** _ ** _ ** _ ** _

_**_**_**_**7**_**_**_ :31 A.M.** _

Sophia enjoyed the walk and she also enjoyed chasing Curtis, who was slowly warming to the large, ball chomping dog!

Dr Bennett was a bit subdued, more than normal and it was obvious why. I think she had come over to be near others and so that she might find out what was happening in New York.

It was good to be able to talk with somebody else, who had the same worries, too.

* * *

_**_**_**The following takes place between 8:00 A.M.**_**_ and 9:00 A.M.** _

_**_**_**_**Safehouse A  
Chicago** _ ** _ ** _ ** _

_**_**_**_**8**_**_**_ :37 A.M.** _

Young Curtis was completely exhausted by the time we got back to the safehouse, so he lay down on the couch, after a large drink of water and fell asleep. Sophia joined him on the couch, after getting a big drink herself.

Marty and Abby had managed to sort through most of the emails and they were able to make some sort of sense of things. The explosion at the Firehouse had sent a ripple of fear throughout the City. There was genuine fear, among the Police and Fire services, as to who might be next.

I didn't want to contemplate the level of fear in the civilian communities.

* * *

_**_**_**The following takes place between 9:00 A.M.**_**_ and 10:00 A.M.** _

_**_**_**_**Safehouse A  
Chicago** _ ** _ ** _ ** _

The rest of the morning was spent digging through intelligence.

* * *

_**_**_**The following takes place between 10:00 A.M.**_**_ and 11:00 A.M.** _

__**Chicago Police Department  
District 21  
Chicago**

_**_**_**_**10**_**_**_ :04 A.M.** _

"So we have nothing!" Voight exclaimed.

"Everybody is afraid; too afraid to talk!" Lindsay replied.

"He's good, is that fucking D'Amico. He has the place locked down tight. We must find his man, here in Chicago. If we can't get to them from the bottom up, we go top down!" Marcus offered.

"Good advice, people, let's move!" Voight ordered.

* * *

_**_**_**The following takes place between 11:00 A.M.**_**_ and 12:00 P.M.** _

_**_**Safehouse A  
Chicago** _ ** _

_**_**11**_ :55 A.M.** _

I put the cell down and explained the substance of the call to Dave.

"So, did she ask to speak to _me_ , Marty?" Dave asked.

"No. She seemed too excited!" I replied, laughing.

* * *

_**_**_**The following takes place between 12:00 P.M.**_**_ and 1:00 P.M.** _

_**_**Safehouse A  
Chicago** _ ** _

_**_**12**_ :35 A.M.** _

"I have something!" Abby called.

"What have you got!" Marty asked.

"I have a name: Arkady Orlov," Abby replied.

* * *

_**_**_**The following takes place between 1:00 P.M.**_**_ and 2:00 P.M.** _

__**Chicago Police Department  
District 21  
Chicago**

_**1:04 P.M.** _

"We have a name! Fusion's intelligence guys are obviously better than mine! Get me everything about him, everything!" Voight said, sounding slightly happier.

_**1:25 P.M.** _

"Arkady Orlov, Russian immigrant. We have an address..." Lindsay said.

"Well let's go..." Voight said and vanishing down the stairs.

* * *

_**_**_**The following takes place between 2:00 P.M.**_**_ and 3:00 P.M.** _

_**South Carpenter and West 56th Street  
Chicago** _

_**2:04 P.M.** _

The vehicles of Voight and his team skidded to a halt outside the house of Arkady Orlov. Everybody got out and advanced on the house. Olinsky and Ruzek went up to the front door, followed by Voight. Dawson and Lindsay headed around the back of the house.

Suddenly, two shotgun blasts rang out, blasting the front door from the inside.

Olinsky and Voight were to each side, but Ruzek caught part of the blast and fell back down the steps. Olinsky fired off a dozen rounds from his AR-15 and kicked down the remains of the front door. Simultaneously Dawson kicked in the back door. Lindsay went in with her pistol up and reported the kitchen as clear.

Olinsky found Arkady Orlov dead, in the hallway; he was riddled with AR-15 bullets. Voight was down with Ruzek, who was bruised but okay, thanks to his vest. Voight got up and went to see Orlov.

"Fuck! We needed him alive!" Voight yelled. "Tear this place apart, find me something!"

* * *

_**_**_**The following takes place between 3:00 P.M.**_**_ and 4:00 P.M.** _

__**Chicago Police Department  
District 21  
Chicago**

_**3:58 P.M.** _

"Kick-Ass?" Voight asked.

"Yeah!"

"We struck out; Arkady Orlov wanted to go out in a blaze of fucking glory and we helped the bastard!" Voight explained.

"Those were probably his orders," Kick-Ass replied.

"I agree, D'Amico _would_ issue orders like that!" Voight responded.

* * *

_**_**_**The following takes place between 4:00 P.M.**_**_ and 5:00 P.M.** _

_**Safehouse A  
Chicago** _

_**4:04 P.M.** _

"Did you find anything else of use?" I asked Voight.

"We found weapons and certain items related to bomb making. He was definitely involved in something, we just don't know what yet!" Voight replied.

"Well, one less, is still one less!"

"Oh and pass my thanks to your intelligence team; they are damn good!" Voight said, before ending the call.

_**4:15 P.M.** _

"Abby, Marty, congratulations! Your info was bang on and Voight sends his thanks. Keep up the good work Abby!" I said, causing Abby to blush.

* * *

_**_**_**The following takes place between 5:00 P.M.**_**_ and 6:00 P.M.** _

_**Safehouse A  
Chicago** _

_**5:08 P.M.** _

We were all quite cheerful, as we sat down to dinner that evening.

Today started badly, but we have had a slight success!

I also understood that to receive a compliment from Voight, like that, is quite rare.

* * *

_**_**_**The following takes place between 6:00 P.M.**_**_ and 7:00 P.M.** _

_**Safehouse A  
Chicago** _

_**6:18 P.M.** _

Abby went home, while Marty and I tided things up.

We were just about to head home, too, when we got a call.

It was Voight.

"We've found a building; thought you guys might like to join in!" Voight said.

Voight gave us the address and said he would meet is at eight.

Marty and I got ourselves geared up

* * *

_**_**_**The following takes place between 7:00 P.M.**_**_ and 8:00 P.M.** _

_**Beast, driving through Chicago** _

_**7:08 P.M.** _

We were on the way to the meeting point in Beast.

_**7:47 P.M.** _

We arrived and met up with Voight.

The building was a commercial property, with an empty shop, on the first floor. Voight and his team were ready to assault the building and just waiting for us.

* * *

_**_**_**The following takes place between 8**_**_ :00 P.M. and 9:00 P.M.** _

_**Suspected D'Amico Facility, Chicago** _

_**8:02 P.M.** _

We moved in.

Voight and his team would go in from the front, while Fusion would go in from the rear. I kicked in the rear door and went in, G36C at the ready, followed by Battle Guy who was similarly equipped. We could hear the noise of Voight and his team, doing the same thing. Curiously there was no shooting, nothing. This stank!

We met up with Voight's team and moved up to the second floor.

_**8:24 P.M.** _

We had a problem.

It was a trap!

Do you know why we knew it was a trap? It was the sign that said: ' _THIS IS A TRAP_ '! We had all walked into a large room and the sign also told us that all the exits were booby trapped, both the windows and the doors.

This fucking sucked, and apparently, I was not the only person who thought this!

"Anybody got any ideas?" Voight asked.

"Let me check this out," Battle Guy said, putting down his weapon and checking out the booby traps.

* * *

_**_**_**The following takes place between 9**_**_ :00 P.M. and 10:00 P.M.** _

_**North Kilbourn Ave  
Chicago** _

_**9:06 P.M.** _

I had just had dinner and was back in my room, on my laptop.

I really needed to get a new one, this one sucked, big time!

My bag started to beep, it was the Fusion radio. Marty insisted I carry one, just in case. It was set to beep, when a call was coming through and I would have to enable the call, with a decryption key. I grabbed the radio out of my bag and put on the headset, before punching in the decryption key. I then checked that my door, was closed and locked!

"This is Hal, go ahead!" I called.

"Hal, this is Battle Guy... Long story, but basically we're trapped in a building, booby trapped exits, hastily installed explosives and sensors, with a central detonator," Battle Guy explained.

"Tell me what you need; I'm online with the safehouse, now."

_**Confirmed D'Amico Facility  
Chicago** _

_**9:27 P.M.** _

Battle Guy was talking complete gibberish to Hal!

I assumed that it meant something to those two; they were thick as thieves when it came to super geekiness! Marty had traced all the cables and wires that related to the booby traps. They seemed to be hastily installed, without much attempt at concealment. I assumed that they didn't expect to trap somebody good, inside!

Battle Guy had found the main control unit, which typically had a timer. We had till ten-forty-five, that evening. To top it off, Voight's radios were jammed; but not our comms!

_**North Kilbourn Ave  
Chicago** _

_**9:50 P.M.** _

"You still on that laptop, Abigail?"

"I'm working Mom!" I called. "Something important!"

"I need you to do something for me."

"Mom, I'm busy, give me a minute!" I called again. "Jeez!"

"Battle Guy, I'm sending you the specs now," I called, getting back to business.

* * *

_**_**_**The following takes place between 10**_**_ :00 P.M. and 11:00 P.M.** _

_**Confirmed D'Amico Facility  
Chicago** _

_**10:10 P.M.** _

"What have you got, Battle Guy?" Voight asked.

"I have the specs for the central control unit. I just need time to deactivate it and get us out of here," Battle Guy said, calmly.

"Wake me when you're done," Voight said and closed his eyes, sat down and leant against a wall.

_**10:40 P.M.** _

"You almost there Battle Guy?" I asked.

"Couple more minutes!" Battle Guy replied, alternating between his phone, the radio and the control unit. He had been doing that for the last half-hour and kept requesting more information from Hal.

_**10:44 P.M.** _

"Well, we gonna go boom?" I asked, calmly, although I definitely did not _feel_ calm!

Battle Guy finally looked up, with a smile. "Well, we should know in the next sixty seconds!"

_**10:46 P.M.** _

"We still alive?" Voight asked, opening his eyes.

"You sound unhappy about that!" Olinsky stated with a grin.

* * *

_**_**_**The following takes place between 11:**_**_ 00 P.M. and Midnight** _

_**Confirmed D'Amico Facility  
Chicago** _

_**11:15 P.M.** _

Chicago PD bomb disposal arrived and cleaned up the explosives.

That whole evening sucked!

We headed back to the safehouse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You are advised to read 'Feral, Chapter 11, Sleep of The Vigilante - Day 2' next...


	60. Sleep of The Vigilante - Day 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in parallel with 'Feral, Chapter 12 - Sleep of The Vigilante - Day 3', but you should read this chapter first...

_**The next day  
Wednesday  
** _ _**The following takes place between Midnight and 1:00 A.M.** _ __****  


_**_**_**_**Safehouse A  
Chicago** _ ** _ ** _ ** _

We got to bed at around a quarter past midnight.

This was turning into another 'Week of Hell', but at least we actually got some sleep, last time!

_**12:32 A.M.** _

I finally managed to put the phone down, after talking with Mindy. The conversation kinda wandered and turned into phone sex, which apparently woke Chloe! Anyway it was really good to hear Mindy's voice and she had some, well, very dirty things to say!

* * *

_**_**_**The following takes place between**_**_ 1:00 A.M. and 2:00 A.M.** _

__**Chicago Police Department  
District 21  
Chicago**

_**1:30 A.M.** _

The timer ran down to zero and the bomb exploded.

The District 21 Headquarters bulged and then shattered, masonry exploded everywhere and the building collapsed in on itself.

It was total devastation.

_**_**Plaza Hotel  
Chicago** _ ** _

_**1:47 A.M.** _

"Lieutenant Matthews!" I said groggily, into my cell.

"I think somebody found out that we weren't investigating Fusion!" Voight said.

"Come again!"

"District 21, just got bombed!" Voight said, angrily. "Fifteen minutes ago!"

I sat bolt upright in bed.

"Casualties?"

"A dozen so far. We're just lucky it was during the early shift. I think you're gonna need to head back to New York, while I find a new place to work out of," Voight advised.

"Thanks Hank. My condolences," I replied.

"Thanks and many thanks for your assistance, I'll keep you in the loop."

* * *

_**_**_**The following takes place between 2**_**_ :00 A.M. and 3:00 A.M.** _

_**Safehouse A  
Chicago** _

_**2:09 A.M.** _

Voight had just called with _extremely_ disturbing news.

The District 21 headquarters, had been destroyed by a bomb.

D'Amico was making his feelings felt and I felt sick to my stomach; this man needed to die, he was pure evil!

* * *

_**_**_**The following takes place between 7**_**_ :00 A.M. and 8:00 A.M.** _

_**Safehouse A  
Chicago** _

_**7:31 A.M.** _

I woke up and found Marty in the kitchen.

I explained what had happened to District 21.

Marty was _not_ happy; D'Amico was escalating and escalation was very bad, for everyone!

* * *

_**_**_**The following takes place between 8**_**_ :00 A.M. and 9:00 A.M.** _

_**Safehouse A  
Chicago** _

_**8:01 A.M.** _

The package had arrived!

I opened it, with Dave watching. Inside was a carefully wrapped smartphone, with the SIM and battery removed.

"Okay, give me an hour or so, one phone hack, coming up!" I said, flipping on the signal jammer.

* * *

_**_**_**The following takes place between 9**_**_ :00 A.M. and 10:00 A.M.** _

_**_**_**Safehouse A  
Chicago** _ ** _ ** _

_**_**_**9:18 A.M.** _ ** _ ** _

I had the phone's contents downloaded, without a problem and I now knew the guy's full life story! I emailed everything to Mindy and sent her a text to tell her that it was on it's way. I would go through the information properly, myself, just in case anything was of use to us here, in Chicago.

_**_**_**9:58 A.M.** _ ** _ ** _

I suddenly had a thought.

That Joshua kid, in New York, had better have his wits about him, as according to my calendar today was the start of the two girl's monthlies! I had a nice chuckle at that, until...

My cell rang, it was the Fusion divert.

"Go!" I snarled.

It was Fellowes.

"Morning, Kick-Ass! We need you, right now; we're in shit, but then what's new! West Harrison and South Sacramento, bring guns!"

"Thirty minutes, guys!" I replied, dropping the call.

"Marty, gear up!" I yelled.

I also called Abby and asked her to get down to Safehouse A.

* * *

_**_**_**The following takes place between 10**_**_ :00 _**_**A.M.**_**_ and 11:00 _**_**A.M.**_**_** _

_**_**_**Chicago** _ ** _ ** _

_**10:15 A.M.** _

We left the safehouse and headed north, towards Fellowes and Murphy.

_**10:44 A.M.** _

I stopped Beast, about sixty yards back from the junction. We had approached from the east; we could hear weapons fire and saw a Police SUV being blasted by men with automatic weapons.

I called Fellowes.

"Where are you guys?" Fellowes shouted, over the noise of weapons fire.

"About sixty yards east of you. We can see the men firing at you. Who are they?" I asked.

"Don't know. Whole damn City went to hell about an hour ago. Cops are being engaged, all over the fucking city!" Fellowes replied.

"Okay, _we're_ engaging!" I said, hanging up the cell.

I explained what Fellowes had said, to Marty.

"We take those shooters down, now!"

_**10:52 A.M.** _

We moved down the sidewalk, using trees and cars for cover.

Frightened pedestrians and drivers had fled the scene. Abandoned cars in the street made good cover, as we got closer. Ever since the 'Week of Hell' we had been carrying four Heckler & Koch G36C assault rifles, as standard kit in Beast. Battle Guy, had recently learned how to use one, so this would be his first outing with the weapon.

We took up positions behind an abandoned vehicle, aimed our weapons and started firing into the men, who were facing away from us. Four men dropped immediately, followed by another two. The remaining man dived down and away, to the right. Battle Guy shot him, with the help of the laser sight, on his weapon.

* * *

_**_**_**The following takes place between 11**_**_ :00 _**_**A.M.**_**_ and 12:00 P _ ** _ **.M.**_**_** _

_**_**_**Chicago** _ ** _ ** _

_**_**_**11:02 A.M.** _ ** _ ** _

We came out from cover and advanced towards the dead men and the Police SUV. We checked over each of the dead men, to ensure that they were dead and none were going to popup behind us! I found Battle Guy's target and grinned, it was a single shot dead centre of the forehead. He must have been looking directly at Battle Guy, when he fired. I was impressed, with Battle Guy's marksmanship!

We headed over to the Police SUV.

"Anybody home!" I snarled.

"Funny bastard!" Murphy said, sticking his head up.

"Anybody important hurt?" Battle Guy asked.

"Just my pride and the SUV!" Fellowes replied. "This is not going to go down well!"

I cast an eye over the Police SUV, it had one or two holes, or maybe several dozen, actually!

"Bit of paint, bit of filler and it'll be good as new!" I quipped.

"Forgive me, if I don't laugh!" Murphy responded, with a grin.

"Who were those clowns?" Battle Guy asked.

"No idea! This is happening across the city, it's fucking ridiculous!" Murphy exclaimed.

"We need to go, we'll see where else we can help, good luck and keep us informed!" I growled, angrily.

_**_**_**11:12 A.M.** _ ** _ ** _

We climbed back into Beast, reloaded our weapons and headed west.

"Fusion, Hal. I'm ready to provide support. I am getting a ton of shit from Bay and I need time to process it all!"

"Good on you, girl!"

_**11:23 A.M.** _

"Well that didn't last long!" Battle Guy yelled, as we turned left onto South Independence Boulevard.

In front of us were two Police cruisers with four Police Officers crouched down behind and firing pistols towards a group of gun men, who were behind an SUV. We accelerated past the Police cruisers and placed Beast between the Police and the gun men, using Beast's armour for cover. The four Police Officers moved forward and joined us.

"Thanks, Fusion!" One Officer shouted, over the shooting.

"Glad to help," I responded, firing my G36C, at the gunmen.

South Independence Boulevard was six lanes wide, with a wide grass median and dotted with trees.

Battle Guy maintained short bursts with the Police Officers, keeping the gunmen occupied, while I moved forwards using the, not very large, trees for limited cover. I managed to drop two gunmen, before another two gunmen started running towards another SUV, across the median. I fired after them, but missed.

"Fuck!" I yelled, angrily.

We didn't have Eisenhower with us, unfortunately, so I ran back to Beast. The left hand side of Beast had a lot of damage from bullets, but none had passed through. I climbed in.

"Battle Guy, get in!" I called, starting the engine.

Once Battle Guy was in, I accelerated after the gunmen, leaving the four Police Officers shocked, but alive.

_**11:34 A.M.** _

I stopped.

Beast blocked the gunmen's SUV, causing the men to run further down the boulevard, towards an abandoned elevated rail track and using the large buttresses for cover. I was hit several times, by bullets, which did not deter my advance. I was running low on ammunition and was being careful with what I had left.

A Police cruiser skidded to a halt, beyond the elevated track and two Police Officers, with AR-15 rifles, started to attack the gunmen, who refused to surrender and were eventually cut down.

Once the gunfire had died down, one of the Police cruisers from earlier, came down to us and I pointed out the SUV for them to recover. The Officers gave their thanks, then Battle Guy and I, headed back to Beast.

* * *

_**_**_**The following takes place between 12**_**_ :00 P _ ** _ **.M.**_**_ and 1:00 P _ ** _ **.M.**_**_** _

_**_**_**Chicago** _ ** _ ** _

_**_**_**12:07 P.M.** _ ** _ ** _

We reloaded our weapons and magazines.

I had to admit that Mindy had been very astute, when she had increased the ammunition load out for Beast. Between us, we had already consumed over a hundred rounds so far this morning.

We stopped for a bite to eat, before continuing our patrol

* * *

_**_**_**The following takes place between 1**_**_ :00 P _ ** _ **.M.**_**_ and 2:00 P _ ** _ **.M.**_**_** _

_**Chicago** _

By half past one, we were heading south.

_**1:38 P.M.** _

We got passed a call, via Hal, from Murphy.

Murphy reported an emergency, at the intersection of West Douglas Boulevard and South Sacramento Drive. There had been a bad traffic accident and the attending units were under fire and couldn't treat or rescue the injured.

"We're less than five minutes away!" I replied, putting my foot down.

As we approached the junction, we could see smoke from a fire and we could also hear gun shots.

The actual scene was chaos.

We pulled up beside a red and black fire truck, 'SQUAD 3'.

Several Firefighters were crouched behind the truck, sheltering from the bullets flying around. Beyond them we could see one Police cruiser, with a Police Officer shooting an AR-15 rifle. Another Police Officer was on the ground, obviously wounded, but still moving. In the middle of the junction were five vehicles, three of which were smashed up and I could see people still in the vehicles. Flames were coming from a small truck, causing the smoke. Another fire truck, 'ENGINE 51' and Ambulance '61' were off to the left; their crews were pinned down, too.

_**1:41 P.M.** _

We got out of Beast and headed over to 'SQUAD 3'.

We were met by a Lieutenant, with 'SQUAD 3' on his helmet and 'RESCUE SQUAD' on his right arm.

"Can you help? We must get to those people, before somebody dies!" The Lieutenant yelled, over the gunfire.

The gunmen were in amongst the trees and were not readily visible.

"We'll do what we can!" I yelled back.

"Battle Guy, let's get that Officer to safety!" I ordered.

I ran forward to the wounded Officer. He had been hit in the left arm, two shots. Battle Guy and I dragged him into the shelter of 'SQUAD 3' and left him with the Firefighters, who started on first aid.

Battle Guy and I grabbed a Type III shield each, from Beast and started approaching the crashed vehicles. From there, we could identify the closest gun men and started firing single, aimed shots hoping to dissuade them from their actions.

_**1:53 P.M.** _

We could have done with a sniper rifle, right now. Maybe I'll get Mindy to buy me one, but right now we needed to come up with a plan.

I ran back to the Lieutenant.

"Would it help for us to escort your guys over to the cars?" I shouted.

"The cars would shield us, while we check on the accident victims!" The Lieutenant replied, loudly.

I had a sudden thought.

"Could your hoses create a fog, to cover everybody?" I asked.

The Lieutenant didn't immediately respond, but started talking into his radio and within less than ten minutes, two streams of water fog were arcing across the street, causing a dense mist. All of the Firefighters and the Paramedics rushed forwards. One team of Firefighters started to extinguish the flames, while the Paramedics and members of 'SQUAD 3' started attending to the injured drivers.

* * *

_**_**_**The following takes place between 2**_**_ :00 P _ ** _ **.M.**_**_ and 3:00 P _ ** _ **.M.**_**_** _

_**Chicago** _

_**2:02 P.M.** _

Battle Guy and I, moved forward, shields up and we got very wet.

We advanced through the mist and as we became visible, started to receive impacts on our armour and shields. We went back to aimed shots, taking out two gunmen and advancing forward.

_**2:22 P.M.** _

There were still five gunmen left.

At least, while they were targeting Battle Guy and me, they weren't targeting the Firefighters and Paramedics. The gunmen started to move up and two fell to shots from Battle Guy, the remaining three gunmen started to run, but we cut them down with aimed shots. We then checked each gunman, to make sure they were dead, before we headed back towards Beast.

I spotted the Lieutenant and headed over to him.

"All clear, Lieutenant! You can cut the fog!" I called.

"Thanks!" The Lieutenant replied, before speaking into his radio and within a minute the water fog ceased.

_**2:56 P.M.** _

"You guys were great, thanks!" The Lieutenant exclaimed, once things were under control.

"Glad we could help!" I relied.

* * *

_**_**_**The following takes place between 3**_**_ :00 P _ ** _ **.M.**_**_ and 4:00 P _ ** _ **.M.**_**_** _

_**Safehouse A  
Chicago** _

_**3:40 P.M.** _

It felt great to back at the safehouse.

We could both get out of our combat suits and have a shower.

"That was a fun morning!" Abby said, once we settled down with a coffee, in the kitchen.

"Not funny, Abby!" Marty responded, with a grimace.

Once coffee was out of the way, Marty and I restocked Beast with ammunition and replaced the fired G36C assault rifles, with fresh ones. I sat down to clean both used assault rifles, while Marty examined the damage to Beast.

* * *

_**_**_**The following takes place between 4**_**_ :00 P _ ** _ **.M.**_**_ and 5:00 P _ ** _ **.M.**_**_** _

_**_**Safehouse A  
Chicago** _ ** _

_**4:50 P.M.** _

All the weapons were cleaned and Beast was reloaded.

The damage to Beast's bodywork was purely cosmetic. For now, Marty filled the bullet holes and removed any rough edges. They would require a proper repair job later. The damage to the glazing however was permanent. The two, main, side windows, would need to be replaced.

Mindy goes away for a few days and we trash Beast! But then again, it was designed for exactly that situation and performed perfectly.

* * *

_**_**_**The following takes place between 5**_**_ :00 P _ ** _ **.M.**_**_ and 6:00 P _ ** _ **.M.**_**_** _

_**_**Safehouse A  
Chicago** _ ** _

_**5:22 P.M.** _

The three of us sat down to dinner and I had to sit through Marty's jokes, with a few of Abby's thrown in.

I will admit that some of Marty's jokes tended to be a just little bit _too_ disgusting, for a thirteen year-old girl! But Abby enjoyed them and reminded us that she was _almost_ fourteen. This also reminded me to ask when Chloe's birthday was and Abby told us. Marty made a note, so that we wouldn't forget and miss it!

After dinner, I left Marty and Abby chatting about some computer related things, while I sat down with Sophia.

You might have thought it strange that I was sitting down and talking to a large dog, that liked nothing better than to rip a man's testicles off! You might be right, but talking to a dog is slightly less creepy, than talking to yourself. As a bonus the dog generally didn't argue with you! Besides I'm used to talking with a complete bitch, but as she is in New York... Sophia enjoys the interaction, I think...

* * *

_**_**_**The following takes place between 6**_**_ :00 P _ ** _ **.M.**_**_ and 8:00 P _ ** _ **.M.**_**_** _

_**Safehouse A  
Chicago** _

_**6:43 P.M.** _

Sophia had had enough and wandered off downstairs to have a snooze.

I gave up trying to work out what that lunatic Ralph D'Amico would do next! I followed Sophia downstairs and took out my frustrations by training.

* * *

_**_**_**The following takes place between 8**_**_ :00 P _ ** _ **.M.**_**_ and 9:00 P _ ** _ **.M.**_**_** _

_**Safehouse A  
Chicago** _

_**8:13 P.M.** _

With my frustrations suitably eradicated, I went to see what Marty and Abby were up to.

They were wading through mounds of paper and checking things off a computer screen.

"You two enjoying yourselves?" I asked.

"I think so, most of this shit is encrypted. You bored Sophia out of her mind, yet?" Marty asked, with a chuckle.

"Ages ago; been training," I replied, with a scowl.

"Yeah, I can tell, Jeez!" Abby said. "You need a shower!"

"Okay hint taken!" I laughed.

I went to grab a shower.

_**8:38 P.M.** _

I thought that Abby was on to something, but I'm not sure what.

We had a ton of crap to sift through and a lot of it was encrypted, Abby had a brilliant analytical mind and was able to find patterns quite quickly. I enjoyed working with her and we made a good team, but I would admit that she got through that stuff quicker than I would, too.

Abby had found a document in the watchdog's email, from that phone that Chloe had seized. It referred to an event that was due to happen soon. So far we had no idea in what City or when this 'event' would take place. Whatever it was, it involved a lot of people, nearly two dozen.

I explained what we had found to Dave, who agreed that this might be important.

"Keep pursuing it, it's all we've got at the moment, guys and if it can help the girls, we need it. Well Done!" Dave said, smiling.

* * *

_**_**_**The following takes place between 9**_**_ :00 P _ ** _ **.M.**_**_ and 10:00 P _ ** _ **.M.**_**_** _

_**Safehouse A  
Chicago** _

_**9:29 P.M.** _

"Okay, I think it's an attack against the Police," Marty confirmed.

"CPD or NYPD?" I asked.

"No idea yet."

"Keep on it," Dave said.

* * *

_**_**_**The following takes place between 10**_**_ :00 P _ ** _ **.M.**_**_ and 11:00 P _ ** _ **.M.**_**_** _

_**Safehouse A  
Chicago** _

_**10:43 P.M.** _

"Anything else, guys?" I asked, looking into the briefing room.

Both Marty and Abby were shattered and looked it.

"Not yet, we've almost decrypted all the data; we'll know soon," Abby said, turning back to the computer screen.

* * *

_**_**_**The following takes place between 11**_**_ :00 P _ ** _ **.M.**_**_ and Midnight _ ** _ **  
**_**_**_

_**Safehouse A  
Chicago** _

_**11:32 P.M.** _

"Got it! Marty am I reading this correctly?" Abby asked, tiredly.

"It looks like something's building in New York, near Central Park. That fucking bastard is flexing his muscles!" I said. "Call it in to the girls!"

I looked at Dave.

"The girls are in for a world of hurt, unless they can stop this," I said, sadly, looking at Dave's pained expression.

_**11:42 P.M.** _

I grabbed my cell and dialled Mindy.

"What?" The voice growled.

"Hey, growly girl!" I laughed.

"Oh, it's you Abby! What's up?" Mindy asked, sounding a bit tired.

"Something is brewing in Central Park. You girls wanna investigate? You might need your assault rifles!" I explained.

"How the hell, would you know what's happening in Central Park?" Mindy asked, incredulously.

"As my hero, Alec Hardison, says: ' _Age of the geek, baby_!'" I replied. Geeks rule!

"Funny! Send us what you have and I'll apply _leverage_ to get grumpy out of bed!" Mindy responded and hung up the cell.

I assumed that 'grumpy' would be Chloe! Oh dear!

I rapidly sent everything I had to Mindy via email and then got ready to head home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You are advised to read 'Feral, Chapter 12 - Sleep of The Vigilante - Day 3' next...


	61. Sleep of The Vigilante - Day 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in parallel with 'Feral, Chapter 13 - Sleep of The Vigilante - Day 4', but you should read this chapter first...

_**The next day  
Thursday** _

_**_**_**The following takes place between Midnight**_**_ and 1:00 A.M.** _

_**_**Safehouse A  
Chicago** _ ** _

_**0:54 A.M.** _

The Fusion number rang.

Am I never gonna get a fucking night's sleep!

"Hi, Kick-Ass?" It was Fellowes and he sounded rattled.

"What's up?" I asked, guardedly.

"I think I'm in trouble... I'm being followed... I just left shift and I was heading home. I called my wife and there's a strange car, down the street! I need help Kick-Ass!"

"Head for Marquette Park and keep circling. I'll find you," I snarled, cutting the connection.

"Marty!" I bellowed, running downstairs, to the armoury.

* * *

_**_**_**The following takes place between 1**_**_ :00 A.M. and 2:00 A.M.** _

_**Marquette Park  
Chicago** _

_**1:18 A.M.** _

My cell rang.

"Stop the car!" Kick-Ass ordered.

I looked around and pulled over. The vehicle following me, was about forty yards back and it pulled over, but on the other side of the road. I watched, fear growing inside me. Then I saw more vehicle lights and a large motorcycle pulled up, beside the car that was tailing me.

_**1:20 A.M.** _

I rammed my fist through the glass and into the cunts face!

The second cunt, tried to grab for his gun, but the window on the other side shattered and a pistol was rammed into his face.

"Too, slow!" Battle Guy snarled.

"Let's go!" I ordered, accelerating towards Fellowes.

Battle Guy ran back and jumped into Beast.

I pulled up and Fellowes lowered his window.

"Lock-up and get into Beast!"

Fellowes did as he was told and got in beside Battle Guy, as soon as he pulled up.

* * *

_**_**_**The following takes place between 2**_**_ :00 A.M. and 3:00 A.M.** _

_**The Home of Sam Fellowes  
Chicago** _

_**2:08 A.M.** _

Sam Fellowes had a wife and a son, who was eleven.

We pulled up, without lights, a hundred yards short of his house. Fellowes had called his wife and she was ready to leave, having packed one bag, with just the essentials. I sized up the SUV that was parked about ten yards from the house. I could make out four large men, inside. Further up the street was another, identical, SUV that carried another four men.

Okay, eight men, two groups. Damn! Mindy was a lot better at this!

"Battle Guy, I'm gonna try the 'in your face' Hit Girl approach; I'm gonna grab a G36C and hose them both down. While they're distracted, get the wife and kid. Use Beast as protection," I ordered.

"Sounds like a plan!" Battle Guy agreed, although I don't think Fellowes was so sure.

I grabbed an assault rifle, loaded it and pulled back the cocking handle. I then walked down the sidewalk, leaving the Fat Boy parked behind somebody's SUV. I managed to get to within twenty yards, before I was spotted. The men were armed with UZI machine pistols and sprayed 9-millimetre rounds at me, which would not penetrate my armour. I fired back and emptied two magazines into the first SUV, which was not armoured; unlike Beast, which pulled forward and onto the sidewalk outside Fellowes house.

Fellowes ran inside, grabbed his wife and son, then returned to Beast, pushing them into the back seat. Battle Guy floored it and left the area, once Fellowes was in. As soon as he had gone, I emptied another magazine into the far SUV, before running back to the Fat Boy and accelerating after Beast.

* * *

_**_**_**The following takes place between 3**_**_ :00 A.M. and 4:00 A.M.** _

_**South Cottage Grove  
Chicago** _

_**3:18 A.M.** _

We pulled up a block away from the apartment block, with the safehouses.

Battle Guy remained in the SUV, as lookout and to keep an eye on the Fat Boy.

I showed Fellowes, his wife, Sharon and his son Cameron, up to an apartment on the third floor. It was newly completed and had two bedrooms. The apartment was part furnished, with a double bed in one bedroom and a single bed in the other. The living room had just a couch. The kitchen had a table with four chairs and their was an electric kettle, microwave and stove. Their was also a basic selection of mugs, plates and bowls, including cutlery. Unfortunately there was no food!

"I'll drop back later, with some supplies. Stay here and don't contact anybody. Don't leave the apartment. Turn off your cells, remove the batteries. Here is a new phone. Our number is on it," I said. "I'll call you later. Now get some rest,"

"Thank you," Sam Fellowes said, giving his wife and son a hug.

_**3:50 A.M.** _

As I drove back towards Safehouse A, I had a disturbing thought.

"Battle Guy, call Murphy! If they got to Fellowes, then they might have got to him!" I called.

* * *

_**_**_**The following takes place between 4**_**_ :00 A.M. and 5:00 A.M.** _

_**The Home of Paul Murphy  
Chicago** _

_**4:24 A.M.** _

We pulled up twenty yards away from the home of Paul Murphy.

Everything seemed normal. No sign of SUVs and there was a car in the driveway.

False alarm... Almost!

There was a loud explosion and the front of Murphy's house, just bulged out, before flames roared up the structure.

Fuck!

I ran towards the house, with Battle Guy close behind. I could hear screams and one of the screams was a child. I ran harder.

Were these suits fireproof? I couldn't remember!

I smashed through the side door and into the property. Damn it was hot, my mask filtered out some of the smoke, but I still kept my head low, below the smoke.

"Anybody here?" I yelled.

"Here!" I heard Murphy's voice.

I headed towards the rear of the house and found Murphy on the floor, of what had once been a kitchen. He was bleeding and his wife was trying to staunch it. A young boy of ten or eleven, was sitting on the floor crying.

"Kick-Ass, meet Rachel and Brad," Murphy smiled, through the pain.

"Brad, come with me," I said, as I pulled out a field dressing and passed it to Rachel.

"Thanks," Rachel said, as she ripped open the dressing and wrapped it around the wound, tightly.

I took Brad outside and put him into Beast, then I went back for Murphy and his wife.

With the help of Battle Guy, I managed to get Murphy into Beast, with his wife and son.

* * *

_**_**_**The following takes place between 5**_**_ :00 A.M. and 6:00 A.M.** _

_**South Cottage Grove  
Chicago** _

_**5:12 A.M.** _

We pulled up a block away from the apartment block, with the safehouses, as before.

Battle Guy remained in the SUV, as before.

I called Fellowes down and he helped me carry Murphy up to the apartment, next door to the Fellowes family.

"That wound is bad," Fellowes said, looking at hit.

"I'll get a Doc," I said.

"I'll stay with Paul. Rachel, take Brad next door," Fellowes suggested.

I headed upstairs to Safehouse C, which was on the fourth floor. The apartment was also complete and had a reinforced door and walls.

I pulled out my cell and sent a text. My cell rang two minutes later.

"Hello?" I said.

"This is Medic!"

"Medic, this is Kick-Ass. We need you at South Cottage Grove, apartment 302. We have a cop in hiding and he's wounded bad," I advised.

"I'm on my way!" Medic responded.

I grabbed some coffee and long life milk, that we stored there and took them downstairs and gave them to Sharon Fellowes. I also handed one of the pre-packed medical cases to Fellowes, ready for the Doc's arrival.

I knew it would take almost fifty minutes for her to arrive, so I sent Battle Guy back to Safehouse A, while I waited here.

Battle Guy left after he had thrown a cover over the Fat Boy, for now.

* * *

_**_**_**The following takes place between 6**_**_ :00 A.M. and 7:00 A.M.** _

_**South Cottage Grove  
Chicago** _

_**6:00 A.M.** _

Dr Bennett arrived at apartment 302.

I remained with her, as a guard. She expertly cleaned up Murphy and dressed the wound, which had been caused by failing masonry. It seemed that there would be no permanent damage.

_**6:35 A.M.** _

Dr Bennett left, saying that she would return tomorrow morning, to check on the wound.

We both headed up to the safehouse, upstairs.

"Thanks Doc," I said, pulling off my mask.

"Not a problem. You heard from New York?" Dr Bennett asked.

"Not since last night. They were both fine then, just exhausted," I said.

"As are you, Dave. You like like hell!" Dr Bennett commented.

"Nothing I can do about that! Shit keeps happening first thing in the damn morning!" I grimaced.

"You are missing Mindy, too. I can tell. I miss Chloe and strangely, so does Curtis! Considering how badly Chloe treats that kid, it's a surprise he still loves and cares for her, like he does!"

"Yeah, Curtis does tend to get the raw deal!" I laughed. "And yes, I miss Mindy, enormously."

* * *

_**_**_**The following takes place between 7**_**_ :00 A.M. and 8:00 A.M.** _

_**Safehouse C  
Chicago** _

_**7:10 A.M.** _

Dr Bennett left, to go home and I took the opportunity to grab a shower and something to eat from the freezer.

* * *

_**_**_**The following takes place between 8**_**_ :00 A.M. and 9:00 A.M.** _

_**Safehouse A  
Chicago** _

_**8:13 A.M.** _

I was back at Safehouse A and Marty was asleep. Lucky for him!

I was unable to sleep, so I started to read through the hundreds of pages that Marty had printed out, concerning the cell phone that Mindy had sent over.

* * *

_**_**_**The following takes place between 9**_**_ :00 A.M. and 10:00 A.M.** _

_**Safehouse A  
Chicago** _

_**9:37 A.M.** _

"Hey, Dave!"

I heard my name and dragged myself awake. I found myself on the couch, surrounded by paper. I must have fallen asleep!

"Hey, you okay?" Marty asked.

"I think so, yeah," I replied.

"I'm hungry, you want breakfast?" Marty asked.

"Definitely, I'm starving and I'm sure Sophia is too!" I replied, looking down at Sophia, who was fast asleep on the floor, I gave her a little nudge and she came awake, reluctantly.

* * *

_**_**_**The following takes place between 10**_**_ :00 A.M. and 11:00 A.M.** _

_**Safehouse A  
Chicago** _

_**10:42 A.M.** _

The breakfast woke me up, properly!

I really needed the energy and so did Marty. It really was strange seeing a 'thin' Marty, instead of the usual 'large' version! Marty had also changed his eating habits and was now eating healthier foods that fitted in with his new lifestyle.

Suddenly I bolted up straight. Damn! I'd forgotten all about Mindy and Chloe! They went out last night to Central Park, to fight. I couldn't believe that I had forgotten all about them; I must be more tired than I had thought!

I picked up my cell, to call Mindy, when it rang. It was Jack Bay.

He was checking in to see if I knew anything about Murphy and Fellowes, as they had both vanished with their families and there was obvious evidence of attacks on their homes! I advised him that we had placed them into safe accommodation, but we would be keeping the location secret, for now.

Jack agreed and said thanks.

* * *

_**_**_**The following takes place between 11**_**_ :00 A.M. and 12:00 P.M.** _

_**Safehouse A  
Chicago** _

_**11:12 A.M.** _

I called Mindy and checked that she and Chloe were okay, before telling her about this morning's fun and games. Mindy was very worried about this escalation, directly against those that supported Fusion. She then explained about Central Park. D'Amico must be pissed about that!

However, I agreed about D'Amico possibly giving us all the run around.

* * *

_**_**_**The following takes place between 12**_**_ :00 P.M. and 1:00 P.M.** _

_**Safehouse A  
Chicago** _

Voight had provided is with Arkady Orlov's phone and computer, after they had been through them, of course.

Marty and Abby were busy going through them; it looked to be a race between our geeks and the CPD's geeks!

_**12:52 P.M.** _

I provided Marty and Abby with a constant stream of food and drink, to keep them going. Marty lived on coffee and Abby enjoyed energy drinks. I had to make myself useful somehow. Sophia made herself useful, by keeping Marty's bed warm.

That dog can be really lazy at times!

* * *

_**_**_**The following takes place between 1**_**_ :00 P.M. and 6:00 P.M.** _

_**Safehouse A  
Chicago** _

Progress was slow, but at least progress was being made.

I was starting to get nervous about everything. We had to keep one step ahead of D'Amico, but so far we were just reacting to him. He had scored too many hits and killed too many people, but we had barely scratched his organisation. I felt like we were building up to something big, at least if we could just have a major success, to boost moral and start the ball rolling towards D'Amico's down fall.

We were all feeling the effects from lack of sleep and too much caffeine. But we had no choice and so far no major arguments had started. Marty's humour helped on that side. I felt like a spare part, at the moment; I could do nothing until Marty and Abby, or Voight, found something.

It was really frustrating! I tried not to think about the girls in New York, as that just depressed me!

* * *

_**_**_**The following takes place between 6**_**_ :00 P.M. and 7:00 P.M.** _

_**Safehouse A  
Chicago** _

_**6:52 P.M.** _

I had just got off the phone with Chloe.

I hoped Mindy was gonna behave and not do anything stupid. She was pushing herself, way too hard, but that's just the way she worked. Please be careful Mindy!

I looked down at Sophia; she was missing Mindy, too.

* * *

_**_**_**The following takes place between 7**_**_ :00 P.M. and 8:00 P.M.** _

_**Safehouse A  
Chicago** _

_**7:12 P.M.** _

I decided to go out; I needed to think!

I started to gear up.

"Where do you think, you're going?" Marty asked.

"Out, I need time to think!"

"You can't go out alone! Not when things are like they are!" Marty said.

"I can handle myself!"

"Against twenty cunts?" Marty queried.

"Probably," I replied, rather weakly. Marty was right, I wasn't thinking. I'm starting to make mistakes, just like I warned Chloe about, with Mindy!

"Sorry Marty, I wasn't thinking!"

"You're exhausted, we all are; I'll come with you. Abby can monitor us," Marty said. "I could do with a change of scene!"

_**7:33 P.M.** _

"You still with us Hal?" I called.

"Oh yeah, Eisenhower and I have your backs!" Hal replied.

"Eisenhower?" I asked, looking at Battle Guy, who just shrugged.

"Say hello, Eisenhower!" Hal said.

Battle Guy and I both heard a bark, over the comms!

"Eisenhower has comms now?" Battle Guy asked.

"Oh yeah!" Hal replied, with a laugh.

"That girl is nuts!" I said to Battle Guy.

"We heard that!"

I had to laugh; Abby was a great addition to the team. I would need to speak to Mindy, about making her a full member of Fusion.

_**7:52 P.M.** _

"Hey! Over there!" I said, pointing across the street and making a U-turn, before roaring down an alley and slamming on the brakes.

In front of us were three men, holding two more men at gunpoint.

Battle Guy moved over to the driver's seat, while I jumped out. I wanted a fight.

"You fuckers are in the wrong fucking place!" I snarled.

"You don't run this town Kick-Ass; D'Amico runs this town, now," Dead man walking, number one said.

"That fucking runt!" I snarled. "Keep fucking dreaming, cunts!"

I drew both Ko-Wakizashi and moved forward. Three pistols were fired in my direction, I ignored the rounds and advanced, slashing at two wrists and severing two hands. The third man dropped with both Ko-Wakizashi blades in his chest. I was pissed.

"You two, speak now, or you're next! Do you work for D'Amico?"

"God no, I swear!" Both men said, honestly.

"Go!"

* * *

_**_**_**The following takes place between 8**_**_ :00 P.M. and 9:00 P.M.** _

_**8:02 P.M.** _

I turned and found my way barred by two more men.

"D'Amico?" I asked.

They both nodded and one raised a baseball bat, the other a large metal bar.

I stowed the swords and drew my batons. Back to basics!

Battle Guy left Beast and stood beside me, with a Type III shield on his left arm and a riot baton, in his right hand.

The cunts waded in first, Battle Guy and I beat off each attack and forced them back in to the street, where we started to attract a crowd.

I could hear people shouting and cheering.

'Go Kick-Ass!', 'Down with D'Amico!' and 'Fuck D'Amico!'.

This felt good, back to the old-school stuff, no firearms, just the old-fashioned Kick-Ass of old!

"They don't like you!" I snarled to the ape, I was fighting. "And neither do I!"

I was fighting the man, with the metal bar. Battle Guy had the other guy and was doing pretty well, too. Every time the man swung at Battle Guy, his bat was deflected by the shield, followed by a hit from the baton. I was enjoying the fight, with my batons, as I hadn't used them properly in quite a while.

_**8:12 P.M.** _

This fight should have been over minutes ago, but I was having too much fun and so was Battle Guy; for him this was good training. For me, this was looking back to the beginnings of Kick-Ass; no fancy firearms, just me and my batons.

"Okay, guys, workout over!" I called over comms.

"Copy that Kick-Ass," Battle Guy responded.

We then both brought our weapons down and put the two men out of their misery. There was cheering around us and two Police Officers came forward to arrest the two watchdogs, ignoring us both, apart from a brief smile and a nod. These two cunts would live; hopefully Voight could get something out of them.

_**8:44 P.M.** _

We enjoyed the mini patrol and stopped at a McDonald's for a burger, before heading back to the safehouse.

It had been one hell of a day, but at least we had finished off by putting some of D'Amico's guys out of action!

* * *

_**_**_**The following takes place between 9**_**_ :00 P.M. and 10:00 P.M.** _

_**Safehouse A  
Chicago** _

_**9:55 P.M.** _

I got out of the shower and headed downstairs.

Abby had gone home and Marty was going through some last bits of paper work.

"I'm gonna go get some sleep, before any more shit kicks off!" I said.

"I'll be right behind you! Sophia's already asleep," Marty said, pointing at the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You are advised to read 'Feral, Chapter 13 - Sleep of The Vigilante - Day 4' next...


	62. Sleep of The Vigilante - Day 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in parallel with 'Feral, Chapter 14 - Sleep of The Vigilante - Day 5', which should be read first...

_**The next day  
Friday** _

_**_**_**The following takes place between Midnight**_**_ and 1:00 A.M.** _ _**  
** _

I received a text from Mindy advising that Safehouse A in New York was gone!

I called her and got her to explain what the hell had happened.

To say that I was shocked, was an understatement! But I was glad that they are all okay, including the boy. I was actually looking forward to meeting this kid. He gets himself into almost as much shit as I do! Or should I say did?

* * *

_**_**_**The following takes place between 7**_**_ :00 A.M. to 8:00 A.M.** _

_**Safehouse A  
Chicago** _

_**7:40 A.M.** _

I woke up feeling really sore. I had got to that freaky stage where I couldn't sleep, I ended up pacing around the house and talking to Sophia, who seemed to enjoy following me around! What the hell I was talking to her about, I really did't know and Sophia wouldn't tell me.

I had spent time thinking and had finally come to a decision. It was a decision that Mindy may not agree with, but it was important and we needed more support. I had no idea if she would respond positively to my request, or not. In fact I had not talked to her much, since Mindy had attacked her.

I woke Marty up and told him that I was heading back to the house, with Sophia, to meet somebody.

He said good luck and went back to sleep!

* * *

_**_**_**The following takes place between 8**_**_ :00 A.M. to 9:00 A.M.** _

_**West Ridge  
Chicago** _

_**8:37 A.M.** _

I made the call and arranged for her to come to the house, at around ten that morning.

I grabbed a shower and had breakfast. Then I just sat about and working out what I was going to say to her.

Finally I gave up and took Sophia for a walk.

* * *

_**_**_**The following takes place between 9**_**_ :00 A.M. and 10:00 A.M.** _

_**The Park  
Chicago** _

_**9:37 A.M.** _

Dr Bennett called to say that she had visited Murphy and checked on his wounds. She had redressed them and he was healing fine. Both families were in good spirits and appeared to be coping well with their forced move.

_**West Ridge  
Chicago** _

_**9:45 A.M.** _

We returned from the walk. It was a good distraction and Sophia enjoyed herself. This week she had spent too many hours cooped up in the safehouse.

I was nervous, I had no idea why.

Maybe because my partner tried to kill her! But that wasn't exactly true; my partner does not _try_ to kill people, she just kills them, there is no try!

* * *

_**_**_**The following takes place between**_**_ 10:00 A.M. to 11:00 A.M.** _

_**West Ridge  
Chicago** _

_**10:12 A.M.** _

"Hi Kim, thanks for coming!" I said, carefully.

I'm glad you let me come Dave," Kim replied, with a smile.

"I never expected to hear from you again, considering..." I let it hang.

"Dave, I don't hold it against Mindy. She apologised, so that's that, time to move on!" Kim said.

"Will you join us, we need more hands and guns; it may be dangerous and you may come up against people you know!" I said.

"I'd love to help. I need to avenge my ex-colleagues that died at District 21! I can handle myself," Kim replied.

"You know a guy called Voight?" I asked.

I saw Kim sit up and nod her head.

"Yes, I know Voight, why?"

"We're working with him and his team," I said.

"I can manage, but I might need some kit, my old stuff was really crap!" Kim said, grimly.

"You can borrow some of Mindy's combats and a vest. We can supply you with firearms. Use your existing mask and spear," I suggested.

"Thanks Dave," Kim replied, enthusiastically.

"It's only temporary; Hit Girl and Shadow would need to approve you properly," I explained.

"No problem, I won't let you down; not again!"

* * *

_**_**_**The following takes place between**_**_ 11:00 A.M. to 12:00 P.M.** _

_**Safehouse A  
Chicago** _

I took Kim down to Safehouse A and got her kitted out.

I also took the time to check her out on the G36C and a Glock 17.

Marty was very pleased to see Kim and they spent quite a lot of time chatting. Kim seemed to like Marty's brand of humour.

Mind you, Marty did kinda save Kim's life during the week of hell!

* * *

_**_**_**The following takes place between 12**_**_ :00 P.M. to 3:00 P.M.** _

_**Safehouse A  
Chicago** _

Kim stayed with us and insisted on learning the weapons perfectly.

I also started training her in some key defensive movements. Kim had been taught a lot of defensive moves in the Chicago PD, so she had a good basis to build on, plus she was very flexible. Marty had noticed and commented on that, not me!

Abby joined in, as she seemed serious about learning to defend herself. Plus it was kinda funny watching her do some of the moves! Abby was very proficient with her pistol, which was good to see.

* * *

_**_**_**The following takes place between**_**_ 3:00 P.M. to 7:00 P.M.** _

_**Safehouse A  
Chicago** _

The rest of the afternoon was spent resting, as we were all knackered. Kim went home.

I had tried to call Mindy, but had got no response. I assumed that she was busy and hopefully not doing anything stupid!

* * *

_**_**_**The following takes place between 7**_**_ :00 P.M. and 8:00 P.M.** _

_**Safehouse A  
Chicago** _

_**7:32 P.M.** _

Marty, Abby and I finished off our evening meal.

We all hoped to get some rest tonight. I was very impressed by Abby's stamina and told her so. Marty joked that it would come in handy, when she got 'involved' with a boy. Abby then threatened him with a virus in his comms kit and Marty backed down fast!

My cell rang and I hoped it was my Mindy, but no; it was Voight.

"I have a man that I am sure you'd like to meet!" Voight said. "I'll text you the address."

"You got it!" I snarled, hanging up.

"Back to business, guys!"

There was silence.

"Well, don't all get excited at once!" I laughed. "Marty we have an interrogation!"

Abby went through to prepare the comms, while I got changed. Then I had a thought.

"You coming Sophia?"

Two barks were my answer, followed by Sophia rocketing into the armoury.

* * *

_**_**_**The following takes place between 8**_**_ :00 P.M. and 9:00 P.M.** _

_**Voight's Warehouse  
** _ _**Chicago** _

_**8:02 P.M.** _

We pulled up inside the warehouse and the roller shutter was brought down, behind us.

Battle Guy and I got out, then I let Eisenhower out.

In front of me was, I assumed, Voight, another man and Matthews.

"Kick-Ass, Battle Guy, this is Olinsky and Voight," Matthews said. "And this must be the intrepid Eisenhower!"

Eisenhower looked up at Matthews, then over to Voight and Olinsky, before she wagged her tail and barking twice.

"She won't eat any of you," I advised.

"Good to know!" Olinsky laughed.

"You have a client?" I asked, getting back to business.

_**8:24 P.M.** _

The man was strapped to a chair, which in turn was bolted to the floor.

"Time for some Q and A!" Olinsky said, cheerfully, ripping off the man's gag.

"Look I'd like to help you if I could, but I can't!" The man said.

"You see that!" Olinsky said, waving his fist in the man's face, before hitting him across the face with it.

"Fuck!" The man screamed.

"Smarts, doesn't it, getting slammed in the nose, fucks you all up. Get that pain shooting through your brain and your eyes fill up with water. It 'aint any kind of fun!" Olinsky said, conversationally, before looking over to me.

I walked over and the man tried to push back, away from me.

"Now!" I growled. "This can go easy, or it can go hard!"

"You have to arrest me, I have rights!" The man squealed.

"Sorry! We aren't the Police!" Matthews said, walking away and out of sight

"Neither are we!" Voight said, walking off with Olinsky and also vanishing out of sight.

I had to smile at them; they were like Marcus, _plausible deniability_!

_**8:30 P.M.** _

"Bartolemeo, I presume."

"I have no idea, what you are talking about. I want a lawyer!"

I pulled out my Glock and pressed the muzzle into the back of his hand. The man squirmed and tried to pull his hand away.

"You don't get it, do you? There _is_ no lawyer! There _is_ no Police! Just _me_!" I growled.

"Okay, I am Bartolemeo! Please..." Bartolemeo begged.

"Wimpy little bastard, aren't you?" Battle Guy commented.

"You've caused a lot of problems, men have died, _good men_!" I snarled, punching the man across the face, causing blood and a tooth to fly across the concrete floor. I was feeling no emotion, except hatred, towards this man. He worked for D'Amico, he deserved nothing!

"You are not from around here, are you?" I commented, reading a file that the Chicago PD had hastily assembled on Bartolemeo.

"I'm allowed to travel, it's a free fucking country!" Bartolemeo yelled, through his pain.

"Not for scum like you!" I replied.

"Now... Simple question... Who is pulling your strings?"

"As if I'm gonna answer that question! I tell you I'm dead!"

I already knew the answer, but someone once said: ' _Don't ask a question, you don't know the answer to_ '.

I kicked the man in the kidney.

"You fucking bastard!" Bartolemeo yelled, once he was able.

"Eisenhower! Schwanz!" I called.

The man screamed, as his manhood was chomped on.

"Fair exchange... Your dick, for a little information!" I growled.

"Fucking ouch!" Olinsky laughed, reappearing. "Remind me never to piss you off, when that dog's around!"

I got approving grimaces from Matthews and Voight, who had also reappeared.

_**8:57 P.M.** _

He caved, much to Eisenhower's displeasure!

Olinsky and Voight made notes, plenty of notes.

* * *

_**_**_**The following takes place between 9**_**_ :00 P.M. and 10:00 P.M.** _

_**Suspected D'Amico Headquarters  
Chicago** _

_**9:47 P.M.** _

We gathered near to the building.

Battle Guy and I were going in on the first floor, via the main entrance. A four-man SWAT team, was going onto the second floor, via a fire escape. The final four-man SWAT team, would enter via the rear, on the first floor.

Voight and his team would be ready to mop up.

Tonight, I was taking a page out of Hit Girl's assault guide and I was _not_ going to be subtle. No sneaking in; I had brought a new toy. Everybody in the building had been identified as an armed watchdog, there would be no innocents in the way.

The building had a pair of plate glass doors, _shame_ , they were gonna need some more glass.

_**9:58 P.M.** _

I fired two breaching rounds from the Remington Model 870 shotgun, which shattered the glass doors and I headed in, before all of the glass had hit the ground. Two men stood up from behind the reception desk, reaching for their pistols, seconds later both men fell back down again, with large wounds from my shotgun. Only the first two rounds, in the magazine had been breaching rounds!

* * *

_**_**_**The following takes place between 10**_**_ :00 P.M. and 11:00 P.M.** _

_**Suspected D'Amico Headquarters  
Chicago** _

We came around another corner and found three more watchdogs, Battle Guy dropped two with His G36C and I dropped the final one, with the shotgun. We met up with the first floor SWAT team, who had cleared the rest of the floor, successfully and without injury. We advanced towards the staircase and proceeded up, as we could hear gun fire above us.

At the top of the stairs we found the other SWAT team, engaging half a dozen watchdogs. I slung the shotgun and readied my G36C, Battle Guy already had his up and firing.

_**10:09 P.M.** _

Facing ten weapons, the watchdogs didn't stand a chance and were soon lying dead or dying.

None of the SWAT team were injured and neither were any of Fusion. Voight and his team moved in and started looking for intelligence.

Voight and I had a quiet chat, this had been far too easy. Not even a dozen watchdogs and not much intelligence either!

It didn't feel right, we both agreed on that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You are advised to read 'Feral, Chapter 15 - Sleep of The Vigilante - Day 6' next...


	63. Sleep of The Vigilante - Day 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in parallel with 'Feral, Chapter 15/16/17 - Sleep of The Vigilante - Day 6', which should be read first...

__**The next day  
Saturday  
**

_**_**_**The following takes place between Midnight**_**_ and 1:00 A.M.** _

_**Safehouse A  
Chicago** _

_**0:30 A.M.** _

We finally arrived back at the safehouse.

Tonight had been, interesting!

There had been a result, but it seemed not to be the result we had been hoping for. Voight and I had both agreed that D'Amico was perfectly capable of conning us. D'Amico was a complex adversary, who was skilled at planning and scheming.

I would not put it past him to sacrifice watchdogs just to wear us down.

* * *

_**_**_**The following takes place between 5**_**_ :00 A.M. and 6:00 A.M.** _

_**Safehouse A  
Chicago** _

_**5:35 A.M.** _

I woke up with a start.

I still felt like crap, my sleep deficit was not going away. All my muscles ached.

Sophia looked over at me and whined.

"Fancy a jog, girl!" I asked and got a muted 'woof', in answer, as Sophia got up and stretched.

* * *

_**_**_**The following takes place between 6**_**_ :00 A.M. and 8:00 A.M.** _

_**The Park  
Chicago** _

I finished my jog around the park, I was exhausted and so was Sophia.

However we were both happy, the jog felt good.

I collapsed onto a chair, in the kitchen, while Sophia went and wolfed down a gallon of water, from her bowl.

Marty passed me an energy drink and a coffee.

"You two looked to have enjoyed yourselves!" Marty commented.

"I needed to unwind and apparently so did Sophia. Being a dog _and_ a doggie Super Hero, seems to be hard work!"

* * *

_**_**_**The following takes place between 8**_**_ :00 A.M. and 9:00 A.M.** _

_**Safehouse A  
Chicago** _

_**8:05 P.M.** _

Marty and I finished breakfast and I grabbed a shower.

Abby arrived, along with Kim. They both started training on the mat, practising the moves that I had taught them both.

I took the opportunity to go shopping, as we were getting rather low on decent food. The safehouse had stocks of frozen and dried food, for emergencies, but we weren't there yet, so we needed some good, fresh food.

Dr Bennett had provided the necessary supplies for Murphy and Fellowes, to keep them going.

* * *

_**_**_**The following takes place between 9**_**_ :00 A.M. and 12:00 P.M.** _

_**Safehouse A  
Chicago** _

The rest of the morning was spent weapons training.

I instructed Marty, Kim and Abby, on various weapons that Mindy had previously taught me how to use. We even managed some target practice! Abby was very keen to learn, even though she never expected to use any of the weapons.

* * *

_**_**_**The following takes place between 1**_**_ :00 P.M. and 5:00 P.M.** _

_**Safehouse A  
Chicago** _

After lunch, we all sat down to go through the latest emails from Voight.

There was a lot of information and we hoped some of it might lead to more D'Amico facilities.

* * *

_**_**_**The following takes place between 5**_**_ :00 P.M. and 6:00 P.M.** _

_**Safehouse A  
Chicago** _

_**5:05 P.M.** _

I was looking forward to a peaceful evening.

I was exhausted and so were Marty and Abby.

Kim was with us and the four of us sat down to enjoy an early evening meal and chat together, with Marty inserting jokes periodically.

* * *

_**_**_**The following takes place between 6**_**_ :00 P.M. and 7:00 P.M.** _

_**Safehouse A  
Chicago** _

_**6:18 P.M.** _

My cell rang; it was the Fusion divert.

"Go!" I snarled.

"It's Voight! As we thought, we've been fucking had! That bastard played us!" Voight growled, angrily.

"Explain!"

"Bartolemeo and the Chicago headquarters? Well that was all a fucking screen. Now, Bartolemeo must have slipped up, as he gave us information that led us to the real HQ. I also believe that Bartolemeo was in the dark about this, obviously D'Amico didn't trust the rat! We also dug through that stuff your partner obtained in New York. We've pinpointed the HQ, but it won't be easy to assault, plus I think they might be on to us; we're gonna have to move in soon! I'll send the address, get here as soon as you can," Voight explained.

"We'll be there as soon as we can!" I replied.

"Marty, Kim, gear up!" I yelled, running to the armoury.

"What's up?" Marty, Abby and Kim asked.

I explained Voight's call and Abby got her systems ready, while Marty, Kim and I geared up.

* * *

_**_**_**The following takes place between 7**_**_ :00 P.M. and 8:00 P.M.** _

_**7:43 P.M.** _

I slammed on the brakes and Beast skidded to a halt.

Gunfire was all around us. I could see SWAT and CPD, exchanging fire with watchdogs. I saw Voight behind a black SUV, reloading his pistol. Olinsky had an AR-15 and was taking aimed shots at the watchdogs defending the building.

Battle Guy, Hawk and I, got out and readied our weapons. We were all carrying the G36C. I had given Hawk a crash course, yesterday afternoon, in using the G36C. I went around to the back of Beast and pulled out my H&K 121 and loaded a two-hundred round belt and slung another belt in a pouch.

"Hal, Fusion is engaging!" I called.

"Hal copies, Fusion engaging!"

"Hal is much nicer to talk to than Battle Guy!" I commented.

"Thanks asshole!" Battle Guy replied, with a chuckle.

I ran over towards Voight, receiving a few impacts on my armour. I raised the 121 and let loose a short burst, the heavy rounds causing a lot of heads to turn, as they impacted on the building and sent watchdogs scurrying for cover. This gave the CPD and SWAT time to regroup.

"Welcome! You brought the heavy stuff, I see!" Voight commented.

"I do like to kick-ass"! I replied and Olinsky laughed.

_**7:51 P.M.** _

We opened fire again. The resistance here was definitely stiffer than last night's effort.

* * *

_**_**_**The following takes place between 8**_**_ :00 P.M. and 9:00 P.M.** _

_**8:02 P.M.** _

We managed to force the watchdogs back and into the main building.

The main door was glass and had already been shattered. The watchdogs were taking cover inside and on either side of the door, including behind the reception desk.

"Any innocents in there?" I asked Voight.

"None!"

"Try one of these," I suggested, throwing him a hand grenade. "On one!"

"That's what I'm talking about!" Voight said, with a big grin.

"Three, two, one! Fire in the hole!" I called, pulling the pin and throwing the grenade, Voight did the same and we both ducked behind a wall.

A few seconds later there were two explosions, plus some screams.

Voight and I leapt up, pouring rounds into the building, followed by Olinsky, Hawk and Battle Guy.

_**8:22 P.M.** _

We were pinned down on the second floor, at the top of the stairs.

I had the H&K 121 on it's bi-pod and was sending short bursts towards a barricade, set up by the watchdogs. Thankfully these watchdogs, were not expecting this kind of heavy calibre round and quite a few dropped as bullets went straight through their defences. Voight was using my G36C and getting kills. He seemed to enjoy it, too! But I knew that he had lost colleagues over this past week and wanted blood.

SWAT were at another staircase and were forcing their way through and would come up behind these watchdogs and they knew it, backing down another corridor, deeper into the building. There was _no_ escape, as the building was completely surrounded. Voight's team was around the perimeter, with many other very angry cops.

_**8:48 P.M.** _

We had kicked down the barricade and joined up with SWAT. Hawk and Battle Guy were behind me; both of them using me and my heavier armour as cover. I noticed that Hawk kept giving Voight quick looks and I knew why. Voight seemed to be ignoring her, completely. The watchdogs moved back, covering their retreat, but losing men all the same.

We were relentless in our pursuit.

* * *

_**_**_**The following takes place between 9**_**_ :00 P.M. and 10:00 P.M.** _

_**9:02 P.M.** _

We were moving through narrow corridors, from a junction.

SWAT had split off into two teams and gone left and right, we kept going straight ahead.

A dozen yards down the corridor, there was a group of watchdogs and they were barricaded behind a large photocopier, which was proving quite effective. I had used up all the ammunition for the H&K 121, so I left it in a doorway and sent Battle Guy back, for more ammo, while I started shooting with my G36C, as Voight was now using an AR-15 dropped by a watchdog and using salvaged magazines.

_**9:09 P.M.** _

Voight took a pair of rounds in his vest and was thrown backwards. Hawk was distracted by another watchdog, who suddenly appeared out of a doorway, to her left. I moved back towards Voight and I as I did so, I fell backwards over a dead body. The two watchdogs came out from behind their shelter and both advanced towards me, with their pistols up. I tried to bring the G36C to bear, but I wasn't going to be fast enough.

_**9:12 P.M.** _

Suddenly, I heard four rapid shots and both watchdogs fell, with two shots each, in the head.

A gloved hand reached down and pulled me up; I turned to face this new shooter and come face to face with Medic, she was wearing black combats, a combat vest and a black mask, similar to Battle Guy's old bandanna, plus a subdued Red Cross arm band on her upper left arm and lightweight black combat boots. On her back was a small black pack, which I presumed was laden with medical equipment. On her right hip was a holster for her Beretta M9A1 pistol. I could also see that she had a throat mike, for her comms.

"You okay, Kick-Ass!" Medic asked.

"Yeah, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I heard what was happening and I'd already been piecing my kit together, just in case, ever since this week began!" Medic replied.

"What will your daughter say?"

"We'll cross that bridge, when we get there!"

"Is the little guy with Hal?" I asked, careful not to use real names.

"Yes," Medic confirmed.

"Hal, this is Kick-Ass; Medic is with us!" I called.

"Hal copies Medic onsite!"

_**9:15 P.M.** _

Hawk had taken care of her watchdog, allowing Medic to check on Voight. He was only bruised and slightly stunned. She helped him back down the corridor, where Lindsay helped Medic to get Voight downstairs. Olinsky came back from checking out some offices and the three of us: Olinsky, Hawk and I, headed down the corridor, past the bullet-riddled photocopier.

"Hope it isn't rented!" Olinsky quipped.

_**9:21 P.M.** _

Another group of Watchdogs appeared, just as Battle Guy returned with two more belts and my H&K 121. He had taken the time to load a belt and passed it over, I slung my G36C, taking the 121 and opened fire, cutting down eight watchdogs within a few seconds. They weren't so much cut down, as cut apart!

"Hamburger!" Olinsky joked, smiling broadly.

_**9:27 P.M.** _

We met up again with SWAT; they had two men down, due to injuries.

There was one more floor left and we approached the stairway, carefully.

SWAT went up first, with it's six remaining team members and immediately came under fire. One member was shot and fell back down the stairs. The wounded man was dragged away by Battle Guy. Medic reappeared and started treating the wounded man. That was one gutsy woman, Chloe should be really proud of her!

I headed up the stairs and brought my 121 to bear and opened fire. This allowed the, now smaller, SWAT team to advance on the last group of watchdogs, who were guarding something important; at least their determination made it seem important.

_**9:38 P.M.** _

We finally whittled down the watchdogs, they were tough.

Damn! I forgot how heavy this bastard gun is, or maybe I'm just shattered. Let's get this over with! I jumped up and received several bullets, to my chest armour. This was not a good idea, but what the hell. I charged the final watchdogs finishing off my last belt.

Silence descended on the building.

"Not clever dude!" Battle Guy commented.

"It worked, didn't it!" I replied.

"This time!" Battle Guy admitted, grudgingly.

_**9:43 P.M.** _

We moved past the dead watchdogs and reached a large steel door.

Battle Guy inspected it for booby traps, before hauling it open.

We all passed through the steel door, with weapons raised.

"Fuck!" Hawk said.

"Bloody Hell!" Olinsky commented.

Arrayed in front of us was what could only be called one thing...

A bomb factory!

Masses of explosives and the associated detonation equipment were in racks. It was a one stop shop for bomb makers! The SWAT guys were wide-eyed at what had been found. D'Amico could have destroyed the entire City of Chicago with what was here and still have enough to destroy most of Manhattan!

This had been a _major_ victory!

This was D'Amico's main source of bombs!

* * *

_**_**_**The following takes place between 10**_**_ :00 P.M. and 11:00 P.M.** _

_**10:01 P.M.** _

We spent quite a will checking the building for any more watchdogs, before handing the entire site over to the bomb disposal guys to clear. We were all happy. Nobody from SWAT or the Police, had been killed, but there were a lot of injuries.

_**10:34 P.M.** _

Battle Guy, Hawk and I finally clambered into Beast, after stowing our weapons in the back.

Then my cell rang.

It was Mindy.

"Mindy?" I asked, no response. "Mindy?"

"The bastard escaped!"

"I'm _so_ sorry! Are you all okay?"

"I'm bruised and battered, but okay. Shadow has wounds, to her right shoulder, as well as a lot of cuts and bruises. But..." Mindy seemed to falter.

"What?" I asked, cautiously.

"Josh... He took four bullets, fired by that fucking asshole D'Amico... They were meant for Shadow, but..."

"Oh God, I'm so sorry, Mindy," I replied, feeling appalled at the news. "I assume Shadow is _not_ taking this well!"

"How the fuck can someone cope, losing the same fucking person _twice_ , for fuck's sake!" Mindy said, before the call was lost.

I told everyone what had happened, they were appalled too.

* * *

_**_**_**The following takes place between 11**_**_ :00 P.M. and Midnight** _

_**Safehouse A  
Chicago** _

_**11:14 P.M.** _

We were all completely exhausted, by the time, we got back to the safehouse.

Dr Bennett, stripped off her gear and changed, then she and Curtis went home. I understood that she had got changed at the safehouse, earlier this evening, surprising Abby! I let Dr Bennett know that the girl's were safe, but that Josh had been killed.

I suggested that Kim and Abby go straight to bed, while Marty and I secured everything and got out of our gear. God I'm glad it's all over! I grabbed a shower and just sat in bed for a while, with Sophia.

I then sent Mindy a text: 'ALL SAFE. JOB COMPLETE. CHICAGO SAFE.'

The reply came back: 'BASTARD ESCAPED. NY SAFE.'

_**11:54 P.M.** _

I received another text from Mindy: ' _LOVE U. SLEEP TIGHT._ '

I replied: 'LOVE U TOO. SLEEP TIGHT.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You are advised to read 'Forsaken, Chapter 64 - Sleep of The Vigilante - Day 7' next..


	64. Sleep of The Vigilante - Day 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in parallel with 'Feral, Chapter 18 - Sleep of The Vigilante - Day 7', but you should read this chapter first..

_**The next day  
Sunday** _

_**_**_**The following takes place from Midnight** _ ** _ ** _ _**  
** _

_**Safehouse A  
Chicago** _

We Slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You are advised to read 'Feral, Chapter 18 - Sleep of The Vigilante - Day 7' next...


	65. Healing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter follows on from 'Forsaken, Chapter 64' and 'Feral, Chapter 18'...

_**The next morning  
Monday  
**_ __ **Marcus' House**  
New York City

_**5:22 A.M.** _

I looked in on the girls, before heading into work; there was a lot of clearing up to be done in the City!

First, I checked in on Chloe, but she wasn't in her bed.

Next, I went onto Mindy's room and found _both_ girls fast asleep in Mindy's bed. Chloe must have come through during the day or night and crawled into bed with Mindy. They had both slept clean through yesterday; they really were knackered, plus the fact that both girls were wounded! Seeing them both lying there asleep, it was difficult to see them as anything other than two teenaged girls, but I knew better; these two were hardened vigilantes, who had won a great victory.

My first stop, on the way to work, was to visit the hospital. I wanted to check on the status of the boy; last I heard he was at death's door. As far as the two girls are concerned, he had died on the way to the hospital. However, I got a call, early yesterday morning to say that he was alive, but it would be touch and go. I didn't want to get the girl's hopes up, just in case and Chloe had already lost him twice, she couldn't survive going through it a third time!

I had left a note on the kitchen table, asking Mindy to call me, as soon as she woke up.

I haven't heard from Dave, so I can only assume that he was wiped out, too!

* * *

_**6:36 A.M.** _

Man, my head hurts!

"Ow, get that elbow out of my ribs, bitch!"

"Sorry, Mindy!"

"What's the fucking time?"

"Er... Just after half six, on Monday morning!" I replied. "I think we may have slept in... I've never missed an entire day before!"

"I have; you get used to it!" Mindy groused. "Anyway, what the fuck are you doing in my bed?"

"Sorry, I had a nightmare... I think," I replied, a little unsure of myself.

"Okay, I'll let you off, but people might start to get ideas, if we keep sleeping together!"

"Funny! Damn, I need a shower and no offence, but so do you!" I said, wrinkling my nose.

"How about a bath! I am really sore and could do with the lovely hot water!"

"Sounds like a good idea. Who goes first?" I asked.

"Neither, it's big enough for both of us... But don't get _any_ ideas... And _don't_ tell Dave... _Ever_!" Mindy cautioned, then smirked. "And keep your hands to yourself!"

* * *

Damn, it felt so good, to sink into the bubbles and hot water!

My body was covered in bruises, not to mention my left side, where I had been kicked, which was now blue and purple. Now I like purple, but not on my skin! I admit though, that I am a lot better off than Chloe, this time around. I saw her bruises, as she got into the bath; she was fairly well covered too, not to mention that she had been shot, twice. They were both shallow wounds, thanks to Joshua absorbing most of the bullets' energy!

I couldn't think about Joshua right now and won't bring it up, as I knew that it would be too painful for Chloe.

"We are two bruised and battered bitches, aren't we?" Chloe commented.

"Tell me about it, but it's nothing I haven't had before!" I replied.

"Yeah, but you didn't get shot, _this time_!" Chloe groaned.

"One advantage we have, is that we are both young and our bodies _will_ heal quickly," I replied, smirking. "How's the shoulder?"

"Hurts like hell, but I can live with it!"

..._...

We lay there, for what felt like hours.

It felt wonderful and whenever the water got cold, we let some out and more hot water in.

I jumped as my cell rang; I had brought it into the bathroom with us. It was Dave and we had been in the bath for about forty minutes, according to the clock.

"It's Dave, now don't make a sound!" I warned Chloe, who just grinned, mischievously.

I answered the call.

"Hi Dave!"

"Hi gorgeous! How are you both?"

"We're okay. We just woke up and I'm having a bath!" I replied, casually.

"Hi Dave! I'm having a bath, too!" Chloe called over.

Fucking bitch!

"Both of you, in the _same_ bath?" Dave laughed. "I thought you said, you didn't go in for that kinda thing?"

"Mindy has such a lovely soft touch, Dave!" Chloe called, laughing. "She really knows where to put her fingers!"

"Shut up, _bitch_! Don't fucking encourage him!" I shouted, blushing madly, but laughing anyway.

I could hear Dave laughing hard, at the other end of the connection.

"You got anything useful to say, cunt, as I have a bitch to drown!" I growled.

"I just wanted to know that you were both okay," Dave replied, calming down.

"What about you guys?" I asked.

"We're all fine. No major injuries, just a lot of bruises, but you know how that goes! How are Chloe's wounds?"

"She's in pain, but okay, for now. Although, she's about to be in a load more fucking pain!" I replied, glaring at Chloe, who was now giggling uncontrollably.

"I'll call you later, don't get yourselves _too_ excited, now!" Dave teased, dropping the call.

I glared at Chloe.

"You are one _evil_ , little bitch! Dave will _never_ let this lie, you know that, don't you?" I said, grinning, before splashing Chloe and starting a water fight!

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't resist it!" Chloe replied, semi-apologising, but still laughing and splashing back.

* * *

_**Safehouse A  
Chicago** _

I put my cell down and just stared at the floor.

I was glad that both girls, were safe and that they were obviously in high spirits!

I tried to get the image of two teenaged girls, naked in a bath together, out of my mind! I couldn't wait till Mindy was back here, with me, in Chicago. They really must have been exhausted to sleep so long! I had woken up yesterday evening after a good many hours of sleep and so had Marty, Kim and Abby. They had all done really well, especially Abby, who had been invaluable to our efforts.

I watched as the mesh gate slid open, letting in Dr Bennett's Jeep SUV, followed by the safehouse main door sliding open. By the time I had got up and walked out of the briefing room, Sophia was bounding down the stairs and Dr Bennett was getting out of the SUV, along with Curtis, who gave Sophia a big hug and got an enormous wet lick in return.

"I thought you guys might like some breakfast!" Dr Bennett said.

"Yeah, she cleaned out most of the McDonald's Drive-Thru!" Curtis added.

I opened the back door and found a pile of McDonald's bags. We carried them all upstairs to the kitchen and I kicked Marty, Kim and Abby, out of bed.

"Breakfast, come and get it!" I yelled.

..._...

"Heard anything?" Dr Bennett asked, looking worried.

"Yeah, I just called them. They woke up a little while ago and are now having a bath... _Together_!" I replied, with an evil grin.

"Yuck!" Curtis offered.

"They both okay?" Dr Bennett asked, ignoring Curtis.

"They are both okay, just hurting a little. They should be back home tomorrow," I replied.

"Thank God!" Dr Bennett replied, grabbing some food and a coffee.

The other three drifted in and also grabbed some food and a coffee, before digging in.

Nobody talked much, we all just ate, glad that we had survived!

..._...

About an hour later, my cell rang.

I answered and raised the cell to my ear and instantly regretted it!

" _He's alive_!" Mindy yelled, jubilantly.

"Joshua?" I asked, tentatively.

" _Yes_ , Marcus just called. The boy's alive and he'll stay that way! He's lost a lot of blood, but he survived!" Mindy explained, happily.

"How's Chloe taking it?" I asked.

"I don't really know. She hasn't said a word, since I told her. She broke down almost immediately and started sobbing. I assume with relief!" Mindy replied.

"I'll pass it along. I suppose you're gonna go along to the hospital?"

"Yeah, once Chloe has recovered; as I'm not fucking carrying her!" Mindy replied.

* * *

_**New York City** _

We had been told that we could see Josh, later that morning.

Chloe had sorted herself out and apologised for going to pieces on me! I told her not to worry about it, not to mention the fact that it had made me feel slightly uncomfortable!

We headed out, on the BMW and met up with Marcus, at the hospital. He advised us that Josh was a mess and that we might be in for a shock.

..._...

Josh was in a private room and had what looked like dozens of wires vanishing under his bandages and bed clothes.

He was awake, but looked drowsy. He smiled when he saw the three of us. What skin we could see, was various shades of black, blue and purple. Chloe actually winced.

"I look that bad, do I?" Josh whispered.

"You've looked better!" I replied.

"So have you!" Josh whispered back and tried to laugh, but grimaced with the pain of trying.

"Sorry, Josh," I said, feeling very concerned.

"It only hurts when I laugh," Josh said, getting his voice back.

"Well don't laugh then, dickhead!" Chloe responded, tears running down her cheeks.

"What are you crying for?" Josh asked.

"I was so scared, that I had lost you again," Chloe admitted.

"I couldn't let him kill you," Josh replied, smiling.

"So, are you intact?" I asked.

"They removed one bullet, the other three went straight through me. Nothing major was hit, thankfully. But the wounds hurt like hell!" Josh replied.

I saw Chloe peek under the bed clothes and smile mischievously.

"What?" I asked.

"He's still got the most important bits!" Chloe replied, with a giggle.

"You _had_ to check him out?" I asked, incredulously.

"Taking advantage of a wounded boy, Chloe?" Marcus asked, with a laugh.

Josh looked a little embarrassed.

"Well, you've seen _me_ naked, does that mean I can see _you_ naked?" Josh asked.

"No, it certainly does not!" Chloe replied, forcefully, but she still blushed.

"You liked what you saw?" I teased.

"I dunno, I've nothing to compare him with!" Chloe replied, shyly. "But, yeah."

"Great, thanks! Could we change the subject, please?" Josh asked, a little pink colour, rising in his cheeks.

..._...

We weren't allowed to stay long, so we headed to Safehouse C, to start packing our kit and taking it over to Marcus'.

The kit would be shipped back to Chicago, tonight. Marcus was not overly pleased about receiving another, dubious, late night visitor, but _was_ pleased to have all the incriminating evidence removed from his house, as soon as possible!

Chloe and I were due to fly to Chicago, early tomorrow morning.

Suffice to say, that last night with Marcus was happy and enjoyable, thanks to Josh being alive, but subdued as I would be leaving Marcus again. But Marcus promised to come to Chicago for a few days, once he had cleared up the mess that he said I had left all over New York!


	66. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: For anyone of a sensitive disposition, there will be smut later on...

__**The following day**  
Tuesday  
West Ridge  
Chicago

The two girls, were flying in and would catch a cab back to the house.

They were due to arrive any minute.

I was nervous and so was everybody else. The house was busy; everybody was here: Marty, Sophia, Abby, Dr Bennett and Curtis. Kim had wanted to be here, but we agreed that might not be a good idea, at least not yet.

The cab finally pulled up and Curtis yelled out.

"They're here!"

..._...

Just as Mindy was about to open the door, I threw it open and Mindy dropped everything and jumped into my arms! Chloe ran to her Mom, for a hug. I was very surprised to find that Mindy was crying and gripping me very tightly. I could hear Chloe in tears, too. It was quite an emotional homecoming.

"Dave, I want you," Mindy said. "Right the fuck now!"

"What, right here on the couch...?" I replied.

"Why the hell not?"

"In front of everybody?"

Mindy pulled herself away from me and looked around sheepishly. I didn't think that she even noticed anybody else was here! Mindy blushed very red.

"Maybe _not_ such a good idea!" She muttered.

"Thank God for that!" Dr Bennett said, sounding relieved.

"That could have been quite a show!" Marty said, looking unhappy.

"Eww! That's disgusting Marty!" Chloe said.

"What's everybody talking about?" Curtis asked, innocently.

"Ah, so innocent, yet so horrible!" Chloe laughed.

"You used to be innocent, once upon a time and not all that long ago either," Dr Bennett commented, to Chloe.

..._...

Mindy climbed down off of me and smiled.

"It's good to be back, among friends. I missed you all," Mindy said, shyly.

"I missed everyone, too; a week with Mindy, was a new experience!" Chloe said.

"Hey! You said that you enjoyed yourself!" Mindy retorted.

"It was better than a week with Curtis, but that's not really saying much!" Chloe responded, smiling at Curtis and getting a scowl in return.

"You do look like hell girl," Marty commented, looking at the visible bruises on Chloe's face.

"Well I _was_ shot twice! The bruises are nothing."

"Chloe did well; I was very proud of her and impressed by both her bravery and her courage, not to mention her standing up to me, when things got a bit heavy!" I said and looked at Chloe, who blushed. "If it wasn't _completely_ impossible, I'd say that she was getting nearly as good as I was, some years ago!"

"Well done, Chloe! It took me _months_ with Hit Girl, to get even the _smallest_ compliment!" I quipped.

"Well you did suck!" Mindy replied, making everyone laugh.

"You may be interested to know that the bravery runs in the family. Thanks to 'Medic', I am alive today. She took down _two_ watchdogs, double-tapped each of them in the head!" I explained.

"Mom went into action?" Chloe was astonished.

"I'm not exactly _over the hill_ , young lady!" Dr Bennett said, sounding offended. "I saw no reason why you kids should get all the fun!"

"I wouldn't exactly call it _fun_ , Mom!" Chloe groaned.

"Thank you, Dr Bennett or rather... Medic!" Mindy smiled, causing Dr Bennett to blush.

Sophia pounced on Mindy and then Chloe, pushing them both to the ground and licking their faces. It took both of the girls to finally push Sophia away, so they could get up and I handed them a towel to clean their faces. Both girls had giggled their way through the licks!

Sophia had missed them both, greatly.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Chloe went home with Curtis and Dr Bennett.

Dr Bennett said that she would come by tomorrow, to check over Mindy's bruises.

Marty suddenly seemed to vanish, discretely, along with Abby.

We were finally alone.

"You still want me?" I teased.

Mindy didn't respond, but just dived on top of me, pushed me onto the couch and started kissing me, as if it were her last kiss on earth.

"Don't mind us, we'll just head down to the safehouse for a few hours!" Marty called, vanishing out the door, with Abby.

God she felt _and_ tasted really good!

..._...

As soon as the front door clicked shut, Mindy went crazy and started pulling off her clothes and within a minute she was astride me completely naked.

I was shocked!

"What's wrong?" Mindy asked in confusion.

"Wow, there are a _lot_ of bruises on that lovely body, of yours!" I replied, looking everywhere.

"Is that all you're worried about?" Mindy asked, relieved, pulling at my trousers.

Sophia appeared, looked at Mindy, woofed and closed her eyes, before heading downstairs in disgust!

I helped Mindy pull off my clothes and that first touch of her naked body against mine, felt like heaven.

"You've got a bruise or two, too!" Mindy commented, running her hands across my chest, while I did the same.

Mindy squealed, as my hands ran over her hardened nipples and she then made me gasp as her hands found me.

I sat up and Mindy crossed her legs behind me. I felt myself slip inside her, that lovely warm, soft feeling. I felt Mindy tense as I slid in and we started kissing and kissing, like never before. The time apart had been torture; now we could make up for it!

I grabbed Mindy and stood up, the kissing continued as I headed towards the stairs but we ended up against the wall and I continued to thrust inside her. Then the kissing ceased abruptly.

"God, I've missed you Dave, I really have!" Mindy breathed.

"You are _so_ gorgeous," I responded, struggling to breathe.

I pulled out and carried Mindy upstairs, still kissing. We landed on our bed and started again, in earnest; I dived onto Mindy's right breast, causing her to scream, as I took the nipple into my mouth. She really _did_ taste good! My left hand worked it's way south and caused another intake of breath, as I started gently teasing that most tender of spots. I was definitely getting the reaction I desired and Mindy was definitely enjoying herself, as she writhed on the bed, beneath me.

"Dave, get in me now!" Mindy growled, sounding very Hit Girl like!

"Yes, ma'am!" I replied and Mindy giggled.

I removed my hand and replaced it with something else and started thrusting hard and fast. Mindy started to moan and then screamed, closely followed by her finger nails digging into my skin. I could feel the blood running down my back, but damn, it felt good.

Suddenly, I reached my climax and literally exploded into Mindy, who screamed and lay back panting and trying to breathe. I collapsed on top of her and started kissing her, for all I was worth.

"I love you, girl, I really do!" I gasped, in between kisses.

"I love me too, but I love you _so_ much more!" Mindy replied, with another giggle.

* * *

Ten minutes later, we were both relaxing in the tub, enjoying the soothing hot water.

Mindy couldn't keep her hands to herself!

"I hope you weren't like this, when you were sharing a bath with Chloe!" I said.

"I am not a fucking dyke; I have _never_ felt up another female...!" Mindy stopped, as I started laughing and then she blushed.

"Got you going there!" I said, still laughing.

I stopped suddenly as Mindy grabbed me and started rubbing her hands up and down. I grabbed Mindy's breasts and massaged her nipples gently, causing her to moan and groan. Mindy started to thrash around and the water started to go everywhere. I gently played with her pubic hair and what was hidden beneath...

"Oh God, Dave, I want you..." Mindy stammered.

..._...

Minutes later, we were on the bathroom floor and Mindy's, beautiful green eyes bulged, every time that I thrusted into her.

Damn, this was one hell of a homecoming!

Twice in one afternoon!

Damn!

Maybe we should spend time away from each other more often!

* * *

We were finally resting in bed, when my cell rang.

It was Marty.

"Is it safe to come home yet?" Marty asked and I could hear his grin from here!

"Yes, Marty, you're safe!" I replied, smirking at Dave.

"Shame!" Marty replied, as he hung up the call.

I giggled and rested my head on Dave's chest, as Dave ran his hands through my hair. It was so good to feel Dave's hands on me, after a whole week apart. I missed his soft touch, I missed his smell and being able to watch his, often geeky or dorky, expressions. I definitely missed him being inside me, that's for certain!

..._...

We finally got dressed and went downstairs, as we were very hungry.

Sophia was in the kitchen; she gave us a _very_ disgusted look and covered her eyes with her paws!

It wasn't _our_ fault that she wasn't getting any!

Marty had dropped Abby off at home and gone on to see a friend, whom he had brought back with him and he asked if we would we mind a visitor. Marty looked kind of shifty!

"I'd like you to meet my girlfriend..." Marty said, as he led us both into the living room.

"I think you know Kim!" Marty finished.

* * *

To say I was shocked, was a bit of an understatement!

Maybe I should have noticed something, but well, there were other things happening at the time. I looked at Mindy.

"Hello Kim," Mindy said, with some embarrassment. Well Mindy had tried to almost kill Kim!

"Hi Mindy, you look good, considering and I'm sorry about D'Amico," Kim replied.

"Thanks. Dave tells me you were a great help, last week," Mindy said.

"I wanted to help, Dave was a little short handed."

I watched Mindy fighting with her emotions.

"You need a _hell_ of a lot of work and it _will_ be hard work! But... if you want to help, then you can join us... But only in a probationary position. You _will_ need to work to gain a full position," Mindy said, with an evil smile.

Marty was all smiles and so was Kim.

"You don't know what this means to me, Mindy, thanks!"

"Yeah, well, I have my softer moments!" Mindy growled, heading off into the kitchen.

"Welcome to Fusion, Hawk!" I said.

* * *

Dave had explained how Kim/Hawk had helped them and provided much needed support.

It's not that I didn't like the girl, she just... Well... Tends to fuck things up! But I did almost kill her, so I did owe her and Marty seems hot on her... Yuck!

Damn, I really am going soft!

Maybe Dave fucking me twice in one afternoon, has fucked my brains!

A thought suddenly occurred to me! Chloe hasn't met Kim yet; I will have to arrange something, later in the week.

..._...

Today was very tiring, for so many reasons and I was glad to be able to get to bed, again!

Dave immediately started putting his hands all over me and every time he touched a nipple an electric shock shot through me, damn, could I do all this again? My crotch was sore, to say the least, not to mention the fact that the rest of my body was covered in bruises!

I let Dave play with my breasts, as I didn't have the energy to fight him off; I just had to tolerate the shocking sensations!

Finally, I gave up and started investigating Dave's body; naturally there was only one item, that appealed to me!

Was it possible to wear that component out?

I hoped not!


	67. Birthday Desires

__**The following day**  
Wednesday  
West Ridge  
Chicago

Dr Bennett had come over around lunchtime, as promised.

I was examined head to toe and pronounced 'relatively' healthy! Luckily, I was just bumps, bruises and a few contusions.

"How are Chloe's wounds?" I asked, delicately.

"I've seen worse, she was lucky. It could have been a lot worse if it wasn't for the armour that you got for her and that boy slowing down the bullets," Dr Bennett replied.

"I'm sorry I put your daughter into that position, Dr Bennett," I said.

Dr Bennett looked at me strangely.

"Mindy, I do _not_ hold you responsible for my daughter's well being. Chloe has decided that she is old enough to make that decision herself. I expect you to guide her, but not to make decisions _for_ her. Chloe is very strong willed, so I doubt she would listen to you anyway!" Dr Bennett replied.

"Tell me about it! Chloe read me the riot act last week and stood up to me, despite the fact that I had just hit her! Now, I am not proud of that and I still regret doing it. I can be impulsive at times and well, normally Dave is around to steer me, but Chloe took charge when she needed to. Chloe doing that stopped me from doing something stupid and getting myself killed," I said, felling a little ashamed.

"I didn't know. Chloe never said anything about it," Dr Bennett said, sounding a little surprised.

"We agreed to keep it a secret. I haven't even told Dave; he would go ballistic if he found out and so would Marcus. Chloe really is a wonderful girl and on that subject I need to get your permission about something," I replied. "I want to get her something big..."

* * *

__**That evening  
Morton Grove  
Chicago**

Dave, Marty and I arrived at Chloe's place, that evening, for a meal.

"Happy Birthday, Chloe!" We said, as we went in.

Chloe looked a little embarrassed at all the attention!

"Thanks!" She said.

"Fourteen! Not a bad age for a vigilante!" Mindy said, with a smile.

While we were waiting for the meal to be ready, we all sat down in the living room and I passed Chloe her birthday present.

"It's only part of your present. The other part hasn't arrived yet!" I said.

* * *

The present was wrapped in black paper, with a blue ribbon.

I carefully pulled off the ribbon, the present was quite heavy. I gently removed the paper and revealed a black, plastic case. Next, I placed the case gently on the table and opened it. Inside was a pistol, it was an FN Five-seveN pistol, brand new. The pistol was black, with a blue inlay on the grip. The barrel was also threaded, to allow a suppressor to be attached. The suppressor was included along with two magazines and a cleaning kit. There was also a combination laser and light unit for mounting under the barrel.

I didn't know what to say, I just stared at Mindy.

"You lost your pistol, to that asshole! I already had this for you, so now you really do need it!" Mindy said, smiling.

I felt myself crying, how stupid!

I looked up at my Mom and she smiled back and nodded her approval.

"Not bad Chloe!" Abby said.

"Cool!" said Curtis.

* * *

 __ **Two days later**  
Friday  
West Ridge  
Chicago

I was starting to feel a lot more human!

The extra rest had done me good. I had been catching up on things and placing orders for equipment, to replace those items that had been consumed or lost, over the past week in both New York and Chicago. My Ducati was now back in Safehouse A and the weapons had all been cleaned, along with the combat suits.

Last night, Kick-Ass and Hit Girl had visited Murphy and Fellowes, which went down very well with the two young boys! Although, Cameron Fellowes said that he would have preferred to see Shadow, too!

I advised Sam Fellowes that he could go back home and that Murphy could stay until he had alternative accommodation. They were both very appreciative of Kick-Ass and Battle Guy's actions, in saving them and their families.

* * *

Today, I went to pick Chloe up, in the SUV.

I asked Chloe to come for a drive with me; she was a bit mystified, but came with me, anyway. I pulled up near a piece of waste ground and turned off the ignition, finally I turned to Chloe.

"This looks interesting," Chloe said. "Now I assume you're gonna kill me!"

"Very funny!" I replied, laughing.

"So, why all the cloak and dagger?"

"Just felt right, I suppose. I want to talk to you, about _lover boy_!" I said with a smirk.

"You want to talk about Joshua?"

"You haven't mentioned the boy _once_ , since we got back to Chicago, but I know you miss him; I'm not _that_ out of touch with growing up and relationships!" I replied.

"Oh," Chloe responded, biting her lower lip.

"Look, the boy should be able to travel by the end of next week. Do you want him in Chicago? Do you want to see him again? Do you want him in Fusion? I can help with all these questions, but I won't do anything without _your_ say so. I think the kid has potential, admittedly I didn't like the British twat at first, but he learns fast and I don't mind having him around," I explained, with a smile.

Chloe looked a little surprised.

"Thanks Mindy. Yes, I _do_ want to see him again, he saved my life, almost giving his. I _would_ like him to be in Chicago, so I can see him and _yes_ , if you think he can hack it, then having him in Fusion could be good," Chloe replied, blushing a little.

"Okay, I will set things in motion. I have been coordinating with the relevant people, both in New York and Chicago. I'll keep you informed. So far only myself and Dave know, nobody else," I said.

Chloe was a little stuck for words and sat there quietly for a few minutes.

"Mindy... I..." Chloe started to cry.

"Look Chloe, you helped me last week, I just wanted to return the favour, we're partners remember," I responded. "See why I came all the way out here?"

"Yeah!" Chloe replied. "You know, I feel strange around Josh. I have feelings that I have never felt with anybody else... Is that good?"

"I don't know. As I've mentioned before, I don't have much experience in that department! However, when I am with Dave, I feel like I can't be without him. When we are apart I yearn for him, constantly," I said.

"Sounds like the way I am with Josh," Chloe admitted, smiling shyly.

"What about Kyle?" I asked.

"We've been drifting apart, but we're still friends and I think he knows that my heart is elsewhere!" Chloe replied, smiling.

* * *

__**That evening  
West Ridge  
Chicago**

"It all went well, with Chloe?" I asked.

"Yeah, she loves Josh!" Mindy replied.

"Not a surprise, considering what you told me!" I said. "You called Marcus?"

"Straight after I dropped off Chloe," Mindy replied.

* * *

_**New York City** _

"Hi, Josh! How are you feeling?" I asked.

Josh was sitting up in his hospital bed and looked cheerful.

"Hi, Lieutenant! I'm feeling a lot better, thanks," Josh replied.

"We need to talk about your future," I said. "You cannot go back to breaking into safehouses and living on your own; you are only fourteen. Now I have an offer to make to you; you don't have to accept, but I would _seriously_ recommend considering it."

"I'm open to any suggestions!"

"It is time to stop trying to be a vigilante in New York, I believe you might have a new future in Chicago, where you can receive proper training and where, apparently, there is somebody who loves you."


	68. Rapid Fire

__**The following day  
Saturday  
Safehouse A**

I had arranged some fun for everybody.

We would all meet at Safehouse A, for ten in the morning.

By 'all', that included myself, Mindy, Marty, Kim, Chloe, Abby, Curtis, Dr Bennett and, of course, Sophia. Mindy and I, along with Marty, Sophia and Kim, had been there since nine, setting things up.

Sophia was asleep, as usual, on a couch in the briefing room. To one side of the mat, we had setup two tables and about twenty yards away, a wooden stand, backed with ballistic steel. It was what we used as a range to keep up our skills. We used suppressors, as the soundproofing wasn't good enough for fully automatic fire, or large bore weapons.

Arrayed on the table were a selection of weapons: two Glock 17 pistols, two Glock 26 pistols, an FN Five-seveN pistol, a P90 PDW, a G36C assault rifle, two SIG Sauer P232 pistols and a Browning Hi-Power. All the weapons were fitted with suppressors and had several magazines available, all currently unloaded. Beside the weapons was a small pile of boxes, with the relevant ammunition and a bin for the used brass cases.

..._...

Curtis's eyes lit up when he saw all the weapons.

Up until now, Curtis had never been allowed to properly see our weapons and we had never allowed him in the armoury, for obvious reasons.

"Wow!" Curtis exclaimed. "Can I touch them?"

"You can fire them all, if you want," Mindy said, smiling.

"Cool!"

Everybody else was used to weapons of some sort, but this was to be some fun target shooting, so we were all looking forward to it, even Dr Bennett!

I also wanted to have a bit of fun of my own!

"Okay, let's have some fun first! Who wants to test a bullet proof vest?" I asked.

Nobody stepped forward.

"Who votes for Curtis?" I asked, laughing.

Every single hand went up, including Dr Bennett's. We even got a bark from Sophia.

"Hey! That's not fair; stop picking on the little kid!" Curtis exclaimed, indignantly.

We all laughed.

"Mindy, why don't you go first and show everybody how it's done!" I suggested, smirking.

Mindy reluctantly strapped on a vest and went and stood at the end of a mattress, set there for her to fall back on.

"Ready?" I called.

"Just get on with it, ass!" Mindy growled.

"Okay, lets start with the .38," I suggested, but did not pick up a SIG Sauer. Instead I reached under the table and grabbed another, _slightly_ larger, pistol!

"I've been _so_ looking forward to this, for over a whole damn year!" I said, smiling so hard it hurt!

I pulled back the cocking lever, brought the pistol up and aimed it.

"Dave, that is _not_ a .38, that's a fucking..." Mindy said, her voice rising steadily in pitch, before being cut off.

..._...

Mindy's exclamation was cut off by the loud report of the .44 Magnum, then as the bullet impacted Mindy's vest dead centre, she was carried backwards onto the mattress.

"You fucking bastard!" Mindy yelled.

I just laughed!

"Okay, I _suppose_ I deserved that!" Mindy groused, getting back to her feet. "Fucking ouch!"

Everybody else started laughing and I explained about Mindy shooting me, _in the back,_ with one of the these damn cannons! Mindy walked back and took off the vest, rubbing her chest hard.

"That'll leave a mark!" Chloe grinned, trying not to laugh.

Mindy just scowled!

Next up was Curtis, who wanted to see what it was like. Chloe wanted to use the .44 Magnum on him, but I suggested the .38, as the .44 would probably break every bone in his body! Chloe reluctantly agreed, but she still got to shoot Curtis!

"My dream, ever since Curtis was born! I finally get to shoot him!" Chloe grinned, while receiving a vicious glare from Curtis, as he got back to his feet, rubbing his chest!

..._...

After everybody, including Dr Bennett, had been 'shot', we moved onto target practice.

First up was Mindy versus Dr Bennett.

They both selected Glock 17 pistols and each loaded five rounds into a magazine. They then inserted the magazines and together fired all five rounds. Once the weapons were cleared and safe, Chloe went to get the targets. Mindy scored forty-nine out of fifty, while Dr Bennett got a perfect fifty! Mindy was _not_ happy, but she still shook hands with Dr Bennett, magnanimously.

Next up was Chloe versus Abby. They followed the same procedure and Chloe achieved a score of forty-six, while Abby got a score of thirty-two.

Marty managed a score of forty-five, while shooting against Kim, who got a score of forty-eight.

Last up was myself versus Curtis.

For this, Chloe helped Curtis. She crouched down behind him and held the P90, while she let him aim it, using the laser. Chloe loaded a magazine with five rounds, fitted it to the top of the P90 and then let Curtis pull the trigger, five times. Curtis' target was completely unmarked, while I scored a perfect fifty and again, this annoyed Mindy, no end!

Curtis was very unhappy about missing the target, so after checking with Mindy, Chloe loaded forty rounds into a magazine and helped Curtis to aim the weapon, before she selected full automatic fire and let Curtis pull the trigger, holding it down. The weapon was empty in a little over two seconds. Chloe cleared the P90 and set it down on the table.

Curtis looked up at Chloe with such an enormous smile, that Chloe looked a little confused. Curtis then hugged Chloe really tightly.

"Thanks Chloe. That was the most amazing thing I have ever, ever done in my life. You are totally awesome!" Curtis exclaimed, still hugging Chloe, who looked really uncomfortable! "I love you, Chloe."

"No problem Curtis, I love you too!" Chloe mumbled, feeling a little embarrassed. I remembered what Dr Bennett had said about how Curtis loved Chloe, despite the horrific way she treated him! Dr Bennett smiled at Chloe's discomfort and laughed. After that, Curtis never left Chloe's side, for the rest of the day!

Chloe actually went soft on Curtis and helped him fire _all_ of the weapons and she even showed the kid around the armoury. He loved the Katana blades and the combat suits, but Curtis was a little disturbed, when he saw the damage to the shoulder of Chloe's combat suit. This seemed to have an affect on Chloe's attitude toward Curtis.

"Mindy, you got a moment?" Chloe called from the armoury.

I followed Mindy into the armoury, Chloe was there along with Curtis and they were standing in front of the original, Hit Girl and Kick-Ass, costumes that we kept there.

"Curtis wants to know why you don't wear the wig and cape any more and so do I?" Chloe asked.

Mindy looked at me and I just shrugged.

"I don't know really. I wanted to change the way I looked and we also needed some decent suits that could protect us, when we went up against armed cunts. I admit I do miss the cape and the wig, as Daddy designed them both for me," Mindy replied, smiling down at Curtis. "You think I should still wear the wig and cape, Curtis?"

"Yeah, you'd look really cool!" Curtis replied, happily.

"Maybe I will, then," Mindy replied.

..._...

At lunchtime Marty and Kim went out to get an enormous pile of pizzas.

When they both returned, we all enjoyed some good pizza, chatting about anything that came to mind. It was actually kinda cool, eight people and a dog, sitting on the mat in the safehouse eating pizza! Sophia enjoyed sharing Curtis' pizza, before returning to her snooze.

After lunch we settled down to some different training. Chloe partnered with Curtis and Abby, showing them some basic defensive movements. Mindy and I partnered with Dr Bennett, who wanted to refresh her skills from years before. Marty, naturally, partnered with Kim!

I had to admit Dr Bennett was very good and could move quite quickly. There was definitely a lot more to Dr Bennett than you would think! Surprisingly Chloe wasn't pounding on Curtis, as normal, but was actually teaching him moves, along with Abby. Curtis was a fast learner and seemed to be picking things up well. I understood that the kid would be ten, in a little over a week. He would be going home, too, at the end of next week as school would be starting soon, which Chloe wasn't looking forward to, very much.

I had a chat with Dr Bennett about Chloe, just to see how she had been settling back in, after New York.

"She's been good, surprisingly there doesn't seem to have been much in the way of nightmare's. Not sure if that is good or bad!" Dr Bennett said.

"You mean that Chloe is getting used to killing! I understand that Chloe undertook her first interrogation, while in New York and promptly threw up afterwards!" I commented.

"She is a very different girl, to that which left for New York. I seem to have my little girly girl back again! I can only assume that finding out that Joshua was alive, has given her a new reason to live. I liked the boy, only met him a couple of times; Chloe was too embarrassed to bring him around much!" Dr Bennett explained with a smile.

..._...

The day had been a great success.

It had allowed everyone to have a bit of fun, after the nasty week that we all endured and it also gave Mindy a chance to focus on anything other than Ralph D'Amico. Mindy was not happy that he had escaped, naturally. It wasn't her fault, he was just a very good planner, as we had all seen! Both cities were slowly getting back to normal. Nobody had any idea where, or when, Ralph D'Amico would appear again. But when he did and it was when, not if; we would be ready. We now had a good team building, we even had our own medical support! D'Amico had killed a lot of people and he would be back,that was certain.

For now we had to train and prepare. We had at least one new member to train up and that would take months. We had to repair and replace equipment, including Beast. Mindy was not happy to see the damage to Beast, but pleased that we were able to put the vehicle to good use. Marty was sourcing some replacement armoured glass, via one of Mindy's contacts.

* * *

_**West Ridge** _

Mindy and I were back home, with Sophia.

Marty was out with Kim! They seemed to be spending a _lot_ of time together!

"Well done Dave, that was a brilliant day!" Mindy said, giving me an enormous kiss.

"You're not too pissed off about the .44 Magnum?" I asked, with an evil smirk.

"Not really. It's not like I didn't deserve it! But that was still fucking evil; you've been hanging out with me too long, I'm starting to rub off on you!" Mindy replied, kissing me deeper and for longer.

"I only get the best bits of you!" I said, kissing back.


	69. Two Wheels Are Best

__**The following day  
Sunday  
Safehouse A**

I had been shopping online; actually I had placed the order last week, while in New York, but with a slight amendment, when I had got back to Chicago.

Four large packing crates were delivered to Safehouse A, early this morning. Yeah, my courier delivers on a Sunday and at three in the morning!

I was with Dave, who I had forced out of bed, to come and help me.

I checked the crates and first of all and opened the one that was for me!

After a bit of unpacking, I finally had parked in front of me, a brand new motorcycle! The Alpine White, BMW R 1200 GS Adventure motorcycle looked cool. This was to be my own personal transport, for when I was Mindy Macready. The motorcycle was pre-fitted with a pair of aluminium panniers, an aluminium top box and a tank bag. I was really looking forward to taking this out, both on the road and off...

"If it isn't the blades, it's the damn motorcycles! You look like your're gonna have a damn orgasm, right there!" Dave commented, dryly.

I ignored him, I was far too excited.

I checked the next three crates and ignored the second one, leaving it for now and we pushed it to the back of the safehouse. Dave and I unpacked the other two crates, covering the contents with a pair of tarpaulins.

I drove the BMW back home, followed by Dave in the SUV.

There would be a lot more space in the garage at home, once Marty moved out and took Speedy.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Dave and I took Chloe down to safehouse A.

I thought that Chloe felt something was amiss.

"What's going on?" Chloe asked, cautiously, as soon as we got out of the SUV.

"Scared Shadow?" I teased.

"Hell no!" Chloe replied, confidently.

"Right, the other week you complained about riding on a bike with me," I growled.

"Do you really blame her?" Dave asked, grinning.

I ignored him.

"Well I thought it was time that _you_ learnt to ride!" I said, pulling the tarpaulin off the first item.

It was a Honda CRF100F motorcycle, in red and white.

Chloe was speechless.

"Think you're up to it, Chloe?" I asked, smiling.

"I..." Chloe tried.

"Look if Kick-Ass can learn to ride, any asshole can!" I stated, ignoring the look of annoyed disbelief on Dave's face.

"I can do it!" Chloe finally said.

"You will learn on this little thing; it has no power and can't be used on the road, but it _will_ be easier for you to learn on, especially when you come off and you will! Now, once you successfully learn to ride this thing, then I will move you on to the next step..." I said, pulling off the next cover.

"Fuck!" Chloe said.

It was a Honda CRF250L motorcycle in slate grey and navy blue. This motorcycle had a licence plate: ' **SHADOW** '.

"This one is road-legal and more than twice as powerful. Keep up with this bike and then you can look at something sportier!" I said. "Late birthday present!"

Chloe said nothing, but then threw herself at me and hugged me so tightly I couldn't breath. I literally had to prise her off of me.

"Thanks Mindy, you really are wonderful!" Chloe said, smiling. "I can see why you love her Dave!"

I felt myself blushing badly!

* * *

_**That evening  
West Ridge** _

"That seemed to go down well!" I commented to Mindy.

"I think she's really looking forward to it. It was a good idea to get her Mom's permission first though!"

"Just what we need... Another damn psycho on two wheels! What did Dr Bennett say?"

"Well, she said that Chloe is determined to break her pretty little neck somehow, so why not let her break it by coming off a motorcycle, at speed!" Mindy replied.

* * *

_**That same evening  
Morton Grove** _

I was annoyed!

I had asked one simple question and they all yelled at me!

_'NO!'_

Why is that the one word people, _always,_ say to me?

I only asked if I could join Fusion!

They all behaved like I wanted to borrow a gun and kill somebody!

I was very annoyed, so I had asked Mindy one simple question...

"So Hit Girl, how old were _you_ , when you started slaughtering people?"

"Not old enough!" Mindy had replied.

So that was the end of that!

I will admit that I did enjoy the day. Firing all those guns was totally awesome and for my Chloe to help me was even better!

Talking of Chloe, I did get a big shock when I saw her combat suit; I mean, I knew that she had got hurt in New York and I had seen the wound while the dressing was being changed; Chloe never knew that I was watching. The wound was pretty horrific, to say the least! But seeing the damage to the armoured suit, was a bit much! I knew that the suit was designed to stop bullets, but these two bullets cut straight through the armour, the flesh of Chloe's shoulder and then back out through the armour again! Chloe could have been killed and then I would have lost the one person in the world that I respected the most.

I had tried to talk to Chloe about the wound and the damage to her combat suit, but she refused to talk about it. I kept asking, but just when I thought Chloe was about to hit me, she just quietly asked me to drop it and that she would tell me about it, when she was ready.

I was very young, but I knew that being a vigilante was very dangerous and any of them could get hurt, at any time, or worse!

* * *

_**Two days later  
Tuesday** _

It was Abby's birthday.

I had spoken with Marty and suggested he find her a suitable gift. That gift would also be a big thank you for her work, with Fusion. Marty had managed to find the latest and the hottest laptop, he could find for Abby and it cost over seven thousand dollars!

I officially made Abby a full member of Fusion, she had definitely earned it! Dave had explained that she seemed a little nuts, at times, including putting comms on Sophia!

The team was now looking very good!

There was still a lot of training to do and I was itching to get back out and start fighting, but we still all had some recovery to do. Chloe's wounds were healing nicely, under the care of her Mom and the rest of us were getting back to normal. In the interim I had Kim to train that was when she wasn't glued to Marty, at the waist and lips! I wondered if they were fucking yet?


	70. Joshua

__**Four days later  
Saturday  
Chicago**

Joshua was in town and Chloe was going loopy!

Dr Bennett rang to tell me that Chloe was bouncing up and down like a kid on Christmas morning; Dave replied that he knew what that was like!

..._...

Wednesday was _not_ fun, though; it was the first anniversary of the murder of Dave's Dad! Dave was pretty much out of it, for the entire day. I spent as much time with him, as I could, as I did feel at least partially responsible for his Dad being murdered!

"It was _not_ your fault, Mindy!" Dave kept saying.

"I know! I just feel that I could have done more," I kept replying.

Finally Dave had had enough of my whining...

"Look Mindy, we both had parts to play in the deaths of each other's fathers, but neither of us were responsible, okay?"

"Yes, _okay_! I still..."

"Mindy!"

" _Okay_ , jeez!"

This year was also going to be the first anniversary of a lot of things, mostly bad; the next few months would be hard on us both.

..._...

Anyway, back to the British brat!

He had partially recovered from his wounds and could now walk unaided.

He still had a lot of recovery time ahead of him, but he was young and should heal fast. Marcus had arranged for him to be fostered by Jack Bay and his wife; which meant that there would be somebody, with sufficient clout, to keep the kid on the right track! It would be quite a while before Josh was able to do any more vigilante work, but I would be able to start training him, as he heals.

Josh would be living at 'The Farm', as Jack called it.

I went up there the other day, with Dave and Sophia. Jack said we could use The Farm for Fusion, if required, as it was relatively isolated. This actually gave me an idea for Chloe and the new skills she would need to learn. Jack agreed and Dave brought up the two motorcycles in a van, yesterday. The possibilities of The Farm also gave me some other ideas, too!

I had to admit that I was a little shocked to see a photo of both my Mom and my Dad, but pleased all the same.

* * *

_**That afternoon  
The Farm** _

I would admit that I was a bit wary about all of this.

My wounds still hurt and the flight did not exactly help them! But the painkillers helped and it was only a short flight. Marcus had rented a car at the airport and we drove north, to what was to become my new home. I was nervous, very nervous.

Marcus turned off of the main road, through a gate and onto a short track, towards a large house. It looked nice, this would be my home. Marcus stopped the car.

"You ready, Josh?" Marcus asked, with concern in his voice.

"I think so," I managed.

"Come on," Marcus said, leading me up to the front door.

Before Marcus could knock, the door was thrown open.

"Hi, Josh, I'm Jack Bay!"

I shook the extended hand, before being pulled inside.

"Josh, this is my wife, Natalie," Jack said, indicating a smiling woman, who stepped forward to shake my hand.

"Hello, Josh and welcome."

"Hi!" Was all I could think of to say. I felt a little uncomfortable, but Jack and Natalie seemed nice and according to Marcus, they knew all about Fusion and the circumstances of how I was hurt. This included what happened to my father and how Mindy had found me. At least I wouldn't have to try and hide all that crap!

Natalie showed me upstairs to my room; it faced the rear of the property, overlooking a small river. There was a bed, with blue bedding and a chest of drawers, plus a cupboard. It looked like the room had been freshly decorated and furnished, just for me; the blue carpet was new, too. They had really gone all out for me!

I said thank you and dumped my pack, then we went back downstairs.

Marcus and Jack were chatting like old friends, which I understood they were. I felt weird being in the company of two senior Police Officers, considering my previous activities and that both of them knew all about Hit Girl! I still had to meet Kick-Ass and the other members of the team.

Jack went through the house rules, which were basically that I could go anywhere, but I must let Jack or Natalie know if I left the property. Marcus then let me know that Dr Bennett would visit regularly to check on my wounds and where necessary I would go see her at the hospital, in Chicago. Marcus also reminded me that I would be going to school in a few weeks and that sucked! However, he also told me that I would be going to the same school as Chloe and that definitely _didn't_ suck!

"Thought that might put a smile on your face!" Marcus laughed.

"Oh, is this the lady friend?" Natalie asked, making me blush.

"Yeah," Marcus replied. "Josh got shot, protecting Chloe."

"Well done Josh, very chivalrous!" Jack said, approvingly. "A typical Englishman!"

* * *

_**That same afternoon  
West Ridge** _

"Hi Josh, I'm Dave!" I said, letting Josh and Marcus in.

"Marcus!" Mindy squealed and ran over for a hug.

"Josh!" Chloe squealed and ran over for a hug.

"You must be the kid Chloe talks about twenty-four seven!" Marty quipped. "I'm Marty and this is Kim."

" _I do not talk about him all the time_!" Chloe retorted, letting Josh go and blushing slightly.

"Well, Marty's not _that_ far off!" Abby added. "Hi, I'm Abby!"

"Hi, everyone!" Josh said, looking a little overwhelmed.

"This is Sophia," Chloe said, pointing down at a rather large dog.

Sophia looked up and studied Josh, before licking his hand.

"You're safe, she won't eat you!" Mindy announced, then smirked. "Or worse!"

"It's so good to see you up and about, Josh!" Chloe announced, happily.

"At least I have clothes on this time, so no peeking!" Josh groused and Chloe blushed.

* * *

_**That evening  
West Ridge** _

We all sat down for a meal.

It was a 'lets all get to know Josh and vice versa' meal.

Josh spent the first half hour telling us about all that happened, after he had came out of the coma. It was interesting hearing about his, not so successful, attempts at being a vigilante!

"I know how you feel kid; my first few times out, didn't _quite_ go according to plan!" I commented, to some laughter around the table.

"My first night out went a bit wrong, too!" Chloe admitted.

"You did help Dave and I!" Mindy said.

"True, but I got myself shot and knocked out!" Chloe growled.

"But the vest protected you and Mindy insisted that we took you home!" I said. "Turned out to be a good decision, if you ignore the bitchiness!"

"Chloe, bitchy?" Abby asked, smirking.

"Funny!" Chloe said, scowling at Abby and me.

"Ignoring the fact that Mindy was trying to kill you, did you recognise Chloe, the first time you saw her?" I asked, receiving a scowl from Mindy. "Was she how you remembered her?"

"The hair was a different colour and a bit longer, but the eyes were unforgettable," Josh replied, blushing a little. "Otherwise she was the same as I remembered, but maybe a bit taller and she's grown in other places, too!"

Chloe blushed at that last comment and concentrated on her food.

We had all agreed to avoid talking about Josh's Dad; that could come later. We just wanted to keep things 'happy', for now. Josh told us about his trip to Chicago, when he came looking for Fusion. Mindy looked a little uncomfortable, when Josh described seeing us getting back into Beast and driving off. Chloe then explained about Mindy getting shot. He also described, in some detail, the events that had almost ended with Mindy cutting his throat.

"It was kinda cool, being attacked by two beautiful girls! Closest I've ever got to being between a girls legs!" Josh admitted, causing both Mindy and Chloe to go bright red and everybody else to laugh, including Marcus.

"Well, Josh, you have a lot of potential problems ahead of you... Mindy being one of them!" Marcus quipped, receiving a scowl from Mindy in return.

"I can handle the bitchiness, I've survived worse!" Josh replied, with a smug grin aimed at Mindy.

"Just think yourself lucky that you're still healing or I'd really show you bitchiness!" Mindy growled, menacingly.

"Bring it on!" Josh replied, with a cheeky grin.

..._...

"Marcus, you never finished your story about Mindy and her first..."

Mindy quickly cut Chloe off.

"Chloe, you had your mother to help you and guide you through puberty. I... And no offence Marcus, but you were, well, completely useless when it came to puberty and er, female things that occurred _during_ puberty! End of subject... Sorry Marcus!"

"No offence taken!" Marcus replied, smirking. "It _was_ rather a nasty 'period' in your life!"

"You're being very quiet through all this Dave," Chloe said, meaningfully, digging for more.

" _Don't_ bring me into this! I have nightmares about Mindy starting puberty, I was there! Plus she would _really_ hurt me, if I dared reveal _anything_!" I said, ignoring Mindy's glare. "But I will say that there are some _really_ epic stories that even Marcus is unaware of!"

I felt Mindy's glare of hate boring into me!

..._...

After dinner we all sat and chatted for a while.

Marty went to take Abby home and said he was going to spend the night with Kim. Both Josh and Chloe, were spending the night with us.

"Now Chloe, stay in your _own_ bed tonight!" Mindy suggested with a smirk.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Chloe asked innocently.

"Well, you do have a habit of waking up in somebody else's bed!" Mindy reminded her.

"Oh yeah!" Chloe admitted, looking awkward.

"I'm sure Josh would love your company, but he still has injuries that need to heal!" I commented.

"I can't believe you just said that!" Chloe exclaimed, blushing with embarrassment.

"I can listen out for them!" Marcus suggested, smiling.

"He will, too!" Mindy said.

* * *

__**The following morning  
Sunday  
West Ridge**

Chloe was still in _her_ bed, when I went to wake her!

"You don't trust me do you?" She groused.

"I trust you! I'm just fuckin' with ya, kid!" I laughed.

Josh needed a little help getting dressed, as his wounds were a bit sore from all the travelling yesterday. Chloe was _very_ concerned about this and offered to help, but instead Dave got Josh sorted. The kid now had a lot more potential scars on his chest and stomach!

After breakfast, Chloe and Josh went into the living room to talk. Dave and I went to take Sophia for a walk, leaving them both alone, for a bit. This was both to let them have some time together, plus to show that we trusted them.

..._...

About an hour, or so, later we got back and as we entered we could hear the two kids talking, in the living room.

We didn't think they had heard us come in, so we kinda listened in...

"Chloe, why did you become Shadow?" Josh asked.

"It was after I lost you. I kinda wasn't myself. My parents decided to move away from New York, as I was starting to lose it and going back to the same school... It really hurt, very day I was there," Chloe explained.

"But why _Shadow_?" Josh persisted.

"Well, I was missing a big chunk of me, you. You could say that I was a _shadow_ of my former self. I thought that being a vigilante might help to put myself back together, sort of..." Chloe explained further. "Sounds kinda lame, doesn't it!"

"No, it doesn't," Josh replied. "I'm sorry I put you through all of that."

"It wasn't your fault Josh," Chloe replied. "And thanks to Dave and Mindy, I didn't get a chance to do anything stupid!"

"You mean, like I did, in my feeble attempts at being a vigilante!" Josh said.

"You were all on your own, then. But now you have _us_ to help you. Give Dave and Mindy a chance, they are really good people and have done everything they can to help a moody bitch, who doesn't always show how grateful she is!" Chloe said and I saw her hugging Josh.

"I know, but why would they want to help a little shit like me and a Brit to boot!" Josh replied.

"We all have something in common... D'Amico. Mindy's Dad was killed by Frank D'Amico. Dave's Dad was killed by Chris D'Amico. Your Dad was killed by Ralph D'Amico. My best friend was also _almost_ killed by Ralph D'Amico. Finally, Ralph D'Amico tried to kill _me_ , so I owe him, plus the bastard still has my pistol and I want it back!" Chloe responded, anger building in her tone, before subsiding. "Dave and Mindy care, they have _both_ been through what you have. Dave learnt the hard way that you need proper support to be a vigilante. Dave and Mindy will give you that support. Please give them a chance, Josh!"

There was a significant pause.

"I will, I promise," Josh finally said. "That Mindy can be a real bitch, when she wants to be!"

"Oh, you've seen nothing yet!" Chloe replied, laughing.

* * *

"Hi! Glad to see that you're both still dressed!" I teased, walking into the living room with Dave.

"Mindy!" Chloe exclaimed. "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough to hear about why you became Shadow," Dave replied. "Sorry for eavesdropping,"

"Oh... Sorry if I said anything out of turn," Chloe said.

"You did fine, Chloe," I said, smiling and Dave and I sat down, across from Chloe and Josh. Both kids looked to have been crying, at some stage.

"You been having second thoughts, Josh?" Dave asked.

"Just getting my mind in order. I trust you both, but I suppose I just needed reassurance from Chloe," Josh admitted.

"Glad you're still onboard kid!" Dave said.

"So, you still gonna use 'Feral'?" I asked.

"No! That name was for a past life, when I was alone. I am no longer alone, I have you guys," Josh said, smiling.

"Well?" Chloe asked, in anticipation. "What name are you gonna use?"

"Jackal!"


End file.
